Cobra
by Khimaera
Summary: Cross-Over HP/NCIS. Sans trop savoir comment, Harry se retrouve aux Etats-Unis alors qu'il allait mourir de faim, quelques semaines après la mort de Sirius. Il y rencontrera des gens très différents, mais peut-être pourront-ils l'aider ? Gibbs-centrée.
1. Chapter 1

_Rebonjour à tous... Alors on m'a demandé de continuer à mettre en ligne des histoires non achevées... A vrai dire, le premier volume est terminé, le deuxième aussi, mais je coince sur le troisième... Ca me laisse quand même pas mal de marge de publication._

_C'est un cross-over HP/NCIS (oui, j'ai eu une grosse période de fan de NCIS), ce qui explique certains personnages... Pas besoin de connaître NCIS pour comprendre, par contre. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Et j'aime les vampires, alors y'en a pas mal dans cette fic._

-

_DISCLAIMER (pour une fois que je ne l'oublie pas) : Les persos de HP ne sont pas à moi, ceux de NCIS non plus. Moi, il n'y a que l'histoire, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent dessus. Bonne lecture à tous.  
_

Cobra

Volume 1 – Première Guerre

"Agent Gibbs, une personne non autorisée demande à vous voir."

Gibbs pivota sur son fauteuil et regarda la secrétaire.

"Son nom ?"

"Elle ne l'a pas donné."

"Elle ?" interrogea-t-il, surpris.

"Nous lui avons demandé de patienter dans la salle n°3."

Il désigna l'écran plasma d'un mouvement du menton. La secrétaire hocha la tête et s'empara de la télécommande, affichant la retransmission de la caméra. Gibbs sursauta. Bras croisés, la tête légèrement tournée et l'air parfaitement calme, debout, elle restait là sans remuer un muscle. Il reconnut une de ses meilleures informatrices, tellement précieuse que personne n'était au courant de son existence, à part Shepard elle-même. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Il avait toujours été le seul à traiter avec elle. Il finit par se reprendre et acquiesça.

"Faites-la monter."

"Ici ?" s'étonna la secrétaire.

"Oui. Et inutile de la désarmer."

La secrétaire acquiesça et disparut rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Dinozzo arriva derrière lui alors qu'il se levait, les yeux fixés sur la retransmission.

"Patron ? Qui est-ce ?"

"Une informatrice, Dinozzo. Qui n'aurait jamais dû venir ici."

"Elle est plutôt bien…"

"Déconseillé, Dinozzo, déconseillé" coupa Gibbs. "Tu risquerai d'y laisser des plumes."

Il n'en dit pas plus et vit la secrétaire entrer, lui demandant poliment de la suivre. Elle n'obtint même pas un signe de tête en réponse, mais la jeune femme décroisa les bras et la suivit. Plissant des yeux alors qu'elle sortait du champ de la caméra, il vit l'infime bosse sur sa cuisse et l'étrange étui qu'elle portait sur le bras gauche. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à ses armes les plus efficaces. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et il se tourna pour l'accueillir, la saluant d'un bref signe de tête.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais un jour ici. C'est bien trop risqué pour toi" lâcha-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, je suppose."

Sa voix était toujours aussi vibrante. Il était certain qu'elle pouvait convaincre n'importe qui avec ses subtiles intonations. Gibbs soupira profondément et lui montra son propre fauteuil d'un mouvement du menton. Avec un sourire narquois, elle s'assit et attrapa son stylo, jouant un bref moment avec en soupesant son poids.

"Ca faisait un bout de temps, Jethro."

"Tu sais bien que c'est toujours risqué pour toi."

Elle reposa le stylo et lui fit ce même sourire narquois.

"Et _tu_ sais bien que je sais parfaitement me défendre."

"Pourquoi es-tu venue ?"

"Tu es prêt à payer combien pour dix-huit kilos de cocaïne, autant d'héroïne pure, un peu d'opium, quelques millions de dollars de diamants et de rubis, et les trafiquants qui vont avec ?"

Le silence s'abattit dans le bureau, assourdissant. Ziva la regardait avec un air stupéfait. Elle était toujours installée nonchalamment et avait repris le stylo, le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts à une vitesse incroyable, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il inspira profondément.

"Tu veux combien ?"

"Tu proposes combien ?"

"Cher."

Elle haussa un sourcil et se redressa soudain.

"C'est une affaire différente de celle que je traite en temps normal, Jethro. Un… contact m'a convaincue de lui donner un coup de main sur cette affaire. Il s'agit d'un ensemble de quatre sociétés fictives. L'une récupère des diamants, la seconde achète de la drogue directement aux producteurs, la troisième est une entreprise de transports de marchandises textiles à destination de l'Europe, et la quatrième une d'exportation de vins et produits fins vers les Etats-Unis. Je dois te faire un dessin ?"

"Une entreprise aussi grande ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle active ?"

"Un peu plus de dix-huit ans."

Il grimaça. Le type qui avait organisé ça devait avoir quelques milliards de dollars d'argent de poche.

"Tu me permets d'arrêter combien de trafiquants, si j'accepte ?" finit-il par demander.

"La totalité des gens… différents de moi. Tu sais de quoi je parle, non ?"

"Oui. Je suppose que ton contact est comme toi."

"Il n'entre pas dans cette conversation. Ceux que tu pourras arrêter sont environ neuf cents dans le monde entier, dont deux cent cinquante dans trois villes des Etats-Unis."

Elle se tut, et son regard indiqua clairement qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus sans avoir un prix.

"Combien veux-tu ?" répéta-t-il.

"Je veux pouvoir récupérer la totalité des gens comme moi, sans que personne ne s'intéresse à ce que j'en fais."

"Combien de personnes ?"

"Pas plus de six ou huit. Je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder."

"Américains ?"

"Deux d'entre eux. J'ai déjà leurs noms."

Il soupira.

"Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul."

"Alors débrouille-toi. Mais décide-toi avant ce soir."

Il plissa des yeux et elle lui fit un sourire narquois et posa ses pieds sur son unité centrale, sans-gêne.

"Va voir ton chef si ça t'amuses, je ne bougerai pas d'ici."

Il se redressa.

"Dinozzo, Ziva, restez avec elle."

Un rire moqueur lui répondit alors qu'il montait rapidement les escaliers pour aller voir Shepard. Elle ne leur avait jamais menti sur les informations qu'elle leur donnait. Huit hommes pour démanteler un réseau de drogue international et plutôt bien fourni… Il plaça son œil devant le détecteur et entra aussitôt dans la salle de transmission, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son directeur d'un air nonchalant.

Anthony Dinozzo, dragueur de son état, détaillait leur mystérieuse visiteuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une unique tresse et ses yeux gris n'exprimaient que de l'amusement, depuis son arrivée. Elle avait des traits fins – à une autre époque, il aurait dit des traits d'aristocrates – et une peau très légèrement hâlée. Elle ne prononçait pas le moindre mot et ne regardait même pas autour d'elle, contrairement à tous leurs visiteurs habituels.

Ils attendirent presque un quart d'heure en silence, puis finalement Gibbs redescendit. Il se posta face à elle.

"C'est d'accord pour ces hommes. Tu ne veux pas d'argent, ni de paiement ?"

Elle bâilla d'un air affecté.

"Non. C'est mon jour de bonté. Et puis je ne voudrai pas perdre un aussi bon client que toi. La seule autre chose que je demanderai, ce sera le droit de rester seule sur les bateaux concernés pendant trois quarts d'heure à chaque fois, pour chercher… tu-sais-quoi."

Il soupira d'un air désespéré, mais acquiesça, et elle se redressa.

"Je te montre ce qu'on sait, donc ?"

"Vas-y. Tu peux utiliser mon ordinateur."

Il activa l'écran plasma et elle sourit.

"Je peux passer un coup de fil ? J'aurai les chiffres exacts. Ils ne sont pas sur Internet."

Il hocha la tête et poussa le téléphone vers elle. Moqueuse, elle composa le numéro et leur mit même le haut-parleur. Après seulement quelques sonneries, le téléphone décrocha et une voix assez jeune pris la communication.

"Oui ?"

"Hello, c'est moi. Je suis au bureau du NCIS."

"Alors ? Ils veulent bien ?"

"Les infos, et on peut récupérer les gens… comme moi."

"Ils ne savent pas ce que tu es ?"

"Non. Tu as du temps ?"

"Oh, je suis en cours et mon prof est en train de me faire une magnifique crise d'apoplexie, mais oui, j'ai le temps. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent à ton propos."

"Tu te la fermes ou je m'en occupe moi-même, c'est clair ?"

"Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Tu as eu quoi de neuf ?"

"Toutes les informations ?"

"Juste les effectifs exacts, je me chargerai d'expliquer le reste."

"Ca marche. Celui sur Washington, c'est ça ?"

"Aussi New-York et Boston."

"Ok. Je te cherche ça… Ah, voilà. A New-York, cent trente-quatre hommes, c'est leur plus gros point d'attache, dont quatre… pour toi. La plupart sont juste des petits dealers de rue – il y en a soixante-douze dans ce cas-là. Ils récupèrent la marchandise dans l'entrepôt par petits groupes, auprès de vingt-quatre autres hommes. Les trente autres sont directement sur le bateau, ce sont tous des membres de l'équipage. Les quatre pour toi dirigent les opérations et l'un seulement a le code du compte où l'argent doit être transféré."

Elle redressa la tête.

"Ces quatre-là sont pour moi, mais je vous donnerai le compte, si vous voulez" fit-elle aimablement. "Vas-y, passe sur Boston."

"Ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux là-bas – une cinquantaine, pas plus. Vingt-neuf dealers, dont un chef d'un minuscule gang, les… Night Terrors. Pas très originaux pour le nom, ceux-là. Seulement douze membres de l'équipage sont au courant de ce qu'il y a dans la cale. Une seule personne pour nous. Je te fais Washington ?"

"Vas-y, c'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle ils peuvent écrire."

Il y eut un rire à l'autre bout de la ligne alors qu'elle faisait un sourire moqueur à Gibbs qui la foudroya du regard sans qu'elle ne s'en soucie.

"Alors, Washington, donc. Quatre-vingt dix-neuf personnes, ça fait quand même un sacré paquet… Cinquante-quatre dealers qui ne viendront certainement pas le jour de la livraison, trois en planque permanente qui doivent compter le fric, je pense, trente-neuf membres de l'équipage – c'est le même bateau que celui qui arrive d'Asie, donc ils sont plutôt au courant. Les trois derniers sont pour toi."

"Merci."

"Mais de rien. Pour information, le gouvernement français a été mystérieusement averti des occupations réelles de deux de leurs entreprises. Si tu veux venir avec nous en Asie, pas de problèmes."

"Oh, ça va. Huit hommes, ça me suffit pour pas mal de temps."

"Tu vas en faire quoi ?" demanda l'autre avec curiosité.

"Ca ne te regarde pas, mon petit. Mais sois assuré que tu recevras toutes les informations qu'ils me donneront. Enfin, si elles te concernent."

Il y eut un soupir.

"Bon, je te laisse. Tu viendras à la prochaine réunion ?"

"Rêve toujours."

"Ca va, c'était juste une question."

"Que ce soit clair, gamin. Je vous ai aidé sur cette affaire, parce que vous payez bien. Je ne vous aiderai pas pour le reste. Vous vous démerdez comme des grands. Tu as voulu jouer à la meilleure table, maintenant tu assumes. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir de quelques manière que ce soit."

Elle avait parlé sur un ton froid, voire polaire. L'autre soupira à nouveau.

"Je sais, mais ça ne coûte rien d'espérer. Ton aide nous serait précieuse."

"N'essaie pas les compliments, j'y suis insensible" répondit-elle d'un ton suave.

Elle raccrocha en même temps que son interlocuteur et haussa un sourcil en direction de l'air stupéfait de Dinozzo.

"Quoi, vous n'avez jamais entendu de négociations ?"

"On peut savoir, euh… ce que vous êtes ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite.

"Je pourrais dire oui, mais ce serait mentir."

Elle parla pendant près d'une demi-heure, leur donnant les photos des bateaux, les noms des dirigeants, leurs emplacements réservés dans le port et leur montrant sur l'écran plasma toutes les photos qu'elle avait en réserve des différents membres des dealers. Puis enfin elle se tut.

"Je ne crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose" dit-elle d'un ton négligent.

"Tu viendras avec, c'est ça ?" demanda Gibbs en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

"Exact."

"Seule ?"

"Oui."

"Je pourrais te faire arrêter."

"Oh, non. Tu ne voudrais pas me perdre."

"Eux pourraient te tuer."

"Ce ne sont pas quatre minables qui pourront m'atteindre, même s'ils attaquent tous en même temps."

"Très bien. Alors sois là ce soir à dix-neuf heures. On les laissera faire le transfert, puis on s'occupera de faire le ménage."

Elle hocha la tête et se releva. Il l'observa un long moment d'un air fatigué, puis secoua la tête.

"Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi…"

"Folle ?" proposa-t-elle.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la folie. Du génie, certainement."

"Tiens, un autre flatteur" dit-elle en souriant à nouveau.

"Qui est le gosse ?"

"Un gosse. Complètement fou, mais son but était plutôt intéressant, et il payait bien."

"A part l'argent, tu t'intéresses à quoi ?"

"Beaucoup de choses, dont très peu vous diraient seulement quelque chose."

Elle lui fit un signe de main par-dessus son épaule en marchant vers l'ascenseur.

"A ce soir, Jethro. J'espère pour toi que je n'aurai pas à me servir de mes… talents."

"Vous êtes sûr qu'elle va venir, patron ?" demanda Dinozzo pour la quinzième fois en dix minutes.

"Oui !" répondit Gibbs d'un air excédé. "Elle a un paiement à récupérer, vous vous souvenez ?"

"Mais il est déjà dix-neuf heures trente…"

"Elle est _déjà là_, Dinozzo, alors tais-toi un peu !" finit-il par dire, énervé.

"Hein ?"

Il regarda tout autour de lui, comme dans l'espoir de la voir. Ziva lui expliqua.

"Elle est informatrice, ce serait très mauvais pour elle d'être vue en compagnie de fédéraux. Tant qu'elle peut l'éviter, elle ne se montrera pas près de nous."

Il parut enfin comprendre et se tut, pour le plus grand soulagement de Gibbs. A vingt-deux heures, le transfert était terminé et il fit rapidement signe aux hommes de se positionner. Elle avait été très claire : les premiers à devoir être maîtrisés étaient absolument ceux "comme elle". Il en avait repéré deux sur les trois et les avait indiqués à ses hommes.

"Ziva, si tu vois une baguette en bois dans leurs mains, tire dessus et détruis-la" dit-il doucement. "Ils se retrouveront plus faibles que des gosses."

L'Israélienne parut surprise, mais hocha néanmoins la tête en armant ses pistolets. Deux minutes après, ils lançaient l'assaut, frappant tout de suite leurs cibles prioritaires avant de se concentrer sur la capture du plus de trafiquants possibles. Voyant qu'ils étaient complètement cernés par les fédéraux, beaucoup jetèrent leurs armes à terre et levèrent leurs mains, indiquant qu'ils se rendaient.

"Trouvez le troisième" ordonna Gibbs d'un ton inquiet.

"Avada Kedavra !" tonna une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il y eut un flash vert, puis un de leurs hommes à côté d'eux s'effondra. Le troisième venait d'apparaître, sa baguette en main et il visait déjà un autre homme. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, une silhouette sombre apparut juste au-dessus de lui, sautant du toit le plus proche. Elle tomba sur son dos et ils roulèrent à terre. La silhouette, enveloppée dans une capuche sombre, se releva en brandissant la baguette triomphalement. Puis, sous les yeux horrifiés de son possesseur, posa deux doigts sur les deux extrémités et rapprocha ses mains, courbant de plus en plus le bois. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : la baguette se fendit en une dizaine de morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Gibbs s'était déjà avancé et l'avait immobilisé, lui attachant les bras dans le dos. Il fit de même pour le second pendant que Ziva attachait le troisième.

"Tes renseignements étaient exacts, comme toujours" fit-il à l'encontre de la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois hommes attachés. L'un d'eux cracha dans sa direction.

"Un misérable moldu dans votre genre ne peut rien nous faire ! Allez-y, foutez-nous en prison, on en sera sorti dans deux jours !"

Gibbs sourit le plus calmement du monde.

"A vrai dire, nous avons passé un pacte avec notre informateur. Vous allez tous les trois aller avec elle, pas avec nous."

"Votre informateur ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. "Et en plus c'est une femme… Je vous garantis que je prendrai mon pied avec elle, avant de vous envoyer sa tête !"

"Vraiment ?" fit-elle d'un ton calme.

Elle passa devant lui et laissa tomber sa capuche, les regardant tous trois avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

"Prendre ton pied, vraiment, Yaxley ? Et me décapiter ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça…"

Il tenta de reculer, roulant maintenant des yeux terrifiés.

"Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser avec _elle_ ! S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! Je peux vous payer, je suis riche ! N'importe quoi, mais pas elle !"

Une main qui le saisissait à la gorge le fit taire. Elle l'observa avec des yeux plus froids que la mort.

"Inutile, Yaxley. Vous êtes tous trois à moi, maintenant. Dis-toi que tu t'épargneras la torture de ton maître pour avoir perdu un de ses bateaux. Tu vas juste me donner toutes les informations que tu as, et tes deux copains aussi. Prend-le comme une punition pour tes actes. Combien de personnes as-tu tuées à coups de Doloris, en te moquant de leur souffrance ? Combien de familles as-tu brisées, tuant les enfants sous les yeux des parents et les laissant vivre ensuite, pour qu'ils sentent toujours leur culpabilité ? Tu as voulu jouer, Yaxley, et tu as perdu. Comment comptes-tu te justifier devant les Sept Juges ?"

**"Non ! Non, pas ça !"** hurla-t-il, terrifié. **"Je te donnerai ce que tu veux, mais ne me fais pas passer devant les Juges !"**

Elle sourit sauvagement.

"Trop tard" susurra-t-elle. "La cérémonie est déjà commencée. Tu n'en as plus que pour quelques heures, Yaxley, avant de pourrir en enfer pour l'éternité. Profites-en bien."

Elle resserra soudain certains de ses doigts et il s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle adressa un regard dédaigneux aux deux autres.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Les deux andouilles de service, même pas capables de tenir une baguette correctement. Vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre la gravité de vos actes."

D'un geste rapide, elle les assomma proprement et ils tombèrent à terre. Gibbs soupira.

"Très bien, je vais donner l'ordre de faire évacuer le bateau."

"Nous nous reverrons demain, à Boston" répondit-elle, cherchant à se calmer.

Sa conversation l'avait visiblement énervée.

"Il avait réellement torturé des enfants ?" demanda Ziva timidement.

"Oui. Je n'ai rien inventé de ce que j'ai dit."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Alors faites-le un peu souffrir de ma part."

Elle reçut un regard surpris et sourit avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Gibbs. Dix minutes plus tard, le bateau était entièrement vide et elle s'assit en tailleurs, recherchant toute trace de magie sur le bateau. Elle descendit ensuite dans la cale, se dirigeant vers les flux qu'elle avait repérés, désactivant rapidement les sortilèges. Enfin elle tomba sur leur cache protégée et l'ouvrit. Une mallette surprotégée, son contenu serait certainement intéressant. Soigneusement, elle vérifia qu'il ne restait plus rien, puis remonta sur le pont pour récupérer ses trois prisonniers. Elle se matérialisa rapidement dans son domaine pour les y déposer et réapparut ensuite sur le pont du bateau, fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait plus personne dans un rayon de deux cents mètres, et les fédéraux avaient pris tout ce qu'il était intéressant de prendre. Lentement, elle baissa sa main vers le pont.

_"Daedel…"_

Il y eut un éclat noir, puis le bateau explosa autour d'elle, s'embrasant brutalement. En quelques secondes il ne resta plus rien et elle se dématérialisa, retournant dans son domaine. Elle avait des Mangemorts à interroger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

"**Sirius NON !"**

Terrifié, un jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut dans sa minuscule chambre, la respiration précipitée. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme le jais, étonnamment ébouriffés, et des yeux verts émeraude pour le moment emplis de peur et de tristesse. Il ne ressentit aucune honte à laisser couler ses larmes au souvenir de son parrain chutant derrière le voile. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre bloquée par des barreaux de métal, mettant inutilement un coup de poing dessus.

"Je veux sortir" dit-il à voix haute. Puis, sentant la colère monter en lui en recouvrant sa tristesse, il donna un violent coup de poing. **"Je veux sortir !"** cria-t-il.

Mais la maison était vide, et il avait été enfermé dans cette pièce, réduit à se rationner sur le peu de nourriture que sa famille avait eu la bonté de lui laisser, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien. La colère le submergea et il donna encore un coup de poing, sur le mur cette fois, ignorant la douleur que lui envoya sa main. Il en avait marre. Marre de tout, marre de la vie même. Il n'était qu'un pion, à affaiblir quand c'était nécessaire, à renforcer au besoin. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Décider de sa vie sur un jet de dés, l'affaiblir pour qu'il soit plus facile à manipuler… Et il commençait à s'en rendre compte grâce à Sirius, alors il avait fait tuer son parrain. Sa seule famille, la seule personne qui l'avait aimé sans prendre en compte son nom, ou son origine. Tournant comme un fauve en cage, il finit par s'arrêter devant la porte.

**"Je veux sortir !"** hurla-t-il encore une fois, donnant un coup de poing dévastateur à la porte, en plein sur le verrou.

Il y eut un bruit sec de craquement et la porte jaillit de ses gonds. Le garçon cligna des yeux en voyant le verrou démoli. Par un coup de poing ? Ce n'était pas possible… Et il n'avait pas sa baguette, impossible de faire de la magie. Son estomac se rappela alors à son souvenir et il sortit de la chambre, descendant les escaliers en titubant sous la faim. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, priant intérieurement pour qu'il y ait quelque chose à manger. N'importe quoi, même un paquet de gâteau, ou un bout de pain rassis… Il ouvrit le frigo – vide, et désactivé pour ne pas consommer d'électricité. Méthodiquement, il fouilla tous les placards, mais il n'y avait rien. Il fit une seconde fouille, avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence : il était affamé, incapable de se traîner sur plus de quelques mètres, et il n'avait rien à manger, pas d'argent, pas sa baguette magique. Sans parler de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de son absence de vêtements convenables. Désespéré, il tituba néanmoins jusqu'au robinet et l'ouvrit, plaçant sa bouche directement sous le mince filet d'eau, avalant goulûment. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, le filet cessa de couler. Son oncle avait pris soin de couper jusqu'à l'eau courante. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait crever comme un chien affamé, et personne ne s'en soucierait. Il avait cessé de compter les jours, enfermés dans sa minuscule chambre qui puait la sueur et l'urine.

Une pensée un peu folle traversa son esprit et il secoua la tête, avant de se décider. Titubant, il sortit de la maison. Quitte à mourir, il voulait sentir une dernière fois l'air frais sur sa peau, le vent sur son visage. Il aurait bien aimé voir la mer, au moins une fois dans sa vie… La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sous ses doigts sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions et sortit. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou et il eut un faible regain d'énergie, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Mélancoliquement, il se tourna sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Sa vue se brouillait, mais il ne savait même plus s'il était encore en train de pleurer. Un bruit incongru frappa soudain ses oreilles et il rassembla ses dernières forces, se redressant sur ses coudes. Un bruit d'eau sur des rochers. L'odeur frappa alors ses narines. Une odeur de sel ? Mais comment cela était possible ? Il ne savait pas transplaner, et il n'avait même pas sa baguette. Il se releva en tremblant et regarda autour de lui. Il était sur ce qui ressemblait à une falaise. S'approchant du bord, il vit des rochers en contrebas, et des vagues qui se fracassaient dessus. Il observa alors l'immense étendue à mi-chemin entre le gris et le bleu devant lui.

"La mer…" souffla-t-il, émerveillé comme un petit enfant.

Soudain un vertige le prit et il se sentit tomber en avant. Les ténèbres l'envahirent alors qu'il commençait à chuter, sans rien pour le retenir au bord de la falaise. La dernière chose qu'il enregistra fut un choc violent sur son bras et son torse, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se demanda s'il était mort et au paradis. La pièce dans laquelle était lumineuse sans en devenir agressive. Des draps blancs et bleus, recouverts de symboles qu'il ne comprenait pas, recouvraient son corps et il se demanda où il était.

"Je suis mort ?" souffla-t-il.

Le bruit de sa propre voix manqua de le faire sursauter. Il sonnait tellement… irréel, dans ce silence.

"Vous n'en êtes pas passé loin" fit une voix calme.

Une jeune femme avec deux couettes noirs, des yeux gris perle et un maquillage très sombre se pencha au-dessus de lui.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il nota le tatouage en forme de toile d'araignée sur son cou. Il voulut acquiescer, mais se retrouva incapable de bouger.

"Nous vous avons trouvé au bord de la falaise" poursuivit-elle calmement. "Vous alliez tomber. Mon chef vous a rattrapé juste à temps."

"Chef ?" interrogea-t-il faiblement.

Etait-il tombé dans un gang, ou quelque chose comme cela ? Pourtant, la femme aux cheveux noirs ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, au contraire. Il y eut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

"Il s'est réveillé ?" demanda une voix d'homme, assez jeune.

"Oui. Il faudrait peut-être appeler Gibbs. Et Ducky, pour qu'il l'examine."

"J'y vais."

La porte se referma et la jeune femme lui sourit.

"Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre chute ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis son visage se ferma et il détourna le regard. La jeune femme lui prit pourtant le menton et le tourna doucement.

"Vous pouvez porter plainte contre ceux qui vous ont fait ça, vous savez" dit-elle gravement. "Ils ont tenté de vous tuer en vous affamant."

Un rire amer lui échappa.

"Ca ne marchera pas. Ils sont protégés par cet enfoiré de directeur. C'est censé être mon _oncle_, après tout. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut chez lui."

"Oh, non" siffla la femme. "Mourir de faim est l'une des pires morts qui soit, et je le sais, je vois assez de cadavres pour le savoir."

"Vous êtes médecin ?" demanda-t-il en notant sa blouse blanche.

"Non, je suis experte scientifique."

Elle se redressa soudain et fit un sourire à l'homme qui entrait.

"Gibbs ! Tu en as mis, du temps."

"J'étais en haut."

Un second visage apparu. L'homme avait des cheveux gris, mais on voyait encore des cheveux plus sombres dedans. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui, le fixant attentivement avant de se verrouiller dans son regard et de le détailler, semblant creuser dans son âme. Il se sentit étrangement dénué, comme s'il ne pouvait rien cacher de ce qu'il pensait.

"Comment allez-vous ?" finit par demander l'homme. "Nous avons dû vous mettre quelques heures en intraveineuse, mais nous avons arrêté dès que ce n'était plus nécessaire."

"Intraveineuse ?" demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

"Un système pour vous permettre de récupérer quelques forces, puisque vous ne pouviez pas manger" expliqua l'homme sans s'étonner de son ignorance. "Notre médecin va vous examiner."

"Mais je suis où ?" demanda-t-il, perdu.

"Dans nos bureaux, à Washington."

"Hein ?"

Il nageait complètement. Il était sorti de Privet Drive, avait pensé à la mer, et s'était retrouvé à Washington ? Ca n'avait aucun sens… Le transplanage était très difficile sur de longues distances, il l'avait su lorsqu'il s'était renseigné sur les possibilités de ce moyen de transport. Et il n'avait pratiquement plus de forces lorsqu'il était sorti de Privet Drive.

"Ah, notre endormi s'est réveillé" fit une troisième voix, un peu nasale.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se redressa et laissa la place à un autre homme un peu bedonnant.

"Je peux vous examiner, mon garçon ? J'aimerai voir si vous avez encore des problèmes de respiration, comme lorsque vous êtes arrivé."

"Problème… de respiration ?" répéta-t-il.

Il accepta pourtant de se laisser examiner, avant d'envoyer un regard gêné à l'homme aux cheveux gris et à la jeune femme. Le médecin fit un signe de main pour leur dire de partir.

"Allez, allez, dehors, je vous appellerai quand ce sera terminé."

Ils s'exécutèrent et le jeune garçon envoya un regard reconnaissant au médecin, qui lui sourit en toute réponse.

"Voyons cela, mon garçon… Que sentez-vous ?"

Il rougit un peu, puis finit par se mordre la lèvre.

"Ne soyez pas timide ! Je ne peux pas vous soigner si vous refusez de parler."

"J'ai faim" avoua-t-il, gêné.

"Excellent signe !" fit le médecin joyeusement. "On va vous apporter à manger, bien sûr. Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?"

"Je…"

Il s'interrompit. Devait-il parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il se passait à Privet Drive ? Non, personne ne le croirait… Ces gens avaient l'air d'être des moldus, comment pourraient-ils le croire ? Et il ne pouvait pas leur prouver qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, puisqu'il n'avait pas de baguette.

"Vous ?" finit par demander le médecin devant son silence prolongé, continuant de prendre son pouls avec un stéthoscope.

Il ne répondit pourtant pas, baissant les yeux. Le médecin n'insista pas et termina de l'examiner, l'aidant à se redresser le temps de voir s'il y avait un problème dans son dos. Il l'adossa ensuite à plusieurs oreillers.

"Tout me paraît en ordre, en dehors de votre maigreur alarmante" soupira le médecin. "Nous allons vous amener à manger. Ne mangez pas trop au début, vous risqueriez de tout rejeter. Il faut que votre corps se réhabitue."

Le garçon hocha distraitement la tête. Il se sentait à nouveau très fatigué. Une main le secoua.

"Ne vous rendormez pas tout de suite. Mangez un peu d'abord."

A nouveau, il acquiesça distraitement. Le médecin le relâcha et alla jusqu'à la porte.

"Jethro, Abby ? C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer. Vous avez à manger ?"

La jeune femme revint et déposa un plateau sur ses genoux. Il contenait juste un bol de soupe, mais ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis si longtemps… Un instant plus tard, il tentait de réprimer son tremblement et portait la cuillère à sa bouche, avant de manger de plus en plus vite, remplissant son estomac avec délectation. Personne ne le dérangea avant qu'il n'ait terminé et il se rendit alors compte de son impolitesse et rougit légèrement.

"Hm, je, euh… Désolé."

"Ce n'est rien" fit la jeune femme en lui souriant. "Ducky dit qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne vous en redonnions qu'un peu plus tard."

Il hocha la tête. Le médecin parla à nouveau.

"Jethro, tu peux rester un peu, mais pas trop longtemps. Il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos."

L'homme aux cheveux gris hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit. Silencieusement, la jeune femme et le médecin se retirèrent. Il se retint de grimacer. Le temps des questions était venu, et visiblement l'homme était le chef. Il entendit un soupir et tourna un peu la tête.

"Je m'appelle Leroy Jethro Gibbs" dit l'homme tranquillement. "Sachez déjà que nous avons tu votre présence ici, et que nous n'en parlerons pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas."

Il sourit un tout petit peu en voyant le regard reconnaissant du garçon face à lui.

"Souhaitez-vous parler ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Il détourna le regard d'un air gêné.

"Vous ne me croiriez pas" murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi ne vous croirai-je pas ?" demanda l'homme.

"Parce que personne ne me croirait sans que je ne puisse le prouver, et je n'en ai pas les moyens" lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Il y eut un long moment de silence et il referma les yeux, sentant la fatigue qui revenait.

"Puis-je connaître ton nom, mon garçon ?" demanda l'homme doucement. "Je ne le répèterai pas."

Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à rester encore un peu éveillé, puis parla tout doucement.

"Harry Potter…"

Il s'endormit ensuite pour de bon, ne sentant même pas l'homme qui l'allongeait à nouveau sur le lit, avant de quitter la pièce en vérifiant que la caméra était branchée. Ils seraient avertis s'il se réveillait à nouveau.

Harry se réveilla à nouveau quelques temps plus tard, n'ayant aucune idée de combien de temps il s'était écoulé. Curieusement, il n'avait pas rêvé de Sirius. Penser à son parrain lui fit penser au directeur et il serra le poing, sa colère se lisant clairement dans ses yeux émeraude. Il y eut une brusque rafale de vent dans la chambre et il se força à se calmer, avant de réaliser qu'il venait de provoquer un vent, ce qui était déjà difficile avec baguette, alors sans… Il tenta de se redresser, mais fut arrêté.

"Ne vous levez pas" fit une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue.

Il se tourna et vit un étranger – encore ! – qui le regardait avec perplexité. Il tenait encore son magazine tout retourné à la main.

"Ca doit être pratique de pouvoir faire des rafales de vents pour voir sous les jupes des filles" lâcha-t-il, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en le regardant d'un air étonné. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et remua sa main d'un air gêné.

"Oubliez ça. Je m'appelle Anthony Dinozzo, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tony. Et vous ?"

Il soupira devant la méfiance du jeune homme face à lui.

"Le patron nous a déjà prévenu qu'il nous étriperait si on répétait la moindre chose qu'on entendait ici."

Harry se rappela alors le regard de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il sentait instinctivement qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, alors il hocha la tête.

"Harry."

Il ne donna pas son nom de famille, mais l'autre ne s'en offusqua pas.

"Ben tu nous as fait peur, Harry. Non seulement tu as failli tomber d'une falaise de trente mètres, mais en plus tu étais à quelques heures de la mort par déshydratation."

Harry baissa la tête. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de vivre ? Après avoir perdu Sirius, après avoir perdu celui qu'il considérait comme un mentor ?

"Harry ?" demanda le jeune homme en se penchant vers lui. "Tu ne devrais pas penser que c'aurait été préférable de mourir, tu sais. Des cadavres, j'en vois défiler chaque jour, et je n'aimerai pas que tu en fasses partie."

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Harry releva la tête.

"Je peux me lever ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Tony se gratta la tempe d'un air pensif.

"D'après Ducky, tu récupères étonnamment vite…"

Il eut envie de répondre que c'était grâce à sa magie, mais se retint. L'homme soupira à nouveau, puis se leva.

"Bon, je ne suis pas médecin, mais je suppose que je peux te montrer le bureau… tant que tu t'y assieds dès qu'on est arrivés."

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. N'importe quoi, tant qu'il pouvait bouger. Il détestait devoir rester dans un lit. Tony l'aida à se lever et le soutint quelques instants, le temps qu'il se réhabitue à être debout. Puis, lorsqu'il eut fait quelques pas sans difficultés, il le lâcha, restant néanmoins prêt à le rattraper. Harry avança un peu avec un sourire ravi. Il était simplement vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un boxer qui ne lui appartenaient pas, mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Tony lui tendit un long peignoir et il le revêtit, avant de sortir de la pièce en marchant à côté de lui. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Harry siffla.

"Wow, c'est impressionnant."

Tony rit, à côté de lui, puis lui désigna le fauteuil de son propre bureau. Harry s'assit sans protester, se sentant fatigué par son simple trajet jusqu'ici. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et l'homme aux cheveux gris en sortit. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant là, puis se tourna à moitié et fit signe à un autre homme de venir. Celui-ci tenait un énorme vivarium, dans lequel un serpent ondulait, semblant dormir. A bout de souffle, l'autre homme le déposa sur le bureau.

"Hé, il pèse son poids" lâcha-t-il devant le regard moqueur de Tony.

Celui-ci s'approcha et observa le serpent à travers la vitre, recouverte par endroit de sang séché. L'homme qui portait le serpent s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

"Ah, tu es réveillé. Je m'appelle Timothy McGee, et toi ?"

"Harry" répondit-il, commençant à être habitué à se présenter, avant de serrer doucement la main tendue.

Il avait sans doute rencontré plus de gens depuis son réveil que depuis cinq ans à Poudlard. Et, étrangement, ils paraissaient tous dignes de confiance. Il tendit la main vers le serpent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

Ce fut l'homme aux cheveux gris qui lui répondit, paraissant étrangement gêné.

"Eh bien, nous ne connaissons pas son espèce… et nous devons trouver d'où viennent les traces de sang dessus. Elles n'appartiennent à personne de fiché. Mais parlons plutôt de toi…" Il s'approcha doucement et le regarda. "Je sais que tu es un sorcier… J'ai toujours eu du mal à y croire, mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence."

Harry se recula d'un air paniqué et il le regarda en souriant, cherchant à l'apaiser.

"Cela ne change rien, Harry. Je me fiche de ce que tu es, c'est ce que tu as subi qui m'intéresse. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas en parler ? On dit souvent que parler permet de résoudre à moitié ses problèmes…"

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête. S'ils savaient qui il était, ils le renverraient sûrement en Angleterre. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas revoir la tête hypocrite du directeur, le souvenir de Sirius, le regard désolé de Ron et Hermione, la pitié ou le mépris qui lui étaient octroyés d'office… Des mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules et il regarda Gibbs.

"Calme-toi, Harry… Je ne te forcerai pas à parler. Mais si tu en as envie, soit certain qu'aucun de nous ne répétera ce que tu diras."

Il resta un long moment à l'observer. Quelque chose l'attirait chez cet homme… C'était peut-être un moldu, mais il n'avait rien exigé de lui, il l'avait juste soigné sans poser de questions. Il se décida soudain.

"Vous vouliez savoir de quelle espèce était le serpent, non ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Gibbs acquiesça, surpris, puis comprit qu'il allait leur révéler quelque chose à travers ce serpent. Il l'aida à se lever et Harry marcha jusqu'au vivarium, avant de se pencher devant.

_"Bonjour"_ siffla-t-il doucement.

Le serpent sursauta brutalement et se redressa, ses anneaux ondulants. Il tomba sur le regard vert d'Harry et sortit sa langue, cherchant à sentir son odeur, mais la vitre bloquait son moyen de reconnaissance.

_"Bonjour"_ finit-il par répondre néanmoins. _"Un parleur, ici ?"_

_"Visiblement oui"_ répondit Harry, indifférents aux regards choqués autour de lui. C'était presque un test. Pouvaient-ils accepter quelqu'un de capable de parler aux serpents ? Il poursuivit doucement._ "Je m'appelle Harry, et toi ?"_

_"L'humain qui me gardait m'appelait Smith, mais je m'appelle Ril."_

_"Cela signifie quelque chose ?"_ demanda poliment Harry.

_"Tu ne connais pas la Noble Langue, jeune parleur ?"_

_"Je crains que non. De quoi s'agit-il ?"_

Il y eut un long moment de silence et le serpent se redressa, l'observant attentivement.

_"J'aimerai juger ton âme avant de te répondre."_

Surpris, Harry acquiesça néanmoins d'un signe de tête et le serpent fixa son regard dans ses yeux. Après un instant, il sentit une présence effleurer son esprit, mais ce n'était pas du tout agressif, comme Rogue. Il se détendit et sentit la présence entrer en lui, irradiant d'une fraîcheur qui lui faisait un bien fou. Puis, aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, la présence se retira.

_"Tu as beaucoup souffert, jeune parleur. Il y a deux langages chez les serpents : celui que tous peuvent parler, et que nous utilisons en ce moment, et celui qui vient de la nuit des temps. Plus personne ne s'en souvient, à part quelques serpents comme moi. Ril signifie froid, parce que je suis un être de glace."_

Harry cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Deux Fourchelangue ? Et il ne parlait que le plus commun ? Ril recommença à siffler, attirant son attention.

_"J'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu, Harry. Pourrai-je me lier à toi ?"_

_"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "se lier" ?"_

_"Il y aura un lien entre nos esprits, et je pourrai protéger le tien jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le faire toi-même. J'aimerai aussi t'enseigner la Noble Langue."_

_"Mais pourquoi ?"_ demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

_"Je te l'ai dit, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu. Acceptes-tu ?"_

Harry se pencha en avant jusqu'à frôler la vitre, observant le serpent sous tous les angles. Il était magnifique. Ses écailles étaient faites de dizaines de nuances de bleu pâle, de gris et de blanc, comme de la glace qui se parerait de quantité de reflets. Ses yeux étaient vert pâle, avec une fente noire au milieu. Il devait faire plus d'un mètre de long. Un bref sifflement l'informa qu'il était encore en pleine croissance, parce qu'il venait de sortir d'une stase.

_"Mais tu feras quelle taille ?"_

_"Entre un mètre cinquante et deux mètres. Peut-être plus, si tu es très puissant. Une grande partie de notre force nous viens du maître que nous avons choisi."_

_"Je ne veux pas un serviteur, Ril"_ siffla Harry doucement. _"Un protecteur si tu y tiens, mais je préfèrerai un ami à qui je puisse parler."_

_"Tu es très généreux, Harry. Cela confirme ce que j'avais vu. Je serai honoré d'être ton ami."_

_"Alors je vais demander à ces gens si je peux te prendre. J'espère qu'ils accepteront."_

Le serpent acquiesça et se laissa retomber en un tas gris et bleu, s'enroulant sur lui-même. Harry se tourna vers l'équipe.

"Il, euh… Son maître l'appelait Smith, mais ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Il est encore en pleine croissance. Je, euh…"

"Oui ?" demanda Gibbs poliment.

"Euh… C'est normal que vous ne le connaissiez pas, c'est une espèce purement magique. Je… il m'a dit des choses que je n'avais jamais sues… Il est plutôt vieux, mais il a été mis en stase quand il était plus jeune et y est resté très longtemps."

Il se tut, se mordant la lèvre. Il avait complètement oublié de demander son espèce exacte et à qui appartenait le sang sur sa cage.

"Tu veux demander quelque chose, c'est ça ?" demanda Gibbs calmement.

"Oui…" fit timidement Harry. "Il, euh… Il m'a proposé de devenir mon protecteur… Il est rentré dans mon esprit, et a dit qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait."

"Il a regardé quoi ?" demanda Tony, intrigué.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air gêné.

"Je ne sais pas, en fait. Simplement, il était très… frais. Ca me faisait beaucoup de bien."

"C'est pour ça que tu t'es détendu" fit remarquer Tim.

Harry hocha la tête. Gibbs soupira, puis le regarda.

"Je suppose qu'il pourra venir avec toi, s'il n'est pas un serpent répertorié. Il faudrait juste qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé."

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux.

"Merci ! Je vais le lui demander !"

Il s'approcha à nouveau de la cage avec un large sourire.

_"Ils veulent bien ! Tu pourrais juste nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, pour qu'il y ait du sang sur la vitre ?"_

_"Bien sûr, Harry. C'est tout bête. Mon ancien… propriétaire a eu une dispute avec un grand homme, assez moche d'ailleurs, et l'homme a fini par lui lancer un sort, je ne sais pas lequel… Je ne connais pas votre magie, mais d'après l'effet je dirai que ça a fait exploser ses veines en projetant du sang partout. L'autre homme a ensuite fouillé toute la maison, mais il n'a pas dû trouver ce qu'il s'est passé parce qu'il est reparti en colère."_

Harry le remercia et traduisit tout ce qu'avait dit Ril, s'attirant des regards surpris. Tony eut une grimace dégoûtée.

"Faire exploser les veines ? C'est dégueulasse…"

Harry acquiesça.

"Je peux ouvrir la cage ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Il n'est pas dangereux ?" demanda Gibbs, méfiant.

"Oh, si. Mais il ne vous fera pas de mal. Je lui ai dit que je vous aimais bien, alors il a promis qu'il ne vous toucherait pas tant que vous ne me faites pas de mal."

Gibbs eut un sourire étrange, puis finit par acquiescer.

"Vas-y, Harry. Je suppose que tu as mérité un ami bien à toi."

Il eut un sourire éclatant qui les fit sourire à leur tour et se précipita vers le vivarium, soulevant le couvercle en sifflant à toute vitesse.

_"Ils veulent bien, Ril ! Tu manges quoi ? Tu veux que je t'achète quelque chose de précis ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, mais je devrais pouvoir en trouver si tu veux…"_

_"Du calme, Harry"_ fit le serpent tranquillement._ "Je me nourris de froid… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te dirai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose."_

Harry hocha la tête et Ril sortit de son vivarium pour grimper sur lui, s'enroulant autour de son bras, puis de son torse.

_"Tu es très chaud, Harry"_ fit-il sur un ton amusé. _"C'est très agréable."_

Harry rit un peu, puis avança sa main et gratta les écailles sur le dessus de sa tête. Le serpent sortit plusieurs fois sa langue en poussant un long sifflement régulièrement interrompu.

"Il rigole" expliqua Harry aux gens qui l'avaient recueilli.

"Ca peut rire, un serpent ?" demanda Tim, perplexe.

"Ben… oui. Mais c'est le premier serpent à qui je parle vraiment. En fait, les Fourchelangue sont très mal vus."

Il s'interrompit soudain, se mordant la lèvre.

"Euh, je…"

"Ca doit être chouette, de pouvoir parler avec autre chose qu'un être humain" dit vivement Tony.

"Ca s'appelle Fourchelangue ?" demanda Gibbs. "Et ça te permet de parler aux serpents ?"

"Oui" acquiesça Harry timidement. "Pas seulement les serpents, en fait. La plupart des reptiles."

"Définitivement génial" lâcha Tony, assis sur son bureau.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air beaucoup plus détendu. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait rejeté parce qu'il parlait aux serpents… Il regarda Gibbs un instant.

"Comment vous avez su que j'étais un sorcier ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je me suis demandé : comment peut-il être persuadé que je ne le croirai pas ?"

"Vous connaissiez les sorciers ?"

"Moi, oui. Le reste de l'équipe, je ne pense pas" répondit Gibbs.

"Hé, patron !" fit Tony d'un air illuminé. "Votre informatrice, c'est une sorcière ?"

Gibbs hocha la tête.

"Et les huit gars qu'elle a récupéré, c'étaient aussi des sorciers ?" demanda Tony, surexcité.

A nouveau, il acquiesça. Harry les regarda d'un air perdu.

"Vous avez une informatrice ?"

"Oui, qui est une sorcière. Une très bonne, même, d'après ce que j'ai compris" expliqua Gibbs. "Je ne connais pas vos graduations, mais elle a souvent des ennuis et s'en tire toujours. Elle est venue nous voir il y a quelques jours et nous a livrés trois bateaux de trafiquants de drogue, en échange de la disparition de huit sorciers."

Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe.

"Vous acceptez des marchés comme ça ?"

"Elle est une exception" fit gravement Gibbs. "Et avec la quantité de drogue et de marchandises qu'elle nous a livrées, nous pouvions nous permettre huit morts."

"Vous savez ce que c'est, les Sept Juges ?" demanda Tony d'un air intéressé.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

"Ca me dit quelque chose… Je l'ai peut-être vu en cours. Voyons…"

Il réfléchit un long moment, cherchant à se rappeler, avant que son regard ne tombe sur son serpent.

_"Ril, tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver un souvenir ?"_

_"Bien sûr, lequel ?"_

_"Les Sept Juges. Je suis sûr de l'avoir quelque part dans ma mémoire."_

_"Tu devrais ordonner ton esprit, ce serait beaucoup plus facile."_

_"Je n'arrive pas à le faire. Ca fait plus d'un an que j'essaie."_

_"Je t'aiderai, si tu veux."_

_"Merci."_

Le souvenir revint soudain à la surface de son esprit, plus clair que jamais. Il sourit et caressa la tête de Ril.

"Les Sept Juges, ce sont une très, très vieille légende sorcière. On la retrouve dans toutes les civilisations, ce qui fait croire qu'elle contient un fond de vérité. Il est dit que chacun, à sa mort, est jugé sur les actes qu'il a commis au long de sa vie. Cependant, si une personne a commis des actes tellement vils, tellement cruels qu'elle sera de toute manière envoyée en enfer, une personne possédant une très grande force magique peut tenter de convoquer les Sept Juges. S'ils déclarent la personne coupable, ils l'emmènent avec eux. Sinon, ils tuent la personne qui les a convoqués. Il est impossible de fausser leur jugement. On sait de source sûre que le rituel existe, et qu'il est écrit entre autres dans le _Livre des Etoiles_, mais plus personne ne l'utilise."

Tony siffla longuement.

"Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, votre informatrice, si elle a fait ça, patron."

"Elle est surtout complètement folle" grogna Gibbs. "Je songerai à lui en parler, la prochaine fois que je la verrai…"

"Me parler de quoi ?" demanda une voix féminine.

Harry détailla la personne qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur. C'était une femme qui avait l'air encore assez jeune, aux cheveux noirs tressés et aux yeux gris comme l'acier. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un simple chemisier qui suggérait ses formes sans rien montrer pour autant. Elle leva un sourcil devant le silence qui s'était abattu.

"Quoi ? Ce n'était pas moi que tu traitais de folle, Jethro ?"

"Si, bien sûr que si" grogna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. "Y a-t-il une autre femme aussi folle que toi ?"

"Oh, sans doute. Tu ne les connais pas, c'est tout."

Elle traversa le bureau et s'installa sur le fauteuil de Gibbs, sans-gêne, avant de hausser un sourcil devant son regard surpris.

"Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, tu te souviens ?"

"Je voulais dire _chez moi_, pas au bureau" fit-il d'un ton agacé. "Tu risques un peu plus ta peau à chaque fois…"

Elle secoua sa main d'un air agacé.

"Mais non, ça ne change rien. De toutes manières, c'est bon, je suis en n°2 sur la liste noire d'un des plus grands psychopathes de la planète. Il n'a pas aimé que je lui bousille huit de ses Mangemorts."

"Mangemorts ?" s'exclama Harry. "Les chiens de Voldemort ?"

Elle se redressa soudain, le fixant de ses yeux gris.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-elle calmement. "Si tu es sous ses ordres, tu n'en as plus que pour quelques minutes à vivre…"

"Je ne suis pas sous ses ordres" cracha Harry avec colère. "Je le hais, et un jour je le tuerai."

Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et éclata d'un rire amer.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toutes manières."

Elle se leva, ses yeux étincelants, et le fixa dans les yeux.

"Pas le choix ? On a toujours le choix, gamin. Le destin n'est jamais écrit à l'avance. Ceux qui prétendent ça disent des conneries. Rien, pas même la magie, ne peut fixer le destin d'un homme."

"Et les prophéties ?" lança-t-il d'un ton de défi.

"Tu es cible d'une prophétie ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

Harry grimaça à nouveau de colère, puis lâcha tout avec toute la hargne qu'il avait en lui.

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…"_

Il croisa les bras et la fixa avec rage.

**"Alors ? Vous allez me dire que je peux m'en tirer ? Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis qu'une arme pour eux ! Ils me soutiennent quand c'est nécessaire, ils me laissent tomber le reste du temps ! Personne n'est venu me voir alors que je crevais de faim dans ma putain de chambre ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici, à dix mille kilomètres de chez moi, alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir !"**

"Calme-toi" fit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

**"Non, je ne me calmerai pas !"** hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. **"Je ne l'avais jamais pigé, mais depuis le début, ils ne font que m'entraîner ! A peine trois mois après avoir découvert que la magie existait, j'ai dû me battre contre un troll ! Je m'en suis tiré comment ? Un gros coup de chance ! Six mois plus tard, j'affronte un chien géant à trois têtes, une plante mortelle, un échiquier de merde, des putains de clés volantes, une énigme où l'on parie sa vie, et à la fin ce cher Voldy en personne !"**

Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, avant de reprendre. La colère montait de plus en plus en lui, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou de tout lâcher enfin.

**"Ensuite, un été de merde ! Mon oncle installe des barreaux à la fenêtre de ma chambre de trois mètres carrés, un verrou à l'avant et même une trappe pour me passer de la nourriture sans que je ne puisse sortir ! Mon année se déroule plutôt calmement, si l'on excepte mes amis pétrifiés par un putain de Basilic, et tous les élèves qui croient que j'en suis responsable à cause du Fourchelangue ! Fin de l'année, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me retrouve dans un souterrain puant et je dois me battre contre le Basilic en question, seul, sans armes, alors que je ne connais pas un seul sort capable de le toucher ! Encore une fois, vive la chance pour m'en tirer à peu près intact ! Voyons, que s'est-il passé en troisième année… Le meurtrier de mes parents qui revient, qui essaie de tuer mon parrain… Parlons-en, de mon parrain ! La seule personne qui m'ai jamais montré ce qu'était une famille, et il faut qu'il crève même pas deux ans après !"**

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, continuant de déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne vit pas la femme aux cheveux noirs faire un geste sec de la main pour immobiliser ceux qui l'avaient recueilli et qui cherchaient à intervenir.

"Laissez-le se libérer" souffla-t-elle sans qu'il ne l'entende.

**"Encore un été avec ma **_**famille**_**, comme d'habitude. Je rentre en quatrième année – je me dis, ce n'est pas possible, j'arriverai bien à passer une année tranquille. Mais non, il faut que je me retrouve inscrit dans ce putain de Tournoi sans l'avoir demandé ! Novembre, affrontons joyeusement un dragon de douze mètres de long, ce n'est pas grand-chose après tout ! Février, plongeons dans un lac gelé, et allons déclarer la guerre aux sirènes ! Et je ne parlerai même pas de juin ! Cédric qui meure sous mon nez, à cause de moi, Voldemort qui ressuscite, à cause de moi !!! Encore une fois, ce n'est que par chance que je m'en sors. Je rentre, je dis ce que j'ai vu, et je me dis : oui, c'est bon, ils vont réagir, ils vont s'en occuper avant qu'il ne reprenne son ancien pouvoir ! Que dalle ! Et allez-y, Harry Potter est un menteur, il fait tout pour attirer l'attention, c'est un scandale, ses parents seraient morts de honte, et gnagnagna… A la rentrée, une putain de prof de DCFM qui passe ses heures de libres à me faire écrire avec mon propre sang, sans compter tonton Voldy qui m'envoie des putains de visions accompagnées de dizaines de Doloris. Je prends des cours d'Occlumentie avec ce bâtard de Rogue, j'en sors encore plus épuisé et faible, et pour couronner le tout je vois mon parrain passer à travers le voile à cause de ce putain d'elfe de maison et de sa bâtarde de cousine ! Je rentre chez moi, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, et ils quittent la maison sans rien me laisser à bouffer, en ayant coupé l'eau et l'électricité. Et vous voulez que je me calme ???"**

Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, quand soudain il sentit des mains le saisir par les épaules, avant qu'il ne soit doucement attiré dans une étreinte. Après un instant, il reconnut Gibbs, mais ne chercha pas à se débarrasser de lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais pris comme ça… Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à sangloter lourdement, libérant tout ce qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs années. Il entendit Ril siffler doucement, lui disant de se laisser aller avant de commencer à chanter – il ne pensait même pas qu'un serpent pouvait chanter. Les sifflements doux finirent par l'apaiser, et il ferma les yeux, s'endormant sur pieds sans même s'en rendre compte, épuisé par sa faiblesse qui n'avait pas complètement disparu et ses larmes.

Gibbs redressa la tête et regarda longtemps son informatrice, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés. La crise d'Harry semblait lui avoir rappelé des choses bien peu agréables. Elle fit soudain un mouvement de la main et sa baguette en jaillit. Elle la pointa doucement sur Harry, mais Ril se redressa soudainement, gueule ouverte avec ses crochets menaçants.

"Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal" dit-elle doucement, sachant que le serpent la comprendrait. "Je souhaite juste réduire les dégâts du jeûne prolongé. Je ne peux pas les faire disparaître, mais au moins tenter de les réduire."

Ril l'observa un long moment, sur ses gardes, puis finit par refermer lentement ses crochets, indiquant qu'il lui laissait le champ libre mais surveillait. Elle sourit tristement et prononça quelques mots. Un rayon éclatant sortit de sa baguette et frappa Harry. Etonné, Gibbs sentit sa maigreur se réduire et quelques muscles se reformer. Il dut ajuster sa force : Harry venait de prendre quelques kilos en une seconde. Elle soupira en baissant sa baguette.

"Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Il n'y a que la nourriture et l'entraînement qui pourront lui donner un corps normal."

"Quel âge a-t-il ?" demanda Gibbs.

"Seize ans…"

Son regard retomba sur le garçon qu'il tenait. Il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de treize ans. Soupirant lourdement, il l'entraîna tant bien que mal vers sa chambre et le recoucha. Ril déroula ses anneaux, puis se recoucha juste à côté de sa tête, indiquant qu'il surveillerait son sommeil.

"Je suis désolé, mon garçon" fit Gibbs doucement. "Repose-toi bien."

Il referma la porte de la chambre, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que la caméra était branchée. Il retourna ensuite dans le bureau principal. La totalité de l'équipe avait vu, au moins en partie, la crise de leur jeune invité, et la plupart regardaient son informatrice dans l'espoir d'avoir des explications. Elle contemplait le plafond songeusement, semblant réfléchir profondément.


	3. Chapter 3

"Serya ?" appela-t-il.

Elle indiqua d'un bref signe de tête qu'elle écoutait.

"Que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je n'informerai personne qu'il est ici, si c'est ce que tu crains."

"Peux-tu… nous renseigner ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Elle se redressa et l'observa longuement, avant de soupirer.

"Que veux-tu savoir, Jethro ?"

"Qui est Voldemort ?" commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau le plus proche.

Les explications seraient longues, il le sentait. Les membres de l'équipe s'installèrent également à différents endroits, prêts à écouter attentivement. Tim lança même un enregistreur pour qu'ils puissent réécouter s'il y avait des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Serya soupira à nouveau, puis se renversa dans son fauteuil, regardant le plafond.

"C'est ton jour de chance, Jethro" dit-elle avec un sourire triste. "Tu vas avoir un tas d'informations, et gratuites, en plus, alors qu'elles m'ont coûté très, très cher. Bon sang, je n'aurai jamais cru ça… Je connaissais Harry Potter, bien sûr, mais ça…"

Elle secoua la tête, puis croisa les bras.

"Il y a environ vingt ans, peut-être un peu plus, un sorcier a commencé à émerger en Angleterre. Il ralliait des adeptes, principalement des Sang-Pur…"

"Sang-Pur ?" coupa Tony.

"Les familles composées uniquement de sorciers depuis des générations. Je disais donc, il ralliait des adeptes en leur offrant du pouvoir. Comme il se réclamait descendant d'un des plus grands sorciers d'il y a mille ans, Serpentard, il a réussi à en trouver beaucoup… Je pourrai vous expliquer pourquoi, mais ça prendrait énormément de temps… Bref. Au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à déclarer une guerre au Ministère de la Magie. Selon lui, les enfants issus de familles non-sorcières n'avaient pas droit à l'enseignement de la magie, ce n'étaient que des inférieurs. Je passe ses autres idées, on y reviendra plus tard si ça vous intéresse. Le conflit, qui consistait en escarmouches occasionnelles au départ, a fini par se démultiplier et s'est changé en une véritable guerre, qui a même fini par s'étendre hors de l'Angleterre. On a vite assimilé ce sorcier aux Ténèbres…"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" demanda Ziva.

"Exact. Il fallait donc un chef de la Lumière… C'était le vainqueur du précédent sorcier qui avait mal tourné qui a pris ce rôle. Albus Dumbledore, relativement connu et très honoré, qui a fondé l'Ordre du Phénix, deuxième force importante dans cette guerre. Complètement taré, le vieux directeur, si vous voulez mon avis, et ce que je viens d'entendre d'Harry me donne envie de lui rendre une petite visite… amicale."

"Serya" coupa Jethro d'un air agacé.

"Oui, bon, désolée. Ose dire que tu n'aurai pas envie de lui mettre ton poing en pleine face."

Gibbs ne répondit rien, mais son regard la fit sourire.

"Voilà, donc, la guerre tournait de plus en plus mal pour cette soi-disant Lumière. A cette époque, un jeune couple est sorti de l'école de magie d'Angleterre. Ils se sont mariés et, moins de deux ans plus tard, ont eu un enfant. Ce couple s'appelait James et Lily Potter."

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, puis soupira.

"Il faut savoir que beaucoup de choses sont restées inexpliquées en magie, et que c'en est une. Une prophétie a été faite. Voldemort a pris peur en apprenant qu'un enfant pourrait le vaincre. Deux enfants correspondaient à cette prophétie, mais il a attaqué les Potter en premier… Lorsqu'Harry avait un an et trois mois, le soir d'Halloween, il est arrivé chez eux… James Potter est mort en tentant de gagner du temps pour permettre à sa femme et son fils de fuir. Un Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine, la mort instantanée. Ensuite, Voldemort est monté au premier étage, où se trouvait la chambre du jeune Harry. Lily Potter essayait de fuir… Voldemort se foutait d'elle, il lui a dit de s'écarter. Il ne voulait que son fils. Elle a refusé et s'est jetée devant l'Avada qui visait Harry… Voldemort s'en fichait, mais quand il a essayé de tuer Harry… Le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Sous le choc, son âme a été séparée de son corps. N'importe qui serait mort. Il a dû faire une manipulation magique pour ne pas y rester, et je cherche encore laquelle."

Elle se tut, songeuse, puis se renversa dans son fauteuil.

"Je suppose que c'est Dumbledore qui a décidé d'envoyer Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient sa dernière famille restante. Sauf qu'ils s'agissaient de moldus – des personnes qui n'ont pas de magie en eux. Et qu'ils détestaient la magie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'a dû être l'enfance d'Harry. Voldemort est resté bien gentiment décédé pendant treize ans. Beaucoup de ses partisans avaient été arrêtés, mais la quasi-totalité ont été relâchés. Il s'agissait de personnes riches et influentes, d'honorables Sang-Pur qui avaient leurs privilèges. Le Ministère de la Magie est complètement corrompu. En juin de l'année dernière, il est revenu… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement cette nuit-là, mais je pense qu'Harry a pensé que c'était de sa faute, et comme personne ne l'a détrompé, il se l'est enfoncé dans la tête… Si vous voulez faire quelque chose de bien, sortez-lui ça du crâne. Pareil pour son parrain. Il est mort un an plus tard, en passant à travers le voile de la Mort, un artefact très puissant."

Elle se tut un long moment. Gibbs lui envoya une bouteille d'eau et elle l'accepta, buvant quelques gorgées avant de grimacer.

"Mouais, je n'aime pas vraiment l'eau. Une autre question ?"

"Pourquoi personne n'a aidé Harry ?" demanda Ziva, sourcils froncés.

"Harry est considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier d'Angleterre, et il le vit très mal. A ses yeux, lui n'a rien fait cette nuit-là, c'est sa mère qui l'a sauvé en se sacrifiant. De plus, si comme il le dit Dumbledore le manipule depuis le début, il a dû s'arranger pour que seuls des gens soigneusement choisis ne puissent l'approcher."

Elle pâlit soudain monstrueusement, avant de se mettre à trembler violemment.

"Jethro !" gémit-elle presque, ne parvenant plus à se tenir droite. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette bouteille ?"

Son sang parut soudain se retirer de ses traits et elle prit une teinte presque cadavérique. Gibbs était déjà près d'elle.

"Serya ! Ce n'était que de l'eau, pourquoi…"

Traversant la pièce en courant, Abby s'empara de la bouteille et la porta à ses narines, cherchant à sentir une odeur.

"Bon sang, de l'allium ! Gibbs, d'où viennent ses bouteilles ?"

"Comme d'habitude" fit Tony.

"Jethro, descend-la dans la morgue" fit vivement Ducky. "Le froid ralentira l'action du poison."

Abby avait déjà disparut en emportant la bouteille, informant qu'elle allait chercher si elle avait l'antidote en réserve. Aidé de Tony, Gibbs souleva Serya qui venait de perdre conscience et l'emmena vers l'ascenseur, avant de la faire descendre jusqu'à la morgue. Ducky l'examina soigneusement, notant les veines qui pâlissaient de plus en plus.

"L'allium détruit son sang, Jethro" fit le médecin gravement. "Bientôt, elle n'en aura plus assez."

"On peut lui faire une transfusion, non ?" suggéra Gibbs.

"Impossible tant que je ne connais pas son groupe sanguin" fit le médecin qui lui prélevait déjà quelques millilitres du précieux liquide. "Mais si c'est une sorcière, je ne sais pas si l'allium a un effet différent sur elle."

Abby arriva soudain, brandissant triomphalement une éprouvette.

"J'en ai, Gibbs, j'en ai !"

Elle attrapa la seringue que lui tendait Ducky et la désinfecta soigneusement, avant d'entrer le contenu total de l'éprouvette sans cesser de parler.

"Je ne sais pas quelle dose elle a ingéré, alors je lui mets la totale… Ce n'est pas dangereux pour l'organisme, donc en avoir trop ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Ah, voilà !"

Doucement, Gibbs releva sa manche. Il savait quelle quantité de cicatrices portait Serya, mais il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que d'autres le sachent. Abby se mordit la lèvre devant les longues traces blanches, mais ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'elle recherchait soigneusement la veine de son coude, presque invisible. Elle enfonça la seringue d'un geste précis et commença aussitôt à inoculer le liquide. Le palissement spectaculaire de Serya finit par cesser, mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Ducky l'examina attentivement, cherchant à sentir son cœur.

"Elle respire encore… très faiblement. Elle ne devait pas bien supporter l'allium déjà en temps normal, parce qu'il a agi étonnamment vite. Cinq minutes, et elle a perdu plusieurs litres de sang."

"Transfusion ?" demanda Abby, anxieuse.

Ducky retourna au sang qu'il avait prélevé, fronçant des sourcils.

"Il me paraît étrange… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais je ne sais pas quoi."

Abby lui prit le sang des mains.

"Je vais l'analyser" dit-elle avec un calme surprenant.

"Mets-la dans une de nos chambres, Jethro" fit Ducky. "Qu'elle dorme le plus possible en attendant qu'on ait les résultats."

Le poussant sur le côté, Tim et Tony soulevèrent leur invitée inconsciente et la montèrent dans une chambre. Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva.

"Pourquoi y avait-il de l'allium dans nos bureaux ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Ziva hocha la tête.

"Je vais chercher ça…"

"Et vérifie s'il y en a dans les autres bouteilles, ou juste dans celle-là" fit Gibbs en se redressant.

"Jethro !" appela Ducky alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Il se retourna et regarda son vieil ami.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est plus qu'une informatrice, c'est cela ?" demanda le médecin.

Gibbs se pencha vers lui.

"De quoi parles-tu, Ducky ?"

"Tu es trop inquiet pour une simple informatrice" répondit Ducky en soutenant son regard.

"C'est mon amante" souffla Gibbs. "A chaque fois que nous pouvons nous voir en sécurité. Une autre question, Ducky ?"

Sous le choc, le médecin secoua la tête et Gibbs remonta en marchant calmement. Il savait que Ducky ne répéterai pas ce genre d'informations. Ziva était au téléphone et paraissait à la limite de hurler sa rage sur son interlocuteur. Tim était sur son ordinateur, sourcils froncés, l'air concentré et Tony fit signe qu'il allait voir Shepard.

"Allez voir Abby, patron" dit-il doucement. "Elle a quelque chose d'important à vous dire."

De plus en plus inquiet, il repartit vers l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'au labo, pour y trouver Abby avec un air désespéré. Elle se jeta sur lui sitôt qu'elle le vit et le serra dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolée, Gibbs" renifla-t-elle. "Ca se voit que vous êtes proches, mais…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Abby ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix encore calme.

Elle montra l'écran d'ordinateur d'un mouvement de la tête.

"J'ai analysé son sang… Il ressemble beaucoup plus à celui qu'Harry qu'aux nôtres, mais c'est normal, s'ils sont tous deux sorciers."

"Abby… "commença-t-il.

"Je, désolée, Gibbs" bafouilla-t-elle presque. "Elle ne… sa structure chimique est différente… Elle ne peut pas régénérer son sang comme nous…"

"Une _transfusion_, alors" répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois de la journée.

"Impossible, il n'est pas compatible… Ce n'est aucun groupe sanguin connu…"

Il se figea sur place alors que la nouvelle percutait son cerveau avec quelques secondes de retard.

"Tu veux dire… "commença-t-il lentement.

"On ne peut pas la sauver, Gibbs" fit Abby si doucement qu'il crut ne pas l'avoir entendu.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Tony entra en catastrophe.

"Patron ! Harry est réveillé ! Je, euh, on peut peut-être lui demander s'il connaît un moyen de…"

Gibbs était déjà reparti et monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry.

"Gibbs ?" demanda le jeune garçon d'un air perdu. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Harry, j'ai deux choses à te dire" fit Gibbs, reprenant son souffle avant de le regarder longuement.

Harry frémit devant ses yeux étrangement suppliants.

"D'abord, j'aimerai avoir une longue conversation avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment."

"J'aimerai aussi vous parler" répondit Harry tout doucement en baissant la tête.

"J'en suis heureux, Harry" fit Gibbs doucement. "La deuxième chose… Serya a été empoisonnée par de l'allium."

Harry redressa brutalement la tête.

"La jeune femme ? La sorcière ?"

"Oui… Harry, nous avons besoin de savoir… Elle a perdu trop de sang, elle mourra bientôt. Est-ce que vous, les sorciers, vous ne pouvez pas régénérer votre sang ?"

"Si, bien sûr que si" fit Harry, perdu. "Au contraire, notre sang se régénère plus vite, grâce à la magie."

"Celui de Serya ne peut pas" fit Gibbs gravement. "Comment est-ce possible ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre, puis redressa la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux en essayant d'ignorer l'étincelle suppliante dans le regard de Gibbs.

"Ca veut dire que son métabolisme a été modifié par magie. Je vous passe toutes les explications, mais il existe certaines malédictions qui modifient de manière permanente le corps. Entre autres, la lycanthropie… Elle est très mal vue, parce que la personne atteinte se transforme en bête incontrôlable une fois par mois. Mais je ne crois pas que ça change quelque chose au niveau du sang."

"Il y en a d'autres, Harry ?" demanda Gibbs, son ton de plus en plus suppliant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre à nouveau. Il était visible que Gibbs aimait beaucoup Serya et n'avait aucune envie de la laisser mourir.

"Il y a… le vampirisme" dit-il dans un souffle. "Si c'était de l'allium, elle aura réagi encore plus violemment. C'est un poison mortel pour eux."

"Un… vampire ?" répéta Gibbs.

"Oui… Vous pouvez le voir très facilement. Allez la voir. Si c'est une vampire, elle mourra éveillée."

"Elle va se réveiller ?"

"Pendant environ dix-huit minutes, puis elle mourra" fit Harry, heureux de se souvenir des cours qu'il avait eu sur les vampires.

"Elle pourra parler ?"

"Oui. C'est la dernière étincelle de vie qui s'en va, elle va disposer de ses pleines capacités, puis disparaîtra."

"Merci."

Il s'était déjà relevé, puis était allé dans la chambre de Serya, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Ils auraient dix-huit minutes à partir du moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux. C'était à la fois peu et beaucoup. Il se rassit au bord du lit après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte et débranché la caméra, les yeux fixés sur le visage pâle de Serya. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta immobile, faisant parfaitement confiance à son équipe pour trouver d'où venait cette bouteille empoisonnée et s'occuper d'Harry. Puis, enfin, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et il jeta un œil à sa montre, notant l'heure pour savoir de combien de temps ils disposaient.

"Jethro ?" demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. "C'est quoi cette tête ?"

"Tu en as pour dix-huit minutes si on ne trouve pas de solution, Serya" répondit-il gravement.

Elle cligna des yeux.

"La dernière étincelle ? Déjà ?"

"Oui."

Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté et l'observa gravement. Le temps des explications à cœur ouvert était venu.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, Serya ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"J'avais peur que tu ne partes" répondit-elle sans le regarder. "Que tu aies peur que je ne boive ton sang, ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Tu l'as fait ?"

"Jamais. J'en ai toujours eu envie, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait" répondit-elle honnêtement.

"Tu dois boire du sang régulièrement, comme dans les livres ?"

"Non. Je dois boire du sang quand j'ai perdu du mien. Il ne se régénère pas, tu as dû le comprendre. Les seuls vampires qui en boivent régulièrement sont les malades, et ils sont traqués et tués par les autres vampires. Ou bien c'est qu'ils ont des calices."

"Un calice ?"

"C'est lorsqu'on choisit une unique personne pour nous fournir en sang. Il faut qu'elle soit parfaitement consentante. C'est souvent notre partenaire sexuel, également."

"Les deux sont liés ?"

Elle inspira profondément, détournant à nouveau le regard.

"Ce n'est pas ça… Une morsure faite de force est terriblement douloureuse pour la victime – parce que c'est bien une victime, dans ce cas-là – et en plus le sang ne nourrit que très peu le vampire. Une morsure faite avec l'accord de la personne, par contre…"

Elle s'interrompit en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il en l'observant attentivement, avant de jeter un œil à sa montre. Il leur restait moins de treize minutes.

"Elle apporte un très grand plaisir au vampire comme à son donneur" lâcha Serya très vite. "Un plaisir très proche de la jouissance sexuelle. C'est pour ça qu'un couple vampire est le plus souvent un couple sexuel, et tout particulièrement quand c'est un vampire et son calice, parce que le corps du calice se transforme un peu pour que son sang se régénère beaucoup plus vite."

"Et pour le vampire qui a un calice ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?"

"Il ne peut plus boire que le sang de son calice, et n'a généralement pas envie d'en boire un autre."

Gibbs ferma les yeux un long moment, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Oui, il aimait énormément Serya. Non, il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Mais il devait avouer qu'au fond de lui, il était terrifié. Il était tout simplement mort de peur à l'idée de perdre son sang. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et regarda longuement Serya qui regardait fixement le mur de l'autre côté.

"Serya ?" appela-t-il doucement.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, mais refusa de croiser son regard.

"Serya" répéta-t-il doucement. "Tu m'as dit que tu avais envie de boire mon sang, non ?"

Elle émit un rire cassé.

"Tu as juste une odeur qui me rend folle" répondit-elle sans le regarder.

"Alors viens…"

Elle sursauta et le regarda longuement. Il s'efforça de ne pas laisser sa crainte apparaître dans ses yeux.

"Tu es sûr, Jethro ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. "Je ne veux pas te blesser."

"Et je ne veux pas te voir mourir" répondit-il doucement sans se lever de son canapé. "Prends ce dont tu as besoin. Je, hm, te le donnerai avec plaisir."

Il fixa son regard et elle sembla soudain se décider. D'un geste de la main, elle se retrouva entièrement nue et il déglutit alors qu'elle se levait et s'approchait avec sa démarche féline. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux et se pencha vers lui.

"N'aie pas peur, Jethro" murmura-t-elle. "Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas douloureux pour quelqu'un de volontaire."

"La nudité était nécessaire ?" demanda-t-il dans une faible tentative de faire de l'humour.

"C'était le bonus" murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Il se laissa faire, sentant la chaleur qui irradiait d'elle et se détendant petit à petit. Il sentait dans sa manière de bouger qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Explorant sa bouche, il sentit deux petites pointes justes derrière ses canines et comprit qu'il devait s'agir de ses dents. Serya relâcha sa bouche et descendit le long de sa mâchoire avec sa langue, avant de s'aventurer le long de son cou. Il sentit le désir monter en lui sous ses caresses et ne frémit même pas lorsque deux pointes plus froides se posèrent le long de sa carotide, semblant hésiter à percer sa chair.

"Vas-y…" murmura-t-il, sentant sa gorge vibrer doucement contre les dents froides.

En toute réponse, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et repoussa tout doucement sa tête en arrière. Il y eut une très faible douleur de son cou, mais presque rien. Après un instant, il comprit qu'elle avait percé sa chair et sentit soudain son corps s'éveiller. Serya ne bougeait plus sur lui, sauf sa langue qui faisait des mouvements très rapides sur sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et gémit sans pouvoir se retenir. Le plaisir l'envahissait doucement, réveillant la moindre parcelle de son corps alors qu'elle continuait de boire, ne semblant plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Pour la seconde fois, il gémit sourdement. Si elle continuait ainsi, il ne tarderait pas à venir…

Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva nu, Serya toujours sur ses genoux, les jambes écartées dans une position qui lui donnait plus qu'envie. Il posa doucement ses mains le long de son dos sans qu'elle ne proteste et descendit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Alors il se rendit compte que son corps était autant tendu de désir que le sien et se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit. Le sang donné volontairement apportait autant de plaisir au donneur qu'au vampire. Doucement, il massa ses fesses et elle gémit sans cesser de boire. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha encore de son cou et il sentit son désir se réveiller de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pratiquement plus penser convenablement. Le mouvement lascif de Serya sur ses jambes l'acheva et il la rapprocha de lui, la guidant doucement pour qu'il entre en elle sans lui faire de mal. Ils se tendirent brutalement tous deux et il jouit en elle alors qu'un long tremblement la prenait et qu'elle haletait, sans cesser de boire.

Il s'attendit à ce que son désir ne redescende doucement, comme d'habitude, mais il n'en fut rien. Enfin Serya ferma les yeux longuement et retira ses dents, semblant s'y forcer. Elle avait visiblement envie de continuer à boire, mais passa doucement sa langue sur les deux trous dans sa gorge, les refermant, avant de se redresser et de le regarder avec quelque chose qu'il identifia comme étant bien plus fort qu'un remerciement. Il observa un long moment les canines qui étaient sorties. Il n'aurait jamais dit qu'elles étaient si longues… Doucement, il saisit son visage et l'approcha de lui, l'embrassant longuement. Il se sentait fatigué, mais supposa que c'était dû à la quantité de sang qu'elle lui avait pris.

"Ca va mieux ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

"Je n'ai pas entièrement récupéré, mais ça va beaucoup mieux" répondit-elle à mi-voix.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris tout ce qu'il te fallait ?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes en anémie…"

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau alors que la fatigue le rattrapait. Il redressa pourtant encore une fois la tête et l'observa dans les yeux.

"C'était merveilleux" murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire tendre de Serya, puis il s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Quoi ?"** rugit Abby, regardant sans y croire Tony en face de lui, qui avait un air très gêné.

"Ben, je te dis ce que j'ai vu, c'est tout" répondit Tony en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas étonnant" fit calmement Ducky. "Ce qui m'inquiète plus, ce sont les deux litres de sang qu'il lui a donnés… Il est complètement fou."

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce, l'air encore fatigué.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il sursauta.

"Ben quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

"Harry, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on a retrouvé Serya affalée sur Gibbs, les deux entièrement nus et ayant visiblement fait l'amour, alors qu'elle était mourante et qu'il lui manquait quatre litres de sang, que maintenant il ne lui en manque plus que deux mais que Gibbs a perdu les deux autres ?" lâcha Ziva d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis fit un large sourire.

"Oui, je sais pourquoi ! C'est super bien, ils vont bien ensemble, non ?"

Un silence abasourdi lui répondit, puis Tony se racla la gorge.

"Hmm, Harry, tu ne connais pas le patron comme on le connaît… Il a été marié trois fois…"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change ?" demanda Harry, perdu. "Il ne l'est plus maintenant, non ? Alors où est le problème ?"

"Il, euh…"

Ducky laissa échapper un rire amusé.

"Il n'y a _aucun_ problème. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'ils se soient trouvés."

"Mais, enfin…" fit Tony. "Gibbs, avec une copine ?"

"Mais, enfin…" imita Ziva avec un talent certain. "Tony, qui a une copine ? Ce n'est pas possible…"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Tony qui rougit, avant de soupirer.

"Pour information, _j'ai_ une copine."

"Pourtant, tu n'en as jamais parlé" fit Abby d'un ton rusé.

"Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas !" s'exclama Tony.

"Alors pourquoi la copine de Gibbs t'intéresserait ?" demanda Abby d'un ton suave. "Personnellement, je pense qu'elle va très bien à Gibbs. Elle a comme une petite aura ténébreuse, autour d'elle, c'est impressionnant…"

A leur plus grande incompréhension, Harry éclata de rire, à la limite de tomber par terre.

"Une aura ténébreuse" répéta-t-il entre deux hoquets. "C'est une des meilleures que j'ai entendues…"

Titubant, il s'assit sur le bureau le plus proche, essuyant ses yeux.

"Oh, bon sang… Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas rit comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce qui était si drôle ?" demanda Abby, visiblement vexée que son commentaire ait provoqué une telle hilarité.

"Désolé, je, euh… Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander… Je te l'aurai bien dit, mais c'est quelque chose de plutôt difficile à avouer, alors je n'aimerai pas le dire à sa place. Visiblement, Gibbs l'a plutôt bien pris."

"Tu as l'air bien détendu, Harry" fit remarquer négligemment Ducky.

Le jeune garçon se raidit aussitôt imperceptiblement, puis haussa doucement les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas… Je me sens bien, ici, même si je sais que je ne pourrais probablement pas rester très longtemps."

"Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rester ?" demanda Tony. "Peut-être pas au bureau, mais au moins à Washington."

"Ils ne me laisseront pas" murmura Harry à mi-voix. "Je suis leur arme la plus puissante, vous vous souvenez ?"

Ziva se plaça soudain face à lui, bras croisés. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Harry… est-ce que tu _as envie_ d'être leur arme ?"

Il détourna le regard, mais haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne veux plus jamais devoir obéir à quelqu'un. Mais je veux battre Voldemort."

"Alors bats-le sans te mettre sous leurs ordres" siffla Ziva. "Je sais ce que c'est, l'envie de vengeance. Il a tué tes parents, et d'après ce que j'ai compris la torture est son passe-temps préféré. N'hésite pas à le tuer si tu en as l'occasion."

Harry baissa la tête, puis la regarda timidement.

"Dis-moi… Est-ce que tuer, c'est vraiment mal ?"

Ziva se figea, puis inspira profondément.

"Ca dépend des gens, Harry. Moi, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de bon ou de mauvais. Ca dépend juste de pourquoi tu l'as fait. Est-ce que tuer quelqu'un qui menace d'exécuter ses otages est une mauvaise chose ? Je n'en suis pas sûre…"

Harry semblait réfléchir profondément, puis releva la tête.

"Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de magie noire ou de magie blanche… C'est juste une séparation arbitraire…"

"C'est exact" fit la voix de Serya.

Elle se tenait là, encore un peu pâle.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû vous relever tout de suite" reprocha le médecin en la faisant s'asseoir sur la chaise de Gibbs.

"Ca va… Jethro m'a donné beaucoup de force."

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Harry.

"Il dort."

Harry la regarda timidement.

"Vous voudriez bien me répondre ? Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes vraiment comme on vous décrit…"

Serya se figea net.

"Tu parles de ces stupides préjugés de sorciers ?"

"Je… oui" fit timidement Harry.

Elle inspira profondément.

"Tout d'abord, non, nous ne nous approchons pas des gens dans leur sommeil pour les vider de leur sang… Si l'un d'entre nous faisait ça, il serait traqué par tout le reste de la communauté et tué sans sommation. Il y a même des chasseurs, spécialisés dans la traque de ceux qui s'amusent à en créer des nouveaux ou qui ne se modèrent pas."

Harry écoutait d'un air fasciné, puis se risque à poser une question.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal ?"

"Est-ce que Jethro a eu l'air d'avoir mal ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. "Pris de force, cela fait horriblement mal. Quand le donneur est volontaire, ça lui apporte un grand plaisir, très proche du plaisir sexuel."

Harry rougit légèrement, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry… Si tu veux me fréquenter, mets-toi dans la tête que le sexe est l'une des rares choses qui me maintient en vie… Je me laisserai sans doute mourir s'il n'y en avait pas."

Harry rougit encore plus, déclenchant quelques rires amusés. Ziva lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Tu vas grandir, Harry, ça te passera" dit-elle d'un ton négligent. "Et puis, si tu restes ici, il va falloir que tu t'habitues… Tony adore faire des commentaires scabreux."

"Hé !" protesta Tony.

Harry baissa pourtant à nouveau la tête.

"Je te l'ai dit, Ziva… Ils ne me laisseront pas tranquille."

"Ils ignorent que tu es là" coupa Serya d'un ton agacé. "Et si tu veux, je peux m'assurer qu'ils ne le sachent pas. J'aimerai simplement savoir ce que tu penses toi, au plus profond de toi. De cette guerre, des enjeux qu'elle a, du camp que tu aimerais suivre."

Harry l'observa un long moment, cherchant à déterminer s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ril poussa soudain un long sifflement.

_"Elle ne te ment pas, Harry, et elle ne te trahira pas. Elle est très vieille, et les vieux vampires tiennent toujours leur parole. Dis honnêtement ce que tu penses, elle ne te jugera pas."_

Le jeune garçon soupira, puis secoua la tête.

"Ril vous fait confiance" commença-t-il. "Il dit aussi que vous êtes très vieille. Cela veut dire que vous êtes puissante ?"

"Si je le voulais, je pourrais être le maître de toute la mégalopole de la côte Est" répondit Serya avec un calme surprenant. "Officiellement, je le suis d'ailleurs, mais je laisse à mes lieutenants tout le travail. Je n'aime pas diriger, je préfère m'occuper de mon réseau d'informations."

"Vous avez quel âge ?" demanda-t-il, hésitant toujours.

"Tu connais Namach ?"

"De nom…"

"J'ai quelques siècles de plus que lui."

Il sursauta violemment.

"Mais… il vivait au temps de l'empire romain !"

"En fait, il est né au neuvième siècle avant Jésus-Christ" corrigea-t-elle. "C'est un bon ami à moi, je te le présenterai si tu veux."

"Attendez" intervint Tony, parlant lentement. "Vous êtes née avant Jésus-Christ ?"

"C'est exact" acquiesça-t-elle. "Je suis l'une des premières qui aient existé. Tous les vieux, comme moi, se connaissent entre eux. Mais je repose ma question, Harry. Que penses-tu réellement ?"

Harry réfléchit longuement, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ses pensées.

"Je… J'ai eu tout mon temps pour réfléchir, quand j'étais enfermé" commença-t-il en parlant lentement. "Je me suis demandé si tuer était vraiment mauvais, et si la magie noire était vraiment noire, ou bien qu'elle faisait juste trop peur au Ministère, qui l'a interdite. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux. Tout le monde sait que les Sang-Pur sont en grande partie au service de Voldemort, et pourtant ils ont tous des privilèges et peuvent modifier les lois sans difficultés. Je pense que ce n'est pas normal, que si on voulait vraiment une vraie démocratie, comme chez les moldus, il ne faudrait pas que certaines personnes aient des privilèges à cause de leur sang. Ce n'est pas l'origine qui fait le sorcier."

Il se tut un instant, reprenant son souffle.

"Je hais Voldemort, mais je suis bien forcé de reconnaître que certaines de ses idées ne sont pas mauvaises. Même si ce n'est que de la propagande, il a rallié énormément de loups-garous en leur promettant des droits égaux à ceux des sorciers. C'est une des autres choses que je reproche à notre société. Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de mes parents, est un loup-garou, mais je ne connais pas de personne plus gentille… Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a été mordu quand il était enfant. C'est pareil pour vous, je ne vous connais que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant je vous fais beaucoup plus confiance qu'à mes professeurs, par exemple, alors que je les connais depuis des années. Pourtant, n'importe quel sorcier dirait que vous êtes une créature des ténèbres…"

Il inspira à nouveau et poursuivit, fermant les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Si je devais choisir un camp, ce serait un camp qui mettrait de côtés ces fichus préjugés, un camp qui jugerait la personne, et non pas ce qu'elle a subi, un camp qui accepterai ce qui est différent en cherchant à le connaître, plutôt que de le rejeter et tenter de le faire disparaître. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'est la magie noire, si elle est aussi mauvaise qu'on le dit ou si c'est juste un autre de leurs préjugés… Je voudrais pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert avec les lycanthropes, les centaures, les gobelins ou… les vampires."

Il rouvrit soudain les yeux alors qu'il parlait des vampires et fixa Serya, qui le regardait avec une expression troublée. Elle ne parla pas pendant un long moment et Harry eut un sourire amer.

"Ce camp n'existe pas…"

"Tu n'as qu'à le créer" répondit-elle calmement.

Il sursauta violemment et la regarda comme si elle était folle. Elle le regardait pourtant avec un calme surprenant, des émotions étranges semblant se disputer dans ses yeux.

"Petit, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte… Si tu faisais un tel discours en public, tu gagnerais à tes côtés tous les vampires et les loups-garous présents… Tu parles avec une telle conviction, une telle sincérité…"

Elle se leva et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Petit, si tu veux créer un camp avec ces idéaux… Je t'aiderai de toute mon âme. Je te confirme au moins un point : il n'y a pas de magie noire ou blanche. Juste des intentions."

Elle se redressa et fit jaillir sa baguette de sa main, avant de la lui tendre. Il la saisit sans trop comprendre.

"C'est ma baguette. Si tu veux faire de la magie, personne ne pourra jamais te détecter si tu l'utilises…"

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre, elle avait tourné les talons et rejoint la chambre où dormait toujours Jethro, couché dans le lit. Elle se sentait encore faible à cause du manque de sang, mais se contenta de s'allonger aux côtés de son amant et de se blottir dans ses bras, avant de se rendormir.

Harry avait un air soulagé. Elle ne s'était pas gaussée de lui, elle avait… proposé de l'aider. Il soupira en regardant la baguette. Il voulait parler à Gibbs. Même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours, il l'aimait déjà, avec son air rude et ses yeux capables d'exprimer le pire comme le meilleur. Ziva posa soudain ses mains sur ses épaules et eut un petit rire.

"Tu es courageux, Harry… Je ne sais pas si on peut intervenir dans votre monde, mais j'aimerai bien en apprendre plus. Tu veux bien m'en parler ?"

Harry fit tourner la baguette entre ses mains. Elle était très belle, de bois noir qui semblait veiné d'acajou. Il ferma les yeux et une nuée d'étincelles en jaillit, d'une profonde couleur émeraude. Il sourit comme un enfant.

"La baguette, c'est un peu l'âme du sorcier" expliqua-t-il. "Chacun a la sienne, et les éléments à l'intérieur concordent avec le caractère du propriétaire. Il y en a qui sont mieux pour les duels, d'autres pour les enchantements ou la métamorphose, etc. C'est un immense signe de confiance que de prêter sa baguette à un autre sorcier…"

On voyait clairement dans ses yeux qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir la baguette d'ébène entre les mains.

"Elle est magnifique" souffla-t-il. "Et tellement puissante que je sens sa magie juste en la tenant…"

"C'est une vampire ?" demanda Abby, surexcitée.

Harry hocha la tête doucement.

"Et une des premières, apparemment. Donc une des plus puissantes."

"Je le savais !" fit Abby, exultant. "C'est pour ça que tu rigolais, quand j'ai parlé d'une aura ténébreuse ?"

"Oui… les vampires sont des êtres des ténèbres par essence. Plus ils sont vieux, plus ça se voit."

"Mais…" fit Tim d'un air troublé. "Elle a bu le sang du patron ?"

"Oui…" répondit Harry comme si rien n'était plus naturel.

"Je crois que j'ai compris !" fit Abby en claquant des doigts. "Elle n'a intrinsèquement pas besoin de sang pour se nourrir, mais comme son propre sang ne peut pas se régénérer – ça, je l'ai vu quand je l'ai analysé – elle doit boire celui d'une autre personne pour remplacer le sien. Je suppose qu'il y a une partie de son estomac qui le transforme pour qu'il soit compatible avec son organisme… Comme j'aimerai pouvoir faire une expérience là-dessus ! Est-ce que différents sangs lui amènent la même dose d'énergie, ou est-ce que ça change selon le donneur ?"

Elle avait l'air surexcitée et avait commencé à marcher en long et en large, continuant de parler. Harry la coupa soudain doucement.

"Abby… Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait boire un autre sang que celui de Gibbs."

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Abby, interrompue net.

"Elle l'a dit… Quand le sang est donné volontairement, il apporte énormément de plaisir" fit Ducky calmement. "Si tu avais un amant, est-ce que tu aimerai le trahir pour mener une expérience ?"

"Euh, non" marmonna Abby. "Mais on doit bien pouvoir trouver un vampire qui le voudrait bien."

"Ouais, ben va chercher tes donneurs de sang ailleurs" grogna Tony, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de donner une goutte de son fluide vital. "Ca donne froid dans le dos."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi, s'ils le prennent chez des volontaires" dit calmement Ziva. "Ca n'est pas différent de faire un don du sang, en fait. Mais tu vois, c'est en pensant des trucs comme ça qu'on crée des préjugés. Enfin, je suppose, non, Harry ?"

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

"Je pense qu'une bonne partie des préjugés vient de là, en fait. C'est vrai que ça peut paraître un peu glauque si on ne connaît pas tout… C'est pareil pour les loups-garous… C'est vrai que ça fait vraiment peur quand on est face à un loup transformé, mais ça n'arrive qu'une fois par mois et celui qui en souffre le plus, c'est le lycanthrope."

Il passa son après-midi à leur parler du monde de la magie, s'amusant de temps en temps à faire quelques expériences avec la baguette de Serya, qui semblait accepter qu'il la tienne. C'était très étrange. Il avait l'impression que s'il lui _ordonnait_ quelque chose, la baguette refuserai tout net, alors que lorsqu'il sollicitait doucement la magie, lui demandant son aide, elle semblait plus que prête à réagir et se faisait un plaisir de couler en lui, puis vers la baguette qui l'accueillait joyeusement. Comme si la magie et la baguette avaient leur conscience propre, et étaient capables de décider s'il pouvait ou non se servir d'elles. L'après-midi lui servit également à se rendre compte du nombre de lacunes qu'il avait dans le monde de la magie. Il n'était pas capable de répondre à de nombreuses questions qui pourtant lui apparaissaient comme toutes bêtes, et regrettait alors de ne s'être pas mieux renseignés sur les merveilles qu'il voyait et même pouvait faire. Ducky interrompit soudain la file de questions ininterrompues alors qu'Harry bâillait pour la cinquième fois.

"Stop ! On mange, puis Harry va dormir. Il n'a pas encore complètement récupéré. On verra ça demain, d'accord ?"

A contrecœur, ils acquiescèrent pourtant et Tony et Tim disparurent pour aller leur chercher à manger, après avoir pris les commandes de chacun.

"Et le patron ?" demanda Tony.

"C'est de sommeil dont il a besoin" fit tranquillement Ducky. "Il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

"C'était plutôt agréable, si j'en juge par la position dans laquelle on les a trouvés" commenta Ziva, faisant à nouveau rougir Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils mangeaient dans le bureau, puis les différents membres de l'équipe rentrèrent chez eux alors qu'Harry retournait se coucher dans sa chambre. Petite, mais il l'aimait bien. Elle était très calme. Il passa devant la chambre de Gibbs et Serya et se risqua à ouvrir la porte, souriant en les voyant dormir, enlacés. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa la baguette sur la table de chevet, murmura un "merci" presque inaudible. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il dormait profondément, son estomac plus plein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il n'était là que depuis une journée, mas il avait déjà envie d'y rester pour beaucoup plus longtemps.

_"Dors bien, Harry, j'empêcherai l'autre de t'approcher"_ siffla Ril alors qu'il dormait déjà.

"Alors, Harry ?" demanda Ziva en le voyant entrer, l'air encore endormi et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

"Euh… Vous n'avez pas une douche ?" demanda-t-il.

"Si… Tiens, tu as fait de l'exercice ?"

"Euh, oui… J'en ai assez d'être un maigrelet incapable de se défendre."

Ziva se tapota la joue un instant.

"Tu as encore les muscles échauffés ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ben oui, je viens de m'arrêter."

"Suis-moi."

Elle descendit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

"Avoir du muscle ne sert à rien si tu ne sais pas t'en servir" dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. "Vas-y, essaie de m'attaquer."

Il la regarda sans comprendre, puis une étincelle de reconnaissance s'alluma dans ses yeux et il s'élança en avant, tentant de la frapper de son poing fermé. Elle l'évita d'un simple pas de côté et saisit son bras, se servant de son propre élan pour l'envoyer à terre.

"Raté" dit-elle d'un ton narquois. "Surveille toujours ton adversaire, surtout au moment où tu vas frapper."

Il se releva et surveilla attentivement Ziva qui ne bougeait pas, les muscles tendus et prête à s'élancer en avant. Il finit par se décider et avança à nouveau, tentant de la frapper en plein estomac. Elle tenta de saisir son bras au vol mais il se déroba, se servant de ses réflexes aiguisés par le Quidditch pour tenter de capter le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, deux minutes plus tard, il mordait à nouveau la poussière. Ziva sourit.

"Hé, tu as d'excellents réflexes, tu sais" dit-elle en riant. "Tiens, regarde, plutôt que de frapper avec ton poing fermé, comme n'importe quel bourrin, ouvre ta main… Enfoncer deux doigts dans le thorax de ton adversaire ou lui frapper la gorge le vaincra plus sûrement qu'un coup de poing en plein estomac, qui te demandera beaucoup plus d'énergie. Tu es plutôt petit, alors sers-t-en comme d'un avantage."

Il hocha la tête et elle l'entraîna près des mannequins, lui montrant plusieurs mouvements de combat qu'il tenta de refaire, écoutant soigneusement Ziva qui corrigeait sa position. Ensuite il essaya de frapper les mannequins, mais s'aperçut rapidement que cela lui demanderai beaucoup d'entraînements avant d'être capable d'atteindre correctement sa cible. Ziva lui sourit moqueusement.

"Bonne chance, Harry… Je vais aussi te montrer les mouvements de musculation les plus efficaces, et après le reste dépendra de ta motivation…"

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, recouvert de sueur comme il l'était. Ziva lui fit absolument tout subir, des abdominaux aux pompes en passant par des choses qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Après qu'il ait posé la question, elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'arts martiaux asiatiques, souvent négligés alors que leurs techniques fonctionnaient depuis des millénaires. Lorsqu'enfin Ziva le relâcha, il était épuisé alors que la journée commençait seulement.

"La douche est par là !" indiqua Ziva après qu'il ait terminé ses étirements.

Il sourit et la remercia, se traînant vers la douche fraîche qui le détendit parfaitement bien. Ziva était un bon professeur, mais plutôt exigeant…

"Oh…" fit Tim alors qu'il entrait. "Ziva t'a pris en entraînement ?"

"Comment tu sais ?" demanda Harry, surpris.

"Les bleus, Harry, les bleus" fit Tim en riant. "Elle avait pris Tony, une fois, après qu'il l'ait énervé. Son orgueil ne s'en est jamais remis."

"Mon orgueil s'en est très bien remis, le bleu, merci" fit Tony en apparaissant, se penchant au-dessus de son bureau. "Je pourrais la battre quand je veux."

"Vraiment, Dinozzo ?" fit la voix de Gibbs.

Il venait d'arriver et le regardait avec un scepticisme très probant.

"Toi, capable de battre Ziva ? Elle s'entraîne quotidiennement, contrairement à toi…"

"Patron ! Vous êtes debout…" dit Tony, profitant de le voir pour tenter de détourner la conversation. "Vous allez mieux ?"

"Encore un peu fatigué," grogna-t-il "mais c'est gentil de t'informer."

Tony se pencha vers lui.

"Dites, euh… C'est vraiment si bien que ça ? J'ai du mal à y croire."

Gibbs le regarda longuement et il recula.

"Hmm, désolé, patron. Oubliez ça."

"C'est mieux que tout ce dont tu peux rêver, Dinozzo" répondit Gibbs avec un sourire à la limite de la provocation.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis un rire le brisa joyeusement.

"Je le prendrai pour un compliment, Jethro…"

En toute réponse, il approcha Serya de lui et l'embrassa doucement, indifférent au regard choqué de Tony qui ne dut son salut qu'à une claque sur la tête de la part de Ziva.

"Gibbs était occupé, alors je l'ai fait" dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Serya se sépara de Jethro, mais resta serrée contre lui en regardant Harry.

"Alors, petit… Tu t'es décidé ?"

"Je ne suis pas petit" protesta-t-il.

Serya lui envoya un regard nettement sceptique et il rougit furieusement.

"Je ne serai plus petit pour longtemps" répéta-t-il, entêté.

"Oh, je n'en doute pas" dit-elle calmement.

Harry se redressa, ses yeux brillants de détermination.

"Oui, je le ferai… Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai, mais je le ferai."

Serya ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

"Tu as mon soutien."

"Et le mien" fit vivement Ziva "même si je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment faire quelque chose."

"Tout le monde peut faire quelque chose. Il suffit d'en avoir la volonté" fit gravement Jethro en regardant Harry. "Je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider aussi, si nous en avons le temps."

"Moi aussi" fit joyeusement Tony. "Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je peux servir, mais je le ferai !"

"Moi aussi" fit Tim plus calmement. "Si tu as besoin d'en apprendre sur l'informatique, je t'aiderai avec joie."

"Mon domaine, c'est plutôt la chimie" fit Abby en souriant. "Mais ça te sera sûrement utile."

"Un médecin est _toujours_ utile dans une guerre" termina Ducky en lui souriant également.

Harry resta un instant sans bouger, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il se jeta sur eux et les étreignit à tour de rôle, s'attardant sur Jethro et Serya qui souriaient tous deux.

"Merci" murmurait-il en boucle. "Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente sur moi."

Jethro lui sourit.

"Tu as du boulot, Harry. Etre général demande un certain talent. J'espère que tu as un bon sens de l'organisation…"

"J'apprendrai" fit Harry d'un air têtu. Gibbs sourit, puis poursuivit.

"De la stratégie…"

"J'apprendrai" répéta Harry. "Je jouais souvent aux échecs."

"Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, mais c'est un début" approuva Ziva, les bras croisés.

"Une bonne mémoire…" continua Gibbs.

"Euh… Quand j'aurai fini d'organiser mon esprit avec Ril, ça devrait aller" tenta Harry. "Il dit que j'ai mauvaise mémoire parce que je ne range pas mes pensées, et il a déjà commencé à faire le ménage."

"Quand ça ?" demanda Abby avec curiosité. "Tu étais plutôt occupé, ces derniers temps…"

"Pendant que je dormais" répondit Harry. "Il a dit qu'il organisait juste les pensées courantes, parce que je devrais faire moi-même les souvenirs et les connaissances."

Serya sourit en secouant doucement la tête.

"Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps… Votre directeur râle si vous prenez tous un jour de congé ?"

"Oui, mais on peut s'arranger" fit Gibbs calmement. "Après tout, c'est pour sauver la vie d'un jeune garçon de seize ans que nous le faisons…"

"Alors vous allez avoir l'honneur de voir l'une des plus grandes merveilles des vampires… Est-ce que vous voulez suivre un vieillissement accéléré ?"

"Un _quoi_ ?" demanda Tony, qui n'avait pas très envie de vieillir.

"C'est très simple. En vingt-quatre heures, vous aurez vécu un an."

Il y eut un long moment de silence abasourdi.

"Vous avez une salle temporelle ?" demanda Harry, abasourdi.

"Beaucoup plus qu'une salle, Harry… Je suis l'un des plus puissants vampires de la planète, ne l'oublie pas."

"Eh ben, patron, vous n'avez pas choisi n'importe qui" fit Tony d'un ton moqueur.

Gibbs sourit. Tony leva un doigt.

"Je peux, euh… inviter quelqu'un ?"

"Ta copine ?" demanda Serya pour confirmation.

Tony hocha timidement la tête.

"C'est juste que, euh… un an, c'est long…"

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients" fit Serya. "Mais songe bien que si vous vous disputez, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire. On ne peut pas interrompre l'année sous peine de déséquilibrer la ligne du temps."

"Le temps est un phénomène physique ?" demanda Abby, surprise. "C'est vraiment une dimension, comme l'espace ?"

Serya sourit, puis rit doucement.

"Une véritable scientifique, Abby… Je t'en parlerai si on y va, d'accord ?"

"Ok… Alors, voyons voir… Il va falloir trimballer les ordinateurs, ça va être chaud…"

"Oh, non" fit vivement Harry. "On peut les réduire de taille si c'est nécessaire."

Abby secoua la tête en soupirant.

"J'adore votre magie."

"Bon, on va s'organiser" fit Gibbs d'un ton calme. "Tim, Abby, occupez-vous du matériel informatique, voire chimique si tu veux, Abby."

"Inutile de transporter des vêtements" fit Serya d'un ton calme. "Je vais partir devant. Il faut que j'explique clairement aux vampires qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à toucher au moindre d'entre vous. Tout ce qui est vêtements, matériel de vie, nourriture, inutile d'en prendre. Il y a largement tout ce qu'il faut."

Gibbs hocha la tête et l'embrassa brièvement, puis elle s'écarta de lui et leur fit un signe de main et un petit sourire, avant de disparaître, se volatilisant dans l'air.

"C'est le transplanage" expliqua Harry devant leurs mines étonnées. "Ca permet de se transporter instantanément d'un point à un autre. Plus la distance est longue, plus ça fatigue. J'espère qu'elle me l'apprendra."

"Tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses" fit Gibbs calmement. "Je n'ai jamais été général, mais j'ai été soldat et je sais ce qu'est une armée…"

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, leurs affaires été bouclées, fortement aidés par la magie d'Harry qui avait récupéré la baguette de Serya, s'étonnant toujours du lien avec la magie qu'il sentait lorsqu'il la tenait. Ziva avait récupéré toutes ses armes et les avaient dissimulées sous sa tenue, de même que Gibbs et Tony. Serya réapparut, l'air nettement plus en forme qu'à son départ. Elle se passa distraitement la langue sur les lèvres.

"Serya !" appela Gibbs. "D'où viens tout ce sang ?"

Elle sembla alors s'apercevoir du sang qui maculait sa tunique et lui sourit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le mien… J'ai eu quelques problèmes, mais ils sont résolus maintenant."

"Par la force ?" demanda Tim, contemplant le sang sur sa tenue de cuir avec une fascination morbide.

"Un jeune vampire a voulu prendre ma place, il attendait mon retour exprès pour ça" expliqua Serya. "Il m'a provoquée en duel, et j'ai gagné. Tout le monde est prêt ?"

Un concert d'acquiescements lui répondit et elle sortit un long cordon noir de sous sa tunique, le faisant tournoyer au bout de ses doigts.

"C'est un Portoloin. Il vous amènera aux portes de notre quartier général, et de là nous pourrons atteindre le lieu de notre entraînement. Ne faites pas attention aux, hmm… insultes que vous entendrez. Vous êtes sous ma protection et ils savent ce qu'il se passera s'ils touchent à l'un d'entre vous."

Ils hochèrent la tête, un peu craintifs malgré tout. Serya inspira profondément.

"Est-ce que vous acceptez de jurer que vous ne répèterez jamais ce que vous verrez ? C'est la condition qu'ils ont posé pour que vous puissiez venir."

A nouveau, ils acquiescèrent et prêtèrent serment l'un après l'autre, répétant les paroles que leur enseignait Serya. Elle leur adressa un regard reconnaissant et ils saisirent le Portoloin les uns après les autres. Tony avait finalement renoncé à inviter sa copine. Ce serait beaucoup trop complexe de lui expliquer l'existence de la magie et le but de leur voyage. Harry se recula en tremblant et Serya fronça les sourcils.

"Harry ? J'ai créé moi-même ce Portoloin. Je te promets qu'il t'amènera aux portes de notre repère, et nulle part ailleurs. Voldemort ne sait pas où tu es, et ne peux pas le savoir."

Gibbs passa un bras apaisant autour de ses épaules et il tendit la main, saisissant craintivement le cordon de soie.

"C'est parti" murmura Serya.

Ils eurent tous la même impression d'un crochet qui tirait sur leur nombril et tout se brouilla.

Ils réapparurent dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien.

"Mais c'est le Pentagone !" souffla Tony, halluciné.

"Une de nos entrées est effectivement ici" acquiesça Serya. "Il faut toujours se maintenir près du pouvoir en place, c'est bien connu."

Elle rangea le cordon et se tourna, passant sa main sur le mur qui se recouvrit de signes étranges. Etrangement, personne ne semblait les remarquer.

"Seigneur Serya" murmura-t-elle en plaçant sa main au centre.

Le pan de mur tout entier se volatilisa et ils sursautèrent. Serya se redressa.

"Venez. La porte ne doit pas rester ouverte trop longtemps, sinon on peut nous voir."

Ils la suivirent dans le tunnel sombre et la porte se referma derrière eux, coupant toute lumière.

"La blague est très drôle, Erwan" fit la voix sèche de Serya dans le silence.

"Quoi, les mortels auraient peur du noir ?" se moqua une voix d'homme, assez jeune. Mais bon, avec les vampires, on ne savait jamais quel âge ils pouvaient avoir exactement.

Serya claqua des doigts et la lumière revint, vive, faisant pousser un cri au vampire en face qui se cacha les yeux. Il regarda un instant Serya avec défi et elle avança soudain d'un pas, ses dents sortant de sa mâchoire sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Aussitôt, il pâlit et tourna les talons, détalant. Serya fit rentrer ses dents et leur fit un signe de tête.

"Venez, on y va. "

Ils la suivirent sans un mot. Des groupes de vampires les regardaient parfois passer, certains avec envie, mais aucun d'eux n'osait approcher. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur avait dit Serya, mais cela semblait plutôt efficace. Ils marchèrent pendant presque dix minutes, jusqu'à arriver devant deux grandes portes de bronze sculptées.

"Génial !" souffla Abby en voyant la décoration, soit des têtes de morts, des os, des vampires en pleine restauration, ou des choses du même acabit.

"Ca te plaît, Abby ?" demanda Serya avec un sourire en coin.

"C'est trop la classe !" répondit Abby avec un large sourire, admirant les portes sous tous les angles, ignorant qu'elle venait de faire changer les vampires d'avis sur elle.

Lorsque Serya s'approcha, elles s'ouvrirent seules, coulissant sur le côté sans un bruit. Ils entrèrent. Les vampires ici étaient bien plus nombreux. Plus d'une centaine devaient attendre là, tous debout et les regardant passer.

"Tu es de retour, Serya" fit une voix venant du haut.

Un vampire se laissa tomber devant eux. Il avait dans la trentaine et était plutôt bien bâti. Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une énorme ressemblance avec Serya, qui hocha la tête.

"Pas pour longtemps, San. Je ne fais que passer."

"Tu vas à Ombrecendre, c'est cela ?"

"Oui."

Le dénommé San soupira.

"Ok, mais trouves quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour diriger Washington. Ca me soule, on ne peut même plus rigoler."

"Tu comprends pourquoi je passe les rênes, alors" dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, continuant de marcher.

"Oui… Je crois que je vais partir pour l'Angleterre. Il y a une guerre, là-bas, à ce qu'il paraît."

Serya lui envoya un regard en coin.

"Tu devrais attendre encore quelques temps avant d'y aller, San. Les choses vont bouger."

"Tu vas t'en mêler ?" demanda San avec curiosité.

"J'ai effectivement accepté d'apporter mon aide à l'un des camps."

"Lequel ?" demanda San avec curiosité. "Dumbledore, alors qu'il massacre le plus de vampires possibles ?"

"Non."

"Voldemort ? Il les traite comme des chiens, ce n'est pas mieux…"

"Non plus."

"Le Ministère ? Tu ne vas pas te faire marquer comme du bétail, quand même ?"

"Non."

San s'arrêta, la regardant avec des yeux perplexes.

"Il n'y a pas d'autre camp" dit-il lentement.

"Il y en aura bientôt un."

Le vampire se retourna et les regarda longuement, les dévisageant un à un, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur Harry qui lui fit un sourire un peu forcé.

"Je vois… C'est pour cela que tu as besoin de temps…"

"Oui."

"Je m'occuperai de régner encore quelques jours, Serya, mais après tu devras te trouver un autre lieutenant" dit San avant de les laisser devant une toute petite porte de métal noir.

"San…"

Elle se pencha vers lui.

"Surveille mes arrières pendant que je suis à Ombrecendre."

Il sourit et lui fit une bise.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, grande sœur, je m'en charge. Bonne chance."

Il s'éloigna ensuite et leur fit un signe de main. Serya lui répondit d'un sourire.

"C'est votre frère ?" demanda Harry.

"Exact" fit Serya. "Nous disions donc… Ombrecendre, un an pour vingt-quatre heures réelles…"

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage.

"Bienvenue à Ombrecendre, mes amis…"

Ils entrèrent et s'immobilisèrent sitôt la porte franchie, stupéfaits. Ils étaient sur le flanc d'une colline, au pied de laquelle s'étendait une gigantesque plaine. Au bout, ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un manoir les attendait. Une forêt s'étalait plus à l'Est, et des montagnes derrière.

"C'est magnifique" dit Harry, le moins surpris grâce à son expérience du monde magique.

"Merci" fit Serya avec un sourire. "C'est moi qui l'ait construit, j'espère que vous trouverez la décoration à votre goût. Je l'ai modifié un peu pour qu'il y ait l'électricité et les choses comme ça."

Des sourires lui répondirent et ils se mirent en marche pour atteindre ce qui serait leur maison pendant un an complet. Ils furent rapidement installés, trouvant des armoires remplies de vêtements pour tous les goûts, des salles de bain gigantesques et des repas qui se préparaient tous seuls pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Ils finirent par s'installer dans ce qu'Harry avait baptisé leur "salle de réunion", à cause de la grande table ovale autour de laquelle ils pouvaient tous s'installer sans se serrer. Serya avait les pieds sur la table, sans-gêne, et jouait avec sa baguette, envoyant des étincelles le long des murs pour colorer un peu l'atmosphère. Ril s'était allongé au milieu de la table. Il avait énormément grandi depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvé et faisait maintenant presque un mètre cinquante de long.

"Bon" fit Harry d'un air nerveux. "Je suppose que ce serait plus efficace si on décidait à l'avance de ce qu'on va faire… Je, euh… Je n'aime pas vraiment diriger."

"Il va falloir t'y faire" fit Gibbs, tranquille.

"Ressors-nous le charisme que tu avais pendant ton discours" renchérit Ziva. "Je te promet qu'avec ça, ton armée te suivra au bout du monde."

Harry sourit d'un air nerveux et Gibbs se renversa dans son fauteuil, un café à la main.

"La chose la plus importante, pour un général, c'est de déléguer" commença-t-il d'un ton calme. "Là, ça va, parce que tu as un an pour te former. Quand tu entreras dans la guerre, tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose si tu es seul. En tout premier, tu dois te trouver des lieutenants fiables, dont tu sais qu'ils ne te trahiront pas. Certains pour l'entraînement des hommes, d'autres pour le recrutement, d'autres encore pour l'espionnage et le renseignement, etc. Ce n'est pas une honte de demander de l'aide, c'est une preuve de sagesse."

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Harry acquiesça.

"C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'écoulera qu'un jour réel" renchérit Serya. "Il te faudra du temps pour t'organiser dans le monde réel. Au fait, j'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise. Tu veux laquelle en premier ?"

"La mauvaise" fit Harry en soupirant.

"Voldemort a quelques millions de dollars pour entretenir son armée, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les lui retirer."

Harry prit une mine désespérée, mais acquiesça.

"Et la bonne ?"

"Son réseau pour gagner de l'argent a été complètement démantelé. Tu n'as pas senti sa colère ?"

"Ril me protège" répondit Harry. "Je pense que ça me servira aussi pour apprendre l'Occlumentie. Ca ne me sert à rien de faire des plans si n'importe qui peut les lire dans ma tête."

Serya acquiesça. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils avaient terminé de mettre au point un programme d'entraînement pour Harry durant les premiers mois de sa formation accélérée. Celui-ci les regardait avec une étincelle de reconnaissance tellement forte qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir tristes – ce n'était pas normal qu'un enfant soit tellement reconnaissant d'apprendre à mener une guerre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Attention, j'avertis tout de suite, une scène sexuelle peut paraître choquante. Vous êtes prévenus ^^._

L'entraînement commença pour Harry, très rude. Il se levait très tôt, et Ziva se chargeait de son entraînement physique, ne lui faisant aucun cadeau. Il s'échauffait en courant autour du manoir, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre l'Israélienne, puis échauffait la totalité de ses muscles avant d'entamer le combat avec sa professeure, qui là non plus ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. Il avait en tout trois heures d'entraînement avant d'avoir le droit d'aller prendre une douche, puis de manger. Gibbs lui donnait des cours et lui apprenait à gérer des foules, des troupes d'homme, à anticiper les réactions d'une foule et élaborer des stratégies assez complexes pour qu'on ne puisse pas se rendre compte du but réel avant la fin. Harry se révéla avoir un esprit particulièrement tortueux, voire sadique dans certains cas.

Tony lui enseignait ce qu'il savait du renseignement et des méthodes d'investigations, travaillant souvent en duo avec Ducky qui s'occupait de lui apprendre l'anatomie complète d'un corps humain, utile pour soigner ou au contraire frapper avec efficacité, économisant ainsi son énergie. Les matières qui l'intéressaient le plus étaient cependant la chimie d'Abby et l'informatique de Tim, ainsi bien sûr que la magie de Serya. Elle lui avait procuré une baguette d'emprunt on-ne-savait-où, lui affirmant que ses sorts seraient plus efficaces lorsqu'il récupèrerait la sienne propre. Elle l'entraînait sans relâche, lui faisant répéter les sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les lancer sans même réfléchir, affirmant souvent que sa magie était comme un muscle, que plus il s'en servirait, plus elle serait efficace. Ses soirées étaient consacrées à l'apprentissage du Noble Fourchelangue avec Ril, qui l'aidait aussi à réorganiser son esprit.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Son corps s'était petit à petit reformé et il avait énormément grandi, atteignant en six mois un mètre soixante-quinze et la masse de muscles correspondant, pour la plus grande satisfaction de Ziva. Le changement de régime alimentaire et l'exercice continu lui faisaient le plus grand bien.

"Harry ?" appela Serya alors qu'on en était au mois de juin de leur calendrier.

Ils avaient assimilé janvier au premier jour où ils étaient entrés, et depuis décomptaient les jours normalement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

"Dis-moi, dans les rumeurs qui courent sur toi, il paraît que tu es un très bon joueur de Quidditch…"

Il eut un sourire de pure joie en voyant le balai qu'elle lui tendait et ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. C'était une autre chose qui avait changé chez lui. Si avant il craignait presque le contact des autres, maintenant il n'hésitait plus à sauter sur ses colocataires pour leur donner des étreintes. Serya lui rendit son étreinte et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

"C'est un Foudre de Guerre, Harry, la version supérieure de l'Eclair de Feu… Fais faire une crise cardiaque à Tony, s'il te plaît, il déteste la vitesse…"

Harry eut un large sourire. Tous se demandaient à quoi allait lui servir un balai et il leur fit un large sourire.

"C'est quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas encore présenté du monde sorcier" expliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui lui faisait le tour du visage. "Chez nous, il y a un sport qui s'appelle le Quidditch et qui se joue par équipe de sept. Trois Poursuiveurs, qui s'échangent la plus grande des balles, le Souafle, pour marquer des buts. Un Gardien pour les en empêcher. Deux Batteurs qui éloignent les Cognards, ce sont des boules qui essaient de faire tomber les joueurs. Et un Attrapeur. C'est mon poste préféré. Il doit attraper le Vif d'Or."

Avec un sourire, Serya ouvrit la main. Une minuscule balle d'or aux ailes d'argent se tenait là, battant frénétiquement des ailes comme pour s'échapper de la poigne du vampire.

"Tu es prêt, Harry ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Tu as mis des Cognards en jeu ?" demanda Harry en toute réponse.

"Non. Mais au bout d'un moment, je te lancerai des sorts."

Il acquiesça et elle relâcha la boule qui s'envola aussitôt, disparaissant de leur champ de vision en quelques secondes.

"Tu as un terrain de cent cinquante mètres de long sur deux cent trente de large" fit Serya. "Je te laisse un quart d'heure d'échauffement."

Il hocha la tête avec un large sourire et bondit sur le balai, l'enfourchant avec l'habitude que lui donnait l'expérience. Cela faisait combien de temps, trois mois qu'il n'avait plus volé ? Non, on était en juin, donc ça faisait huit mois tout rond… Il sourit encore une fois et donna un vigoureux coup de pied sur le sol, s'élevant à toute vitesse. Le vent dans ses cheveux le fit revivre et il éclata soudain de rire, commençant à prendre des virages à toute vitesse. Ce balai était encore plus précis que l'Eclair de feu, si la chose était possible…

Il aperçut le Vif d'Or, mais ne se lança pas tout de suite à sa poursuite, continuant de slalomer. La voix de Serya lui revint en tête. _Fais faire une crise cardiaque à Tony…_ Il eut un sourire moqueur et se lança dans un piqué vertigineux, fonçant vers l'équipe, ou plutôt ver le sol juste devant. Une seconde avant de s'écraser, il redressa en leur faisant un sourire railleur, ignorant le cri de frayeur d'Abby qui maintenant brandissait le poing d'un air furieux. Il nota avec amusement l'air très pâle de Tony. Un trait violet fendit soudain les airs et il l'évita d'un tonneau sur le côté, avant de se lancer un Sonorus.

"**Ca ne fait pas un quart d'heure !**" cria-t-il.

**"Oh, si ! **" rugit la voix de Serya en toute réponse. **"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es heureux d'être sur un balai que le temps ne s'écoule pas !"**

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un second trait fendit les airs et il l'évita sans difficultés, commençant à se mettre à la recherche du vif d'or. Des larges parois légèrement lumineuses l'informaient des limites du terrain et il commença à sillonner le ciel à toute vitesse, cherchant l'éclat doré des yeux en esquivant avec grâce les éclairs de plus en plus nombreux qui arrivaient sur lui, éclatant régulièrement de rire. Il l'entraperçut soudain et plongea à nouveau vers le sol, cette fois-ci concentré sur son objectif. Un rayon blanc manqua soudain de le percuter et il dut faire un tonneau en catastrophe. Le Vif en profita pour disparaître et il poussa un grognement frustré, avant de se remettre à sa recherche.

"Là" murmura-t-il avec un air concentré.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas avoir par les sortilèges et continua de les esquiver en fonçant vers le Vif, qui s'échappa. Il le suivit, penché sur son balai pour accélérer encore, grognant car il perdait régulièrement le terrain qu'il avait gagné à cause des sortilèges de Serya. Il tendit bientôt la main. La petite balle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Triomphalement, il referma son poing dessus.

**"Je l'ai !"** hurla-t-il, fou de joie.

"C'est incroyable comme il change" murmura Ducky en le voyant faire des loopings, ivre de bonheur. "Il adore vraiment ça."

"Il est trop casse-cou" fit Tony, pâle à cause des acrobaties d'Harry qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la vitesse qu'il avait et des risques qu'il prenait.

"Il est surtout extrêmement doué" fit Serya en souriant. "Il pourrait passer en professionnel, mais ça ne l'intéresse pas. Le Quidditch est juste un loisir pour lui, et il a peur de ne plus arriver à se détendre comme ça s'il passe en professionnel."

Comme à son habitude, elle était serrée contre Jethro. Les autres avaient fini par s'habituer à les voir ensembles et se risquaient même à leur faire quelques commentaires humoristiques, auxquels ils se faisaient une joie de répondre. Les six mois passés ensemble les avaient vraiment rapprochés. Ils n'avaient pratiquement plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Instinctivement, ils devinaient que ce serait un excellent avantage si jamais ils se retrouvaient pris dans une bataille ensemble.

Harry finit par redescendre et se posa devant eux, encore heureux comme un roi. Il secoua la tête.

"Ah, j'adore ça !" fit-il avec un large sourire. "Et ton balai est excellent, Serya."

"_Mon_ balai ? Je viens de te le donner, Harry."

Il lui sauta dessus, faisant grogner Gibbs car il l'éloignait de lui. Tous rirent sans pouvoir se retenir. Serya sourit.

"Tu méritais bien ça, Harry. Tu es un élève très doué."

Il rougit un peu sous le compliment.

"Merci. Ca veut plus dire pour moi que ce que tu penses."

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois en toute réponse.

"Je pense que tu seras largement prêt d'ici six mois, Harry. Ce que tu as mis six mois à apprendre en magie, d'autres mettent des années… Tu vois bien que tu as l'étoffe pour faire un véritable leader."

Harry rougit encore une fois, d'autant plus que les autres membres de l'équipe acquiesçaient. Ils se couchèrent tard cette nuit-là, ayant improvisé une fête pour leurs six mois dans le manoir d'Ombrecendre. Serya se retira avec Gibbs dans les derniers et ils allèrent à leur propre appartement. Ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde pour vivre ensemble tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

"Serya ?" demanda Gibbs alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre.

"Oui ?" répondit-elle en se redressant un peu.

"Quelle est la relation exacte… entre un vampire et son calice ?"

Serya se pencha sur lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange.

"Tu le voudrais, Jethro ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Je n'aime pas devoir attendre que tu sois blessée pour t'en donner" répondit-il, nullement gêné par son amante qui était au-dessus de lui.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

"Hmm. Le vampire est très… possessif et jaloux, vis-à-vis de son calice."

En parlant, elle avait passé une jambe au-dessus de lui, se mettant à califourchon sur son torse.

"Il déteste que quelqu'un ne le touche, particulièrement un autre vampire." Elle prit une mine songeuse un instant. "Il ressent aussi un besoin de le protéger contre n'importe quel danger. Un vampire peut aller très, très loin si l'on a fait du mal à son calice. Du côté du calice…"

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

"Son sang se régénère une douzaine de fois plus vite que la normale, plus s'il s'agit d'une personne sans pouvoirs magiques. Il prend un plaisir particulier à être mordu par son vampire, plaisir partagé par le vampire, d'ailleurs. Sa durée de vie se rallonge considérablement. Si le vampire et le calice s'aiment réellement, ils deviennent tous les deux théoriquement immortels, mais peuvent choisir de quitter la vie quand ils le souhaitent. S'il s'agit d'un couple homosexuel, le vampire est systématiquement le dominant, mais ce n'est pas notre cas…"

Elle se tut et il l'observa un long moment.

"Comment le fait-on ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Tu en es certain ?" demanda-t-elle, une émotion particulière dans ses yeux.

Il posa une main sur sa joue.

"Je t'aime, alors oui, j'en suis certain. Je suis trop égoïste pour vouloir te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa longuement, couchée sur lui.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerai ça, Jethro" murmura-t-elle.

"Alors qu'attends-tu ?" demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il passa sa langue derrière la barrière de ses dents, sachant exactement où étaient ses deux longues canines recourbées. Il savait tout aussi bien que c'était un endroit extrêmement sensible pour Serya, qui ferma les yeux et fit un large geste de la main. Il se recula un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

"J'ai jeté un sort de Silence" répondit-elle. "Tu risques de crier très fort, Jethro…"

Il la regarda avec interrogation et elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.

"Il faut mordre… à l'endroit le plus sensible" murmura-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement sous le sous-entendu et elle lui sourit avec tendresse, avant de l'embrasser longuement.

"Cette nuit est à toi, Jethro. Profites-en."

Ses mains commençaient déjà à le caresser. Serya avait des milliers d'années d'expérience et elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir comment lui faire atteindre la jouissance juste avec ses doigts fins. Elle prenait pourtant tout son temps, éveillant lentement son corps sous ses caresses délicates. Il soupira de bien-être, acceptant d'être complètement dominé pour cette nuit. Lentement, il sentit son sexe durcir sous les caresses que lui offraient Serya. Elle posa sa bouche sur son torse et commença à l'explorer, s'attardant autour de ses cercles sombres. Un premier gémissement lui échappa et elle continua de l'éveiller, faisant des gestes toujours plus doux, toujours plus précis.

Il ne sut combien de temps dura cette douce torture, mais Serya descendait de plus en plus bas. Il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur son sexe durci, promenant lascivement sa langue tout au long de sa verge. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, son corps se cambra doucement et il gémit encore une fois. Des tremblements annoncèrent qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir et Serya posa ses deux canines sur son sexe tendu, avant de le mordre avec délices. Il poussa un cri de plaisir et jouit violemment dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ne recrache son sperme, bien au contraire. Elle avala le sang et le sperme mêlés avec un plaisir évident, et il ne tarda pas à jouir pour la seconde fois, le cerveau complètement embrumé par les vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient. Il restait haletant, mais Serya ne le relâchait pas et son plaisir monta à nouveau en flèche alors que ses mains se posaient sur son torse et qu'elle continuait de boire lentement. Enfin il jouit pour la troisième fois, et sentit quelque chose changer au plus profond de lui. Serya sortit ses dents de son sexe et lécha amoureusement les petites plaies, les refermant grâce à sa salive. Puis elle se redressa et remonta vers sa bouche, l'embrassant longuement en le laissant goûter son propre goût sur ses lèvres.

Il resta haletant un très long moment, épuisé par les trois orgasmes consécutifs qu'il avait atteint. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir en une seule fois. Son cerveau resta déconnecté de la réalité un très long moment, puis enfin il put penser convenablement et se tourna vers son amante, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants de malice et d'amour. Elle avait encore ses canines sorties, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas et l'embrassa longuement, ne trouvant même pas de mots pour la remercier du plaisir qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, plus qu'épuisé mais heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Serya caressa doucement sa joue et l'embrassa.

"Merci… Jethro."

Elle le contempla un long moment. Il ne l'avait pas pénétrée, mais elle avait à chaque fois atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui, enivrée par son sang et le désir qui émanait de lui. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour en se blottissant contre lui, encore étourdie par le sang qu'elle lui avait prit. Il était définitivement excellent, largement meilleur que tous ceux qu'elle avait bu par le passé.

* * *

"Ben, Gibbs et Serya ne se lèvent pas ?" fit Abby en jetant un œil à l'horloge de la salle de réunion.

Il était près de onze heures, alors que d'habitude ils étaient toujours levés avant huit heures.

"Laisse-les" fit Harry qui arborait un large sourire depuis le matin.

"Toi, tu sais quelque chose" fit Ziva en lui enfonçant son index dans la poitrine.

Harry acquiesça, mais lui fit un sourire moqueur en toute réponse, avant de partir en courant alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui avec un air menaçant. Ils parcoururent le manoir à toute vitesse, manquant de percuter Tim qui allait vers la salle de réunion.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" demanda Tim à Abby qui les regardait courir sur les caméras de surveillance avec un sourire moqueur.

"Oh, pas grand-chose… Harry sait pourquoi Gibbs et Serya ne sont pas levés, et il a refusé de le dire à Ziva."

"La routine, quoi" fit Tim en se servant un café, gardant un œil sur les écrans.

Ils les avaient installés lorsqu'il avait appris à Harry à installer un système de surveillance dans n'importe quel lieu. Ziva accéléra soudain et parvint à rattraper Harry, le plaquant au sol comme un joueur de rugby. Abby monta le son de l'écran sur lequel on les voyait le mieux.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé" exigea Ziva.

"Pas question" rétorqua Harry, haletant. "Ils vont me tuer s'ils savent que je te l'ai dit."

"Et _je _vais te tuer si tu ne me le dis pas. Oh, allez, ils dorment, ils ne le sauront jamais."

Harry refusa d'un signe de tête et Ziva leva ses deux index d'un air menaçant.

"Harry…"

"Non" fit-il fermement.

Vive comme l'éclair, Ziva abattit ses doigts et commença à le chatouiller. En quelques secondes, il pleurait de rire, se débattant tant bien que mal mais fermement immobilisée par Ziva qui était installée sur lui.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air démoniaque.

"Non" répéta-t-il, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle recommença à le chatouiller, s'approchant des endroits où il était le plus sensible et il cria bientôt grâce.

"Ok, ok" finit-il par dire, pleurant de rire.

Il lui fit signe de se pencher et murmura quelques mots dans son oreille. Abby plissa les yeux pour tenter de lire sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle soupira de frustration. Ziva se redressa soudain d'un air étonné.

"Sérieux ? C'est possible, ça ?"

"Rooh, si je te le dis" fit Harry d'un air agacé. "Ils avaient mis un charme de silence, mais Serya n'a pas pensé à bloquer leurs émotions. J'étais en train de faire mon Occlumentie, j'ai tout senti."

"Et c'était bien ?" demanda Ziva d'un air intéressé.

Harry soupira.

"Ziva, je n'ai que seize ans, presque dix-sept, mais je te jure que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour vivre ça au moins une fois dans ma vie."

"Impossible, il faudrait que ta femme soit une vampire" fit une voix qui avait l'air passablement énervée.

Serya était là, et croisait les bras d'un air furieux. Ziva se releva et aida Harry à se relever, avant de le regarder.

"Harry, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule issue" dit-elle gravement. Harry acquiesça et elle cria soudain. **"On coure, mon vieux !"**

Ils repartirent en courant, essayant désespérément de semer Serya dans les dédales de couloir. Mais elle n'était pas un vampire pour rien et s'élança à leur poursuite, courant de plus en plus vite, ne ralentissant même pas dans les virages en les négociant avec une agilité surnaturelle. Elle ne tarda pas à les rattraper et sauta en l'air, passant au-dessus d'eux pour atterrir à nouveau en les bloquant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"Revenez me voir quand vous pourrez dépasser un vampire à la course" susurra-t-elle en les projetant tous deux à terre.

"Tu ne… peux pas nous avoir tous les deux en même temps" haleta Ziva, qui paraissait pourtant prête à se relever et à courir dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Serya en haussant un sourcil. Sa baguette tournoya entre ses doigts et elle la pointa sur Ziva. "_Hilaria_" fit-elle d'un ton négligent.

Elle répéta ensuite la même opération sur Harry, qui se retrouvèrent tous les deux à se tordre de rire sur le sol, comme si des mains invisibles les chatouillaient aux endroits les plus sensibles. Serya se releva et leur fit un signe de main.

"A plus ! Ca vous apprendra à espionner notre vie privée."

Se tordant toujours de rire, Harry remua le poignet, faisant jaillir sa baguette dans sa main. Il la pointa tant bien que mal sur Ziva.

"_Fi… Finite Incantatem_"

Ziva souffla de soulagement alors que les mains invisibles cessaient de la chatouiller et aida Harry à pointer la baguette sur lui-même alors qu'il se lançait le contresort.

"Wow" souffla-t-il. "J'ai mal aux abdos."

Ziva allait faire un commentaire, mais elle grimaça.

"Moi aussi" avoua-t-elle. "Tu te rends compte, la honte, perdre un duel avec un sort comme ça…"

"J'y songerai la prochaine fois que Malefoy me provoque" approuva Harry en se relevant tant bien que mal. "Avec le nombre de sorts stupides que j'ai appris, il va se prendre la honte de sa vie…"

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, avant de grimacer devant la douleur de son ventre. Elle se releva à son tour et ils se mirent en route vers la salle de réunion. Ils avaient décidé que l'entraînement changerait pour le second semestre. D'après Ziva, Harry n'avait plus rien à apprendre en arts martiaux, il lui restait seulement à continuer de s'entraîner régulièrement pour développer encore plus sa force et sa précision.

"Serya, s'il te plaît" fit Tony d'un ton suppliant.

"Non" répondit-elle, inflexible.

"Mais enfin juste une fois…"

Elle soupira.

"J'ai dit _non_, Tony."

"Il lui demande quoi ?" souffla Harry à l'oreille d'Abby.

"Si elle veut bien lui permettre d'assister à un de ses entraînements" répondit Abby.

"Ah, j'aurai cru qu'il voulait qu'il la morde" fit Ziva. "Parce que là, je crois que c'est foutu."

"Ziva, ajoute un mot et je t'étripe" fit Serya d'un ton calme.

Ziva pâlit un peu et acquiesça, n'insistant pas. Serya eut un sourire satisfait.

"Allez, s'il te plaît" reprit Tony, la suppliant toujours.

"Tu dois être très en forme, non ?" fit Harry innocemment. "Juste pour une fois… C'est nécessaire pour un général de savoir de quoi sont exactement capables ses soldats."

"Ok" soupira-t-elle de guerre lasse. "Mais j'attends que Jethro soit réveillé."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ziva avec curiosité.

"Parce que je suis très souvent blessée pendant mes entraînements" répondit Serya calmement. "Je vais le chercher."

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à leur appartement et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de marcher jusqu'à la chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle vit qu'elle était vide et entendit ensuite le bruit de la douche qui coule. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain et fit un sourire malicieux, puis entra, refermant la porte tout aussi silencieusement avant de se glisser sous la douche derrière lui, indifférente à l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Elle se plaqua contre lui.

"Jethro, je ne pourrai jamais résister à la tentation si tu fais ça" murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sursauta doucement et se retourna, avant de capturer ses lèvres. Il avait encore l'air fatigué, mais paraissait plus heureux que jamais.

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu résistes, ma chère" fit-il en toute réponse, admirant l'eau qui moulait son chemisier.

"Tss, tss, pas maintenant" fit-elle alors qu'il glissait sa main sous le chemisier trempé. "Les autres m'ont convaincue de leur montrer un de mes entraînements."

"Et ?" demanda-t-il sans ôter sa main, continuant de la faire monter vers son sein.

"Je serai sans doute blessée, et je veux avoir mon calice près de moi" dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant avec fougue et elle rit à nouveau.

"Ce soir, Jethro, ce soir…"

Il eut une mine dépitée alors qu'elle s'éloignait et la suivit du regard. Décidément, l'eau moulait parfaitement ses formes… Il soupira en refroidissant brutalement le jet d'eau, puis termina de se laver et ressortit, avant de se rhabiller et de suivre Serya vers la salle de réunion. Elle s'était séchée en un claquement de doigts, non sans avoir attendu qu'il l'ait à nouveau vue.

"De quoi j'ai l'air quand tu passes ton temps à me provoquer ?" souffla-t-il en la rattrapant dans le couloir.

"D'un homme particulièrement amoureux, qui se laisse mener par le bout du nez par sa femme ?" répondit-elle dans un murmure.

"Peut-être bien" souffla-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, passant sa langue sur ses dents rétractées en la faisant sursauter.

"Tricheur" protesta-t-elle. "Tu sais bien…"

"Ce que ça te fait" compléta-t-il en souriant. "Allez, ma chère, nous sommes arrivés…"

Ils entrèrent dans la salle.

"Vous en avez mis du temps" fit Tony d'un ton négligent.

"On se demande ce que vous avez fait" ajouta Ziva, bras croisés. "C'était aussi bien que cette nuit ?"

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Serya.

"Tu n'avais pas mis un sort de Silence ?"

"Oh, si, mais il se trouve que monsieur Potter a trouvé très drôle d'écouter toutes les émotions qui passaient dans nos corps…"

"Hé, c'était vous qui pensiez trop fort !" protesta Harry. "Ril était mort de rire parce que je n'arrêtais pas de rougir et d'essayer de vous bloquer."

"Désolée d'avoir choqué ta sensibilité de jeune adolescent n'ayant pas encore vécu sa première expérience" fit Serya en posant une main sur ses épaules. "Bon, on y va aujourd'hui ou demain ?"

Ils eurent tous des larges sourires et Serya les guida vers une partie du manoir qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Elle ouvrit une porte.

"Voilà, vous pouvez vous mettre là. Jethro, sois gentil, ne bouge pas. Je sais parfaitement que je serai probablement blessée. Harry, tu l'immobilises au cas où ? Si quelqu'un débarque pendant l'entraînement, ça peut très mal tourner."

Harry hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la salle. C'était une toute petite salle, avec une large vitre sur un des murs et des sièges devant. Ils s'installèrent et observèrent l'autre côté de la vitre avec curiosité. C'était pour l'instant une gigantesque pièce ronde, entièrement blanche et d'une hauteur impressionnante. La voix de Serya leur parvint soudain, parfaitement claire.

"Voilà, je suis devant la porte. Quand j'entrerai, la pièce va prendre un décor quelconque – ça me permet d'apprendre à me battre dans tous types d'environnements. Je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de ce que je vais devoir affronter… Et souvenez-vous, vous ne _bougez pas_ de là-haut."

Ziva et Tony eurent un même sourire moqueur à destination de Gibbs, qui leva ses deux mains en même temps et leur mit deux claques.

"Aïe" protesta Tony. "On n'a rien dit."

"Tu as pensé trop fort" répondit Gibbs en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain et Serya entra. Elle portait toujours son pantalon en cuir, mais avait troqué son chemisier habituel contre un haut de cuir noir sans manches, ainsi que des longs gants, en cuir également, qui s'arrêtaient au-dessus de son coude et ne recouvraient qu'une partie de sa main.

"C'est sa tenue de vrai combat" souffla Harry. "C'est hallucinant la magie qui s'en dégage. Je crois que c'est de la pure magie vampirique."

Le décor changea brutalement. C'était maintenant un ensemble de hauts pics, éloignés chacun de plusieurs mètres. On ne voyait même pas le sol entre eux.

"Ca va être chaud pour elle" fit Harry. "Même avec la magie, c'est dur de rester en l'air plus de quelques secondes."

Serya avait déjà bondit et se tenait debout sur un des pics. Sa longue natte flottait derrière elle, leur indiquant la force du vent. Tout était vraiment reproduit comme si elle était à très haute altitude. Il y eut soudain un mouvement dans les airs et une créature aux ailes noires apparut, volant droit sur Saylan. Deux lames jaillirent dans ses mains et fendirent l'air. Au même moment, une petite créature faite de roche était apparue sous ses pieds et elle bondit en l'air, faisant plusieurs saltos avant de se reposer sur un autre pic, pour bondir à nouveau tout aussi rapidement dans les airs alors qu'une seconde créature de roche émergeait de l'endroit où elle venait d'atterrir. Une grosse dizaine de créatures ailées apparurent et se ruèrent sur elle, poussant des piaillements terrifiants.

Elle ferma les yeux en tourbillonnant, puis les rouvrit soudainement. Ses dagues s'entourèrent d'une lueur rouge sang et elle trancha tout ce qui se passait à portée.

"Incroyable" souffla Abby. "Elle se sert de l'impact de ses coups pour contrer la gravité et rester en l'air."

Mais elle n'eut bientôt plus de cibles et commença à tomber, jusqu'à se rattraper à la roche d'une main et s'en servir comme d'un appui pour bondir à nouveau en l'air, envoyant valser la créature de roche d'un coup de pied dans ce qui semblait lui servir de bouche. Elle chuta avec un cri effrayant. Serya se posa sur la roche avec grâce et sourit vers la vitre.

"Ca, c'était l'échauffement" indiqua-t-elle aimablement.

Le décor changea et elle se retrouva sur une plaine de glace. Elle fronça des sourcils et ajusta son équilibre, resserrant sa prise sur ses dagues. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'elle voyait ce que la salle lui avait réservé, puis elle fit un sourire complètement fou de joie. Harry écarquilla les yeux avec crainte.

"Bon sang, elle ne peut pas se battre contre ça…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Abby, tétanisée.

"L'araignée, c'est une Acromentula" fit Harry d'un ton craintif. "J'en ai déjà affronté, c'est pratiquement insensible à la magie, comme truc…"

"Et l'autre ?" demanda Gibbs, pâle comme la mort.

"Une Chimère…" souffla Harry, désespéré. "Bon sang… Les Chimères ont un cuir trop résistant pour être percé par magie ou par les armes… C'est pratiquement impossible à vaincre, comme bête. Il n'y a qu'un seul sorcier qui a réussi à en tuer une, et il est mort au passage."

"Je ne suis pas une sorcière, Harry" fit soudain Serya avec une voix calme. "Je suis une vampire, et je viens de boire du sang particulièrement puissant."

Elle disparut soudain de leur vision, semblant s'envoler alors qu'elle fonçait sur la Chimère. L'Acromentula essaya de la saisir au vol, mais elle dévia le coup et il frappa l'une des trois têtes de la Chimère, qui poussa un cri de rage et de douleur. Au même moment, Serya avait attaqué une deuxième tête, plantant sa dague dans son œil. Elle ne parvint pas à la dégager, et l'abandonna alors que la troisième tête de la Chimère libérait un jet de flamme. A part quelques mèches brûlées, elle sortit intacte de ce premier assaut et fila se réfugier plus loin, prenant sa deuxième dague dans une position étrange, le regard froid et calculateur mais un sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

Ivre de rage, blessée, la Chimère s'élança en avant et elle évita l'assaut avec grâce, tourbillonnant sur elle-même. Elle passa soudain la main le long de sa dague et elle s'allongea en se recourbant, prenant la forme d'un katana qu'elle saisit à deux mains. Une seconde après, elle tranchait net une des pattes de l'Acromentula. La patte resta à s'agiter toute seule pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de s'immobiliser enfin. Serya bondit à nouveau pour éviter un jet de flammes mais ne put éviter les griffes qui se plantèrent dans sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se dégage en reculant soudainement. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ses déplacements allaient être fortement ralentis, et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça…

Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse, indifférente au sang qui coulait, et prononça quelques mots, refermant la plaie qui saignait abondamment. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça suffirait pour la fin du combat. Elle para le coup de griffe qui volait vers elle du tranchant de sa lame, qui entailla profondément la patte. La Chimère poussa un rugissement et un bêlement de douleur. Seules ses têtes de lion et de chèvre étaient encore actives, ce qui était bien pour elle car c'était le serpent qui pouvait cracher du feu. Maintenant, pour peu qu'elle parvienne à rester à distance, elle avait de fortes chances de gagner.

Les observateurs avaient pratiquement entendu le fil de ses pensées et elle disparut soudain pour réapparaître trente mètres plus loin. Son katana changea à nouveau et elle banda son arc, visant l'un des yeux de l'Acromentula qui s'approchait, dérapant sur la glace plutôt que marchant.

"_Fulguris !_" cria-t-elle en lâchant sa flèche.

Le morceau de bois taillé se changea soudain en un éclair puissant qui frappa l'Acromentula en plein œil, lui faisant pousser un long sifflement de douleur. Serya s'était à nouveau écartée d'un bond et courut vers le mur, bondissant dessus sans sembler se soumettre à la gravité. Elle fit un geste de la main une fois qu'elle fut à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur, semblant tenir sur le mur sans aucune difficulté, tête en bas. L'Acromentula commençait déjà à escalader le mur sur ses traces et elle banda à nouveau son arc, visant soigneusement.

_"Ignis Inferno"_ dit-elle calmement en relâchant sa flèche.

"Excellent !" fit Ziva. "Elle s'est mise quelque part où la Chimère ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, pour ne pas qu'elle ait deux adversaires."

"Ouais, enfin elle a encore une araignée géante sur le dos" fit Tony en la voyant bander son arc.

Ils n'entendirent pas le nom du sort, mais la flèche s'enflamma en l'air et frappa l'araignée en pleine gueule. Il y eut un instant d'immobilité, puis soudain l'araignée sembla exploser alors que des flammes jaillissaient sur plus de dix mètres carrés. Lorsqu'elles cessèrent de brûler, ils purent voir une carcasse noircie chuter sur le sol, où elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

"Oh merde" souffla Ziva. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

"Ignis Inferno, les Flammes de l'Enfer" répondit calmement Harry. "C'est un sort classé Magie Noire, on se demande pourquoi…"

Serya haletait, les traits crispés. Elle avait sa main serrée sur son bras droit et du sang continuait de s'échapper, coulant lentement.

"Quand est-ce qu'elle a été blessée ?" demanda Tim, stupéfait.

"Au moment où elle tirait" répondit Harry, troublé. "Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu… Je crois que l'Acromentula a projeté une partie d'une de ses pattes. Comme elle tirait, elle n'a pas pu l'éviter."

Serya rouvrit soudain les yeux, l'air décidé. Son arc disparut et elle chuta quelques instants, avant de se réceptionner sur le sol. La Chimère se précipita aussitôt vers elle, gueule ouverte mais boitant à cause de sa patte blessée. Serya eut un sourire sauvage et soudain se transforma en un gigantesque cobra de plusieurs mètres de long, qui cracha son venin vers la Chimère. Celle-ci s'immobilisa et, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, Serya était déjà enroulée autour de lui, l'étouffant dans ses anneaux. Il chercha à la mordre, à la griffer, mais elle avait pris grand soin de se mettre hors de portée de ses griffes et ses crocs. Soudain elle ouvrit la gueule et le mordit en pleine échine. La réaction fut foudroyante. La Chimère poussa un rugissement terrifiant et s'immobilisa, avant de chuter sur le sol. Serya reprit forme humaine, haletante.

"Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui" fit-elle avec un petit sourire dans leur direction.

Elle rejoignit tranquillement la porte et sortit. La salle redevint aussitôt blanche, sans aucune trace des combats qui y avaient eu lieu. Gibbs était déjà debout et se rua dans le couloir, avant de la serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

"Tu es complètement folle" grogna-t-il. "T'entraîner contre des trucs comme ça…"

Serya laissa échapper un petit rire.

"C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal" admit-elle. "Mais, tu sais, j'adore l'adrénaline des combats… La vie de vampire n'est vraiment drôle que lorsqu'on a un vrai compagnon et quelques combats sympas."

Il sourit d'un air désespéré et l'embrassa brièvement.

"Félicitations" fit Ziva d'un ton à peu près calme. "C'était très impressionnant."

"Merci" fit Serya en lui souriant.

"Tu n'as pas soigné ton bras ?" interrogea Tim, surpris.

"Ben, j'ai besoin de mettre de la salive dessus, et je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre" dit-elle d'un ton gêné.

"Je peux te prendre un peu de ta salive ?" demanda Abby, intriguée. "Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans, pour que ça guérisse tellement bien…"

"Si ça t'amuses" fit Serya en souriant avec amusement.

Abby avait successivement voulu prendre un peu de son sang, des bactéries présentes dans ses intestins, et même de ses cheveux après qu'elle ait essayé de les couper sans succès et des cellules de ses muscles pour savoir comment elle faisait pour avoir de telles aptitudes physiques. Elle avait tout analysé, allant de surprise en surprise.

"Tu sais" fit Harry en souriant "je demanderai à Remus si tu peux faire la même chose avec un loup-garou. Si ça se trouve, tu trouveras une manière de soigner la lycanthropie."

"J'essaierai" fit Abby, hésitante. "Si on trouve à quoi c'est dû, ça devrait être possible de le soigner."

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

"Quand je pense que les sorciers vous sous-estiment à ce point-là… Aucun d'eux ne penserait jamais à se servir d'une caméra pour espionner un ennemi. Pourtant, c'est absolument indétectable par magie."

Gibbs sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Profites-en, Harry, ça te donne un sacré avantage."

"C'est grâce à vous" fit Harry en souriant.

Gibbs murmura quelques mots à Serya et elle acquiesça.

"On revient" lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "On va juste soigner son bras."

Ils acquiescèrent.

"On va dans la salle de réunion" cria Ziva alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse, mais un bref signal lumineux les informa qu'ils avaient entendu. Gibbs se pencha vers elle.

"Tu es quand même folle."

Un petit rire lui répondit.

"C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, mon chéri. Avoue que je ne serai pas la même sans ça."

"Non, c'est vrai. Mais je serai beaucoup plus rassuré quant à ta sécurité."

S'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il la poussa doucement contre le mur et lui présenta deux de ses doigts.

"Allez, donne-le moi, ton élixir merveilleux" murmura-t-il en se penchant.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres et elle porta sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, avant d'embrasser ses doigts tendus, puis de les lécher sensuellement.

"J'ai dit _m'en donner_" murmura-t-il.

Il se retira à contrecœur quand il en eut assez et observa son épaule. L'araignée avait frappé dans le seul endroit non protégé. Il appliqua soigneusement la salive sur sa peau, souriant avec satisfaction alors qu'elle se refermait avec une légère fumée. C'était moins efficace que quand elle léchait directement la plaie, mais ça suffisait pour une blessure assez légère comme celle-là. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas la refermer complètement et lui tendit à nouveau ses doigts avec un sourire provocateur. Elle ne se fit pas prier et il frémit alors qu'elle en rajoutait une couche. Il retira sa main et l'embrassa longuement, avant de retourner à son épaule et de refermer complètement la plaie, non sans s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait rien qui était pénétré sous la peau.

"On s'arrête là ?" demanda Serya d'un ton déçu alors qu'il se redressait. "J'ai faim, moi" ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants. "J'ai dépensé beaucoup de magie, et j'ai perdu du sang."

Il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et l'embrassa longuement, promenant sa main sur son ventre. Elle n'avait pas retiré sa tenue de combat, mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Elle lui fit un sourire et claqua des doigts. Il se retrouva torse nu et soupira d'un air agacé.

"Allez, viens" murmura-t-il.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et le mordit avec tendresse juste à la hauteur de sa bouche, dans le creux de son épaule. Elle se concentra un long moment avant de commencer à boire. Ce n'était pas du plaisir qu'elle voulait lui apporter pour le moment, mais des sentiments. Elle commença à boire en établissant ainsi une connexion entre leurs deux esprits, lui transmettant tout l'amour et le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à son sujet. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avec bonheur sous la caresse mentale qu'elle lui offrait. Elle ressortit finalement ses dents de son épaule et referma la plaie, la faisant disparaître d'un coup de langue joueur.

"Merci, mon chéri" murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Mais c'est moi" répondit-il. "Rends-moi ma chemise."

Elle sourit et fit apparaître une nouvelle chemise de soie noire. Il eut un sourire et secoua la tête en l'enfilant.

"Elle te va très bien" fit Serya en l'observant attentivement.

Il sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa rapidement avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route vers la salle de réunion, discutant joyeusement en se faisant moqueusement plusieurs reproches sur leurs attitudes respectives, éclatant régulièrement de rire au passage.

"On dirait quand même des gosses, par moments" fit Ziva en les voyant se disputer amicalement.

"Je crois que Serya lui a transmis un peu de sa folie" approuva Ducky, fortement amusé par le comportement de son ami et de sa femme. "Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il a changé, et en bien."

"Serya aussi" fit remarquer Abby. "Elle est beaucoup moins froide qu'avant, et moins cruelle aussi, je pense."

"Ca reste à voir" fit Harry. "Je l'ai déjà vu se battre contre une copie de Mangemort, pendant un de nos entraînements, et elle a quand même des tendances sadiques."

"Oh, je suis un vampire" fit la voix de Serya d'un ton agacé. "Il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je les tue gentiment, non plus. Ils ont torturé bien assez de personnes pour que je m'amuse un peu."

Harry acquiesça, les yeux froids. Lui aussi, le jour où il croiserait des Mangemorts, ils regretteraient d'avoir rencontré son chemin.

"Dis-moi, Harry, les balles de pistolets, elles marchent sur les sorciers ?" demanda Ziva d'un air intéressé.

"Oh, si on enchante les pistolets pour qu'ils passent les boucliers, je suppose que oui" fit Harry avec un sourire démoniaque.

"Chouette, on pourra venir faire un tour en Angleterre, alors" fit joyeusement Ziva. "Je me souviens, c'est là-bas que j'ai appris à conduire."

"Un conseil" fit vivement Tony. "Si vous voulez survivre, ne montez jamais dans une voiture conduite par Ziva."

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sous le regard offensé de Ziva, qui finit par secouer la tête et rire à son tour.

"Allez, on a un programme d'entraînement à concevoir" finit par dire Harry en reprenant son sérieux.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils s'étaient décidés. Les cours de duel magique prendraient de plus en plus de place, ainsi que les cours d'informatique. Tim lui enseignait les manières de craquer des réseaux et d'utiliser le matériel de surveillance au mieux. Avec quelques micros, on pouvait avoir des biens meilleurs résultats qu'avec une douzaine d'espions.

* * *

"Allez, Harry, il va être temps de rentrer" fit Ziva, hilare.

"NON ! J'veux rester avec vous !" geignit Harry, visiblement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter Ombrecendre.

"On va venir te voir en Angleterre, tu sais" fit Gibbs en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "Je pense que si on dit qu'on peut choper le type qui avait ces trois bateaux de drogue, Shepard se fera une joie de nous faire un ordre de mission."

"Et puis tu m'as nommée chef de l'espionnage" fit Serya en lui souriant doucement. "Je vais me faire un plaisir de monter un nouveau réseau d'espionnage en Angleterre. Mêlant magie et technologies moldues, ça va détonner."

Harry sourit enfin.

"En tout cas, merci à tous" dit-il gravement. "Je n'aurais sans doute pas pu apprendre aussi bien sans vous. Abby, je vais tester de ce pas ton transplanage à neutrinos."

"Et tu me diras si ça marche" fit Abby avec un sourire.

"Transplanage… à neutrinos ?" répéta Gibbs, ne comprenant pas.

"Oui !" fit Abby. "J'ai soigneusement étudié leur transplanage, et en fait, ils passent par les transferts d'électrons et leur différence de potentiel avec les protons. Mais donc j'ai pensé que si Harry arrivait à voyager par les neutrinos, plutôt que par des particules chargées, il pourrait passer toutes les barrières anti-transplanage. Il a déjà essayé et ça marche théoriquement, reste à voir si ça marche en vrai."

"Je vais essayer ça" fit Harry en souriant. "Justement, je dois aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire quelques mots. Sans rien révéler de mon jeu, bien sûr. Après le Serpent, le Phénix et le Ministère trop stupide pour choisir un emblème, ce sont les Aigles qui entrent en jeu."

Harry avait longuement hésité pour son emblème, puis avait fini par choisir l'Aigle, par reconnaissance envers eux. En effet, le symbole sur les cartes du NCIS était un aigle déployant ses ailes. Il aimait suffisamment le ciel et l'air pour prendre un oiseau comme emblème, et l'aigle était particulièrement connu pour la majesté et la puissance qu'il dégageait. Ril avait approuvé son choix, ricanant en refusant de lui expliquer pourquoi. Serya lui passa une main dans les cheveux – Harry était plus grand qu'elle, maintenant.

"En tout cas, fais-moi plaisir, vole quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et apprend à devenir Animagus."

Il sourit avec enthousiasme.

"Oui ! Je me demande ce que je serai, comme animal."

Serya sourit encore une fois, puis ouvrit la porte qui les séparait du monde extérieur. Ils repassèrent dans la salle du trône et furent accueillis par un silence glacé. Instinctivement, Serya fit un pas en avant et se plaça devant eux, les protégeant des vampires qui avaient l'air furieux.

"Serya, pourquoi as-tu autorisé des mortels à utiliser Ombrecendre ?" cria une voix dans le fond de la salle.

Serya prit son ton le plus polaire pour répondre.

"C'est _moi_ qui ai créé Ombrecendre et qui régit la magie qui règne à l'intérieur, et non pas _toi_, Erwan. C'est également _moi_ qui choisit qui y a accès, et ce n'est pas _ton_ cas."

**"Pourquoi ?"** rugit-il. "Je suis un vampire, pas un misérable mortel ! Tu ne me parais plus digne de diriger la côte Est, Serya ! Tu t'es approchée de ces mortels, ils t'ont complètement corrompue !"

Serya s'avança soudain de plusieurs pas, s'entourant de son aura de magie.

"Est-ce un défi, Erwan ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. "Les mortels ont des choses que tu n'auras jamais, idiot. Tu es bien trop obnubilé par ton immortalité. A quoi ça te servira de vivre pendant des siècles ?"

**"Je serai le Maître !"** hurla Erwan, sortant enfin du rang des vampires.

Serya plissa des yeux.

"Cette attitude est condamnée depuis la nuit des temps, Erwan" répondit-elle d'un ton calme. "Les Traqueurs se lanceraient à tes trousses pour avoir prononcé de telles paroles."

"Et alors ? Si je te tue, je prendrai ta place et les Traqueurs n'oseront plus m'approcher !"

"Si tu me tues" acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton suave. "Crois-tu vraiment, gamin de trois cents ans, être capable de me battre ? Je n'aurai pas vécu plus de trois mille ans si je me laissa battre par des idiots dans ton genre."

Erwan parut hésiter, mais sortit soudain ses armes et se rua sur elle. Il portait une longue épée à deux mains, et la souleva, la faisant tournoyer dans le but visible de la décapiter. Harry retint Gibbs qui voulait avancer.

"N'interfère pas dans un duel entre vampires" murmura-t-il. "C'est une lutte de pouvoir. Le plus fort domine le plus faible, et prend son sang en gage de victoire."

Serya ne broncha pas alors qu'il arrivait sur elle, son épée brandie et s'entourant d'une lueur rouge, signe d'utilisation de la magie vampirique. Elle vola droit vers son cou en décrivant un grand arc de cercle. Il y eut un choc et tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Elle avait bloqué l'épée à un centimètre de sa gorge, par un unique doigt dressé.

"C'est tout, Erwan ? Et tu voulais devenir maître de la côte Est ?"

Il regardait l'épée et le doigt d'un air halluciné. Soudain, il la lâcha et se rua en avant, cherchant à mordre Serya à la gorge. Le mouvement fut très flou, mais il se retrouva soudain par terre, un bras tordu dans le dos, alors que Serya était assise sur son dos et avait son pied sur sa nuque, capable de la briser en une seconde. Appelant soudain sa magie, il se releva et elle s'envola avec grâce, retombant souplement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

"Le jeu est terminé" cracha-t-elle soudain.

En une seconde, elle fut près d'Erwan et planta brutalement ses crocs dans son cou. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur à l'état pur, se débattant vainement, incapable d'échapper à l'étreinte de Serya. Puis il finit par se dessécher et retomba soudain en poussière. Serya se redressa et toisa tous les vampires présents d'un regard glacé.

"Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un… qui veuille me défier ?"

Le silence lui répondit et elle avança de quelques pas, posant ses yeux froids sur les vampires qu'elle savait les plus belliqueux.

"Alencar !" appela-t-elle soudain.

Un vampire d'âge vénérable apparut aussitôt, posant un genou à terre devant elle.

"Relève-toi" fit-elle d'un ton plus doux. "Tu es le vampire le plus âgé à part moi. Désormais, la mégalopole t'appartient. Veille sur la communauté et suis nos codes, Alencar. Je ne voudrai pas avoir à te détrôner."

Le vampire s'inclina à nouveau.

"C'est un honneur, seigneur Serya. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté."

Serya hocha la tête et fit un signe sec de la main. Aussitôt, tous les vampires retournèrent à leurs activités, une grande partie sortant de la salle où ils étaient venus pour voir le duel. Un grand groupe s'approcha et s'inclina devant Serya, puis Alencar.

"Où allez-vous ?" osa demander l'un des plus jeunes.

"En Angleterre" répondit-elle. "Et si cette information sors d'ici, je retrouverai celui qui l'a faite passer et je m'en occuperai… personnellement."

Des têtes se hochèrent partout dans la salle. Le message était passé.

"Dans quel camp allez-vous vous battre ?" demanda une jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

Serya était visiblement son modèle et elle l'admirait.

"Avec les Aigles" répondit Serya avec un sourire inquiétant.

"Le camp dont tu m'as parlé ?" demanda San alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre.

Elle acquiesça et San s'approcha, reniflant l'air autour d'elle.

"Tu as changé, grande sœur" fit-il doucement. "Tu es encore plus forte…"

Elle lui sourit narquoisement en toute réponse.

"Tu voulais aller en Angleterre, non, San ?"

"Oh, je vais attendre qu'un nouveau camp n'émerge et voir ce qu'il propose" répondit le vampire d'un ton innocent.

Serya sourit en toute réponse et rejoignit le groupe du NCIS.

"Désolée que vous ayez dû voir ça" dit-elle doucement. "Alencar a un très grand sens de l'honneur, il s'occupera bien de la côte Est."

Gibbs acquiesça, ayant visiblement craint un moment pour son pays natal.

"On y va ?" proposa Harry avec un sourire soulagé.

"Oui" fit Serya, se passant distraitement la langue sur les lèvres.

"Ca t'a fait quoi, de le tuer comme ça ?" demanda Abby d'un ton intéressé.

Serya hésita un instant, se passant encore une fois la langue sur les lèvres.

"J'ai récupéré son sang, et sa puissance magique."

Elle nota alors l'air un peu triste de Gibbs et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

"Je t'expliquerai au bureau" murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et resserra sa prise sur sa main. Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du refuge vampirique, arrivant au Pentagone.

"Harry, tu emmènes deux personnes en transplanage d'escorte ?" demanda Serya d'un ton innocent.

Harry eut un soupir désespéré, puis attrapa d'autorité les bras de Tim et Tony, avant de transplaner. Serya soupira.

"Je vais faire deux voyages. Qui vient en premier ?"

Abby et Ducky partirent avec elle et elle les déposa au NCIS, avant de retourner chercher Jethro et Ziva et de les attraper d'autorité, pour disparaître à nouveau. Harry était là et les attendait avec Tony et Tim, qui paraissait près de rendre son déjeuner. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas du tout le transplanage.

"Oh, la chochotte" fit Ziva d'un ton moqueur.

"Tu m'as l'air aussi bien pâle" fit remarquer Tony d'un ton malicieux.

Ziva lui adressa un regard noir et se tut.

"Ah, vous êtes de retour, agent Gibbs" fit Shepard en descendant les escaliers. "Ca tombe plutôt bien…tiens, vous êtes encore là ?" demanda-t-elle à destination de Serya, qui acquiesça.

"J'ai eu des informations, et je suis venu les apporter à Jethro" commença-t-elle. "Vous vous souvenez des trois bateaux que je vous ai permis de capturer ?"

"Oui" répondit Shepard, nettement intriguée. "Vous avez eu d'autres nouvelles ?"

"En fait" commença Serya "j'ai trouvé qui était l'homme à la tête de tout ça, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de ses lieutenants. Le problème, c'est qu'ils se cachent sacrément bien, et mon réseau là-bas est plus que limité. Donc il faudrait que j'aille sur place, mais c'est plutôt risqué pour moi."

"Vous me proposez de me dire ce que vous savez pour que nous nous en occupions ?" demanda Shepard d'un air grave.

"Je vous propose de vous guider sur place, pourvu que j'ai une protection."

Shepard réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.

"Cela doit être faisable, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'affaires en ce moment. Gibbs, un petit voyage vous motive-t-il ?"

Affectant un air surpris, Gibbs acquiesça néanmoins.

"Ce serait où ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Serya.

"En Angleterre, je pense" répondit-elle, semblant réfléchir. "D'après mes informations, il aurait une base dans le Surrey, et une autre à Londres même, plus probablement d'autres que je n'ai pas encore pu trouver."

A nouveau, Gibbs acquiesça et Shepard regarda les différents membres de l'équipe, qui hochèrent la tête les uns après les autres. Voyant qu'elle allait sauter Abby et Ducky, Serya plissa les yeux et entra légèrement dans son esprit, modifiant discrètement quelques idées. Ce n'était pas très honnête, mais bon…

"Abby, Ducky, vous pourriez y aller avec, qu'en pensez-vous ?" demanda Shepard.

Abby hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"J'ai toujours voulu voir Londres… Et j'ai un copain à Oxford, il pourra peut-être nous aider."

Ducky acquiesça également, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Shepard leur sourit.

"Très bien, préparez vos affaires… Vous prenez le prochain vol pour Londres. Avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas" termina-t-elle à l'attention de Serya.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Shepard se tourna vers Harry.

"Vous venez d'Angleterre, non ?"

"C'est exact" répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

"Alors mission supplémentaire, Gibbs. Vous raccompagnez ce jeune garçon chez lui, et vous parlez avec sa famille. S'il est prouvé qu'il a été affamé, vous l'embarquez avec vous et vous me prévenez, que j'avertisse l'ambassade anglaise."

Gibbs hocha la tête alors qu'Harry prenait une mine misérable, alors qu'en intérieur il exultait. Tous ses amis venaient avec lui… Sitôt que Shepard soit reparti pour réserver leurs billets d'avion, il leva le pouce en direction de Serya et lui fit un sourire éclatant de joie.

"Merci" fit-il à voix basse.

"De rien, mon général" répondit Serya d'un air moqueur. "Pense que ça va être le début des responsabilités pour toi…"

"Tant que vous êtes là" répondit-il en souriant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Shepard redescendait pour les informer qu'ils partaient dans quatre heures.

"Vous avez de la chance" fit-elle en souriant. "Il n'y avait plus de places disponibles en dehors de celles en première classe."

Tony siffla longuement, puis leur fit un signe de main.

"A plus, je vais faire ma valise ! On se retrouve à l'aéroport ?"

Tous acquiescèrent. Gibbs proposa innocemment à Serya et Harry de venir avec lui pour qu'il puisse faire ses valises et ils hochèrent la tête, avant de le suivre vers la voiture après que Shepard lui ait remis son ordre de mission, les billets et une lettre à destination de l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis à Londres, qui avait pour ordre de lui fournir toute l'aide nécessaire. Gibbs la remercia et ils disparurent tous trois, derniers à partir.

"Vous savez que je n'ai jamais pris l'avion ?" demanda Harry timidement.

"Moi non plus" fit Serya.

Gibbs rit doucement en conduisant.

"Moi si. Plusieurs fois, pour le travail."

"Gibbs, tu fais quoi à part travailler ?" demanda Harry en se penchant en avant.

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Je m'occupe de mon informatrice préférée" répondit-il d'un ton naturel. "Et du plus jeune général de l'histoire. C'est qu'ils demandent un sacré travail, tu vois… Ils ont tous les deux un don pour se fourrer dans des ennuis impossibles."

Deux éclats de rire joyeux lui répondirent et il sourit, avant de ralentir alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez lui. Il leur ouvrit la porte en souriant.

"Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi grand que chez toi, Serya" dit-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

"Rappelez-moi d'aller voir les propriétés des Potter" fit Harry d'un ton calme. "Je sais que j'en ai plusieurs, mais je n'y suis jamais allé."

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête en même temps et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Gibbs disparut rapidement pour faire sa valise alors qu'ils s'installaient dans son salon.

"Alors, Harry, prêt à commencer la fête ?" demanda Serya en souriant.

"Oh, oui… J'ai plein d'idées" fit Harry avec un sourire inquiétant. "Je ne révèlerai pas avant très longtemps que c'est moi, l'Aigle… Mais je vais leur faire peur en bloquant quelques attaques de Mangemorts."

Serya hocha la tête.

"Faire peur au directeur, aussi" poursuivit Harry. "J'ai quelques exigences pour la rentrée, il sera bien forcé de les accepter…"

"Lesquelles ?" demanda Serya, amusée.

Harry lui tira la langue en toute réponse.

"Tu verras bien, grande sœur."

Il se mordit la langue en comprenant qu'il venait de penser très fort. Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva près de Serya qui le serra dans ses bras.

"Je serai ta sœur si tu le veux, Harry" souffla-t-elle sans relâcher son étreinte.

Elle lui fit un sourire un peu sauvage.

"Du coup, j'ai un motif pour embêter tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal."

Sans se retenir, Harry éclata de rire. Gibbs redescendit à ce moment et Serya réduisit sa malle d'un geste paresseux de sa baguette.

"Jethro, je te présente ton beau-frère."

Gibbs la regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry, qui protesta pour la forme.

"Bienvenue dans la famille, Harry. J'espère que tu as le cœur bien accroché."

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et il se releva, les yeux étincelants de bonheur.

"Bon, on y va, alors ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est parti" acquiesça Gibbs.

"Je peux conduire ?" demanda Serya d'un ton innocent.

"Tu sais conduire ?" s'étonna son compagnon.

Avec un soupir devant ses yeux de chien battu, il lui envoya les clés et elle lui fit un sourire ravi, avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

"Hé, il y a des mineurs !" s'exclama Harry en voyant le baiser qui s'échauffait lentement mais sûrement.

Ils se séparèrent et le foudroyèrent du regard en même temps. Un sourire innocent leur répondit et ils soupirèrent.

"Tu vas me le payer, Harry" grogna Serya en s'installant à la place du chauffeur. "Attachez bien vos ceintures."

Elle démarra brutalement et Gibbs poussa un soupir désespéré.

"Oh, non, une deuxième Ziva…"

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur l'autoroute en direction de l'aéroport public de Washington. Harry se plaqua soudain contre la vitre et fit un grand sourire à la voiture qu'ils dépassaient à toute vitesse.

"C'est Ziva" fit-il en souriant.

L'Israélienne écarquilla les yeux en voyant la voiture de Gibbs passer sous son nez, puis écrasa l'accélérateur et les doubla à nouveau, ignorant superbement le klaxon de la voiture qu'elle avait doublée par la droite. En toute réponse, Serya accéléra à son tour. Elles commencèrent une course poursuite sur l'autoroute, roulant à des vitesses folles en dépassant tout le monde. Ziva faisait un large sourire, concentrée sur la route, de même que Serya qui se servait de ses réflexes surhumains pour éviter tout accident.

"On va sur le parking militaire" grogna Gibbs alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'aéroport.

"Trop radin pour payer le parking ?" demanda Serya avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je ne gagne pas tant que ça" répondit-il en soupirant devant une embardée particulièrement violente.

"Non, je pense que c'est les trois pensions que tu dois payer" le contredit Harry en souriant.

Serya sortit de l'autoroute juste devant Ziva, avant de ralentir dans un long crissement de pneus et de s'engager à une allure plus modérée, mais encore très rapide, vers la partie militaire de l'aéroport. La carte de Gibbs suffit à convaincre le militaire de garde de les laisser passer.

"Laissez entrer la voiture derrière, aussi" fit-il d'un ton calme.

Ils roulèrent au pas dans le parking et Serya se gara parfaitement bien, avant qu'ils ne sortent de la voiture. La vampire avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et fit un sourire moqueur à Ziva.

"Alors, ma vieille, on faiblit ? Même pas capable de tenir l'allure…"

"Je te ferai remarquer que la vieille, ici, c'est toi" grogna Ziva, visiblement vexée d'avoir perdu la course.

Elle ouvrit son coffre et Harry s'en approcha discrètement, avant de siffler.

"Tout ça ?" demanda-t-il, perdu.

"Ben, tu vas tout me réduire, alors j'en profite" répondit Ziva avec un sourire innocent.

Vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa sur les quatre sacs dans le coffre, les réduisant un à un. Ziva le remercia et ramassa les quatre minuscules sacs, avant de les fourrer dans une poche intérieure.

"Ziva, tes armes" grogna Gibbs.

"Tu n'as pas d'autorisation ?" demanda Ziva d'un air surpris.

"Si, mais tu connais la _discrétion_ ?" demanda-t-il d'un air agacé.

"Ben…"

"Laisse, je vais les rendre indétectables" fit Harry calmement. "Un petit sortilège de désillusion et un autre pour retirer les ondes du métal, et ça devrait très bien passer."

Serya rit discrètement. Une troisième voiture arriva et s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ducky et Abby qui souriait sans retenue.

"Harry…" demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Il ouvrit le coffre et manqua de s'étouffer. Il y avait au moins quatre ordinateurs, ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'appareils de mesures d'Abby. Soupirant, il sortit à nouveau sa baguette et commença à réduire le matériel, agissant rapidement et avec efficacité. Abby lui fit un sourire rayonnant quand il eut terminé.

"Bon, il va falloir se trouver un bon QG" soupira Harry. "On a un paquet de matériel à installer."

Serya avait sorti le pistolet de son compagnon et lui fit subir quelques sortilèges pour le rendre indétectable, lui aussi. Elle lui murmura ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille.

"On se retrouve d'ici une demi-heure au guichet ?" demanda-t-il. "Le temps que tout le monde arrive, et on s'enregistrera."

Les membres de l'équipe déjà présents hochèrent la tête et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux.

"Pourquoi tu as bu son sang ?" demanda Gibbs à voix basse, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'on ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Serya inspira profondément.

"C'est ça qui t'embête ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. "Que j'ai bu un autre sang que le tien ?"

Il hocha la tête en la regardant gravement dans les yeux.

"C'est la règle" dit-elle doucement, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre. "Quand un vampire en provoque un autre en duel, le vainqueur boit le sang du vaincu, et s'approprie ainsi une bonne partie de sa force. S'il le boit entièrement, comme ce que j'ai fait, cela signifie que le vaincu n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, d'autres m'auraient certainement provoquée en duel."

Il l'observa un long moment et elle lui sourit doucement.

"Je te promets que c'est ça et rien d'autre, Jethro."

Enfin, il parut se détendre et lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

"Désolé" murmura-t-il.

"Je m'en fiche, mon chéri. Tu as eu parfaitement raison de poser la question."

Il leva sa main et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

"Juste un peu…" demanda-t-il.

Serya acquiesça. Il voulait être certain que c'était lui qu'elle aimait, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'embrassa longuement et il passa sa langue derrière ses dents, demandant à ce que ses canines ressortent. Elle s'exécuta sans protester en sentant sa langue qui savait désormais parfaitement bien la convaincre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ses canines supplémentaires étaient extrêmement sensibles et il le savait très bien.

Enfin ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, avant de le mordre délicatement alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il poussa un long soupir de plaisir. Serya buvait très lentement, laissant durer l'instant sans faire trop monter son désir. Enfin elle ressortit ses dents et referma doucement la plaie. Il la serra à nouveau contre lui.

"Merci" murmura-t-il, se sentant beaucoup plus soulagé.

Elle lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de rétracter ses canines pour ne pas qu'un imprudent ne les aperçoive.

"Allez, viens, on va retrouver les autres."

Il l'embrassa pourtant encore une fois avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport, où ils retrouvèrent la totalité de l'équipe qui les attendait, discutant paisiblement entre eux. Aucun ne posa de questions et ils leur en furent reconnaissants. Ils durent attendre presque une heure avant de pouvoir se faire enregistrer. Ce fut Gibbs qui passa le passeport d'Harry, qui prit immédiatement un air soulagé.

"Comment vous avez fait ?" demanda-t-il à son beau-frère.

"Nous avons plusieurs dizaines de passeports vierges en réserve, pour les cas comme ça" répondit-il en lui souriant. "Le directeur a mis dix minutes à faire le tien."

_"Les passagers à destination de Londres, vol 1678…"_

Ils sourirent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement, ignorant les regards étranges qui leur étaient délivrés au passage. Les sortilèges d'Harry et Serya pour dissimuler leurs armes firent merveille : personne ne leur posa de questions et ils passèrent tous les détecteurs sans aucune difficulté. Encore une demi-heure et ils étaient installés dans un compartiment privé, plutôt spacieux pour huit personnes. Tony siffla en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, étalant ses jambes devant lui.

"Wow ! Je n'étais jamais monté en première…"

"C'est vrai que c'est confortable" approuva Ziva. "Vous croyez qu'on pourrait faire acheter un jet privé pour le NCIS ?"

"Je t'en offrirai un pour ton anniversaire, si tu veux" fit Harry, hilare.

Il y eut un instant de silence stupéfait.

"Tu as… assez d'argent pour acheter un avion ?" demanda Tony, incrédule.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"J'ai envoyé un message à Gringotts pour leur demander mes possession exactes. J'ai dix-huit manoirs, dont huit en Angleterre."

Il leur fit un sourire.

"Vous savez, avant je n'aimais pas avoir beaucoup d'argent, mais maintenant je me dis que c'est un sacré avantage. Le matos va coûter plutôt cher, et créer de l'argent par magie est interdit."

"Ce qui veux dire que Serya l'a fait au moins cinquante fois depuis dix ans" fit Gibbs en soupirant longuement.

Elle lui fit un sourire innocent.

"C'est super marrant… Le plus drôle, c'est de payer des trafiquants avec de l'or de farfadet… Après tu les regarde tourner en rond en se demandant où ils ont mis leur argent. Ils finissent par se soupçonner les uns les autres, et parfois ils se dénoncent même aux autorités."

"Or de farfadet ?" demanda Ziva.

"Il disparaît au bout de quelques heures" expliqua Harry. "Tu les payes vraiment avec ça ?"

"Ca dépend" fit Serya en réfléchissant un peu. "Quand c'est quelqu'un dont je pourrais avoir besoin plus tard, je le paie véritablement. Mais si c'est quelqu'un que je dénonce à Jethro deux jours après, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à lui donner du véritable argent."

Gibbs soupira.

"Tu te rends compte de tout le travail supplémentaire que tu nous donnes, quand tu fais disparaître les gains ?"

"Hé ! Juste le prix que je paie pour mes informations !" protesta Serya.

Des rires amusés parcoururent leur cabine alors que Gibbs laissait échapper encore un soupir désespéré. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, laissant même échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement félin.

"Je trouve que par moments, tu es plus proche du chat que de l'homme" fit négligemment remarquer Ducky.

Serya lui sourit, puis soudain se transforma en un chat ronronnant, entièrement noir avec quelques zébrures blanches et des yeux toujours gris. Sans-gêne, elle monta sur les genoux de Gibbs et se coucha dessus, avant de miauler d'un air amusé. Harry explosa de rire en l'entendant ronronner alors que Gibbs, nettement amusé, la caressait longuement entre les oreilles, puis la retourna, pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Elle s'étala sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, ronronnant plus fort que jamais.

"Hé, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait avoir qu'un Animagus" fit Tim, fronçant les sourcils. "Tu n'es pas un cobra ?"

Le chat se redressa soudain et reprit forme humaine, sans pourtant que Serya ne descende des genoux de Gibbs.

"Hmm, désolée" fit-elle d'un ton gêné. "Mais quand je me change en chat, il me gouverne presque entièrement… C'est très agréable, vous savez, les caresses comme ça…"

Elle fit un sourire doux à son compagnon et l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu es très doué, avec les chats…"

"Je ne vous le fait pas dire" fit Tony. "Figurez-vous qu'un jour, un chat avait des traces de sang sur ses pattes, parce qu'il avait marché dans les flaques de sang. Donc on doit le choper, pièce à conviction… Le bleu a passé deux heures à lui courir après, et puis le patron est arrivé…"

Ziva souriait déjà, connaissant la suite de l'histoire.

"Il a pris la boîte, l'a posée sur le sol, a sifflé, et le chat est venu dedans bien gentiment, en courant. Hallucinant."

"Simple question d'autorité" grogna Gibbs alors que tout le monde riait sans retenue.

Ils se calmèrent après quelques instants d'hilarité. Harry regarda Serya avec insistance.

"Et tes deux Animagus ?"

Elle secoua la main d'un air négligent.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, quand on dit qu'une personne ne peut avoir qu'un Animagus. En moyenne, le premier Animagus demande plusieurs années d'étude et une grande force magique… pour un sorcier ordinaire. Ensuite, s'il est motivé, il peut tenter une seconde transformation, beaucoup plus difficile et demandant plus de puissance magique. Le troisième est encore faisable par un sorcier assez puissant, après ça devient plus compliqué. Je vous assure que j'ai eu largement assez de temps pour maîtriser plusieurs Animagus."

"Tu en as combien ?" demanda Harry, curieux.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

"C'est une question très privée…"

"Tu ne vas pas refuser ça à ton frère ?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.

"Cinquante-quatre."

Harry, qui était en train de boire, commença à s'étouffer, toussant sans pouvoir se retenir, sous le sourire moqueur de Serya. Ziva finit par avoir pitié de lui et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, qui le projeta en avant.

"Kof, Kof… Merci, Ziva."

"Mais de rien."

Il se tourna vers Serya.

"Cinquante-quatre ? Mais c'est énorme…"

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire."

"Et tu as quoi ?" demanda-t-il avec avidité. "Cobra, on sait. Chat aussi, maintenant. Chauve-souris, je parie. Après tout tu es une vampire…"

"Exact" fit-elle en souriant.

Harry se tourna vers l'équipe et les regarda avec sérieux.

"Un Animagus représente un trait du caractère du sorcier. D'après son caractère, on devrait pouvoir trouver quelques uns de ses Animagi…"

"Au moins un félin" lança Ziva. "Rien qu'à ta manière de marcher."

"Exact" fit Serya. "Tigresse, panthère, guépard, lynx et chat sauvage, en plus du chat que vous avez vu."

Gibbs se frappa le front en soupirant.

"Je crois que je vais arrêter de te poser des questions sur tes capacités" grogna-t-il. "C'est hallucinant ce que tu peux faire."

"Je suis une des vampires les plus puissantes de la planète, Jethro" répondit-elle gravement. "Ce n'est pas rien."

"Un paon" grogna-t-il en toute réponse.

"Non… Mais j'ai un autre animal qui a une grande fierté."

"Un aigle" fit doucement Abby.

Elle hocha de la tête, puis se leva de sur Jethro pour se rasseoir juste à côté de lui, se serrant contre lui.

"Non, Abby, je ne te ferai pas de démonstration" dit-elle doucement.

"S'il te plaît" fit la gothique d'un ton suppliant. "J'adore les panthères…"

"Tu sais, je reste humaine, à l'intérieur" fit remarquer Serya. "Je _ne suis pas_ une peluche géante."

"Quand on voit ta manière de réagir aux caresses de Gibbs, on peut se poser des questions" fit Tony d'un air provocateur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il était plaqué au sol par une gigantesque panthère entièrement noire avec quelques poils blancs, qui poussa un rugissement impressionnant. Il ne put s'empêcher de pâlir de manière spectaculaire, bien que sachant parfaitement que Serya ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Serya, arrête de jouer" fit Gibbs d'un ton agacé. "Les stewards ne devraient plus tarder, alors reprends forme humaine."

Serya se redressa et reprit sa forme humaine, avant de retourner s'asseoir le plus tranquillement du monde. Tony se redressa tant bien que mal, encore un peu pâle.

"C'est impressionnant" admit-il. "Même si je savais que tu ne m'attaquerai pas, c'était terrifiant."

Il se rassit ensuite et retrouva bien vite le sourire devant les commentaires moqueurs du reste de l'équipe. Il observa un instant Serya qui était blottie contre Gibbs et l'air détendu de son chef. Oui, ils allaient définitivement bien ensembles, et paraissaient plus qu'heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Un discret cognement à la porte leur fit redresser la tête et Ducky donna l'autorisation d'entrer sur un ton amusé. Leur hôtesse écarquilla un peu les yeux en voyant Serya qui était appuyée sur Gibbs, mais qui avait entouré les épaules d'Harry, de l'autre côté avec son bras gauche. Harry se redressa en la voyant entrer et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle."

"Hmm, bonjour, monsieur" dit-elle sans pouvoir réprimer une petite rougeur.

Depuis qu'il avait grandi et laissé ses cheveux pousser jusqu'aux épaules, ainsi que abandonné ses lunettes, Harry avait un attrait certain sur la gent féminine, voire même masculine dans certains cas.

"Je venais vous proposer des rafraîchissements…" dit-elle d'une voix timide. "Le vol durera huit heures, vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous le souhaitez."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Harry, passé en mode charmeur.

"Harry…" fit doucement Serya, mais sur un ton néanmoins menaçant.

Il prit un air contrit et se calma un peu.

"Désolé, grande sœur."

Elle fit un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et retournèrent ensuite tranquillement à leur conversation, qui au grand soulagement de Serya, ne porta plus sur ses Animagus. Même s'ils étaient ses amis, elle préférait garder quelques atouts dans sa manche. Juste au cas où. Après tout, on ne survit pas trois mille ans en confiant ses secrets à des gens que l'on connaît depuis un an seulement.

Harry redressa soudain la tête et plaqua son doigt sur ses lèvres d'un geste impérieux. Ils firent aussitôt tous silence et certains tendirent leurs mains vers leurs armes, prêts à dégainer. Des chuchotements frénétiques s'entendaient juste devant la porte de leur cabine.

"Mais si, Fleur, je te jure ! Il m'a sourit comme ça, et il est super beau ! Regarde une fois ses yeux, tu verras bien !"

"Marie, on n'est pas là pour draguer les clients… Surtout ceux de première, ils sont trop friqués… Allez, viens par là, ça ne sert à rien de rêver."

"Tu parles ! Si sa sœur ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, il…"

Les membres de l'équipe retenaient tous leurs rires et Serya envoya un regard de reproches à Harry, qui fit une petite moue innocente qui lui allait très bien.

"Ok, ok, je jette un œil" finit par soupirer la dénommée Fleur.

"Vas-y, va récupérer les verres… Regarde à droite, c'est le troisième, il est assis à côté d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, sa sœur je crois."

Il y eut un instant de silence.

"En tout cas, on va avoir du boulot en Angleterre" fit soudain Tony pour relancer la conversation.

"Oui" renchérit Ziva. "J'espère que vous aimez l'Angleterre, Gibbs, pas comme quand on était en France et que vous nous frappiez toutes les deux minutes…"

"Tu n'aimes pas la France ?" demanda Harry à Jethro.

"Non" répondit-il d'un ton définitif.

"Ils ont de la très bonne nourriture, pourtant" fit remarquer Serya. "Et d'excellents vins. J'adore leurs Corbière, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un autre vin aussi bon."

"Tu t'y connais, en vin ?" demanda Tony d'un air intéressé.

"C'est un de mes passe-temps" répondit Serya. "J'ai un sens du goût très développé, autant qu'il me serve à quelque chose…"

"Et tu bois du français ?" poursuivit Tony.

"Tu sais, très souvent, il est très largement supérieur au vin américain. Je ne suis pas très vins blancs, mais celui d'Alsace peut être excellent…"

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Une hôtesse venait d'entrer et ils devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de la dénommée Fleur. Harry se renfonça soudain dans son siège, cherchant à se cacher. Instinctivement, Serya se pencha en avant pour le dissimuler à l'hôtesse, mais il était trop tard. Elle avait déjà lâché son plateau d'un air stupéfait.

"Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ziva comprit instantanément le danger. Elle referma la porte d'un geste vif alors qu'Harry se redressait et que Serya lançait un sort de silence sur leur pièce.

"Fleur" fit-il d'un ton froid. "Je n'aurai jamais cru te retrouver en tant qu'hôtesse de l'air."

"Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et qui sont ces gens ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air perdu. "Tu sais que tout l'Ordre te cherche depuis trois jours ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil lui indiquant bien qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Le regard de Fleur tomba alors sur Serya qui avait un regard froid et paraissait prête à bondir.

**"Harry ! Ecarte-toi d'elle, c'est un vampire !"** cria-t-elle soudain.

"Je sais" répondit Harry calmement, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Il finit pourtant par s'approcher de Serya et la serra contre lui, avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue.

"Je sais parfaitement, Fleur" dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi froid. "Il n'empêche qu'elle est mon amie, alors elle reste avec moi. Où est le problème ?"

Fleur écarquilla ses yeux, puis s'assit à terre, légèrement tremblante.

"Je suppose que tu as raison" dit-elle lentement, troublée. "Si c'est ton amie, ça ne doit rien changer… A près tout, je suis une demi-Vélane."

Un éclat intéressé passa dans le regard d'Harry, capté par Gibbs qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Harry se pencha en avant.

"Dis-moi, Fleur, tu penses quoi de la manière des sorciers de traiter les vampires, les loups-garous, les gobelins, les vélanes, les centaures, et j'en passe ?"

Fleur le regardait avec une flamme de défi dans les yeux.

"Ils me saoulent" cracha-t-elle. "Ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est, et ils croient tout connaître. Bill a été mordu par un loup-garou, ce n'est pas pour autant que je refuserai de me marier avec lui. Mais maintenant, il ne peut plus trouver d'emploi, ni rien."

"C'est pour ça que tu travailles chez les Moldus ?" demanda Harry d'un ton doux.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva, cherchant visiblement à se calmer. Harry lui fit un sourire.

"Fleur, est-ce que tu accepterais de prêter serment comme quoi tu ne révèleras jamais ce que je vais te dire ?"

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis le détailla longuement, notant tous les changements.

"Tu me diras comme tu as fait pour grandir comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle, clairement intriguée.

Il hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette en même temps que Fleur.

"Tu veux bien être notre témoin ?" demanda-t-il à Serya, qui en toute réponse fit jaillir sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Ils joignirent tous deux leurs mains et Serya posa sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes.

"Fleur Delacour, t'engages-tu à ne jamais répéter ce que tu apprendras aujourd'hui sans mon accord ?" demanda Harry d'un ton grave.

"Oui" répondit Fleur d'un ton décidé. Une flamme pourpre sortit de la baguette de Serya et s'enroula autour de leurs mains unies.

"Es-tu prête à jurer par ta magie ?"

"Oui" répéta Fleur alors qu'une deuxième flamme jaillissait.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément.

"Moi, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, petite-fille de Vélane, jure sur ma magie et mon sang ne jamais révéler ce que me dira Harry James Potter sans son accord clair et intelligible."

La troisième flamme jaillit et s'enroula autour des deux autres, brillant plusieurs secondes avant de s'éteindre. Serya éloigna sa baguette et la fit disparaître dans sa manche, avant de se rasseoir près de Jethro. Fleur haletait légèrement, comme si elle venait de courir sur une longue distance.

"Assied-toi" fit Harry en montrant le dernier siège libre. "Il risque d'y en avoir pour beaucoup de temps."

Surprise, elle s'exécuta néanmoins.

"Mon chef…" commença-t-elle timidement.

"Je m'en occuperai" fit Gibbs avec un calme certain, hochant la tête devant le sourire reconnaissant d'Harry.

"Fleur, je te présente…" Il désignait chacun des membres de l'équipe alors qu'il parlait. "Ducky, Abby, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Jethro et Serya. Ce sont mes amis, et mes alliés."

"Tes alliés ?" répéta Fleur. "Tu comptes te battre vraiment ?"

"Oui" fit Harry tranquillement.

"Harry, je peux te donner un conseil ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. Devant son hochement de tête, elle poursuivit. "Ne _rejoins pas_ Dumbledore. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais il…"

"Je n'avais aucune intention de rester sous ses ordres" fit Harry d'un ton froid. "Et je m'occuperai de lui une fois que j'en aurai fini avec Voldemort."

Elle sursauta au nom du mage noir, mais hocha la tête d'un air soulagé.

"Tant mieux… Certaines des choses qu'il disait sur toi, c'était horrible…"

"Tu peux me les dire, Fleur, s'il te plaît ?" demanda Harry calmement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Il s'est aperçu il y a deux jours que tu avais disparu" commença-t-elle, parlant lentement. "J'étais au Quartier Général entre deux trajets en avion… J'ai ordre de surveiller les allées et venues des Mangemorts le plus possible, tu comprends… Il était fou de rage quand il est entré, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça."

"Qu'a-t-il dit _exactement_ ?" demanda Harry avec calme.

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, puis parla très vite.

"Que tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête, que tu étais complètement stupide de disparaître dans la nature en n'emmenant même pas ta baguette, que tu étais un sombre crétin et quelques autres choses dans le même genre, qu'il y avait intérêt à ce qu'on te retrouve dans les deux jours, qu'on avait encore besoin de toi pour battre Voldemort et que tu pourrais toujours disparaître après, que tu commençais à en faire un peu trop à ta tête et qu'il fallait arranger ça. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout."

Harry serrait et desserrait son poing machinalement. Il parla pourtant d'une voix très calme.

"Je vois. Merci, Fleur."

Elle se tut un long moment, observant les amis d'Harry. Aucun ne la regardait directement, pourtant elle sentait leur colère, palpable dans l'air. Son regard tomba sur le vampire et elle frémit en sentant les ténèbres qui se dégageaient d'elle.

"Vous êtes vraiment Serya ?" demanda-t-elle timidement. "_La_ Serya ? La reine de la côte Est ?"

"L'ancienne reine" corrigea Serya. "J'ai cédé mon trône pour venir en Angleterre."

Fleur parut soudain nettement plus intimidée. Serya lui adressa un regard surpris.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle voyait bien que la demi-Vélane face à elle était terrifiée.

"C'est… Namach, c'est un ami de la famille… en toute discrétion, bien sûr, il ne veut pas nous attirer d'ennuis."

Serya réfléchit un long moment.

"Delacour ? Tu es affiliée à Alexandre Delacour ?"

"C'est mon père" répondit-elle timidement.

Elle hocha la tête.

"C'est vrai, Namach dit le plus grand bien de lui."

Fleur rougit légèrement, comme si le compliment destiné à son père l'atteignait également, elle. Elle se releva.

"Je vais devoir y retourner. Harry, je te promets que je ne dirai pas que je t'ai vu… Fais attention, s'il te plaît."

"Fleur ?" demanda Harry doucement. "J'ai fondé mon propre camp dans cette guerre. Un camp où le sang n'importe pas, mais la valeur personnelle. Pour battre Voldemort, et ensuite changer ces lois qui n'ont pas de sens…"

Fleur écarquilla les yeux, comprenant parfaitement la proposition.

"Je… je serais heureuse de me battre à tes côtés, Harry. La magie Vélane est de la magie noire pour les sorciers. Je peux en parler à Bill ?"

Harry réfléchit un long moment.

"A mots couverts" finit-il par répondre lentement. "S'il se montre intéressé, je suis prêt à le rencontrer."

"Et Dumbledore ?"

"Il massacre les vampires et les loups-garous. Si tu veux rire un peu, sois au quartier général le trente août, vers dix-sept heures. J'y ferai une rapide apparition."

"Remus Lupin ?"

"Je prendrai moi-même contact avec lui, merci" fit Harry calmement. "Par contre, vois ce qu'il advient de Ron et Hermione."

"Ils ont subi un entraînement depuis le début des vacances" répondit Fleur sans hésiter une seconde. "Fol'œil était fou de rage quand Dumbledore a refusé de t'entraîner, toi. Il a failli démissionner."

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

"Je le contacterai également, dans ce cas-là. Avoir ce vieux parano avec nous pourrait être une très bonne chose. Reste discrète, Fleur."

"Ne t'inquiète pas" répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Je suis une Vélane, ne l'oublie pas."

Harry lui sourit en toute réponse et elle ramassa rapidement tous leurs verres, les déposant sur son plateau avec assurance. Elle leur fit un bref signe de tête avant de ressortir.

"Eh bien, tu t'es trouvée une bonne partisane" fit Ziva alors que la porte était refermée depuis plusieurs minutes.

"C'est son sang Vélane" expliqua Harry. "Et si Bill a effectivement été mordu par un loup-garou, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout… Il faudra que je voie si je peux trouver un maître en Potions pour travailler sur la Tue-loup, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de le faire moi-même."

Ils dînèrent avec plaisir, éclatant de rire alors que Serya manquait de s'étouffer devant la salade emplie d'ail. Elle avala plusieurs verres de vin pour faire passer le goût avant que sa rougeur permanente ne disparaisse enfin, avant de grimacer.

"Je déteste ça" marmonna-t-elle.

"Pourquoi l'ail te fait cet effet ?" demanda Ducky, intrigué.

"L'allium à l'intérieur" répondit brièvement Serya. "Il n'y en a pas assez pour me faire véritablement du mal, mais suffisamment pour que je n'aime pas ça."

"Et l'alcool ?" continua Abby.

"Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort pour me souler. Sauf si c'est Jethro qui a bu. Pareil pour la plupart des drogues."

Elle termina son repas tranquillement. Ils se couchèrent tout de suite après le repas, souhaitant arriver en forme en Angleterre. Une guerre ne serait pas une mince affaire à gérer. Serya fit disparaître la limite entre son siège et celui de Jethro et il l'accueillit avec un fin sourire invisible dans la pénombre, avant de l'embrasser longuement, taquinant ses dents tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait boire de son sang ce soir. Ils finirent par se séparer et elle se blottit dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, avant de songer à quelque chose et de sortir sa baguette, l'agitant en direction de la porte. Ils seraient prévenus si quelqu'un entrait pendant leur sommeil. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et s'endormit contre lui, un sourire qu'elle savait presque stupide sur les lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

_Enfin le nouveau chapitre... oui, il y a encore une scène sexuelle, elle est signalée (on me l'a fait remarquée, je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'étaient pas avertis). Sinon désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment. Bonne lecture tout de même, et place à l'histoire._

_-_

-

Une sonnerie les réveilla tous en sursaut et Ziva dégaina ses pistolets alors qu'Harry et Serya avaient déjà leur baguette en main, pointée vers la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry, méfiant.

"Quelqu'un qui essaie de forcer la porte" répondit Serya d'un ton calme. "J'ouvre ?"

"Et je paralyse" compléta Harry.

Un rayon jaillit de la baguette de Serya. La porte se débloqua aussitôt et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme, accompagnés de deux autres qui tenaient des armes blanches et paraissaient prêts à s'en servir.

"Ne bougez plus" cracha le premier d'un ton autoritaire. "Nous allons prendre l'un d'entre vous pour être sûrs que vous ne protesterez pas…"

Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre et l'un d'eux s'avança jusqu'à Serya, lui plaçant un couteau sous la gorge.

"Toi, tu m'as l'air faible… Tu nous suis, sans un mot. Si vous bougez, je la tue, c'est clair ?"

Aucun d'eux ne remua, mais Harry dut fortement dissimuler le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres alors que Serya se levait et quittait la pièce, avec un visage de marbre. Il rigola doucement alors que la porte était verrouillée de l'extérieur.

"Faible…" murmura-t-il, en pouffant encore. "Bon sang, ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise…"

Ziva arma ses pistolets.

"On les suit ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Attends une seconde" fit Harry en sortant sa baguette d'emprunt.

Il murmura quelques mots et un avion en trois dimensions apparut dans les airs, fait de longs filaments de lumière blanche. Il se concentra un long moment. Un point bleu apparut sur la maquette translucide.

"C'est Serya" fit-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une nuée de points verts et quelques rouges s'installèrent sur la maquette.

"Les passagers et les membres de l'équipage, ces types" fit-il gravement. "Il faut qu'on fasse attention, sinon ils risquent d'exécuter leurs otages…"

"Je pense que Serya peut très bien s'occuper de ceux qui menacent les otages" fit Ziva calmement. "Le plus risqué, ça doit être ceux qui se promènent dans les rangs… Si on ne les abat pas par surprise, ils risquent de tirer dans le tas."

Harry inspira profondément.

"Jethro, Tony, prenez les trois du poste de pilotage. En silence si c'est possible. Tim, Ziva, vous venez avec moi, on va s'occuper de ceux dans les ponts. On en maîtrise le plus possible, quitte à les tuer pour ne pas qu'ils abattent des passagers."

"Et moi ?" demanda Abby d'un air vexé.

Il soupira. Abby avait énormément progressé en arts martiaux, mais elle n'était pas une combattante.

"Tu passes par derrière, et tu préviens discrètement Serya. Apparemment, les membres de l'équipage sont avec les otages… Fleur entrera sûrement dans la danse en voyant Serya s'en débarrasser. Vérifiez qu'ils n'ont pas de liaison radio entre eux."

Gibbs eut un sourire fier et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant d'armer à son tour son pistolet.

"Quant tu veux, chef" dit-il d'un ton moqueur, regardant une dernière fois la maquette pour enregistrer les positions exactes de leurs adversaires.

Sans un mot de plus, ils ouvrirent silencieusement la porte et se séparèrent, Ducky restant derrière à surveiller la maquette, une radio en main, prêt à les prévenir du moindre changement. Un atémi mis hors-jeu celui qui surveillait leur galerie et ils l'abandonnèrent sur place, avant de se séparer en arrivant aux escaliers. Abby fila vers l'arrière, choisissant soigneusement un chemin où il n'y avait personne, et descendit pour atteindre l'étage où étaient retenus les otages, en compagnie des membres de l'équipage. Elle risqua un œil dans la pièce. Fleur l'aperçut et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, avant d'appeler tout doucement Serya qui tourna la tête. Rapidement, Abby commença à composer des signes de main et Serya hocha la tête en souriant sans retenue. Un des hommes se retourna à ce moment-là et Abby se retira dans l'ombre.

"Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ?" demanda-t-il en fixant d'un œil méfiant Serya.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son sourire se fit plus sauvage. Il l'approcha et la saisit brutalement par le bras.

"Pourquoi souriez-vous ?" répéta-t-il d'un ton dur.

Serya risqua un œil par-dessus son épaule, attendant le signal d'Abby. Une main jaillit soudain de l'ombre, composant un signe qu'elle adorait, lui indiquant qu'elle avait la voie libre. Il y avait huit personnes, qui avaient pour le moment toutes le regard fixé sur elle. Elle libéra un peu de sa magie vampirique et ils s'approchèrent, fascinés par elle. Fleur comprit instantanément, mais la magie vampire séduisait beaucoup moins bien que la Vélane. Elle fit un signe de tête vers Serya et libéra des effluves de sa magie, visant soigneusement les hommes qui approchèrent d'elle, une mine gourmande sur le visage. Celui qui tenait Serya la relâcha. Ce fut son erreur. Alors qu'ils étaient tous à quelques mètres de distance, elle eut un sourire digne de la reine vampire qu'elle était et s'élança en avant, en frappant deux sur la nuque avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Le choc libéra pourtant leurs camarades de l'enchantement de Fleur et ils se retournèrent, pointant leurs armes sur elle avant de s'élancer, tentant de la frapper à coups de couteau.

A nouveau, elle sourit et se laissa tomber à terre, se rattrapant sur ses mains avant de relever ses pieds à toute vitesse, jambes écartées. Ses talons percutèrent deux autres hommes au menton et ils s'effondrèrent, tenant leurs mâchoires en criant de douleur. Insensible au fait d'être tête en bas, elle plia ses bras et s'en servit comme d'un élan pour se soulever, en frappant un autre de deux doigts tendus en plein thorax alors qu'elle faisait un salto pour retomber sur ses pieds, aussi souple qu'un chat. Il essaya de respirer, s'immobilisant pour reprendre son souffle. Un coup sur la gorge fit tomber le sixième et elle se redressa.

"Hmm, ils n'étaient pas très forts…"

Fleur la regardait avec un air boudeur.

"Vous auriez pu m'en laisser plus…"

"Deux, c'est déjà pas mal" fit remarquer Serya en voyant les deux corps à ses pieds.

"Moins que six" grogna Fleur.

Serya se figea soudainement, avant de porter la main à son épaule comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup.

**"Jethro !**" hurla-t-elle, avant de s'élancer dans la coursive à toute vitesse.

Elle passa au milieu des allées avec une vitesse surnaturelle.

"**Serya !**" cria Harry. **"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"**

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à courir. Soudain, deux dagues extrêmement aiguisées jaillirent dans ses mains, entourées d'une lueur rouge sang. Harry comprit que cela allait très mal tourner s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il fit signe à Ziva de surveiller leurs proies et partit à la poursuite du vampire.

Serya aperçut Jethro qui avait sa main sur un de ses bras. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle bondit sur l'homme qui le menaçait et planta une de ses dagues dans son ventre, griffant violemment son visage avec l'autre. Il y eut une gerbe de sang et l'homme cria en plaçant la main sur son œil crevé, avant de s'effondrer alors que Serya retirait sa dague de son ventre. Elle la lança et elle frappa le second homme en pleine poitrine. Le troisième commença à reculer devant ses yeux luisants, mais elle bondit trop vite pour ses yeux et il se retrouva sur le sol, un bras violemment tordu dans le dos.

"Qui t'envoie ?" siffla Serya d'une voix calme.

"Personne" gémit-il.

"Mais bien sûr."

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva sur le dos, les bras plaqués au-dessus de la tête par une poigne de fer. Il gémit de terreur en voyant le regard ivre de rage de Serya. Elle lui sourit sadiquement.

"_Legilimens_" susurra-t-elle.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur alors qu'elle entrait de force dans son esprit, faisant sauter toutes ses barrières avec une facilité et une violence déconcertantes. Il ne parvenait plus à détourner les yeux du regard de la reine vampire.

"Ton chef ne va pas être content que tu aies échoué à lui récupérer un cargo" siffla-t-elle haineusement.

"Ne le tue pas" fit la voix d'Harry au-dessus d'elle.

"Oh, non… Je vais l'envoyer se faire torturer chez tonton Voldy, ce sera beaucoup plus drôle" susurra-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle fit un mouvement sec avec sa main et il poussa un second hurlement alors que ses deux poignets se brisaient sous la pression. Enfin elle se releva et lui mit un coup de pied dans le visage au passage, ignorant ses larmes de douleur. Harry la regarda passer sans dire un mot alors qu'elle rejoignait Jethro.

"Il t'a blessé, non ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Une balle dans le bras…Ca va" répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, indifférent au sang qui maculait ses vêtements.

Elle se sépara pourtant de lui et releva la manche de sa chemise avec douceur, observant la blessure par balle. Elle avait traversé presque tout son bras, mais était restée à l'intérieur. Lentement, elle porta son bras à ses lèvres et le regarda avec interrogation. Il hocha doucement la tête et gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés alors qu'elle plantait brusquement ses crocs juste à côté de la balle, avant de l'extraire d'un mouvement rapide. Serya but un peu de son sang, apaisant la douleur, puis referma les plaies grâce à sa salive, avant de relâcher son bras et de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Il leva sa main et caressa doucement sa joue, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Merci, ma chérie" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit en toute réponse et se blottit contre lui. Harry retourna le cadavre éborgné avec une petite moue.

"Tu ne l'as pas raté, Serya…"

"Désolée. C'est parti tout seul."

"Hé, il n'est pas mort" fit soudain Tony. "Regarde ça, il a un trou dans le ventre et un œil en moins, mais il vit toujours…"

"Je ne voulais pas le tuer" fit Serya d'un ton calme. "Juste le faire souffrir."

"Ben c'est réussi" fit Tony avec une grimace dégoûtée. "On le laisse mourir ?"

"Non, on l'embarque" fit Harry d'un ton décidé. "Il doit avoir des informations sur Voldemort, c'était le chef."

Serya fit une moue, mais Harry avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur lui, bandant le trou dans son ventre, puis sa tête. Il ignora par contre son regard suppliant et lui fit même un petit sourire sadique.

"Non, je ne diminuerai pas ta douleur" dit-il d'un ton calme. "Il ne fallait pas t'attaquer aux Aigles…"

Il lui jeta un sort de lévitation.

"Je le ramène dans notre cabine. Jethro, tu peux t'occuper d'expliquer à l'équipage ?"

"Je leur explique _quoi_ ?" demanda Jethro. "Qu'un psychopathe avait besoin d'un avion cargo, alors qu'il projetait de tous les massacrer ?"

"Invente" fit Harry avec un sourire narquois. "Tu es plutôt doué pour trouver des excuses."

Gibbs soupira, mais acquiesça.

"Tony, va prévenir Ziva et Tim et aide-les à maîtriser les derniers, si besoin. Je pense que Fleur garde immobilisés ceux que vous avez frappés toutes les deux, Serya. Toi, tu viens avec moi. Tu es beaucoup trop énervée pour que je te laisse les approcher."

Serya soupira d'un air déçu, mais le suivit sans protester, avant de faire demi-tour et de se planter devant Jethro, pour l'embrasser longuement.

"Tu reviens _entier_" souffla-t-elle.

"Bien sûr, ma chérie" répondit-il, très amusé.

Elle suivit ensuite Harry, les mains dans les poches en le regardant faire léviter leur prisonnier, vérifiant avant chaque virage que personne n'était là et ne risquait de les voir. Enfin ils arrivèrent à leur cabine et il le laissa tomber derrière, lui faisant échapper un cri de douleur étouffé par le charme de Silence qu'avait jeté Serya sur lui. Elle se rassit, bras et jambes croisés.

"Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre geindre" grogna-t-elle en le fixant avec un tel regard qu'il tenta de se reculer malgré son immobilisation, terrifié.

"Serya, ne le fais pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque" fit calmement Harry.

Elle eut une moue de dépit, mais acquiesça. Dix minutes plus tard, Abby, Tim, Tony et Ziva étaient de retour et s'installèrent.

"Bon, on a dû calmer quelques hystériques, mais rien de grave" fit Ziva en direction d'Harry, ignorant superbement leur prisonnier. "Ton amie est très douée avec les enfants, Harry. Et elle sait vraiment apaiser les gens. Ca se voit qu'elle n'en est pas à sa première bataille. Gibbs est toujours avec les deux commandants de bord, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a sorti, mais c'était efficace. On aura aucun problème pour celui que tu as tué, Serya, ni pour les deux que j'ai abattus. Ils ont accepté de laisser filer le dernier avec ton message quand Gibbs leur a expliqué que ça nous permettrait de retrouver celui qui a ordonné ça."

"Ok" fit Harry en se relevant. "Je vais lui mettre un sort de traçage."

Gibbs entra à ce moment-là et se rassit près de Serya, qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Ziva se leva soudainement.

"Je viens avec toi, Harry."

Tony et Tim se levèrent d'un même mouvement, vite suivis par Abby.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter un avion cargo" fit innocemment Tony avant de quitter la pièce.

Tim eut la délicatesse de mettre leur prisonnier dans le couloir alors que Ducky quittait également le compartiment, ne prenant même pas la peine de fournir une excuse. Harry fit un petit sourire à Gibbs et referma la porte, avant de lancer un sort de verrouillage et un autre d'inviolabilité, vite suivi d'un troisième de silence. Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête.

**Début de scène censurée**

"Ils sont gentils, hmm ?" murmura Serya sans se décoller de lui.

Il sourit et l'embrassa longuement avant de s'asseoir sur ses jambes, veillant à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

"J'apprécie beaucoup" répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "Je peux ?"

Il prit son absence de réponse pour un acquiescement et leva lentement sa main, redessinant les courbes de son visage parfait avant de commencer à déboutonner son chemisier. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement alors qu'il saisissait ses deux seins et les massait doucement, sentant ses tétons durcir sous ses mains malgré la barrière de tissu qu'il restait entre leurs peaux. Un instant plus tard, il lui retirait son soutien-gorge et posait ses lèvres sur son sein, la faisant gémir doucement. Serya leva ses mains et lui retira sa veste, puis sa chemise, envoyant son pistolet au loin sans qu'il ne s'en offusque. Il l'allongea complètement et elle se laissa faire, les yeux déjà enfiévrés par le désir.

Il resta un long moment à la caresser doucement, sachant qu'elle aimait beaucoup plus cela qu'une montée de désir brusque suivie d'un orgasme rapide. Elle aimait prendre son temps lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et il appréciait cela tout autant. Il sentait le désir monter en lui et il lui retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements alors qu'elle faisait de même, une expression de désir sur le visage. Lentement, il l'embrassa à nouveau et s'allongea juste à côté d'elle, presque sur elle. Il lui fit un sourire taquin et dessina un cercle sur son ventre, avant de descendre rapidement plus bas. Elle poussa un gémissement sourd alors qu'il posait sa main entre ses jambes et commençait à jouer avec son centre des plaisirs, alternant caresses douces et d'autres beaucoup plus rapides et osées. Elle eut un premier mouvement incontrôlable et il l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle sans cesser de faire monter son désir, appréciant plus qu'il ne le disait ses yeux enfiévrés et ses mouvements inconscients alors qu'elle recherchait toujours plus de plaisir, laissant échapper gémissements fiévreux et même petits cris de plaisir sans paraître en avoir conscience. Jethro l'embrassa encore une fois, caressant doucement ses dents rétractables du bout de sa langue, avant de retirer sa main pour la remplacer aussitôt par son sexe durci.

Elle se cambra doucement dès qu'il fut en elle et poussa encore un gémissement, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir avec une demande qu'il comprit très bien. Il accéléra son mouvement, se sentant près d'exploser alors qu'elle se soulevait sous lui, donnant toujours plus d'ampleur à ses va-et-vient. Elle se cambra soudain, agrippant ses épaules alors que tout son corps était pris d'un violent tremblement et qu'elle lâchait un cri puissant. Il n'en put plus en la sentant si tendue autour de lui et se libéra en elle, l'embrassant avec avidité. Enfin le plaisir retomba et il sourit en voyant ses canines qui étaient sorties inconsciemment sans qu'elle ne le morde pour autant. Doucement, il se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'accueillant alors qu'elle venait le retrouver, se serrant contre lui avec une expression rêveuse qu'il adorait.

Ils finirent pourtant par se rhabiller à regret, Serya nettoyant le sang de leurs vêtements à grand coups de sortilèges sans se sortir des bras de Jethro. Elle renifla ensuite l'air, puis lança quelques autres sorts pour faire disparaître l'odeur de leur intimité. Elle n'oublia pourtant pas d'embrasser longuement son amant pour le remercier, le corps encore éveillé suite à l'assaut du plaisir.

"C'est réservé à ma reine préférée" murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle se levait à contrecœur.

"Je ne le suis plus, Jethro" répondit-il, souriant néanmoins de joie.

"Oh, si" souffla-t-il en toute réponse, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "Tu es la mienne, ça me suffit."

Elle sourit doucement, serrée contre lui, puis ils se séparèrent et rouvrirent la porte, avant de partir dans les coursives rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe.

**Fin de scène censurée**

Ils parvinrent à Londres sans autre problème et Serya sortit avec soulagement de l'avion. Elle n'aimait pas être enfermée, même dans un endroit aussi vaste. Ils passèrent la douane sans difficultés et ne s'attardèrent pas pour récupérer leurs bagages. Après tout, tout était soigneusement réduit par leurs deux sorciers et caché dans leurs poches dissimulées. Même leurs armes étaient invisibles, et ils s'éclipsèrent avant que quiconque n'ait pu leur poser la moindre question sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'avion.

"Hum, hum" fit Harry d'un ton important. "On va rejoindre Londres, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous montrer ce qu'est le Chemin de Traverse… Je vais juste devoir me déguiser un peu."

"Moi aussi" fit Serya. "Si je dois monter un réseau, il faut que le moins de gens possible me voient."

Une seconde après, ils suivaient un Harry aux yeux bleus clairs et aux cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, dissimulant sa cicatrice trop connue.

"Et toi, Serya ?" demanda Ziva.

Elle conjura un manteau avec une large capuche et s'enveloppa dedans.

"Harry, tu as envie d'annoncer l'arrivée de l'Aigle ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il lui sourit en toute réponse.

"Je me transformerai quand on sera près du Chemin de Traverse" murmura-t-elle. "Les moldus n'en reviendraient pas de voir quelqu'un avec un aigle sur une épaule."

Ils prirent le bus comme toute personne normale pour atteindre le centre ville et Harry les guida, aidé par Serya lorsqu'il se perdait. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien et il sourit, un peu méchamment.

"J'espère presque qu'il y aura une attaque pendant qu'on y est" murmura-t-il à leur intention.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le Chaudron Baveur, Gibbs avec un splendide aigle aux plumes noires, parfois parsemées de blanc, sur son épaule. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux, mais un bref coup d'œil de Gibbs suffit à les renvoyer tous à leurs activités. Harry les emmena derrière, dans la petite arrière-cour, et sortit la baguette de Serya – il n'avait toujours pas récupéré la sienne, une autre chose à faire en urgence.

"Préparez-vous à être surpris" fit-il en leur souriant.

Il tapota doucement la brique concernée et l'arche s'ouvrit aussitôt devant eux.

"Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, mes amis" fit Harry en souriant, avant de les entraîner à l'intérieur.

Ils durent faire appel à tout leur self-control pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche et écarquiller les yeux sous le choc. Gibbs présentait un visage parfaitement neutre, comme s'il était blasé, alors qu'en intérieur il sifflait d'admiration. C'était vraiment bien fait, et très beau. Des dizaines de sorciers passaient en tout sens, la plupart vêtus de leurs robes traditionnelles. Quelques regards se posèrent sur eux, mais les sorciers venant du côté moldu avaient souvent des vêtements normaux, aussi les regards ne s'attardaient pas, sauf peut-être sur l'aigle qui avait une posture royale, détaillant tout ce qu'il voyait avec une attention peu habituelle pour un animal.

Harry leur fit signe de le suivre et ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée sorcière sans plus hésiter. Gibbs passa une main le long de la tête de son aigle, qui claqua du bec d'un air amusé, faisant sursauter les personnes les plus proches d'eux. Il sourit narquoisement, rapidement imité par les autres et surtout par Harry qui riait discrètement.

"Vous pouvez vous promener si vous voulez, je dois passer à la banque" fit-il d'un ton calme. "N'allez simplement pas voir dans l'allée des Embrumes, là-bas. Je ne suis pas sûr que vos armes suffisent, et je préfèrerai qu'on les garde en réserve."

Ils acquiescèrent, mais soudain une voix légèrement nasillarde et surtout traînante les fit se retourner.

"Tiens donc, encore d'autres misérables Sang-de-Bourbe… Ils sont bien courageux, pour venir ici alors qu'ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus."

Harry fit mine de l'examiner d'un air critique alors qu'il bouillonnait en voyant Malefoy.

"Ne serais-tu pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il d'un air méprisant. "J'espère que la prison est assez accueillante pour ton père. Est-ce vrai que vous avez dû payer la moitié de votre fortune pour lui obtenir une réduction de peine ? Ca fait quoi, de devoir emprunter de l'argent et de ne plus pouvoir se comporter comme un petit prince ?"

Il saisit le poignet de Malefoy qui pointait sa baguette sur lui, livide.

"Allons, gamin, on ne joue pas avec ça… Ca peut être dangereux."

Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient immobilisés, leur jetant des regards craintifs, puis un large cercle se forma autour d'eux. Gibbs tendit l'oreille en fronçant des sourcils.

"Des étrangers…" murmurait-on de tous côtés. "Ils résistent au gamin Malefoy…"

Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Allons, mon cher, ne te fatigue pas pour un tel crétin" dit-il d'une voix tranquille. "Il n'en vaut pas la peine…"

Harry leva un sourcil, puis lui sourit.

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Laissons-le donc ici à lécher des bottes d'un serpent visqueux."

"N'insulte pas les serpents, s'il te plaît" fit vivement Tony. "Il y en a qui sont très sympas."

"Oui, mais pas ceux qui sont à moitié nécrosés" rétorqua instantanément Harry.

Ziva laissa échapper un ricanement méprisant et ils lui tournèrent ouvertement le dos, avant de repartir tranquillement. Malefoy était dressé, blanc de rage.

"On ne se moque pas comme ça du Seigneur des Ténèbres !" hurla-t-il. "Il vous détruira, vous et votre sale engeance, comme les Sang-de-Bourbe que vous êtes…"

Il y eut un cri d'oiseau et Serya décolla de l'épaule de Gibbs, avant de foncer sur lui, serres en avant. Elle ne le toucha pas mais frôla son crâne, avant de lui donner sciemment un coup d'aile puissant à l'arrière de la tête, le faisant tomber à terre sans la moindre grâce. Gibbs siffla doucement et fit un signe de main, avant de désigner son épaule d'un geste autoritaire. Il eut l'impression de _voir_ le regard furibond de sa femme derrière celui de l'oiseau, mais elle s'approcha et se reposa en douceur – sur l'autre épaule, pour ne pas qu'il fatigue trop.

"Tu la tiens bien" fit négligemment remarquer Tony alors qu'ils repartaient dans la foule.

"Je sais comment m'y prendre" répondit-il tranquillement, parfaitement conscient de tous les gens qui écoutaient leur conversation. "On y va ou on reste là ?"

"On y va" fit Abby, hilare en regardant le jeune Malefoy qui s'était étalé dans la boue du chemin sans la moindre grâce.

Ils entrèrent dans la banque et les regards les lâchèrent enfin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la section des négociations privées. Harry les laissa à l'entrée et entra avec Tony uniquement, spécialisé en négociations en tout genre. Ils ressortirent tous deux presque deux heures plus tard.

"Vous savez qu'il est assez riche pour se payer une dizaine d'appart' sur la Cinquième Avenue de New-York ?" demanda Tony d'un ton badin.

"Vous avez fait quoi ?" demanda Gibbs.

"On verra ça dans un coin plus discret" fit Harry calmement. "Je vais étriper ce cher directeur pour s'être servi dans mon compte pendant que j'étais mineur. Il n'y a plus accès maintenant, puisque j'ai plus de dix-sept ans."

"Théoriquement, non" fit remarquer Abby.

"C'est la maturité de ma magie qui compte" expliqua Harry. "Pas ma date de naissance. Donc je suis bel et bien majeur, puisque cela fait plus de dix-sept ans que j'ai de la magie en moi."

Ils étaient encore dans un coin d'ombre lorsque des hurlements de terreur retentirent à l'extérieur. Des gens se ruaient à l'intérieur de la banque vers le coin où l'on pouvait transplaner. Harry fronça des sourcils.

"Une attaque…" murmura-t-il. Il redressa soudain la tête. "J'y vais, seul avec Serya, et déguisé. Vous restez invisible, essayez de ne pas user de vos armes, même si j'ai l'air en danger. Au pire, Serya m'emmènera au loin."

L'aigle poussa un petit cri et Harry grandit soudainement.

"Jethro, on va te prendre pour l'Aigle dans les premiers temps" souffla-t-il.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut à peu près la même stature que Jethro et conjura une longue cape grise, dans le dos de laquelle était brodé un aigle ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Serya transformée.

"Pas mal, pour du travail rapide" approuva Abby d'un œil de connaisseur.

Harry leur sourit en rabattant sa capuche, avant de reprendre ses yeux émeraude au cas où elle tomberait en arrière et de la fixer d'un sort. Serya se posa sur son épaule avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à de la joie dans ses yeux.

"On va casser du Mangemort" murmura Harry, avant de sortir de la banque, sa baguette prête à l'usage. Serya s'agita un peu sur son épaule et il sourit, avant de viser un Mangemort qui lui tournait le dos, maintenant une petite fille sous Doloris.

"_Fulguris_ !" tonna-t-il.

L'effet fut immédiat. Un long éclair de foudre bleu jaillit de sa baguette, se précipitant vers le Mangemort qu'il frappa en plein dos, avant de rebondir vers un second qui tenta de se mettre hors de sa trajectoire, sans succès. L'éclair frappa cinq ou six Mangemorts, les immobilisant définitivement avant de se dissiper. Harry s'avança au milieu de la rue. Il savait parfaitement quelle impression de puissance il donnait à ce moment-là, et Serya sur son épaule, les ailes à moitié déployées, devait encore renforcer cette impression. Elle prit soudain son envol et fonça vers le Mangemort le plus proche en poussant un cri rauque, avant de lui arracher son masque d'un coup de serre incroyablement précis, puis de lacérer le visage découvert. Le Mangemort hurla de douleur et tomba à terre, les mains sur son visage ne parvenant pas à arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Serya tournoya quelques fois dans le ciel, poussant des cris qui semblaient se moquer des Mangemorts. Plusieurs levèrent leurs baguettes et la visèrent, mais elle évitait les assauts avec grâce.

Harry en profita pour lancer une demi-douzaine de sorts de magie noire, visant les Mangemorts un peu au hasard en laissant la magie les juger et décider si elle les frappait ou non. Alors les hommes masqués réalisèrent qu'il était probablement aussi très dangereux, et se retournèrent vers lui. Il siffla brièvement et Serya revint se poser sur son épaule, non sans avoir tranché la gorge d'un autre Mangemort au passage d'un coup de serre vif et puissant. Il lui caressa doucement la tête de sa main libre, indifférent au sang qui coulait sur ses doigts, avant de plisser les yeux. Il devait en capturer quelques uns, et des importants si possible.

A nouveau, il leva sa baguette et des centaines de lianes sortirent du sol, les immobilisant dans leur posture ahurie, complètement figés. L'un d'eux eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un _Incendio_, mais cela ne suffisait pas à brûler ses lianes. Il modifia sa voix d'un sort rapide et parla, prenant une voix métallique.

"C'est de cela que sont capables les Mangemorts ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois. "Ce n'est pas très glorieux…"

Il scanna leurs esprits superficiellement, sélectionnant ceux qui avaient la plus forte magie. Voldemort ne jurait que par le pouvoir, ses lieutenants étaient certainement très puissants. Il les souleva en l'air sans difficultés, les lianes se soulevant avec eux pour les immobiliser. Il y en avait trois de suffisamment remarquables. Cela suffirait pour une première fois. Un claquement de doigts et ils se volatilisèrent sous les yeux ahuris des sorciers présents. C'était fou l'effet que pouvait avoir un simple sort d'invisibilité. Indétectable, il était vrai.

"Que vais-je faire de vous ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix toujours métallique. "Vous faire la même chose que vous faites subir à ceux qui passent trop près de votre baguette ?"

Il sentait la peur qui exsudait d'eux. Une quarantaine d'Aurors transplanèrent soudain autour d'eux et il fit un sourire narquois.

"Tiens, la cavalerie qui est en retard… Vous arrivez juste à temps, messieurs… _Perfrigidus Aeris…_"

L'air sembla se condenser à toute vitesse, puis geler autour des Mangemorts. Certains poussèrent des hurlements de douleur en sentant leurs os se briser alors qu'une gangue de glace se refermait autour d'eux. Serya remua soudainement sur son épaule et poussa un petit cri de reproches. Il soupira et baissa sa baguette, avant de purement se volatiliser dans l'air, toujours suivi par Serya. Il s'approcha des Mangemorts invisibles et les paralysa, avant de les traîner à sa suite dans la banque. Il réapparut dans le coin d'ombre où était restée son équipe, prête à intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal, Ziva et Jethro avec leurs armes en main, prêts à tirer.

"Je suis là" souffla-t-il.

Il fit disparaître son manteau et reprit l'apparence qu'il avait en début d'après-midi, alors qu'il était arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

"Venez, on file, ils vont me rechercher partout."

"C'était super, la mise en scène" souffla Ziva en le suivant.

Se faufilant dans les coins d'ombre, ils arrivèrent à la zone de transplanage sans que personne ne les ait aperçus et Harry sortit un long cordon de sa poche, sur lequel ils posèrent tous leurs mains. Une seconde après, ils avaient disparu, toujours sans qu'on ne les voit. Sauf peut-être un œil bleu électrique qui s'était posé sur eux, avant de sursauter en voyant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le jeune garçon transformé. Il ne dit pourtant rien aux questions qu'on lui posa, mais pensait à toute vitesse. Potter, qui se promenait avec un aigle sur l'épaule ? Et qui modifiait son apparence en un claquement de doigts, lançaient des sorts de magie noire terriblement puissants…

"Alors tu as pris la voie qui te convenait le mieux, mon garçon" murmura-t-il, son œil dansant follement dans son orbite. "J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas."

Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit en claudiquant vers le point de transplanage. Il avait un rapport à faire à l'Ordre du Phénix – éventuellement modifié. Non, il ne dirait pas qu'il connaissait l'identité de l'Aigle.

"On est où ?" demanda Abby en se rattrapant à Tim.

Elle n'aimait pas les voyages en Portoloin et avait la honte de manquer de tomber à chaque fois.

"Dans le Surrey" répondit Harry, se tendant légèrement. "Près de chez mon oncle et ma tante."

"Chouette !" répondit Ziva avec un sourire carnassier.

"Qui s'occupe de ceux-là ?" demanda Jethro en pointant les trois Mangemorts.

Serya haussa un sourcil, puis s'approcha et les abattit tous trois de coups puissants sur la nuque, avant de leur lancer une demi-douzaine de sortilèges, puis de les rendre invisibles.

"Ca te suffit ?" demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent.

Il soupira encore une fois d'un air désespéré et ils les mirent dans un coin où personne ne risquait de trébucher dessus, avant de se mettre en route vers l'ancienne maison d'Harry. Il ralentissait de plus en plus alors qu'ils approchaient et Serya finit par lui poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Harry… Aucun de nous ne les laissera te faire du mal…"

"Nous sommes des fédéraux Américains" fit Gibbs en le regardant gravement dans les yeux. "C'est-à-dire que nous pouvons leur apporter beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennuis."

"Et que nous allons le faire" ajouta Ziva avec un sourire presque cruel. "Simplement, on dosera leur punition selon ce qu'ils diront aujourd'hui."

"Il faut que tu dépasses ça" fit gravement Ducky. "Ne les laisse pas t'impressionner, c'est ce qu'ils veulent."

Harry hocha la tête et se redressa, arborant une mine fière alors qu'il sentait Ril, qui avait réduit sa taille, se resserrer autour de son torse, sifflant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mordre ces humains qui avaient fait du mal à son maître. Il était maintenant un puissant sorcier, et ce n'était pas cette soi-disant famille qui lui imposerait quoi que ce soit. Serya le poussa doucement en avant et il lui fit un sourire, avant de se remettre en route à grands pas décidés, suivi par ses amis. Les lumières brillaient à l'intérieur alors que la nuit tombait. Il soupira. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de la vitesse à laquelle la journée s'était écoulée, entre leur nuit interrompue, le voyage jusqu'à Londres même et leur long arrêt au Chemin de Traverse. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

"Vous avez faim ? Je vous invite à manger chez moi…"

Des sourires lui répondirent et il poursuivit à voix haute.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour le type planqué aux abords du jardin et qui se croit discret. C'est parfaitement normal, je suis surveillé, voyez-vous…"

"Tu es un criminel ?" s'étonna faussement Ziva.

"Non, mais j'ai un type qui veut décider des moindres actes durant ma vie…"

Il tourna les talons et traversa rapidement le petit jardin, jetant un regard narquois en direction de Fletcher qui se recula dans son recoin. Il toqua doucement à la porte, puis l'ouvrit devant l'absence de réponse, pour être accueilli aussitôt par un beuglement qu'il identifia comme émis par son oncle.

**"Non, il n'est plus ici, je vous dis. Arrêtez de venir, il n'est plus là et c'est tant mieux ! Il ne remettra jamais les pieds dans **_**ma**_** maison, ce petit monstre a bien mérité ce qui lui arrivait !"**

"En fait, c'est moi, oncle Vernon" fit Harry d'une voix claire, ouvrant la porte du salon avec un sourire insolent.

Vernon le détailla, stupéfait, puis se recula dans son siège, la peur le disputant à la colère sur son visage violacé.

**"Dégage ! Tu étais parti et c'était tant mieux !"**

"J'ai invité quelques amis" poursuivit Harry comme si de rien n'était. "Juste pour manger, ils repartiront après."

Vernon inspira profondément, le foudroyant du regard mais parlant beaucoup plus calmement.

"Si c'est des gens comme _toi_, ils peuvent partir. Je ne veux pas d'anormaux dans ma maison."

"Non, non, ils sont parfaitement normaux" fit vivement Harry. "Enfin, sauf une qui est comme moi, mais ça ne change rien. Tu ne veux même pas que je te les présente ?"

Son oncle était de plus en plus violacé et Harry entra complètement dans le salon, suivi par Jethro qui le regardait d'un air plutôt froid. Voire même carrément glacial.

"Vous traitez d'anormaux ceux qui usent de magie ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Ne… prononcez… pas… ce mot !" fit Vernon, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir.

Gibbs fit une petite moue.

"Si vous voulez. Le seul problème, c'est que ma femme en fait partie, et que je n'aime pas qu'on l'insulte."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" fit rapidement Harry "et sa femme, Serya."

Serya entra juste à sa suite. Vernon cligna des yeux en la voyant à côté de Jethro. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'eux deux, presque palpable… Comme s'ils fonctionnaient complètement ensembles, ayant renoncé chacun à leur indépendance pour rester avec l'autre.

"Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Donald Mallard, Anthony Dinozzo, Abigail…"

"**Abby** !" rugit la gothique.

"Oui, enfin elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Abby" fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Vernon était d'une intéressante couleur à mi-chemin entre le cassis et la prune, alors que Pétunia reculait devant les yeux meurtriers de Ziva.

"Sortez de chez moi" siffla-t-il. "Ou j'appelle la police."

"Ah, ça risque de poser problème" fit Gibbs calmement. Il sortit sa carte et la lui montra. "Parce qu'en fait, la police, c'est nous."

Vernon fixait la carte d'un air halluciné et Gibbs lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

"Harry, tu as un cousin, non ?"

"Oui, Dudley…"

"Ziva, Tony, allez me le chercher."

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et sortirent de la pièce, explorant joyeusement toute la maison en ne se gênant pas pour envoyer des commentaires particulièrement insultants pour Pétunia et son sens maniaque de la propreté.

"Trouvé !" cria Ziva en voyant le gros tas de graisse qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dissimuler sous ses couvertures. "Hé, tu peux descendre, on ne va pas te manger, tu sais !"

Dudley finit par descendre après que Ziva l'ait menacé de le faire rouler dans les escaliers.

"Avec la graisse que t'as, ça sera pas dur !" persifla-t-elle.

Terrifié, Dudley était descendu en quatrième vitesse et s'était tant bien que mal assis sur le canapé, cherchant à se dissimuler derrière sa mère. Mais au vu de leurs tailles respectives, c'était peine perdue. Gibbs s'adossa au mur de l'autre côté, les yeux froids.

"Bien… Il y a trois jours, nous avons trouvé un garçon à quelques heures de la mort par déshydratation, sous-alimenté et portant plusieurs marques de violence physique."

Les trois Dursley se rétrécirent devant son regard.

"Nous avons fini par réussir à le convaincre de nous parler."

Harry arborait maintenant un visage de glace. Les yeux de Gibbs se rétrécirent soudainement. Sa voix claqua dans le silence.

"Explications !"

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Vernon se redressa.

"Monsieur, je doute fortement que vous fassiez réellement parti de la police… n'importe qui peut faire un faux, surtout des anomalies comme vous."

"Prononcez encore une fois ce mot et je vous étripe" fit Serya d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir. Elle lui fit un sourire aimable. "Mais poursuivez, je vous en prie. C'est très intéressant."

"Ma chérie, tu n'as pas le droit d'étriper des civils" fit Jethro en passant une main dans ses cheveux, semblant l'apaiser un peu.

Elle eut une petite moue.

"On peut bien faire une exception, non ?"

Il rit doucement en toute réponse, avant d'adresser un regard froid aux Dursley.

"Alors, poursuivez. Vous étiez bien partis."

Seul le silence lui répondit et il haussa un sourcil.

"Vous savez, j'ai l'habitude de mener des interrogatoires. Tony, leurs droits."

Tony toussota, puis s'avança.

"Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Vous avez le droit de demander un avocat. Vous…"

"Non, leurs droits pour personnes suspectées de tentatives de meurtre" coupa Gibbs.

"Ah, excusez-moi, patron. Vous n'avez pas le droit de garder le silence. Vous avez le droit d'essayer de vous enfuir, mais vous serez déclaré criminel en fuite. Vous avez le droit d'engager un avocat, mais précisez-lui bien que c'est de meurtre dont vous êtes accusé. Vous…"

Il s'interrompit sous le regard de Gibbs.

"Merci, Tony, ça suffira pour le moment. J'écoute. Tim, enregistre notre conversation."

"C'est déjà fait, patron" fit vivement Tim, montrant l'enregistreur qu'il tenait.

"Alors ?" demanda Gibbs en direction des Dursley.

Ce fut encore une fois le silence absolu. Ziva s'avança d'un pas.

"Officier David ?" interrogea Gibbs, follement amusé par leur mise en scène improvisée.

"Monsieur, j'aimerai pouvoir mener un interrogatoire en règle. Je suis parfaitement qualifiée, le Mossad me l'a enseigné."

Il leva un sourcil.

"Puisque ces gens ne répondent pas, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."

Ziva eut un sourire carnassier et se tourna vers eux.

"Vous savez ce qu'est le Mossad ?" demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Un hochement de tête tremblant lui répondit.

"Vous savez donc qu'ils ne sont jamais très gentils avec leurs prisonniers…"

Le portable de Gibbs sonna et il soupira en décrochant.

"Gibbs, j'écoute."

Il resta un long moment sans bouger, fronçant des sourcils. Harry tenait discrètement son propre portable et lui fit signe qu'il était temps de filer – l'Ordre du Phénix arrivait.

"Maintenant, directeur ?" fit mine de demander Gibbs.

Il raccrocha.

"On y va, urgence. Messieurs, madame, nous reviendrons. Harry, récupère tes affaires, tu viens avec nous."

"Je vais t'aider" fit Tony en le suivant dehors, les mains dans les poches.

"Tu veux des aveux éclairs ?" demanda Serya vers son compagnon.

"Moins de cinq minutes" fit Gibbs sèchement.

Serya hocha la tête et vrilla ses yeux vers Vernon, déclenchant ses pouvoirs vampiriques en se rendant encore plus imposante. Ses crocs jaillirent de sa bouche.

"Vous parlez… maintenant !"

Les trois Dursley bondirent, terrifiés, et elle avança d'un pas, ses yeux commençant à rougeoyer. Dudley poussa un petit couinement terrifié et une odeur d'ammoniac s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant froncer le nez à Abby, qui sortit de la pièce.

"Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça" fit faiblement Vernon. "Oui, nous l'avons enfermé, mais il avait à manger…"

"Accès aux sanitaires ?" demanda sèchement Serya.

"Les monstres comme lui n'en ont pas besoin !" cria Dudley.

Il se retrouva avec une poigne de fer qui se resserrait sur sa gorge.

"Écoute-moi bien, le petit cochon. Harry n'est pas un monstre. Si tu en veux un, prends-moi, moi." Elle se pencha près de son oreille. "Après tout, n'ai-je pas besoin de boire du sang humain pour survivre ?"

Dudley poussa encore un couinement terrifié.

"Serya" appela Gibbs. "On s'en va. Tu pourras t'amuser avec un autre jour."

"Je ne m'amuse pas" siffla-t-elle. "Je leur enseigne la tolérance."

"En l'étranglant ?" demanda Jethro, dubitatif. "Allez, relâche-le, je ne veux pas avoir à te mettre en prison."

"Tss…"

Elle cracha de mépris, mais le relâcha et tourna les talons. Une minute plus tard, elle était dehors, attendant les autres en inspirant profondément. La colère avait réveillé un peu trop de sa force, et il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme avant que le vampire dans toute sa sauvagerie ne reprenne le dessus. Elle sentit Jethro qui approchait et il l'étreignit doucement par derrière, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se serra dans ses bras, fermant les yeux en profitant de sa chaleur. Il savait l'apaiser bien mieux que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

"Merci" murmura-t-elle quand elle eut repoussé ce qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Elle se tourna et frôla ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Désolé, mais on doit filer" fit la voix d'Harry.

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

"J'empêche le transplanage pour le moment, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps" haleta-t-il.

Serya fit jaillir sa baguette dans ses mains et créa un Portoloin, avant d'attirer d'un Accio les trois Mangemorts toujours inconscients.

"Va à Dartmoor" fit Harry d'une voix tendue.

Serya haussa un sourcil, mais s'exécuta. Un instant après, ils disparaissaient tous, pour réapparaître dans la vieille forêt anglaise. Harry posa sa baguette sur la paume et murmura quelques mots.

"Par ici" fit-il en s'éloignant dans les arbres. "Il y a moins de cinq minutes de marche."

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant deux grilles de fer forgées. Harry appliqua sa paume dessus.

"Harry James Potter" fit-il d'une voix grave, sentant la magie des lieux le scanner pour savoir qui il était vraiment.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent en grinçant et il y entra.

"Bienvenue dans une des demeures des Potter" dit-il en se tournant à moitié.

Ils entrèrent et Serya fit un sourire narquois.

"C'est presque aussi grand que chez moi, dis-moi."

"Ce n'est qu'un manoir secondaire" répondit tranquillement Harry. "Mais je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller à Godric Hollow."

Il claqua dans ses mains sitôt entré et deux petites créatures apparurent dans un _pop !_ bruyant.

"Maître Harry ! Nous désespérions de vous revoir !"

"Déjà, oubliez le maître" fit Harry d'un ton fatigué. "Est-ce que vous pouvez préparer une collation, puis des chambres, s'il vous plaît ? Et mettre ces messieurs quelque part dont ils ne pourront pas s'échapper…"

Les deux petits êtres s'inclinèrent.

"Vous pouvez aller dans le salon, nous vous préviendrons quand ce sera prêt !" fit l'une des créatures d'une voix couinante.

Elles disparurent toutes deux dans un autre pop, emmenant leurs quatre prisonniers, et il soupira en posant sa main sur son front.

"Je ne _sais pas_ où est le salon" grogna-t-il.

_"Troisième porte à gauche"_ siffla Ril. _"Je sens le feu de bois d'ici."_

_"Merci, Ril, tu me sauves la vie_" répondit Harry en Fourchelangue.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et ouvrit la porte en question. C'était effectivement un petit salon, très agréable. Par courtoisie, ils laissèrent le canapé deux places à Jethro et Serya, qui les remercièrent d'un simple signe de tête, puis s'éparpillèrent dans les fauteuils confortables. Ducky s'installa devant le feu.

"Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse en Ecosse" fit-il en souriant. "Ne me manque que le thé à portée de main, et ce serait exactement ça."

"Il ne devrait plus tarder" fit Harry en retirant sa veste, avant de permettre à Ril de reprendre sa véritable taille. "Les elfes de maison sont très rapides, et très talentueux."

"C'est ce dont tu nous avais parlé ?" demanda Abby. "Avec ton copain… Dobby, je crois ?"

"Oui, mais lui travaille à Poudlard" fit Harry d'un ton las.

En effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, un des elfes apparut, un énorme plateau en main, et le déposa sur une table basse.

"Vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous vouliez quelque chose de précis, alors nous avons improvisé, maître Harry."

"Pas de _maître_" fit Harry, agacé. "Juste Harry, ça suffit largement. Et quel est ton nom ?"

"Larry, maître."

Un regard d'Harry le fit un peu reculer.

"Harry ?" tenta-t-il timidement.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

"Merci, Larry."

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent.

"Des crevettes ! J'adore ça !"

"Des gambas" corrigea distraitement Tim.

"C'est la même chose, le bleu" grogna Tony.

Ils mangèrent joyeusement. Harry n'avait pas menti : les elfes savaient réellement très bien cuisiner et leur amenèrent assez de plats pour nourrir une trentaine de personnes. Ils firent honneur au repas improvisé et remercièrent les elfes à la fin, qui parurent stupéfaits de tant d'attention. Pourtant, ils ne purent que remarquer qu'ils évitaient de trop s'approcher de Serya, l'observant avec ce qui semblait être de la crainte. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, Harry ayant été plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait dit par l'attaque des Mangemorts et les sorts qu'il avait dû employer, puis par la rencontre avec les Dursley.

"Serya ?" demanda Jethro en caressant doucement la joue de sa compagne.

Elle était allongée près de lui, mais ne paraissait pas aussi heureuse qu'à son habitude.

"Hm ?"

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"C'est rien, ça va passer…"

Ne renonçant pas, il caressa doucement sa joue et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui, la regardant dans les yeux.

"C'est ce qu'on dit les Dursley, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux en acquiesçant lentement.

"Je ne veux pas qu'Harry passe par là où je suis passée, Jethro" dit-elle doucement. "Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il est passé très, très près de devenir un monstre."

"Tu _n'es pas_ un monstre" dit-il doucement, la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Elle eut une expression franchement sceptique.

"Vraiment ? J'ai tué des centaines de personnes, certaines en les vidant de leur sang dans les plus atroces souffrances… Je suis obligée de voler la vie de quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir moi-même survivre…"

"Tu ne le voles pas" la contredit-il doucement. "Je te le donne parce que j'aime ça, tout comme je sais que tu aimes ça. Et parce que je t'aime, toi."

Il la fixa un long moment, cherchant à la convaincre qu'il pensait chacun de ses mots, ne retirant toujours pas sa main de sa joue.

"Jethro ?" finit-elle par demander doucement.

"Oui ?"

"Promets-moi que… quand ça sera fini…" Elle se mordilla la lèvre et il la regarda patiemment.

"Oui ?"

"On ira… quelque part, tous les deux. Juste nous."

Il la regarda avec tendresse et l'embrassa longuement.

"Je te le promets, ma chérie" murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle répondit à son baiser et se blottit dans ses bras. Oui, son cœur avait bien choisi, et elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laissé parler plutôt que sa tête, comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voici la suite... un peu moins en retard que d'habitude, il me semble. Bonne lecture !_

_-  
_

_

* * *

-  
_

"Tu as quelque chose ?" demanda Harry alors que Tim entrait, l'air fatigué.

"Que dalle, désolé" fit McGee en prenant un siège et en se laissant tomber dessus. "C'est hallucinant les protections dont étaient entourées ses réseaux informatiques… J'y retournerai tout à l'heure."

Harry fronça des sourcils.

"Inutile, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je ne te demande pas de te crever à la tâche, Tim. Il ne peut pratiquement plus se servir de ses entreprises non magiques."

"Serya n'est pas rentrée ?" demanda Tim en regardant machinalement dans leur salle de réunion.

"Non, Jethro non plus. Il est toujours à l'ambassade américaine. Il est aussi allé à celle du Mexique, je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Bof, il sait ce qu'il fait" fit Tim en bâillant.

Harry soupira et repoussa le dossier qu'il était en train d'examiner, de même que Tony à côté de lui.

"Tu es vraiment riche" fit Tony en s'adossant à son fauteuil. "C'est dommage que tes parents n'aient pas fait de placements, ça t'aurait encore démultiplié ta fortune."

Harry soupira en acquiesçant. Tout gérer était beaucoup plus complexe que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait dû rechercher toutes les possessions des Potter, éparpillées dans différentes banques dans le monde entier. Une petite part seulement en était à Gringotts. En parallèle, il avait commencé à établir une liste des gens qui pourraient rejoindre l'Aigle. Il avait rendez-vous le lendemain avec Fol'œil, Remus Lupin, Bill et Charlie Weasley, mais aussi les jumeaux Fred et George.

Ziva entra à ce moment-là et il la salua d'un signe de tête.

"Du nouveau ?" demanda-t-il d'un air blasé.

"J'ai eu un message de Serya, elle ne rentrera pas ce soir. Elle a rendez-vous à deux heures dans l'East End."

Harry grimaça. Serya fréquentait les quartiers les plus mal famés d'Angleterre, et ne lui disait pas grand-chose sur le réseau qu'elle construisait proprement dit. Il se doutait que c'était parce qu'une très grande part des gens ne se joignaient à elle que parce qu'elle était vampire ou qu'elle leur promettait richesse et anonymat le plus complet.

Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre, mais ils travaillaient à temps plein. Ducky explorait les bibliothèques des différentes maisons d'Harry, et aidait Abby qui continuait de faire différentes expériences sur la magie, cherchant à comprendre le phénomène et à l'expliquer. Elle avait contacté son copain biologiste d'Oxford, qui avait juré le secret et venait maintenant régulièrement, poursuivant ses expériences avec Abby, fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait.

Jethro rentra tard le soir et s'assombrit lorsque Ziva lui annonça que Serya ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Cela faisait deux jours de suite qu'elle n'était pas rentrée et elle lui manquait déjà. Il mangea rapidement et partit se coucher – seul, puisque sa femme n'était pas là.

Pourtant, il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement et sourit en voyant Serya qui entrait. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais lui fit un sourire heureux en le voyant, avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

"Désolée pour le retard" murmura-t-elle.

"Il va falloir te faire pardonner" répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa encore une fois.

"Je vais me doucher. Ca a mal tourné quand Greyback, un abruti de loup-garou, est arrivé. Il est complètement aveugle et s'est soumis à Voldemort, proclamant que tous les non-infectés doivent mourir."

Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

"On en parlera demain" dit-il doucement. "Pas de guerre dans notre chambre, s'il te plaît."

Elle sourit doucement et frôla encore ses lèvres, avant de filer vers la douche. Elle y abandonna ses vêtements tachés de sang et se lava entièrement, avant de revenir dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Elle fit une petite moue quand Jethro le lui demanda avec un sourire malicieux.

"Ca t'évitera d'avoir à me l'enlever" murmura-t-elle.

"Tu as été blessée ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Non…"

Il fit un sourire espiègle.

"Tu peux quand même, ma chérie."

"Merci."

"Tu es la bienvenue…"

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et l'embrassa longuement, profitant de sa chaleur, avant de se séparer de lui.

"Il y a encore un endroit où je ne t'ai jamais mordu ?" fit-elle d'un ton songeur. "Voyons voir…"

Elle caressa doucement son visage, puis son cou et ses épaules.

"Ca, je l'ai fait…" Avec un sourire tendre, elle passa ses mains sur son torse. "Là aussi…" murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la caressait doucement, l'invitant à poursuivre son exploration. Elle s'arrêta un instant autour des cercles plus sombres, jouant avec. "Là aussi, je crois…"

"Deux fois" confirma-t-il en promenant sa main sur son ventre, sentant son corps s'éveiller sous ses doigts.

"Alors restons à la tradition" murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, puis de le mordre délicatement dans le cou, lui faisant pousser un soupir de bonheur et de plaisir mêlés.

Il continua de la caresser, puis se pencha sur elle alors qu'elle buvait toujours, savourant leurs cœurs qui battaient en rythme alors qu'ils échangeaient des caresses de plus en plus fiévreuses. Elle finit par lui poser une main dans le bas du dos d'un geste impérieux, et il comprit aussitôt la demande et entra en elle. Quelques instants plus tard, il criait en la sentant se tendre autour de lui et laisser échapper un long gémissement étouffé alors qu'elle avait toujours sa bouche contre son cou. Puis ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement, sortant chacun de l'autre avant de s'embrasser avec tendresse, restant simplement allongés, enlacés.

-

* * *

-

Harry se leva tôt et passa dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient demandé aux elfes à ce qu'un petit-déjeuner soit disponible toute la matinée. Selon ce qu'ils avaient dû faire la veille, il leur arrivait parfois de se lever très tard. Seule Ziva était debout et il la salua d'un signe de tête, avant d'avaler un café – habitude héritée de Gibbs – et un toast, puis de s'habiller avec élégance. Il avait appris à apprécier les bons vêtements et portait maintenant une longue robe de sorcier de très bonne qualité, d'une couleur sombre parsemée de motifs d'argent.

"Tu commences avec qui ?" demanda Ziva alors qu'il attrapait une cape à capuche afin de dissimuler son visage.

"Les jumeaux Weasley" répondit Harry tranquillement. "Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, bonne journée."

Ziva le salua d'un signe de tête et il disparut, pour réapparaître sur l'aire de transplanage de Gringotts. Un gobelin se précipita aussitôt vers lui et le tira par la manche.

"Mr Potter" murmura-t-il à voix basse. "Le testament de Mr Black va être ouvrir dans dix minutes, nous ne vous attendions plus !"

"Testament ?" interrogea Harry, surpris.

"Vous n'avez pas reçu notre message ?" demanda le gobelin, surpris. "Mr Black a demandé à ce que vous soyez là pour l'ouverture de son testament."

Harry fronça des sourcils, puis accepta de le suivre dans le dédale de couloir qui formait la partie administrative de Gringotts.

"Protégez mon identité" fit Harry à voix basse. "Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis là."

Le gobelin lui envoya un regard surpris, mais acquiesça. Le jeune Potter avait fait bien assez pour eux avec ses placements pour qu'ils acceptent une telle demande. Il poussa la porte.

"Le dernier témoin demandé par Mr Black" annonça-t-il. "Nous allons pouvoir commencer."

"Excusez l'absence de Mr Potter" fit Dumbledore, aisément reconnaissable. "Il ne pouvait venir, pour raisons de sécurité."

"Bien sûr" fit le gobelin chargé de la lecture du testament, bien qu'il ait visiblement reconnu Harry sous sa cape.

Le Survivant fit un rapide tour de table en s'asseyant. Il y avait là Remus Lupin, plus fatigué que jamais et aux yeux éteints. Il sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant le vieil ami de ses parents et se promit qu'il trouverait un remède à la lycanthropie. Remus avait bien mérité une telle chose après toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées. A côté, Bill Weasley se tenait là, et il avait l'air songeur, comme s'il réfléchissait à une décision qu'il devait prendre. Nymphadora Tonks et Mondingus Fletcher étaient également là, ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy, qui avait l'air digne mais jetait des regards méprisants sur tout le monde. Il se rappela alors que Mrs Malefoy était une cousine de Sirius, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que faisait ce sale voleur de Fletcher ici.

"Bien" fit le gobelin en s'éclaircissant la voix. "Nous sommes ici pour exécuter la volonté testamentaire de Mr Sirius Orion Black, décédé le vingt-six juin dernier… Quelqu'un proteste-t-il contre la présence d'une des personnes dans cette pièce ?"

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Dumbledore releva la tête.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que fait cet inconnu ici" fit-il en désignant Harry d'un mouvement du menton.

"Cet inconnu nous a prouvé son identité et est digne d'être présent ici" répondit gravement le gobelin qui l'avait amené.

Harry s'accouda nonchalamment sur la table, veillant à ne pas dévoiler les traits de son visage. Leçon n°1 : toujours impressionner son adversaire, quel que soit le moyen utilisé. Un avantage de départ pouvait amener beaucoup dans le futur. La nonchalance qu'il affectait impressionnait visiblement la plupart des personnes présentes, et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Le gobelin s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, puis brisa officiellement le sceau.

_Moi, Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, écrit ce testament au cas où la mort viendrait me chercher._

_Je lègue à ma cousine Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, le service de couverts de feu ma mère, frappé aux armoiries des Black._

_Je lègue à ma cousine Nymphadora Tonks un pour cent de la valeur total de l'héritage des Black, en espérant qu'elle choisira mieux la personne à qui elle offre sa force._

_Je lègue à Remus Lupin dix pour cent de ma fortune et souhaite qu'il veille sur mon filleul maintenant que je ne peux plus le faire. Pardonne-moi, Lunard._

_Je lègue à Albus Dumbledore tous les ennuis qu'il m'a valu._

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire, mais reprit subitement son sérieux alors que le gobelin continuait sa lecture.

_Enfin, je lègue tout ce qu'il reste de ma fortune à mon filleul, Harry James Potter, et je lui adresse ce message : tu es assez mûr pour choisir toi-même ton camp. Le destin n'est jamais tracé à l'avance, et nul ne peut prétendre en décider. Le futur est incertain, car ce sont nos actes qui le déterminent. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, Harry. Je souhaite que tu réfléchisses par toi-même à cette guerre et ses enjeux, mais aussi que tu prennes enfin le temps de vivre. Fais-toi des amis, trouve-toi une fiancée et part faire le tour du monde avec mon argent, en ne pensant qu'à t'amuser et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Avec tout mon amour, Patmol._

_En ce quinze août de l'an mil neuf cent quatre-vingt quinze, Sirius Orion Black._

Harry ne remua pas, sous le choc. Et dire que s'il n'était pas arrivé à Gringotts, il n'aurait sans doute jamais été au courant des dernières volontés de Sirius… Il fit un sourire triste et adressa un muet hommage à son parrain. Oui, il vivrait pour lui… Mais il lui restait encore à vaincre les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route.

Une autre phrase tournait dans son esprit. Tout comme Serya le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, il avait dit que le destin n'était pas tracé. Cela voulait-il dire que la prophétie était fausse ? Pas que tuer Voldemort ne le gêne réellement. Il avait juré sa fin, et le mage noir tomberait. Il se releva lentement et jeta machinalement le sort qui brouillait sa voix.

"Je vous remercie, Volvite. Nous devrions bientôt vous revoir."

"Vous êtes toujours le bienvenue à Gringotts" répondit l'exécuteur testamentaire.

Il lui tendit un papier et Harry se pencha dessus. C'était la feuille comme quoi lui, Harry James Potter, avait pris connaissance du testament de Sirius Orion Black et acceptait les termes du testament. Il saisit lentement la plume et signa rapidement, s'arrangeant pour que personne ne puisse lire le nom ou identifier sa signature.

"Merci" remercia le gobelin avec un respect qui parut surprendre les autres personnes présentes.

"C'est moi" répondit machinalement Harry avant de quitter la banque, songeur et triste à la fois.

Son année de répit lui avait permis de faire le deuil de Sirius, mais il se sentait toujours triste à l'évocation de son parrain. Et dire qu'il lui avait légué pratiquement quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de sa fortune…

"Juré, Sirius" murmura-t-il en rejoignant la sortie. "Je vivrai pour moi."

Il sema sans peine le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix sur ses talons. Quand il fut certain d'être seul, il entra dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, évita le sort qui lui aurait sans doute fait subir une transformation burlesque et traversa la boutique pour s'accouder au comptoir. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire pour le moment.

"On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?" demanda George Weasley en approchant.

Harry remarqua que son aura était légèrement différente de celle de son jumeau. Il bascula un tout petit peu sa capuche en arrière après s'être assuré que personne d'indésirable n'était présent dans la boutique, laissant voir ses yeux si reconnaissables.

"Beaucoup de choses, George" murmura-t-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils passèrent dans l'arrière-boutique.

"Lee ! Tu peux t'occuper du magasin un peu ?" cria George. "On a un client important qui est arrivé."

"Pas de problème !" répondit la voix de Lee Jordan.

George eut un sourire satisfait et entraîna Harry dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Harry sentit des sortilèges se mettre en place et ne put tous les identifier. Fred se redressa de dessus son établi avec un air interrogateur. En toute réponse, Harry laissa tomba sa capuche en arrière et leur sourit moqueusement en les voyant sursauter violemment. Avait-il tant changé ? Peut-être bien, oui.

"Hello, Fred, George" fit-il d'un ton tranquille. "Je vois que les affaires marchent bien."

"Grâce à toi, 'Ry" fit George en se reprenant, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. "Bon sang, tu nous as dit que tu as changé, mais autant…"

Harry sourit et s'assit sur un tabouret proche, secouant ses cheveux mi-longs.

"J'ai plus changé que tu ne le penses, George."

"Harry" fit gravement Fred. "George et moi, on a beaucoup réfléchi, et on voulait te dire…"

"Qu'on te suivait toi, dans cette guerre" fit George tout aussi sérieusement.

"Toi, pas Dumbledore" insista Fred. "Alors si tu te sépares de lui, on te suivra."

Harry leur fit un sourire empli de reconnaissance.

"J'adorerai vous avoir à mes côtés, les gras. Franchement."

Il inspira.

"Vous voulez bien prêter serment que vous ne révélerez rien ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête sans s'étonner. Dans une guerre telle que celle-ci, où la trahison régnait à chaque coin de rue, au sein de chaque famille, il était normal de ne rien confier sans une garantie absolue. En même temps, ils levèrent la main et prêtèrent un Serment Inviolable. Harry leur adressa encore un sourire reconnaissant.

"Merci, Fred, George. Alors pour commencer, je dirai que je me suis déjà séparé de Dumbledore."

Deux sourires ravis lui répondirent.

"Il était temps" fit calmement Fred.

"Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?" grogna Harry. "Ca se voyait tant que ça, qu'il me manipulait ?"

"Oui" répondit gravement George. "On s'en est aperçu juste après avoir quitté Poudlard, et on s'en est beaucoup voulu de ne t'avoir rien dit."

"Ce n'est pas grave" fit négligemment Harry. "Je pense qu'il valait mieux que je m'en rende compte par moi-même. Je n'aurai jamais été aussi convaincu, sinon".

Ils approuvèrent gravement.

"Tu vas fonder ton camp ?" demanda Fred. "Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rejoindre le Ministère… et je ne parle même pas de Voldemort, ce serait t'insulter."

"Tu prononces son nom ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Ce n'est qu'un nom" fit George tranquillement. "On s'est entraînés, et on a fini par y arriver."

Le sourire fier d'Harry les convainquit qu'ils avaient vraiment bien fait de s'entraîner à ça.

"Pour répondre à ta question, Fred, j'ai déjà fondé mon camp" révéla-t-il. "Et j'ai même déjà fait une apparition publique."

Les yeux des jumeaux s'écarquillèrent en même temps.

"Bon sang… l'Aigle, c'était toi ?"

"L'Aigle ?" répéta Harry.

"C'est comme ça que la Gazette l'appelle. A cause de son aigle."

Il eut un sourire narquois.

"Tant mieux, c'était le but."

"Harry…" commença Fred, hésitant. "Tu fais de la magie noire ?"

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus grave et il les fixa tour à tour.

"Il y a quelque chose que j'ai compris, Fred. J'ai failli mourir cet été, par la faute de Dumbledore. Mais, enfermé comme je l'étais, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir. Regarde la manière dont on considère les lycanthropes. Comme des êtres maléfiques. Les Fourchelangue ? Des mages noirs en puissance. Les vampires ? Des buveurs de sang, démons à éliminer absolument. Et pourtant, je vous le dirai franchement, les gars… Le professeur Lupin est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. J'adore parler aux serpents, certains sont bien plus intelligents que nombre d'humains. J'ai même adopté le mien, il s'appelle Ril. Pendant que je me remettais de mon enfermement, j'ai rencontré un vampire, et je l'adore. C'est une personne super sympa, un peu folle sur les bords, et toujours prête à rire. Vous saviez qu'une morsure n'est douloureuse que si elle est faite de force ? Sinon, elle apporte un très grand plaisir… J'ai vu quelqu'un être mordu volontairement, bien que j'en ai honte, parce que maintenant je sais que c'est un moment d'intimité entre le vampire et le donneur…"

Il se tut le temps de reprendre son souffle, ses yeux allumés d'une nouvelle lueur.

"J'en suis certain, maintenant. Il n'y a pas de magie noire ou blanche. La magie est impartiale, elle échappe aux notions même de bien ou de mal. Ce qui compte, ce sont les intentions du jeteur de sorts. La magie n'est qu'un vecteur pour concrétiser notre volonté. Elle est neutre, et tenter de lui donner une couleur, c'est la dénaturer."

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Fred et George se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

"Tu nous as convaincu, 'Ry" commença Fred.

"On te suivra jusqu'au bout" acheva George. "On est avec toi, vieux frère."

Harry leur fit un sourire rayonnant.

"Merci, les gars. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi. Vous voulez venir me voir, un de ces quatre ? Je vous présenterai mes amis et mes alliés, ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé à créer mon camp."

Ils acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. Harry sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable et l'agita.

"Vous connaissez un peu les technologies moldues ?"

"Oui, mais elles ne marchent pas s'il y a trop de magie…" fit Fred, intrigué.

"J'ai réglé ça avec l'aide du vampire dont je vous ai parlé et d'une scientifique moldue. Ces téléphones fonctionnent partout. Même à Poudlard, je pense, bien que je n'aie pas encore testé. Bien sûr, ils sont top-secret. Personne ne sait que je me sers des technologies moldues, et c'est un sacré avantage."

Il fit disparaître son portable dans une poche intérieure.

"Je vous en procurerai quand vous viendrez" promit-il. "Beaucoup plus pratique que les hiboux pour communiquer sur de longues distances. On a déjà réussi à démanteler le réseau qui fournissait son argent à Voldemort, et on cherche un moyen de supprimer les fonds qu'il a déjà gagné. Sans argent, il ne pourra pas faire de guerre."

"Dis-nous si on peut faire quoi que ce soit" fit vivement Fred.

Harry leur sourit.

"Restez avec moi."

Ils acquiescèrent et il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était presque midi.

"Désolé, je file, j'ai rendez-vous pour manger. Je vous enverrai un message avec l'aigle, vous saurez qu'il est de moi."

Il leur fit un dernier signe de main et se volatilisa dans l'air. Fred et George se regardèrent.

"Et les sorts anti-transplanage ?" demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Puis George haussa les épaules.

"Il les a dépassés. C'est Harry, mec, pas un sorcier de seconde zone."

-

* * *

-

Maugrey Fol'œil et Remus Lupin se jetaient des regards méfiants. Ils avaient tous deux eu rendez-vous par une même personne, au même endroit, bien qu'elle se soit présentée sous deux noms différents. Ils étaient actuellement dans un restaurant moldu de Londres, dans une alcôve dans l'ombre.

"Vous croyez qu'il viendra ?" finit par demander Maugrey.

"Oui" répondit Lupin, catégorique.

Il y eut un pop discret et Harry apparut, toujours enveloppé dans sa cape.

"Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'étais en réunion" fit-il aimablement avant de s'asseoir tranquillement.

"Potter, tu es complètement fou" grogna Maugrey.

"On me l'a souvent dit" acquiesça Harry. "Je crains qu'une certaine vampire n'ait beaucoup influencé sur ma manière d'agir."

"Vampire ?" répétèrent-ils en chœur.

Harry se redressa, et retira sa capuche. De toutes manières ils savaient tous deux qui il était. Il fit un sourire chaleureux à Remus.

"J'espère que vous avez apprécié la fortune que vous a légué Sirius" dit-il très naturellement. "Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui paye."

"Comment tu…" commença Remus. Puis son visage s'éclaira. "C'était toi, le type sous la cape ! Comment as-tu fait pour changer aussi vite ? Et pour semer Fletcher aussi facilement ?"

Harry leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"Du calme, Remus. Je peux vous appeler Remus ?"

"Et me tutoyer, Harry" acquiesça son ancien professeur.

Harry lui sourit.

"Ok… Bon, ça risque de vous vexer, mais je ne vais rien pouvoir vous dire sans…"

"Sans preuve qu'on ne te trahira pas" grogna Maugrey. "C'est bien, Potter, tu apprends la prudence."

"Disons que je suis moins naïf que dans le passé" répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. "Vous voulez bien… ?"

Ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes et prêtèrent serment. Cela ne les engageait pas dans ses rangs, simplement ils ne répèteraient pas ce qu'ils apprendraient de lui. Harry eut aussitôt un air soulagé. Ils commandèrent rapidement leurs repas et retournèrent à leur conversation.

"Pour répondre à votre étonnement, oui, j'ai fréquenté une vampire. Vous me direz, je suis bien assis à table avec un loup-garou, alors pourquoi pas un vampire ?"

Un silence coupé par un rire nerveux de Remus lui répondit. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Remus. Je me fous de ce qu'est une personne, c'est son opinion personnelle qui m'intéresse. On ne peut pas toujours choisir son sang ou les maladies qu'on attrape."

Il attrapa son verre de vin et fit tournoyer le liquide rouge, l'observant retomber le long de la paroi. Il était plutôt épais. Tant mieux, il les préférait en général ainsi. D'un geste de sa baguette, il eut jeté un sort de discrétion sur eux.

"Comme je le disais, j'ai rencontré une vampire qui m'a accessoirement sauvé la vie… Enfin, c'est son mari qui m'a sauvé, mais vu comme ils sont proches, ça revient un peu au même."

"Une vampire ? Mariée ?" répéta Remus, incrédule.

"Ben oui… Tu sais, j'ai appris plein de trucs sur eux. Pourquoi ils doivent boire du sang, entre autres, ou quel est l'effet réel d'une morsure… Enfin, passons. De toutes manières, si vous me suivez, vous la rencontrerez bien assez tôt… C'est mon chef de la section espionnage et information."

Maugrey leva un sourcil.

"Une armée ?" demanda-t-il, y croyant à peine. "Tu as créé une armée, Potter ?"

"En fait, je suis en train" rectifia Harry. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça… Ce n'est certainement pas l'Ordre du Phénix qui va y parvenir, et encore moins le Ministère. Ce ne sont que des lâches qui refusent de penser par eux-mêmes. Mais je suppose que vous le savez, Maugrey. Après tout, vous m'avez vu au Chemin de Traverse…"

"Oui" fit Maugrey, son œil tournoyant follement dans son orbite. "Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais remarqué."

"Moi, non" fit Harry d'un air déçu. "L'aigle, oui."

"L'aigle ?" demanda Remus. "C'était toi ? Mais c'était un homme aux cheveux gris qui le portait…"

"Oui, c'était le but" acquiesça Harry. "Que tout le monde croie qu'il s'agissait de lui. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a appris à élaborer une stratégie complexe, et ce genre de choses. C'est un ancien soldat, et il a accepté de me transmettre son savoir. Je l'aime beaucoup, un peu comme mon grand frère, même s'il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi."

Ils s'interrompirent alors que les plats arrivaient et mangèrent quelques minutes en silence.

"Tu recrutes, Potter ?" finit par demander Maugrey.

"Oui…"

"On pose où sa candidature ?" enchaîna Remus, ayant parfaitement compris la manœuvre de Maugrey.

"Chez moi… Au Quartier Général des Aigles. Je compte également recruter à Poudlard, et il me faudra d'excellents professeurs pour les mettre à niveau… Des personnes de confiance, surtout."

"J'ai pensé à aller faire un tour chez les loups-garous" fit négligemment Remus.

Harry se pencha en avant.

"Attends, Remus. Battre Voldemort n'est pas mon seul objectif. C'est juste un début. J'en ai marre de ces lois pourries. Les Sang-Pur ont tout le pouvoir alors qu'ils sont corrompus jusqu'à la moelle. Les lycanthropes, vampires, vélanes, sont traités comme des moins-que-rien, alors même qu'ils n'ont jamais demandé ce statut. Voldemort est une première étape. Il faut remuer le monde de la Magie. Il est en train de pourrir sur pied, et c'est fort dommage. Je ne veux pas voir notre monde disparaître parce que les Sang-Pur tenaient à leurs privilèges."

Son portable sonna soudain et il jura, avant de s'excuser. Il jeta un œil. Pourquoi Tim l'appelait maintenant ?

"Allô ?" demanda-t-il en décrochant d'un geste vif.

"Hmm, désolé, Harry" fit la voix de Tim. "Simplement, j'ai réussi à craquer le réseau grâce à Abby. J'ai trouvé une de leurs nouvelles sociétés. Il est vraiment malsain. Après la drogue, le trafic d'armes…"

Harry jura à voix basse.

"Tu as tous les renseignements ?"

"Non, justement, pas grand-chose" fit Tim. "Je crois qu'il a compris que je passais par Internet pour trouver leurs sociétés. Je sais juste qu'ils en ont revendus pendant l'assaut des Serbes. Des anciennes armes russes, principalement. Et j'ai trouvé un unique nom…"

"Qui ça ?"

"Un des pires ennemis du mentor de Gibbs" fit gravement Tim. "Nikolaï Poutchenkov. Il a été couvert par la CIA quand on avait réussi à le chopper. Depuis, il s'est évanoui dans la nature."

"Vois si Serya peut trouver quelque chose de son côté" fit Harry avec un calme surprenant. "On va faire sauter ce réseau-là aussi… le plus vite possible."

"Ok, ça marche. Je te prépare un résumé un peu plus complet pour quand tu rentres."

"Merci, Tim."

"De rien, Harry. Bon courage pour tes rendez-vous."

Harry eut un sourire et raccrocha, avant de ranger son portable.

"Désolé. Je crains de devoir abréger ce repas."

"Que se passe-t-il ?" interrogea Maugrey.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

"Vous faites quelque chose cet après-midi ?" demanda-t-il.

Deux négations lui répondirent.

"Alors si vous voulez, vous pouvez rejoindre les Aigles" fit tranquillement Harry.

"Une cérémonie spéciale ?" demanda Maugrey.

"Oh, oui… Mais rien de grave. Un petit serment et une épreuve."

"Epreuve ?" répéta Remus.

"Vous verrez. Vous voulez venir ?"

En toute réponse, ils se levèrent tous deux et saisirent leurs manteaux. Harry sortit son portefeuille et laissa la somme exacte de ce qu'ils avaient consommé. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre le serveur. Il leur tendit ses deux mains et ils les saisirent. Alors il transplana brutalement et réapparut à Dartmoor, devant son manoir. Il ignora leurs regards surpris.

"Suivez-moi" fit-il calmement.

Ils s'exécutèrent, la jambe de bois de Maugrey produisant de petits claquements secs sur le sol carrelé du hall d'entrée. Ils abandonnèrent leurs manteaux en cours de route et Harry ouvrit la porte.

"Lequel de vous deux y va en premier ?" demanda-t-il.

Maugrey regarda Lupin, qui haussa les épaules. Le vieil Auror s'avança alors et Harry entra devant lui, avant de refermer la porte.

" Qu'est-ce que… ?" commença-t-il en voyant l'énorme serpent de presque deux mètres de long qui était là.

"Je vous présente Ril, Maugrey. Mon ami le plus proche."

Harry s'en approcha et le caressa longuement, avant de siffler doucement.

_"Tu peux scanner son esprit, Ril ? Je voudrai savoir s'il peut nous rejoindre sans risques…"_

_"Pas de problèmes, Harry"_ répondit Ril en faisant ce qui pouvait passer pour un clin d'œil reptilien.

"Ne vous défendez pas" avertit Harry.

Ril pénétra en douceur dans son esprit. Comprenant ce qu'on lui demandait, Maugrey laissa ses pensées à propos de cette guerre courir à la surface. Après quelques minutes d'exploration, le serpent se retira.

_"C'est bon, Harry. Il ne te trahira pas."_

"Prête serment" demanda Harry. "Comme quoi tu ne révèleras jamais les activités des Aigles, ni les membres qu'ils comptent, ni nos objectifs finaux."

Maugrey alla beaucoup plus loin en jurant qu'il ne révèlerait jamais quoi que ce soit des secrets d'Harry, à moins d'en avoir sa permission claire et intelligible, et donnée volontairement. Un sourire rayonnant lui répondit.

"Merci, Maugrey. Vas-y, tu peux appeler Remus ?"

Remus entra tout aussi facilement. Il avait eu l'air de se détendre alors que Ril entrait dans son esprit, apaisant sa douleur. Visiblement, le serpent avait dominé le loup sans difficultés, le chassant aux fins fonds de l'esprit de Remus. Il prêta lui aussi serment et Harry les emmena ensuite vers leur salle de réunion.

"Alors, Tim ?" demanda-t-il en entrant.

"Ca avance. Lentement, mais ça avance. Tiens, des nouvelles personnes ?"

"Exact" fit Harry. "Alastor Maugrey Fol'œil, Remus Lupin, Timothy McGee."

"Appelez-moi Tim, comme tout le monde" fit Tim en leur serrant la main tour à tour.

"Ou _le bleu_" fit la voix de Tony depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Il était encore plongé dans les papiers des possessions de Harry et leur fit un vague signe de main.

"Salut les gars, moi c'est Anthony Dinozzo. Tony, quoi."

Il se replongea aussitôt dans ses papiers, semblant prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

"Harry, quand tu verras tes parents, même si j'espère que ce sera dans très longtemps, tu pourras les engueuler pour avoir mélangé tous leurs papiers ?" soupira-t-il. "C'est hallucinant les trucs que tu as, mais tout est emmêlé…"

Harry lui fit un sourire narquois.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je viens d'hériter de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la famille des Black, aussi."

"Ton parrain ?" demanda Tim.

"Ouais… Alors, ce réseau ?"

Tim attrapa la télécommande et alluma l'écran plasma sur le mur, sous les yeux étonnés de Maugrey qui visiblement ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en technologies moldues. Une carte du monde s'afficha. Un premier cercle rouge se dessina à la limite de la Russie et du Kazakhstan.

"Le dernier endroit où on a repéré Poutchenkov" fit-il gravement. Une dizaine de traits rouges se dessinèrent sur la carte. "Et ça, c'est les routes qu'on a réussies à identifier. Mais c'est galère. Le plus facile, ce serait d'envoyer un message au directeur pour lui dire que nous savons que Poutchenkov est relié à ce type et qu'ils font du trafic d'armes avéré. En plus, j'ai trouvé un lien avec une trafiquante sud-américaine, Black Rose. Vraiment compliqués, leurs réseaux, c'est chiffré et surchiffré. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ne vendent pas que des petites armes. Tu vois, si à la limite, c'était juste quelques AK, on s'en foutrait, mais ils ont déjà vendu des missiles de l'ancienne armée soviétique… C'est presque une affaire qu'il faudrait déléguer à l'ONU ou au moins la CIA, voire le Mossad s'il n'y a pas d'autre choix."

"Pourquoi pas d'autre choix ?" demanda une voix vexée.

Ziva entra dans la pièce, salua brièvement les deux nouveaux arrivants.

"Le Mossad est très efficace, McGee."

"Ouais, c'est sûr, ils massacrent tout le monde et discutent après" ricana Tony.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ca, c'est des racontars de capitalistes américains qui veulent garder leur influence mondiale."

"Franchement, quand on voie à quelle vitesse tu tires, on peut se poser la question" fit remarquer Tim.

"Oh !" interrompit Harry. "Je vous dérange ? On se croirait dans une cour de collège."

Trois regards noirs lui répondirent et il les leur rendit.

"Tim, est-ce qu'il y a possibilité qu'on les arrête nous-mêmes ?"

"Tu veux dire, comme on a stoppé leur trafic de drogue ?" demanda Tim d'un air songeur.

"On n'a rien fait pour la drogue" fit remarquer Ziva. "C'est Serya qui nous a tout donné, des renseignements aux armes capables de les abattre. On s'est contenté d'amener une centaine de fédéraux sur place."

"Mais je vous serai fortement reconnaissant de ne plus demander quelque chose comme ça à Serya" grogna la voix de Gibbs depuis l'entrée.

Il laissa tomber sa veste sur une chaise, avant de s'y asseoir.

"Elle est déjà épuisée. Visiblement, le réseau est beaucoup plus difficile à monter. La guerre est déjà là, alors les gens sont méfiants."

Il inspira profondément et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

"Je reviens de l'ambassade américaine. Ils sont en alerte maximale et ont prévenu le gouvernement anglais, mais ça ne suffira certainement pas."

"Jethro" fit Harry d'un ton hésitant "est-ce qu'il y a possibilité que tu récupères des forces armées pour stopper un trafic d'armes ?"

Gibbs tourna la tête vers l'écran. Son regard tomba sur la photo qui s'affichait à côté de la carte.

"Poutchenkov ?" demanda-t-il.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il pinça des lèvres de colère.

"Tim, mets-moi en communication avec Washington."

"Shepard ?" demanda Tim en branchant déjà la connexion.

"Oui."

Il attrapa le casque et se tourna face à l'écran, sachant que la webcam était dirigée sur lui. Après quelques longs instants de silence, il y eut un déclic.

"Vous avez demandé une communication vers le MTAC" fit une voix sèche. "Veuillez décliner votre identité et les raisons de votre appel."

"Agent spécial Gibbs, NCIS."

Il y eut une petite exclamation de surprise.

"Directeur ! L'agent Gibbs, depuis l'Angleterre."

Le visage de Shepard apparut soudain sur l'écran et elle fronça des sourcils.

"Agent Gibbs ?"

"On a retrouvé la trace de Poutchenkov" lâcha Gibbs de but en blanc.

"Où ça ? En Angleterre ?"

"A la frontière entre la Russie et le Kazakhstan, mais nous avons identifié une douzaine de routes de trafic d'armes de haute importance, en association avec le trafic de drogue que nous sommes parvenus à stopper."

Les sourcils de Shepard se froncèrent.

"En êtes-vous sûr ? Je ne peux pas contacter les supérieurs si nous n'avons pas de preuves."

"McGee…"

"J'envoie ce qu'on a trouvé" fit Tim en retournant à ses claviers.

"McGee n'a pas fini de décoder leurs communications" fit Gibbs tranquillement. "Tout est surchiffré, ça prend du temps."

"Vous voulez qu'on fasse appel à l'unité de décryptage ?" demanda Shepard le plus calmement du monde.

"Si vous voulez attraper un gros poisson, vous pouvez" fit Gibbs paisiblement. "Un très gros poisson, même. Ils travaillent en association avec Black Rose sur certains transferts."

Harry leva deux doigts.

"Dites qu'on s'occupera de toutes les personnes… spéciales."

"Et nous avons trouvé assez de personnes pour s'occuper de leur soutien… comme mon informatrice" fit calmement Gibbs. "Aucun risque de ce côté-là."

"Certain ?" demanda encore une fois Shepard. "Je n'ai pas envie de perdre des hommes parce que nous n'avons pas pu nous protéger."

Maugrey leva une main.

"J'en suis" grogna-t-il.

"Moi aussi" fit tranquillement Remus.

"Les jumeaux aussi, je pense" fit Harry, pensif. "Sans compter que je viendrai, bien sûr… Avec Ril, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de nous aider."

"Et Namach" fit la voix de Serya depuis l'entrée.

Fol'œil sursauta violemment.

"Namach ? _Le_ Namach ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"C'est un vieil ami à moi" fit tranquillement Serya. "Il m'a demandé si ça me gênait qu'il entre dans le jeu, et je lui ai répondu que non, au contraire. Il me doit un service."

Harry fit un sourire rassuré.

"Ca va, Gibbs. Avec quelqu'un comme Namach, aucune personne ne pourra blesser le moindre de vos soldats. C'est l'un des plus puissants qui soient."

Gibbs passa le message, indiquant qu'ils auraient plusieurs protecteurs de grande envergure. Shepard finit par accepter de contacter les services concernés dès qu'ils auraient fini de décoder le site, agissant rapidement pour frapper par surprise.

"Bon boulot, agent Gibbs" lâcha-t-elle dans le micro. "Trouver Poutchenkov après à peine une semaine d'enquête…"

"On a de bons alliés sur place" fit simplement Gibbs, avant de couper la communication.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Serya qui l'embrassa rapidement.

"Tu as encore passé ta journée à l'ambassade ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

"Ils sont _chiants_. Toujours convaincus d'avoir raison, c'est horrible."

Serya s'assit sur son accoudoir et dévisagea les nouveaux arrivants.

"Des nouveaux Aigles ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Remus Lupin et Maugrey Fol'œil."

"Vous devriez aller voir Abby" fit Serya en regardant le lycanthrope. "Je crois qu'elle veut faire des prélèvements. Soyez bien accroché, elle insistera jusqu'à ce que vous lui ayez tout donné. J'y suis passé aussi."

"Prélèvements ?" répéta Remus sans comprendre.

"Allez voir, vous verrez bien" répondit Serya avec un sourire moqueur.

"Tu as eu quelque chose ?" demanda Harry en la regardant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Pas grand-chose. Tu sais, normalement, ça prend des années de construire un tel réseau… Je dois accélérer, alors ça me coûte plus cher et ça m'énerve."

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Tu sais que tu peux prendre dans mon coffre…"

"Je ne parle pas de ce genre de paiement, Harry" répondit-elle tranquillement.

Gibbs sursauta et se tourna brutalement, la fixant dans les yeux.

"Tu as…" commença-t-il.

Elle fixa son regard.

"Non. Tant que je pourrais l'éviter, je ne le ferai pas."

"Tant que tu pourras l'éviter ?" répéta-t-il, ses traits se durcissant.

Il se leva et lui saisit le bras.

"Viens par là."

Elle le suivit sans discuter, secouant la tête d'un air amusé et leur faisant un petit signe de main, avant de suivre son compagnon. Ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre et il se retourna alors qu'elle était adossée au battant.

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça" dit-il avec une douceur surprenante.

"Je te l'ai dit. Je ne le ferai pas."

Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

"Ce serait une trahison envers toi…"

"Tu as dit _éviter_…"

"Ca risque d'arriver, Jethro, et je le sais" fit-elle d'un ton étonnamment calme. "Tu l'as aussi déjà fait, non ?"

"Pas quand j'étais impliqué dans une relation aussi sérieuse."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle lui fit un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

"Jethro…"

Il se plongea dans son regard. Elle avait toujours sa main sur sa joue.

"Je veux que tu le saches… Je n'avais jamais aimé comme je t'ai aimé. Mes relations ont toujours été décidées par ma tête. Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai laissé parler mon cœur pour la première fois depuis ma vampirisation…"

Il vit la douleur dans ses yeux et se pencha, l'embrassant avec une ardeur croissante.

"Je t'aime, Serya, et tu le sais."

Elle hocha la tête et se colla contre lui alors qu'elle l'embrassait encore et encore, refusant de le lâcher maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Il finit par se séparer d'elle à regret, mais la maintint contre lui en la regardant dans les yeux, avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

"L'histoire d'Harry…" souffla-t-il doucement. "Tu avais dit qu'elle t'avait coûté cher…"

Elle baissa les yeux.

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il m'avait capturée…"

"Capturée ?" répéta Jethro, comme n'y croyant pas.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

"J'aurai été forcée de le faire, tôt ou tard… Je lui ai juste arraché le plus de renseignements possibles, en espérant pouvoir m'en servir contre lui."

Il lui releva la tête et fixa ses yeux gris.

"Il t'a fait mal ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je ne sens pas la douleur…"

Il ne lâcha pas son regard. Honteuse, elle finit par acquiescer et il la serra contre lui.

"Alors il paiera" murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement, cherchant à lui prouver que cela ne changeait rien à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas défendue. Il savait que Serya n'avait pas révélé toutes ses capacités et toutes ses faiblesses, et ne lui en voulait pas. Comme elle l'avait dit, on ne survivait pas trois mille ans en confiant ses secrets à des personnes que l'on connaissait depuis aussi peu de temps.

-

* * *

-

Harry soupira en secouant la tête.

"Bon, j'ai encore deux rendez-vous aujourd'hui… Je vous laisse ici, Maugrey, Remus. Si vous voulez partir, il suffit de quitter la propriété pour pouvoir transplaner."

"Tu l'as protégée ?" grogna Maugrey, son côté paranoïaque reprenant le dessus.

"Pas aussi bien qu'elle pourrait l'être" admis Harry à contrecœur. "Je fais des recherches pour savoir comment jeter un Fidelitas, que je modifierai un peu."

"Je le connais, le Fidelitas" fit Remus. "Je peux te rédiger le rituel, si tu veux."

Harry acquiesça.

"Ca m'arrangerait. Allez, à ce soir. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai."

Il transplana à nouveau. Il avait également rendez-vous du côté moldu avec Bill Weasley, apparemment devenu lycanthrope pendant l'été, sans même qu'il n'en soit averti. Charlie avait également été contacté, mais il ne le verrait qu'en fin de soirée, dans son propre appartement. Il entra dans une boutique sombre et fila vers le rayon des livres, avant d'en saisir un bien précis – _Le vol de l'aigle_. Rien de magique, juste un moyen de reconnaissance. Quelqu'un le bouscula par mégarde quelques instants après.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur" fit la voix de Bill Weasley.

"Ce n'est rien" fit nonchalamment Harry, avant de reposer le livre sur son étagère.

Bill Weasley le regarda attentivement, passant son doigt sur sa tranche.

"Vous aimez les aigles, monsieur ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton apparemment nonchalant.

"C'est exact. Et je suppose que vous aimez les fleurs, vous en dégagez encore le parfum…"

"Vous êtes perspicace, monsieur."

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps, puis sortirent de la boutique en silence, pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc public. Harry repoussa sa capuche juste assez pour que Bill puisse voir sa cicatrice et ses yeux.

"Bonjour, Bill. Cela faisait longtemps."

En toute réponse, Bill se pencha en avant, dissimulant ses mouvements, et prêta serment.

"Fleur m'a expliqué" murmura-t-il "après que j'ai juré que je ne dirai rien. Le second serment, c'était pour te convaincre que je ne te trahirai pas. Nous te soutenons entièrement, tous les deux. Y compris pour tes projets de loi."

"Viens avec moi" fit doucement Harry. "On va passer chercher Fleur, et je vous amènerai à mon QG provisoire."

"Provisoire ?"

"Il est bien protégé, mais pas très bien situé" fit brièvement Harry. "Qu'en est-il de Charlie ?"

"Tu peux aussi passer le chercher" répondit gravement Bill.

"Tu savais que Fred et George me soutiennent également ?" murmura Harry.

Bill eut une mine étonnée.

"Non" fit-il franchement. "Nous n'en avons parlé à personne."

"Alors allons-y. Le temps de semer le type là-bas. Il nous surveille depuis tout à l'heure."

Bill ne regarda pas dans la direction, ce qui aurait immédiatement averti le type en question.

"On le capture ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry soupira.

"Pourquoi pas. J'ai encore trois Mangemorts à interroger, plus un Moldu. Je crois que je vais déléguer."

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers des coins plus reculés. L'homme ne tarda pas à les suivre, jetant son journal dans une poubelle.

"Il n'est pas très doué" marmonna Harry. "N'importe qui le remarquerait."

"Euh… Je ne l'avais pas vu."

"Je ne t'ai pas encore entraîné." Il passa au Fourchelangue. _"Ril, voie qui est le gars qui nous suis. Discrètement."_

_"Dans la cinquantaine, cheveux blonds lissés sur son crâne. Yeux gris, il est particulièrement nerveux. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé correctement. Tu veux que je l'immobilise ?"_

_"Sans le tuer"_ acquiesça Harry en s'enfonçant sans hésiter dans une ruelle.

Il sentit Ril descendre le long de sa jambe, puis se laisser tomber à terre, ternissant sa superbe couleur pour ne pas qu'on le voie.

"Ril va le récupérer" fit tranquillement Harry.

Un sifflement l'informa quelques secondes plus tard et il fit demi-tour. L'homme était étalé sur le sol, pâle. Deux petits trous pouvaient se voir à travers sa manche. Presque négligemment, il appliqua un sort pour l'empêcher de crier.

_"Joli coup, Ril"_

_"Merci, Harry."_

"Un Malefoy ?" s'étonna Harry à voix haute, voyant les cheveux platine et les yeux gris, ainsi que les traits aristocratiques. "_Lucius_ Malefoy ?"

Les yeux de l'homme étincelèrent de colère.

"Ce n'est pas Lucius" fit doucement Bill en remontant sa manche. "Il n'a pas la Marque."

"A moins qu'elle ne soit dissimulée" grogna Harry, pointant sa baguette sur son bras.

Il lança un puissant sort de détection, tout droit issu de la magie noire. L'homme grimaça un bref instant, mais rien n'apparut.

"Non, il ne l'a pas… Etrange."

Il détailla les traits de son visage.

"C'est vrai, il ressemble à Lucius, mais ce n'est pas lui… A moins qu'il ait beaucoup changé depuis juin."

"Lucius est à Azkaban" fit gravement Bill.

"Et il s'en évadera dès que Voldemort le voudra" fit tranquillement Harry. "Il n'y a que le Ministère qui est trop stupide pour croire que les Détraqueurs vont rester de leur côté. On peut connaître votre nom, monsieur ?"

En parlant, il avait levé le sort de silence, s'assurant néanmoins que personne ne pourrait les entendre, même si leur prisonnier criait.

"Abalam… Malefoy" grogna le gars. "Quel est ce poison ? C'est si froid…"

"Ne croyez pas que je vais vous répondre" fit calmement Harry. "Du moins, tant que vous n'aurez pas prouvé votre bonne foi. Vous êtes affilié à Lucius ?"

"C'est mon frère" avoua l'homme de mauvaise grâce.

Les traits de Bill se durcirent, mais Harry leva une main apaisante.

"Calme-toi. Le principe de mon camp est justement de _ne pas_ juger sur le sang et l'affiliation. S'il nous a suivi, c'est peut-être qu'il voulait nous parler…"

"En fait, je voulais parler à l'Aigle" avoua Abalam de mauvaise grâce. "Je savais qu'il devait venir là cet après-midi, votre mot de passe m'a mis la puce à l'oreille…"

"Et vous nous avez suivi. Comment saviez-vous que nous avions rendez-vous ?" demanda calmement Harry.

"J'ai le meilleur réseau d'information d'Angleterre" se rengorgea l'homme. "Lucius n'a jamais compris où disparaissait sa fortune, mais maintenant mon réseau est solide. Cela fait presque trente ans que j'y travaille."

"Pourquoi nous chercher ?" demanda Harry.

"Pour prêter serment" fit l'homme. "J'ai entendu un de vos discours…"

"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?" demanda Harry, méfiant.

"Un Serment Inviolable avec témoin suffirait-il à vous convaincre ?"

Harry plissa des yeux.

"D'accord, mais _je_ choisis le témoin. S'il est plus puissant que nous deux, vous n'aurez aucune chance de vous en délier."

"Vous connaissez quelqu'un d'assez puissant ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

En toute réponse, Harry reposa Ril à terre.

_"Surveille-le"_ siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner, faisant signe à Bill de rester sur place au cas où.

Il sortit son portable, s'assurant qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne assez puissante pour le forcer à tenir son serment.

"Serya ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse. "J'ai fait une rencontre très étrange… et j'ai besoin d'un témoin plus puissant que lui et moi pour prêter serment."

Il resta un long moment à parlementer avec Serya, se sentant horriblement gêné. Visiblement, elle était avec Jethro et ils se prenaient un après-midi au calme. Puis elle finit par raccrocher.

"Notre témoin arrive" fit-il calmement en revenant près du Malefoy. "Et je vous jure que vous mourrez dans les plus atroces souffrances si vous trahissez votre serment."

L'homme acquiesça. Il connaissait les effets d'un Serment Inviolable. Plus le témoin était puissant, et moins on avait de chance d'échapper à la punition si on rompait sa promesse. Et visiblement, le jeune Potter était allé chercher quelqu'un de très, très puissant. Il y eut un claquement sec et Serya apparut, enveloppée dans une longue cape qui dissimulait ses traits. Abalam sursauta.

"Bon sang… Vous êtes avec lui ? Je… suis désolé. Je croyais que vous étiez avec Dumbledore…"

Serya se pencha et fixa ses yeux.

"Oh. Visiblement j'ai trouvé d'où venait la difficulté de monter un réseau. Quelqu'un en avait déjà un, très efficace."

"Il est au service des Aigles, maintenant" répondit Abalam d'une voix nerveuse.

"Pourquoi ?" interrogea Harry.

"Après le serment" murmura l'homme. "Et dans un endroit plus discret."

Il leva difficilement sa main, visiblement encore figé par le poison de Ril. Harry la saisit sans hésiter et Serya posa sa baguette, vibrante de puissance, sur leurs paumes jointes. Ce ne fut pas une simple flammèche alors qu'Abalam jurait fidélité aux Aigles, mais un véritable halo de flammes qui les entoura. Bill eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort de détourne-attention sur la totalité de la rue. Le Malefoy avait juré plus que sa magie. Sa vie, et son âme. S'il trahissait sa promesse, même la mort ne lui amènerait pas de repos et il serait condamné à errer éternellement. Les yeux de Serya s'enflammèrent alors qu'il parlait. Une âme maudite allait droit chez les vampires, morts-vivants les plus puissants. Et chez les plus anciens en priorité.

Lorsqu'il cessa de parler, Abalam Malefoy s'effondra en arrière, épuisé par la magie qu'il avait mise en jeu. Harry et Serya se regardèrent.

"Que s'est-il passé pour que quelqu'un mette ça en jeu ?" murmura Harry. "Il a jeté toute son existence dans la balance…"

Il se redressa.

"Bill, silence jusqu'à ce qu'on sache qu'est-ce que cela signifie. On va chercher Fleur et Charlie, et on file au QG. Serya, tu peux…"

"Je le ramène, je le mets dans une chambre sous surveillance."

"Et tu rejoins Jethro" termina Harry. "On ne vous dérangera pas avant demain."

Serya hocha la tête, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et disparut. Harry se redressa, et suivit Bill alors qu'il transplanait vers chez lui, en plein Londres moldu, où ils retrouvèrent Fleur. La demi-Vélane se redressa brutalement alors que des flammes vertes s'élevaient dans la cheminée. En un clin d'œil, Harry bondit derrière le canapé et activa son Occlumentie au maximum, empêchant quiconque de sentir son énergie magique. Bill jeta une couverture sur lui pour le dissimuler.

"Maman ?" interrogea-t-il, surpris. "Ca ne va pas de venir chez les gens comme ça ? Et si on avait été en train de…"

"Bill, mon chéri, c'est urgent" fit Mrs Weasley d'une voix inquiète. "On a vu Harry dans le Londres moldu."

"M'man, il y a des centaines de milliers de personnes dans le Londres moldu" fit Bill avec un air incrédule. "On ne le trouvera jamais s'il ne veut pas être trouvé…"

"Bill, il est bien trop inconscient pour avoir pensé à jeter un sort de détourne-attention sur lui… Et il n'y connaît rien en Occlumentie, on pourra facilement repérer sa trace."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr" fit gravement Bill. "Il a disparu depuis plus d'une semaine, en vous prouvant qu'il sait parfaitement se cacher."

Mrs Weasley sembla soudain exploser.

"Il n'a aucune idée du danger qu'il coure ! Tous les chiens de Tu-Sais-Qui sont à sa recherche, ainsi qu'à celle de cette petite pute de vampire… Serya, je crois."

Bill sentit un éclat de colère depuis derrière le canapé. Harry se mordit brutalement le poing, cherchant à se calmer à tout prix. Il ne devait pas être repéré… Pas maintenant. La voix de Fleur parla soudain.

"Mrs Weasley, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une vampire qu'elle est…"

"Je ne t'ai pas parlé" coupa Mrs Weasley.

"Mais je suis d'accord avec Fleur" fit Bill. "Je suis un loup-garou. Et alors ?"

"Tu ne _bois pas_ le sang des gens innocents !"

"Si on lui donne volontairement, je ne vois pas où est le problème" fit Fleur d'un ton calme.

"Sauf que personne n'est assez fou pour donner son sang. Bill, tu viens ? Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter."

Bill soupira longuement, puis embrassa tendrement Fleur.

"J'y vais. Tu veux bien rester ici, ma chérie ?"

"Bien sûr. Je sortirai peut-être un peu plus tard."

"Fais attention."

Harry sentit la vague de chaleur de la cheminée. Une seconde après, Fleur se penchait au-dessus du canapé.

"Désolée" souffla-t-elle.

Il se leva et lui attrapa le poignet, avant de transplaner vers Dartmoor.

"Demande à Maugrey de t'expliquer" grogna-t-il avant de partir à grands pas furieux, filant vers la salle de duel.

Il n'y avait personne, et c'était tant mieux. Ril reprit sa taille réelle et siffla doucement, attirant son attention.

_"En transe, Harry. Mets-toi en transe"_

Il se laissa tomber au sol et plongea dans son propre esprit, cherchant à cerner la colère, à la réduire en une boule de sentiments qu'il pourrait dominer. La fraîcheur de son serpent le rejoignit et il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'une sphère rouge sang apparaissait dans son esprit.

_"Ril ? Je peux être méchant ?"_

_"Comment cela ?"_

_"Le lien… Je sais m'en protéger, mais il n'est pas refermé."_

Son serpent rit longuement, puis rejoignit la sphère, qui grossit à son contact.

_"C'est ma colère. Vas-y, tu veux que je t'y aide ?"_

_"Avec plaisir…"_

Ils poussèrent mentalement la boule vers le lien qui conduisait à Voldemort et l'entrouvrirent, repoussant sans peine la présence qui cherchait à entrer dans Harry. Puis ils firent passer la boule de l'autre côté, et Ril lui octroya un grand coup de queue, la faisant filer vers l'esprit de Voldemort, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. Ils refermèrent le lien avant que la douleur ne leur parvienne.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en pleine réunion lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose par son lien avec Potter. Le gosse avait de nouveau son esprit accessible… Visiblement, le rongement qu'il avait fait de ses défenses avait payé. Il se leva, fit signe qu'ils restent immobiles et attendent son retour, puis passa dans la pièce à côté. Voyons ce que le gosse lui avait envoyé… Il ouvrit son esprit à toutes les perceptions du lien. Et poussa un terrible hurlement de douleur alors que la colère envahissait son esprit, que la haine lui était jetée en pleine face. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il tomba par terre, pris de convulsions sous l'attaque dévastatrice.

**"Potter ! Je te tuerai !**" hurla-t-il, ivre de rage et de douleur.

Il eut beau cogner contre les défenses de l'esprit de Potter, il n'y eut rien. Aucune réponse. Même pas un frémissement qui aurait signalé un affaiblissement de ses barrières.


	8. Chapter 8

_La suite... Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, bonne lecture !_

-

-

"C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas square Grimault ?" demanda Ziva.

"Oui" acquiesça Harry. "J'y serais vers dix-sept heures."

"Je peux venir ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. "Je me tairais, je me cache même si tu veux, mais je veux juste les voir…"

"Pour pouvoir les abattre si tu les croises dans la rue ?" demanda Tony, amusé.

"Non, pour voir leurs têtes" fit Ziva en ricanant.

Harry réfléchit un long moment.

"Bon, je suppose que je peux bien emmener un garde du corps… Sous une cape. Mais tu te modères, ok ?"

"Bien, chef !" fit Ziva d'un air ravi.

Elle récupéra ses pistolets et les passa dans son ceinturon, vérifiant que son couteau était bien derrière. Harry s'était habillé d'une longue cape élégante et d'une robe de haute qualité. Rien que pour embêter Ron. Il avait surpris une conversation au Chemin de Traverse entre ses deux anciens amis et était de plus en plus écœuré par leur attitude.

"On a encore des micros, Tim ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pleins… Tu veux une petite caméra, aussi ?"

"Oui. Enregistre tout, s'il te plaît. J'aimerai voir la réaction de l'Ordre en apprenant les plans de Dumbledore à mon sujet."

"Tu les connais ?" s'étonna Tony.

"Pas encore, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il essaiera de rentrer dans ma tête. Je vais juste lui faire comprendre qui est Ril…"

Comme comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, le serpent redressa paresseusement sa tête de l'épaule d'Harry et siffla. Harry rit doucement.

"Il dit qu'il serait ravi d'étaler le contenu de son crâne devant tout le monde."

Les moins habitués à l'humour tordu du serpent grimacèrent, alors que les autres rigolaient sans se retenir. Il y eut un craquement sec et Serya apparut, accompagnée quelques instants plus tard d'Abalam Malefoy, qui paraissait nettement essoufflé.

"Comment vous faites ça ?" grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Serya.

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur en toute réponse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ?" demanda Harry d'un air las.

"Oh, rien, un petit accrochage avec des Mangemorts" répondit Abalam, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. "Et madame a estimé qu'il était très drôle de les faire plonger dans la Tamise en leur lançant un sort d'illusion qui leur faisait croire qu'il y avait un pont."

Ziva ne put se retenir et éclata de rire devant le sourire innocent de Serya.

"Hé, c'est lui qui me cherche !" protesta-t-elle. "Je suis n°2 sur sa liste noire, alors je ne vois pas de mal à me débarrasser des chiens qui me suivent. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ne savent pas reconnaître des illusions."

"Et vos réseaux ?" demanda Harry.

"Ah, j'y arrive beaucoup mieux depuis que monsieur a cessé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues" fit calmement Serya. "On va garder deux réseaux distincts et recouper les renseignements qu'on obtient."

"Il n'y a que très peu de chances que les renseignements issus de deux réseaux distincts et qui se recoupent ne soient faux" renchérit Abalam.

Serya se passa une main dans les cheveux, parcourant la salle du regard.

"Jethro n'est pas là ?" demanda-t-elle.

Un silence lui répondit et elle se mordit doucement la lèvre, avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger droit vers la bibliothèque. Même les autres Aigles ne savaient pas vraiment où disparaissait son compagnon, alors qu'en fait il se renseignait juste, fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait. Jethro était bien en train de lire devant une fenêtre, ses lunettes sur son nez, derrière les rayons les plus au fond de la bibliothèque.

"Bonjour, mon chéri" dit-elle doucement.

Il redressa la tête et lui sourit, alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-il.

"Dure journée, mais ça va" répondit-elle. "Et toi ?"

"Hmm… J'aimerai te voir un peu plus."

Elle soupira et s'assit sur son accoudoir.

"Ca devrait mieux aller, maintenant… J'ai presque fini de monter le réseau, ça me prendra beaucoup moins de temps ensuite."

"Tant mieux" murmura-t-il. "Serya, il s'est passé un truc bizarre…"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, intriguée et inquiète à la fois.

En toute réponse, il tendit la main vers une étagère un peu plus loin, fermant les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, un livre en sortait et venait se déposer doucement dans sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa femme, qui avait l'air stupéfaite.

"Ca a commencé il y a trois jours…"

"Je… Tu peux le refaire ?"

Il hocha la tête et elle plissa des yeux, cherchant à voir s'il s'agissait de magie alors que le livre décollait. C'était bien une énergie issue de Jethro, mais d'où pouvait-elle bien sortir ?

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

"Je… je n'en sais rien, franchement" dit-elle à voix basse. "Je vais demander à un ami…"

"Un ami ?"

"Un vieux vampire, comme moi. Qui a déjà eu un calice sur une très longue durée."

"C'est long, un an ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Peu de gens accepteraient qu'on leur prenne leur sang pendant plus de quelques mois" fit calmement Serya. "Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"C'est où ?"

"Au Canada… C'était mon voisin, en fait. Je régnais sur la mégalopole de la côte Est, lui sur le Sud-est du Canada, là où il y a les grandes villes…"

"Vous vous êtes partagé tout le monde ?" demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Au début, c'était l'anarchie la plus complète. Mais du coup, il y avait des dizaines de vampirisations chaque jour, dans le monde entier. C'est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux. Alors il y a commencé à avoir des luttes de pouvoir. J'ai établi mon règne sur la côte Est au XVème siècle, lui sur le Canada au XVIème. Le seigneur d'un endroit doit empêcher les vampires présents sur son territoire de mordre ou de faire souffrir trop de gens, quitte à éliminer les vampires récalcitrants. Il y a des familles spécialisées dans la traque des renégats."

Il y eut un long instant de silence.

"En fait, votre société est très organisée" finit par dire Jethro.

"Oui… C'était nécessaire si nous voulions survivre… Un vampire sans territoire ou seigneur n'en a pas pour longtemps à vivre, c'est la loi du sang…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

"Je t'expliquerai si nous allons chez lui, d'accord ? Les lois vampiriques ne doivent être connues que par ceux qui sont directement concernés."

Il hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle n'ait pas envie de tout révéler dans un endroit non sécurisé.

"On y va quand ?" demanda Serya.

"Quand tu veux. Je n'ai pas énormément de travail ici…"

"Pour l'instant" souffla-t-elle. "Harry compte énormément sur ton soutien."

Il hocha distraitement la tête et rangea ses lunettes, avant de ranger les livres qu'il avait attiré à lui, puis de serrer à nouveau Serya contre lui, savourant leur proximité alors qu'elle se calait plus confortablement dans ses bras en soupirant de bonheur.

"On y va ?" finit-il par demander.

"Oui… On prévient qu'on va passer la nuit ailleurs, et ça devrait être bon."

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque ensemble et rejoignirent leur centre de commandement. Ils avaient quitté Dartmoor pour installer leur quartier général dans la propriété des Potter en plein cœur de Londres, très près des appartements royaux. Visiblement, certains Potter avaient fait partie de la famille royale à une époque. Maugrey et Harry avaient protégé et surprotégé la maison, ajoutant encore de nouveaux sortilèges sur ceux qui protégeaient le grand manoir depuis des siècles, et les jumeaux Weasley avaient également mis la main à la pâte avec des sortilèges qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes inventés. Quiconque ne saurait pas l'emplacement exact de la maison et la manière spéciale dont on pouvait y entrer ne la trouverait jamais. D'après Maugrey, elle était plus sécurisée que Poudlard même.

"Harry est déjà parti ?" demanda Jethro en passant la tête dans la salle de commandement.

"Oui, avec Ziva" fit Tony qui regardait l'écran. "Serya te cherchait."

"Elle m'a trouvé" répondit-il.

Il se tourna vers sa femme.

"On regarde ça et on y va après ?"

"Ok."

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et s'installèrent sur deux des derniers fauteuils libres. L'écran était coupé en deux parties : la caméra de Ziva et celle d'Harry, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir une vue beaucoup plus vaste. Harry était assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, sa capuche repoussée en arrière et laissant entrapercevoir ses robes de soie. Debout derrière lui, mains dans le dos à la manière d'un garde du corps, Ziva se tenait parfaitement droite, les traits masqués.

Harry attendait tranquillement l'arrivée des différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il savait qu'il y avait une réunion grâce à Bill, Fleur et Charlie qui étaient restés dans l'Ordre. La maison était vide, et il en avait profité pour fourrer des micros et des caméras un peu partout, et surtout dans la cuisine où se déroulaient les réunions. La porte s'ouvrit et il vérifia que sa baguette était à portée de main. Ce fut Severus Rogue qui entra. Il lui jeta un regard surpris, puis son mépris coutumier refit surface.

"Tiens donc… Le gamin pourri-gâté refait enfin surface. Ca y est, vous avez compris que vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller seul, Potter ?"

"Hmm, je crains que non, _professeur_" répondit Harry, crachant le titre avec mépris. "En fait, je ne fais que passer."

Rogue leva un sourcil.

"Vraiment ? Et si je vous immobilisais maintenant, et que je disais que je vous ai trouvé par hasard ?"

"Vous risqueriez de le regretter" fit calmement Harry.

"A qui parlez-vous, Severus ?" demanda la voix de McGonagall.

Elle entra à son tour et se figea en voyant Harry.

"Mr Potter ! Où étiez-vous ? C'était totalement inconscient de disparaître ainsi…"

Harry sentit le mouvement de Ziva et lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait pu dégainer, s'arrangeant pour que sa cape ne laisse pas voir ses pistolets.

"On se calme" dit-il doucement.

Ziva acquiesça en silence et relâcha la poignée de son arme, avant de recroiser ses poignets dans son dos comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry se rassit tranquillement, attendant que l'Ordre au complet ne soit réunit, indifférent aux questions qui fusaient vers lui. Bill et Fleur arrivèrent ensemble et firent mine d'être surpris de le voir là, avant de se mettre au fond de la salle, vite rejoints par Charlie. On ne savait jamais, ils pouvaient perdre le contrôle et sourire sans pouvoir se retenir. Dumbledore fut le dernier à arriver et fronça des sourcils en voyant Harry assis, parfaitement détendu et avec même un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Sitôt qu'il fut entré, le jeune garçon fit un geste fluide de baguette, extrêmement rapide, et la porte se ferma avant qu'un sort d'inviolabilité ne soit jeté, suivi d'un autre de discrétion.

"Bonsoir" fit-il d'une voix joyeuse. "Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois l'Ordre du Phénix au complet…"

Dumbledore fut le premier à se reprendre.

"Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Cela fait un mois que nous te cherchons partout !"

"Vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas vous dire où j'étais" fit Harry aimablement. "Si j'avais voulu que vous le sachiez, vous m'auriez trouvé sans difficultés."

Il y eut un instant de silence absolu.

"Très bien, je ne te demanderai pas où tu étais" finit par dire Dumbledore à contrecœur. "Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

"Si vite ?" s'étonna Harry. "Oh, je suis déçu. Je pensais sincèrement que vous essaieriez toutes vos tournures de phrase sur moi, pour savoir où j'étais, ce que j'y ai fait, si j'ai rencontré du monde, etc."

A nouveau, le silence se fit absolu. Harry sourit avec une cruelle ironie.

"Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Pour répondre à votre question, je veux beaucoup de choses, et vous ne pourrez pas m'en donner la moitié."

Il leva un doigt.

"Premièrement, je reviendrai à Poudlard, mais je n'y dormirai pas et en repartirai chaque soir."

"En quel honneur ?" s'offusqua son professeur de Métamorphoses.

"Oh, ce cher directeur ne vous l'a jamais dit ? Je dois tuer Voldemort. Triste prophétie, en fait… Mais voilà, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment qu'il me manipule comme un pion sur son échiquier. Je ne suis pas une balle que vous pouvez envoyer dans un camp ou un autre, Dumbledore. J'ai failli mourir à cause de vos décisions et ça m'est resté… comment dire… en travers de la gorge."

Ziva ricana derrière lui et il sourit à nouveau.

"Mourir ?" demanda Dumbledore. "Ce n'est pas possible, tu étais en sécurité chez les Dursley…"

A nouveau, Harry dut stopper Ziva qui était sur le point de dégainer et de tirer sur le vieux directeur.

"Du calme" fit-il tranquillement. "Je te rappelle que la condition pour que tu viennes était la _modération._"

Elle émit un bruit ouvertement méprisant, mais relâcha son arme pour la seconde fois devant le regard insistant d'Harry. Il pouvait presque deviner la colère de ceux qui regardaient l'écran, au manoir.

"Vous avez de la chance, directeur" dit-il d'un ton tranquille. "Je viens de vous sauver la vie."

"J'en doute" fit Dumbledore d'un air offensé.

"Vraiment ? Aviez-vous vu son mouvement ? Non. Vous n'auriez pas pu esquiver son coup. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Je m'en suis pris assez souvent pendant mon entraînement."

"Entraînement ?" demanda Mrs Weasley d'un air incrédule.

"Bien sûr" fit Harry avec un calme royal. "Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurai pu vaincre Voldemort avec ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard ? Des sorts tous juste suffisants pour s'épargner la vaisselle et le ménage chez soi… Allons, ne faites pas ces têtes, vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas avec des Stupéfix que vous vaincrez Voldemort."

"Vous ?" releva Rogue. "Vous vous retirez de cette guerre, Potter ? Alors que vous y connaissez votre rôle ?"

"J'aurai le rôle que je me suis choisi" répondit Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus froid. "Et certainement pas celui qu'un vieux fou m'a donné avant même que je ne sois capable de marcher."

Il se leva et appuya ses deux mains sur la table, les toisant tour à tour avec des yeux glacés, avant de s'arrêter sur Dumbledore.

"Utile, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux. "Placer un enfant quelque part où il ne sera pas aimé, pour qu'ensuite, lorsqu'il découvre le monde de la magie, il s'émerveille et fasse tout ce qu'on lui dit sans poser de questions… Montrer des choses soigneusement choisies, bien sûr. Vous n'alliez pas laisser Malefoy ou un Serpentard quelconque m'approcher, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous avez pratiquement paniqué quand le Choixpeau a hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard…"

Il y eut un instant de silence absolu et il sourit à nouveau, un sourire dénué de toute chaleur.

"Oh, le directeur ne vous l'a jamais dit, ça non plus ? Oui, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Il disait que j'y aurai bien plus ma place qu'à Gryffondor."

Il se tut. Ziva tapota son épaule et il tourna la tête, pour tomber sur sa montre qu'elle désignait d'un mouvement du doigt.

"Oh, déjà ? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on est avec de vieux amis… Désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller."

"Attends !" fit Dumbledore, choqué. "Tu comptes repartir ? Mais c'est fou d'irresponsabilité, de…"

**"Irresponsabilité ?"** tonna Harry, laissant une partie de sa magie se manifester. **"Le seul irresponsable, ici, c'est vous !"**

Il abattit sa main à plat sur la table, le fixant avec des yeux pleins de hargne.

"N'essayez plus jamais de m'avoir sous vos ordres. Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur, vous tuez vos pions sans s'en soucier, pour peu que cela vous permette d'obtenir un peu plus de pouvoir. Et n'approchez pas non plus de la moindre personne que j'aime. Si vous faites du mal à l'un d'entre eux, je vous traquerai jusqu'au bout du monde."

Ziva posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et il se détendit alors qu'elle traçait d'infimes cercles avec son pouce.

"Calme-toi" fit-elle d'une voix pourtant vibrante de colère. "Ce n'est pas toi qui a le caractère explosif, c'est ton beau-frère…"

Harry ne put s'en empêcher et sourit, imaginant sans peine les yeux furibonds de Gibbs de l'autre côté de l'écran.

"Tu vas te prendre une claque en rentrant pour avoir dit ça" fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Tu ne me dénoncerai pas ?" demanda-t-elle avec une voix faussement effrayée.

"Hmm… Combien tu payes ?"

"Faux frère !" siffla Ziva.

Il lui fit un sourire innocent.

"Bon, on va y aller, mine de rien."

Il croisa encore une fois le regard de Dumbledore avec des yeux froids, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Cela ne manqua pas. Il sentit une présence s'infiltrer dans son esprit et la laissa s'avancer, puis brutalement la piégea. Sa colère refit brutalement surface.

"Légilimentie ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire. "Sur un de vos élèves ? C'est bien _irresponsable_, comme attitude."

Il plissa des yeux et renvoya l'esprit de Dumbledore avec une violence extrême. Le vieux sorcier fut projeté en arrière sous la violence du choc, mais l'esprit d'Harry s'était déjà infiltré dans la faille ouverte, fortement aidé par Ril. Il n'était de loin pas habitué à attaquer par Légilimentie et la présence de son serpent le rassurait. Il fila directement vers les plans qu'avait Dumbledore à son égard et son visage se déforma de rage.

"Je vois" susurra-t-il. "Plans très gentils pour moi que vous aviez, Dumbledore… Que se passe-t-il si je le révèle à l'Ordre tout entier ?"

"Ne… fais… pas… ça" haleta le vieux sorcier, tentant désespérément de repousser Harry.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-il à voix haute. "Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? Je me demande combien vous suivrons…"

Sa baguette jaillit soudain dans sa main et il la leva, avant de faire un sourire cruel.

"Moi, Harry James Potter, jure que ce que je vais dire ne sera que la vérité révélée au grand jour."

Les sorciers se redressèrent tous alors que la baguette d'Harry s'entourait d'une lueur prouvant que le serment avait été enregistré par la magie.

"Les cours d'Occlumentie… étaient destinés à affaiblir mes barrières psychiques, et à augmenter mon lien avec Voldemort" commença Harry d'une voix mortellement calme. "Le troll en première année, à rapprocher Hermione Granger de moi. La Pierre Philosophale, à me faire comprendre quels dangers m'attendraient. Le Basilic, à débarrasser Poudlard d'un danger, et tant pis si j'y restais. Pettigrow, à me faire comprendre que la trahison peut venir de n'importe où. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à me foutre la peur de ma vie, mais aussi à me renforcer en me forçant à apprendre sortilège sur sortilège. La mort de Sirius… à m'affaiblir définitivement. Le but final était de briser toutes les barrières entre mon esprit et celui de Voldemort, puis de me tuer pour le tuer, lui, en même temps. Une bombe humaine…"

Le silence était absolu. Harry avait toujours ses yeux vrillés dans ceux de Dumbledore.

"Vous auriez au moins pu m'entraîner, non ?" dit-il d'une voix froide. "Il était stupide de penser que je ne serai jamais au niveau de Voldemort… tout comme il est stupide de penser que je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Le destin n'est pas écrit, il se crée au fur et à mesure de nos actes et nos décisions."

Il se retira brutalement de son esprit et le laissa s'effondrer au sol, haletant, connaissant parfaitement la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Ziva avait toujours sa main sur son épaule et s'approcha de son oreille, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

"On y va, Harry… On risque de tuer quelqu'un, sinon…"

"Tu as raison" acquiesça-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, toujours suivi par Ziva. Il préférait éviter de transplaner de force.

"Harry, mon chéri, attends !" fit Mrs Weasley d'un air paniqué. "Avec qui es-tu ? Tu es en sécurité ?"

Il s'immobilisa et lui jeta un regard vide d'émotion, avant de se tourner vers Ziva.

"C'était quoi, notre dernier mot de passe, déjà ?"

En toute réponse, Ziva fit un geste très proche du salut militaire et Harry sourit.

"Ah, oui. _Semper Fi._ En hommage à un homme que j'aime beaucoup, et que j'admire également. Vous n'avez qu'à chercher ce que ça veut dire."

Un sortilège frappa la porte, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir. Il jeta un regard moqueur à Rogue.

"Inutile…"

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il avait attrapé le poignet de Ziva et transplané.

Ils atterrirent dans la salle de réunion, faisant sursauter ceux qui n'étaient pas encore habitué à la sorcellerie.

"Abby ?" demanda Harry d'un ton badin. "Ton transplanage fonctionne."

"YES !"

Abby se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"Je le savais" fit-elle.

"Harry ?" demanda Gibbs doucement.

Il se tourna vers lui et Jethro lui sourit.

"Merci"

Harry sourit à son tour, puis se tourna vers l'écran.

"Je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai dit. Tim, tu peux activer les caméras de la cuisine ?"

Tim s'exécuta aussitôt.

"Regardez ceux qui pourront nous rejoindre" demanda Harry calmement.

Des disputes avaient violemment éclatés dans la cuisine du square Grimault. Plusieurs des membres de l'Ordre s'attaquaient à Dumbledore, lui ordonnant de dire la vérité sur ce que Potter avait dit. L'un d'eux finit par le saisir au collet et, plissant des yeux, il reconnut Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Potter vaut cent mille fois mieux que vous" siffla-t-il au vieux directeur. "Lui, au moins, ne sacrifie pas des gosses pour triompher."

L'Auror noir le relâcha et quitta la pièce, dégoûté, suivi par plus de quinze personnes. Les derniers regardaient Dumbledore avec l'espoir qu'il leur dirait que tout était faux. Harry nota que la famille Weasley au complet était restée. Ils devaient bien trop aimer Dumbledore pour le laisser.

"Vieux fou" marmonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il fila vers sa salle de bain et se remplit complètement la baignoire. Vaste, mais pas trop. Tout pile comme il l'aimait. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans l'eau chaude, puis ferma les yeux. Même s'il ne croyait plus en Dumbledore avant la réunion, il se sentait trahi une seconde fois. Voir les plans dans son esprit l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Il caressa doucement Ril qui était resté sur le bord de la baignoire, n'aimant pas vraiment l'eau. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

"Harry ?" appela la voix de Serya.

"Vas-y, entre" répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de s'asseoir au bord de la baignoire.

"Tu es parti bien vite…"

"Je voulais me détendre."

"Oublie la guerre pour ce soir" fit-elle doucement. "Il y a bien d'autres choses dans la vie. Heureusement, d'ailleurs."

Harry acquiesça distraitement, nullement gêné par la présence de Serya. Il l'aimait plus comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue que comme une femme avec qui il aurait pu avoir une liaison.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.

"Te voir…"

Il rouvrit les yeux d'un air surpris.

"Comme ça ?"

"Je n'étais pas très présente, ces derniers temps" répondit-elle tranquillement.

"Je sais. Je pensais que tu voudrais être avec Jethro."

"En fait, je pense qu'on va disparaître un ou deux jours d'ici quelques temps. On a une affaire à régler, tous les deux."

Harry acquiesça, ne poussant pas ses questions plus loin.

"Dites-moi juste quand. On ne devrait plus tarder à faire l'expédition pour démanteler le réseau d'armes."

Serya lui sourit un peu.

"Harry…"

"Oui ?"

"Il faut que tu sois au courant… La vengeance des vampires est implacable."

"Je sais" fit-il, surpris. "Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?"

"Parce que… à la fin de cette guerre, quand il n'aura plus aucune utilité, je tuerai Dumbledore."

Elle se releva souplement et l'observa gravement.

"C'est un serment que j'ai prêté. Un serment de sang."

"Que t'a-t-il fait ?" demanda-t-il calmement, juste avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Elle s'immobilisa un instant, la main sur la poignée.

"Assez… pour que je lui promette l'enfer."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais Serya avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il se laissa retomber dans l'eau. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour que Serya ne jure sur son sang qu'elle tuerait Dumbledore ? Soupirant, il finit par décider que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Au moins, Serya avait-elle été assez calme pour le prévenir à l'avance. Il n'aurait donc pas à compter Dumbledore dans ses plans lorsqu'il changerait les lois du Ministère.

* * *

"Tout le monde est prêt ?" demanda Harry calmement.

Maugrey, Remus, Bill, Fleur et les jumeaux étaient d'un côté, l'équipe du NCIS de l'autre, accompagnés de Serya.

"Namach nous rejoindra sur place ?" demanda-t-il vers Serya.

"Je vais aller le chercher" répondit-elle calmement. "Nous vous rejoindrons là-bas."

"Très bien. On va donc retrouver les internationaux du contre-armement à quatre kilomètres du convoi d'armes qui emmène également Poutchenkov, et sans doute plusieurs sorciers. Chacun connaît sa place… On y va."

Une minute après, ils avaient tous disparus, soigneusement armés. Serya ne réapparut pas avec eux. Elle se matérialisa dans une grande plaine déserte et siffla longuement. Aussitôt, un grand homme apparut, aux longs cheveux cendrés et aux yeux étincelants tellement ils étaient bleus. Namach était très beau, comme tous les vieux vampires. Leur charisme naturel se démultipliait encore avec l'âge.

"Bonjour, Serya."

"Salut, Namach. Ca faisait longtemps."

"Oui… Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir avant ?"

"On peut venir chez toi, après ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, si doucement qu'il lui fallut tous ses sens de vampire pour l'entendre.

"On ?" demanda-t-il.

"Mon compagnon… et moi."

Il la regarda longuement. Quelque chose tracassait visiblement Serya. Il acquiesça.

"Tu es toujours la bienvenue, Serya, et tu le sais. On a traversé l'enfer ensemble, ça crée des liens…"

Serya laissa échapper un petit rire narquois.

"Tu veux dire quand on est allé taper sur Asmodée pour pouvoir le convoquer dans le monde des vivants ?"

"Toujours utile d'avoir un serviteur démon" rétorqua Namach en riant lui aussi. "Surtout un type comme Asmodée. Ce bon vieux Orcus n'était pas mal non plus."

"Arrête" protesta Serya "il était complètement stupide comme type."

"Oui, mais plutôt sympa à avoir dans son camp."

Serya n'éclata pas de rire comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il lui passa doucement une main sur la joue.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Tu t'en es remise ?"

"Grâce à toi" répondit-elle doucement. "Mais tu es le seul à le savoir, Namach…"

"Tu veux aller chez moi le temps qu'on s'occupe de ces types ?" demanda-t-il sans la relâcher.

"Ca ira, merci" fit-elle avec un sourire. "Je serai incapable de vous laisser là-bas, seuls."

Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas que ton compagnon, c'est ça ?" souffla-t-il. "Tu l'as mordu ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Il me l'a demandé…"

"_Il_ ?"

Namach secoua la tête et la relâcha.

"Il doit sacrément t'aimer, petite veinarde. On y va ?"

Serya sourit, un sourire bien plus proche de celui un peu fou qu'elle arborait habituellement.

"C'est parti."


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant... Bonne lecture !_

_-_

_-  
_

Ils réapparurent près du reste de leur groupe et Namach reprit aussitôt la conversation, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"Belzébuth était sympa aussi. Dommage qu'il ait une sale tête."

"Rooh, ce n'est pas de sa faute" fit Serya d'un ton moqueur. "Le pauvre, quand même…"

"D'où l'intérêt de récupérer directement Asmodée" argumenta Namach. "Avec lui, tous les autres sont là."

"Tous les autres diables, mais pas les démons" rétorqua Serya, les mains dans les poches.

"Mais pour les démons, il y a toujours Orcus…"

"Moui" répondit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu. "A part lui-même, il ne pense pas à grand-chose."

"Ben si, la manière de nous tuer le plus vite possible…"

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Serya prit un air songeur.

"Faudrait récupérer Graz'zt ou Démogorgon…"

"Sans moi, ma vieille. Je crois qu'ils sont un peu au-dessus de notre niveau."

"Même si on appelle du monde à la rescousse ? On a bien eu Asmodée, après tout."

Namach soupira d'un air désespéré, secouant sa tête.

"Tu es folle."

"Je sais. Moins que toi."

"Je ne _suis pas_ fou."

"Il faut voir où tu vis."

Il ne répondit rien, haussant les épaules d'un air écœuré.

"Allez, présente-moi, je ne crois pas qu'ils me connaissent."

Serya fit un sourire moqueur.

"Ok. Je vous présente Namach, un vieux copain à moi."

"Le seul, d'ailleurs" grogna-t-il. "Personne ne saurait supporter son caractère."

"On y arrive très bien" fit Harry timidement.

"Reviens dire ça dans deux mille ans, petit" fit Namach en souriant. "Ca doit être toi, Harry Potter ?"

"Euh, oui…"

Namach ferma les yeux, reniflant l'air, puis se tourna aussitôt vers Gibbs en lui tendant la main. C'était le seul qui portait l'odeur de Serya de manière permanente.

"Enchanté. Je ne connais pas votre nom, mais je connais suffisamment Serya pour savoir qu'elle ne vous a pas laissé passer."

"Namach !" siffla Serya d'un ton dangereux.

Il eut une petite moue alors que Gibbs lui serrait la main.

"Jethro Gibbs" se présenta-t-il calmement.

Visiblement, Namach et Serya étaient aussi allumés l'un que l'autre. Et se connaissaient très bien. Harry se racla la gorge.

"Ok. On est juste à côté des militaires. Les sorciers, arrangez-vous juste pour couvrir nos hommes… discrètement, ok ?"

Il avait jeté un regard insistant vers Namach et Serya qui firent un même sourire innocent.

"Parfaitement discrets" finit par acquiescer Namach. "Nous sommes des créatures de l'ombre, on ne nous voit que quand nous voulons être vus."

Ils se mirent tranquillement en route. De l'autre côté de la falaise, effectivement, une route serpentait, entourées de deux côtés par des militaires dissimulés.

"Vous voilà enfin" fit la voix de Shepard sèchement.

Elle leur fit signe de la rejoindre.

"Le commandant O'Neill, en charge de cette opération" présenta-t-elle rapidement. "Nous sommes certains qu'ils passeront ici aujourd'hui. Reste à les empêcher de fuir."

"On s'en occupe" fit calmement Serya. "Aucun ne quittera la zone une fois entré."

Commença alors l'attente. Les sorciers vérifiaient le bon fonctionnement de leurs baguettes, les moldus ceux de leurs armes. Un nuage de poussière apparut au loin.

"Six camions" fit calmement Serya dans le micro qu'on lui avait donné.

Tous supposèrent qu'elle avait des jumelles, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait juste les yeux fixés sur la route, suivant les camions.

"Ils sont accompagnés de trois motos et deux voitures" poursuivit-elle. "On bloque toutes les sorties dès qu'ils sont dans le défilé."

Il n'y eut plus un mot alors que les camions approchaient. Elle pouvait presque sentir les armes qui se préparaient à tirer. Elle eut un signe de connivence avec Namach. Dès qu'ils furent dans le défilé, ils jetèrent un sort anti-transplanage et un autre anti-portoloin.

"Ils ne peuvent plus s'enfuir par nos moyens" fit calmement Namach.

L'attaque fut brève, et parfaitement exécutée. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, les trafiquants étaient encerclés et immobilisés, des dizaines d'armes braquées sur eux.

_"Endoloris !_" cria une voix.

Un rayon rouge surgit de sous un camion, mais un caillou vola soudain, percutant le sort qui disparut alors que le caillou volait en éclats.

"Joli tir, mon chéri" fit Serya en souriant à Jethro, qui le lui rendit.

"Vas-y, je sais que tu en meures d'envie" fit-il en souriant à son tour.

"Oh, moi, non. Lui, oui" répondit-elle en montrant Namach.

"Hé !" appela Harry. "Au moins deux en vie."

"Ca marche" fit le vampire plusieurs fois millénaire.

Ils sortirent tranquillement des rangs de l'embuscade, côte à côte, et firent un signe de main narquois aux Mangemorts dissimulés dans leurs camions.

"Hé, si vous vous rendez, on ne vous fait pas de mal !" promit Namach.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda une voix avec espoir.

"Non !" rétorqua Serya. "C'est hallucinant. Vous vendez des armes, vous torturez à tour de bras, et vous avez peur de nous ?"

"_Avada Kedavra !"_ tonna une voix.

Namach leva la main et intercepta le rayon de lumière verte, jouant un instant avec. Avec un large sourire, il forma une boule verte crépitant entre ses doigts.

"Hé, c'est super, ce truc ! C'est de la mort concentrée !"

"Nam', arrête de jouer" fit Serya d'un ton de reproches.

"Ok… T'es pas drôle."

D'un geste extrêmement rapide, il renvoya la boule vers le camion. Il y eut un hurlement d'agonie et ils continuèrent à avancer, marchant tranquillement, côte à côte. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser vers eux mais aucun ne les atteignit.

"On a bien fait de prendre son joujou à Orcus, hein ?" demanda Namach alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

"Bof, de toute façon leurs sorts ne sont pas assez puissants…"

Ils finirent par arriver au camion d'où partaient les sorts et Serya s'appuya nonchalamment sur le côté alors que Namach disparaissait à l'intérieur. Il y eut quelques cris d'effroi ou de douleur, puis une douzaine de corps volèrent à l'extérieur, suivi par Namach qui se laissa souplement retomber sur le sol. Il fit une moue.

"Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu mieux…"

"C'est du combat que tu veux ?" demanda Serya avec un sourire provocateur.

Il sourit à son tour.

"Hmm, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… On parie quoi ?"

"Oh, rien, juste pour le fun."

"Ok… La Sibérie, ça te va ?"

"Ca marche."

Une seconde après, ils eurent disparu. A son grand étonnement, Gibbs disparut avec, vite suivi par les autres membres de l'équipe et Harry, mais ce fut tout. Namach et Serya se battaient déjà, se servant de longues lames ondulées qui se heurtaient en envoyant des éclairs en tout sens. Ils se séparèrent et sourirent en même temps.

"Serais-tu devenue plus forte depuis la dernière fois ?" demanda négligemment Namach.

"Moi ? Non… C'est toi qui t'affaiblit…"

Il plissa des yeux et se relança à l'assaut. Ils ne paraissaient même pas toujours humains, se métamorphosant en permanence pour chercher à prendre le dessus sur l'autre grâce à une forme Animagus mieux choisie. Leur combat dura plus de trois quarts d'heure, où ils disparaissaient par moments pour réapparaître en plein ciel ou au contraire sous terre, détruisant le paysage sans aucune gêne. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent. Serya avait sa lame sur la gorge de Namach, qui pointait la sienne sur son cœur. Ils firent une moue en même temps.

"Match nul" grogna Namach. "Je m'en fous, un jour je te battrai."

"C'est ça. Tu disais déjà ça il y a deux mille ans" persifla Serya en se redressant.

Elle referma soigneusement toutes ses plaies ouvertes, de même que Namach, puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

"Ah ! C'est encore mieux que traverser Baator sans se reposer !" fit Namach, visiblement fou de joie.

Serya secoua la tête en souriant.

"Et après on dit que je suis folle" grogna-t-elle.

"Parfaitement !" cria Jethro. "Ca ne va pas de vous battre comme ça ?"

Serya le coupa en l'embrassant, puis se sépara de lui avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

"Tu comprends pourquoi aucun vampire n'ose nous défier ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Tous les vieux vampires sont plus ou moins comme nous" compléta Namach.

Ses crocs sortirent soudain tous seuls.

"Oh, désolé. J'ai juste un peu soif. Bon, je vous laisse là, alors."

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparut pour rentrer chez lui. Le silence régna un long moment.

"Je vous ramène en Angleterre ?" proposa Serya.

Le portable d'Harry sonna. C'était visiblement Remus qui appelait pour demander où ils étaient.

"Pas de problèmes, on rentre" fit Harry calmement, avant de se tourner vers eux. "Ils sont déjà rentrés, en emmenant les Mangemorts. Ton directeur est très diplomate, Jethro."

Il créa un Portoloin et Serya approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Jethro.

"Tu veux y aller maintenant ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Tu n'as pas soif ?" répondit-il à voix basse.

"Je peux attendre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, et ça m'inquiète."

Il cilla, surpris qu'elle l'avoue, puis passa une main dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui.

"On y va, alors" fit-il à voix haute. "Désolé, Harry, une affaire urgente. On devrait être rentré dans deux ou trois jours."

"Je sais, Serya m'avait prévenu" acquiesça Harry. "Revenez entiers."

"Aucun risque" fit Serya en se serrant encore contre Jethro, avant de transplaner.

Ils réapparurent dans la même plaine où elle avait cherché Namach. Celui-ci les attendait, bras croisés.

"Tu en as mis du temps" fit-il beaucoup plus calmement.

Un escalier s'ouvrit devant eux, descendant dans l'obscurité. Il se referma sitôt qu'ils furent passés. Jethro cligna des yeux alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte. Des colonnes de marbre s'élevaient régulièrement, avec de riches tentures qui y étaient suspendues, de couleur pourpre pour la plupart. De drôles de lits étaient rassemblés par groupe de trois formant un U. On se serait cru de retour dans la Rome antique.

"Namach a toujours adoré Rome" fit calmement Serya. "Il y a vécu au temps de la splendeur de l'empire Romain."

"Ca se voit" approuva Jethro.

Namach alla jusqu'à une porte et l'ouvrit.

"Natalia, que personne ne nous dérange avant que nous n'en soyons sortis."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais il referma la porte qui se verrouilla aussitôt. Il s'allongea à moitié sur un des lits et Serya l'imita, entraînant Jethro avec elle.

"Ca va, Jethro. C'est sans doute l'endroit où on est le plus en sécurité au monde."

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Oui" répondit tranquillement Namach. "Personne ne peut vous atteindre ici. C'est chez moi, tout de même."

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?" demanda Jethro, savourant le contact de Serya qui était serrée contre lui.

"Presque trois mille ans. Namach a été et est toujours mon seul copain vampire. On a un pouvoir tellement proche que ce ne serait pas très intéressant pour nous de vaincre l'autre."

"Un allié fiable est bien mieux" approuva Namach le plus tranquillement du monde. "Même les vampires apprécient de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un."

Il hocha la tête.

"Alors, Serya, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?" demanda Namach.

Elle ferma les yeux et ce fut Jethro qui répondit, en levant la main et en attirant à lui un coussin.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de pouvoirs magiques" dit-il d'un ton troublé.

"Refais ça, s'il te plaît" demanda Namach.

Jethro acquiesça et attira un autre coussin, sentant le regard de Namach qui analysait son acte avec une attention extrême. Le vampire se laissa ensuite retomber sur son canapé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Laisse-moi deviner, cela fait très précisément sept mois que tu es devenu son calice ?"

Surpris, Jethro hocha néanmoins la tête.

"J'ai eu un calice non-sorcier, un jour" fit Namach, les yeux dans le vague. "Après quelques mois, il a commencé à manifester des pouvoirs magiques, alors qu'il n'en avait pas avant. Je suppose que c'est dû au fait de baigner en permanence dans la magie… et de faire l'amour avec un être d'une très grande puissance."

Il attrapa un verre de liquide rouge – impossible de savoir si c'était du vin ou du sang – et en but une gorgée.

"Ca doit sûrement être ça… Ce n'est pas dangereux, en tout cas. C'est comme si tu devenais un sorcier, c'est tout."

"Certain ?" demanda Serya, les yeux à moitié fermés.

"A peu près… Simplement, pas besoin de baguette, ou de trucs comme ça. Tu vas arrêter de vieillir, aussi, mais ça, c'est normal, ça arrive à tous les calices."

Jethro hocha la tête, soulagé même si secoué. Devenir un sorcier…

"Vous voulez aller vous coucher ?" demanda calmement Namach. "Nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain."

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et Serya se leva.

"Je reviens."

Elle disparut rapidement. Namach regarda gravement Jethro.

"Elle t'aime vraiment, tu sais."

Il hocha la tête en toute réponse.

"Dis-moi… Jethro, c'est cela ?" devant son acquiescement, il poursuivit. "Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quinze ans, pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Elle ne m'a pas donné la date" répondit-il doucement. "Mais si vous parlez de ce salaud…"

Namach hocha la tête.

"Oui, je parle de lui. C'est pour cela que ça m'a étonné qu'elle ait un compagnon si vite. Je te le dirai sincèrement, Jethro. C'est moi qui l'ait soignée et aidée à remonter la pente après ça… Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état, et je ne veux plus jamais la voir ainsi."

"Je ne _veux pas_ la voir comme ça" fit Jethro à mi-voix.

"Tant mieux. Parce que je tuerai quiconque essaiera de l'abattre… si elle ne l'a pas fait avant."

Il se tut alors que Serya revenait. Jethro se leva et l'enlaça tendrement, nullement gêné de montrer son affection devant l'autre vampire.

"Tu sais où est ta chambre, Serya" fit Namach avec un sourire moqueur. "Et tu sais que vous êtes en sécurité… Lâchez-vous un peu."

Serya lui tira la langue en toute réponse et attrapa Jethro par la main, l'entraînant à travers les tentures jusqu'à arriver devant une autre porte, qui s'ouvrit à leur approche et se referma après leur passage.

"C'est chez moi, quand je viens ici" fit-elle en lui montrant les alentours d'un large geste de la main.

"Tu es plutôt du style grec…" remarqua-t-il.

"J'étais en Grèce à l'époque où j'ai rencontré Namach" expliqua-t-elle. "Il venait d'être mordu."

Il l'attira contre lui.

"Et moi ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse. "Je peux aussi être mordu ?"

Un petit rire échappa à Serya.

"Quand tu veux, mon chéri."

"Alors je veux…"

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se sentant tous deux en parfaite sécurité. Oui, ils avaient toute la nuit et comptaient bien en profiter. Lentement, Jethro retira sa tenue de combat à sa compagne, caressant doucement sa peau sans jamais relâcher ses lèvres. Il finit par s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour parler.

"S'il te plaît…"

En toute réponse, ses dents jaillirent hors de sa bouche et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Un désir spécial ?" murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et fixa ses yeux devant son silence, avant de faire un sourire de pur bonheur.

"C'est d'accord…" murmura-t-elle avant de l'entraîner vers le lit, l'allongeant doucement dessus.

"Tu es sure ?" demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

"Certaine…" répondit-elle en déboutonnant déjà sa chemise, les yeux brillants d'amour. "S'il y a un endroit où personne ne nous entendra, c'est ici…"

-

***** DEBUT PASSAGE PROTEGE *****

-

Comme sept mois plus tôt, elle commença à éveiller son désir de ses mains, puis de sa bouche, parcourant chaque parcelle de son torse, s'attardant à chaque endroit plus sensible. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le torrent de passion qui déferlait en lui. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire savoir à quel point il l'aimait…

Serya cessa soudain ses caresses et redressa la tête, avant de s'allonger presque entièrement sur lui pour pouvoir approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

"Je le sais, meleth" murmura-t-elle doucement, avant de repartir dans son exploration, ignorant sa surprise qu'elle ait entendu ce qu'il pensait.

Elle resta un long moment à le caresser, écoutant avec bonheur ses soupirs et ses gémissements, puis finit par se pencher et le mordre délicatement, se sentant aussitôt envahie par la passion qui coulait dans ses veines. Il leva une main et la posa dans son dos, cherchant à lui transmettre son plaisir par tous les moyens. Une seconde avant qu'il ne jouisse, il sentit un violent tremblement la prendre et comprit qu'elle aimait autant que lui le mordre à cet endroit précis. Puis la passion l'emporta, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa compagne qui continua de boire. Elle s'arrêta pourtant au bout du second orgasme et il l'attira contre lui, le cerveau embrumé mais recherchant ses lèvres par tous les moyens pour la remercier encore une fois. Elle gémit alors qu'il l'embrassait fiévreusement et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour parcourir son corps de ses doigts, cherchant à lui rendre un peu de la passion qu'elle lui avait offert, se sentant durcir pour la troisième fois, puis la pénétrant doucement.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, autant épuisés l'un que l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils se réveilleraient probablement plus que tard le lendemain, mais s'en fichaient. Quelle importance, tant qu'ils avaient pu s'aimer ?

-

***** FIN PASSAGE PROTEGE *****

-

Il fut pourtant réveillé à peine quelques heures plus tard par un violent tremblement et sursauta en voyant Serya. Elle paraissait encore dormir, mais tremblait violemment. Paniqué, il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

"Serya" appela-t-il à mi-voix. "Serya, c'est moi…"

Il s'approcha encore et l'embrassa, mais elle trembla encore plus violemment. Alors il comprit et s'éloigna doucement, puis secoua son épaule de sa seule main, évitant d'autres contacts directs.

"Serya, réveille-toi" murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est qu'un rêve…"

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux en se redressant brutalement, haletante, et tomba sur son regard bleu.

"Jethro ?" appela-t-elle doucement, comme n'y croyant pas.

En toute réponse, il l'attira contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

"Oui… Calme-toi. Je suis là, je ne laisserai personne approcher…"

Elle se serra contre lui et il l'étreignit avec force. Puis soudain, ne semblant pas réfléchir, elle ouvrit la bouche et le mordit rapidement dans l'épaule, enfonçant ses dents plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne protesta pas et continua de caresser ses cheveux, la sentant se détendre petit à petit. Enfin elle parut se calmer et ressortit ses dents, laissant tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

"Je… désolée…"

"Ca ne me gêne pas" murmura-t-il en toute réponse.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes depuis le début, alors pourquoi cette nuit-là, cela avait eu un tel effet ? Il se rappela alors la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis. Il était encore en elle. Qui sait ce que son inconscient avait pu croire en plein sommeil ?

"Excuse-moi, ma chérie" fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Tu n'y es pour rien… C'est moi, je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma mémoire quand je dors."

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Il sentait sa détresse et cela lui faisait presque mal physiquement.

"Ca fait quinze ans" murmura-t-elle. "C'est pour ça, c'est tout."

"Tu aurai dû me le dire" répondit-il doucement. "C'est pour ça que Namach…"

"Il sait que l'adrénaline me permet d'oublier" coupa-t-elle doucement. "Comme le sexe."

Jethro hocha la tête sans répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il l'embrassa longuement, puis se recoucha, la maintenant serrée contre lui. Elle refusait de toute manière de s'éloigner de lui ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Il la veilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se rendorme, avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.

* * *

-

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" jura Harry en regardant sa montre.

Il aurait aimé revoir Jethro et Serya avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Calmement, Ziva lui fit remarquer qu'il reviendrait tous les soirs, donc qu'il pourrait leur parler.

"J'aurai quand même voulu les voir" fit Harry d'une voix tendue. "Ils avaient dit deux jours, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes…"

"Mais non" fit Tony d'un air rassurant. "Ce n'est pas comme si n'importe qui pouvait les approcher… Ils n'ont peut-être pas vu passer le temps, c'est tout."

"Ils étaient de plus en plus nerveux ces derniers jours" protesta Harry. "Surtout Serya."

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre à cet argument. Il y eut un long moment de silence, et Harry regarda encore sa montre.

"Bon, je vais devoir aller à ce foutu festin… N'hésitez pas à me prévenir en cas de problème."

Un pop sonore retentit à ce moment-là et un grand homme aux cheveux cendrés et aux yeux bleus apparut. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air intéressé.

"Hmm, plutôt bien fait, pour un QG… Mélange de sorcier et de techno, ça doit plutôt bien marcher…"

"Namach !" reconnut soudain Harry. "Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ?"

La quasi-totalité des sorciers présents sursautèrent en entendant le nom du vénérable vampire, qui croisa les bras d'un air nonchalant.

"Je peux aller partout où peux aller Serya, et l'inverse est aussi vrai…"

"Où sont-ils ?" demanda vivement Harry.

"Qui sait ?" répondit le vampire avec un sourire ironique. "Non, plus sérieusement, ils sont chez moi."

"Ils devaient rentrer" fit Ziva calmement. "Avant qu'Harry ne parte pour Poudlard."

Namach renifla l'air autour d'Harry.

"Tu vas à Poudlard ? Avec ta puissance magique ?"

"Il faut préserver les apparences" fit Harry d'un ton morne. "Il y a eut un problème avec Serya et Jethro ?"

"Ca dépend de ce que tu appelles problème…"

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Toute expression d'amusement ou de folie douce avait disparut de ses traits.

"Vous risquez de beaucoup souffrir, mortels… Je vous préviens avant pour que vous ayez une chance de vous préserver…"

"De quoi ?" demanda Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

Namach dévoila ses crocs.

"Démerdez-vous comme vous voulez. Vous avez six jours pour nous livrer celui qui a touché à notre reine. Après, la Guerre du Sang commencera."

Un silence absolu s'abattit sur la salle, lourd de questions.

"La Guerre du Sang ?" interrogea Harry, hésitant.

"Les Vampires, petit, les Vampires" aboya Namach avec dureté. "Vous avez touché à la chose la plus précieuse à nos yeux, et vous croyez vous en tirer ainsi ? Je vous l'ai dit, livrez-nous le coupable."

"Qui est-il ?" demanda Harry, effrayé par l'aura du vampire en face de lui.

"Qu'il se dénonce de lui-même. On n'en sait rien, mais on le saura en le voyant. Le message va passer sur la planète entière. Vous avez six jours, ne les gâchez pas."

"Et Serya ? Et Gibbs ?" demanda Abby, s'inquiétant pour son chef et sa femme.

Namach eut un sourire cruel.

"Que risqueraient-ils ? Jethro est sous la protection de Serya, et Serya est un Seigneur du Sang. Ils seront de notre côté dans cette Guerre, si elle éclate. Libres à vous de choisir votre camp."

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser la moindre question supplémentaire, il s'était volatilisé dans l'air.

"Alors ?" demanda Serya en le voyant réapparaître.

Il s'assit tranquillement. Cela faisait deux jours que Serya restait blottie dans les bras de Jethro. Il n'avait plus supporté de la voir ainsi et avait rassemblé le conseil des Seigneurs du Sang, les plus vieux et plus vénérables vampires. Leur décision avait été immédiate et ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

"C'est un sorcier ?" avait interrogé Zhang, le plus vieux vampire de Chine.

"Oui…"

"Laissons les moldus de côté, alors" avait-il demandé. "Pour le moment…"

Ils avaient acquiescé et s'étaient séparés, pour aller avertir les gouvernements de leurs pays. S'ils le disaient tout de suite aux autres vampires, la Guerre du Sang commencerait instantanément. Personne ne pouvait toucher à leur reine. Personne.

"L'Angleterre est prévenu" dit-il en regardant gravement Serya. "J'irai à Poudlard même pour le leur dire, et également à leur Ministère. Je veux qu'il rampe devant nous, Serya."

Elle secoua doucement la tête et ferma les yeux.

"Les vampires vont être encore plus craints, Namach."

"Ca ne peut pas être pire que maintenant" répondit Namach d'un ton cruellement ironique. "S'ils ne veulent pas voir ce que nous sommes, pourquoi nous efforcerions-nous de les détromper ? Tu es trop gentille, Serya."

"Non… Simplement tous ne sont pas pareils."

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Jethro, lui souriant avec tendresse. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Namach sourit en détournant le regard. Ce petit mortel avait parfaitement su apaiser Serya… Les autres années, elle avait mis presque deux semaines à se calmer à chaque fois, entre crises de rage destructrices et d'autres de larmes. Il avait même craint un instant que la folie ne la submerge définitivement, mais elle avait toujours tenu bon. Il se leva.

"Allez, je vais à leur précieux Ministère…"

Serya ne bougea pas de l'étreinte de Jethro, qui l'embrassa encore une fois avec tendresse. Il avait cru qu'elle avait été violée – elle avait subi bien pire, sans hésitation. Et même s'il ne savait pas quoi, il haïssait cet homme pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"Serya ?" appela doucement Namach. "Et si tu te détendais comme tu le faisais avec moi ? Je suis sûr que ton compagnon sera ravi…"

Il disparut avant d'avoir une réponse et Jethro regarda avec interrogation sa femme, qui lui sourit doucement.

"J'aurai dû me douter qu'il en parlerait" fit-elle à mi-voix. "Tu aimes la musique, Jethro ?"

"Ca dépend laquelle" répondit-il, surpris.

"Celle-ci…"

Surpris, il tendit l'oreille alors que Serya se redressait sans se détacher de lui. Il y eut comme un gong résonnant, puis Serya ouvrit la bouche. Ce fut un air sans paroles qui sortit de sa bouche pendant quelques instants, alors que des instruments invisibles se rajoutaient derrière sa voix, et même d'autres chanteurs. Puis la mélodie se modifia imperceptiblement, et elle commença à articuler des paroles.

When the light begins to fade

And shadows fall across the sea

When bright star in the evening sky

Your love's light leads me on the way

There's a dream that we'll not see

A birding roe that will not die

So I must call now with the wind

And leave the way seen on the tight

Time to fly, time to touch the sky

Where I so long a hurting cry

One song, one stopping ** bright

Let it carry me through darkness lie.

Rain comes over the grey veils

And on the air was soft goodbye

Hear the song that I sing to you

When the time has come to fly

When I reeve and take the wind

And find the land that faith could bring

The brightest star in the evening sky

Is gone away too far for me…

Jethro ne parla pas pendant un long moment, émerveillé par la pureté et la puissance de sa voix. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Serya pouvait chanter ainsi… Il l'avait sentie se détendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle avançait dans la chanson et elle le regardait maintenant avec ce qui semblait presque être de l'inquiétude.

"C'est magnifique" murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser doucement pour confirmer ses paroles.

"Merci…" murmura-t-elle en réponse, lui faisant un sourire tendre.

* * *

-

Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. Pour la cinquième fois depuis que Namach avait disparu, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

"Ok, je vais quand même à Poudlard… On devrait prendre cette menace très au sérieux. Cherchez qui est leur reine, et ce qui a bien pu se passer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une Guerre du Sang, mais le nom ne me dit rien qui vaille."

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour transplaner, réapparaissant devant les grilles de Poudlard. Les élèves devaient déjà être à l'intérieur et il traversa le parc à pas rapides, entrant dans le hall sans difficultés puis filant vers la Grande Salle. Il aurait pu transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais Dumbledore aurait été au courant et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions gênantes. Il ouvrit rapidement les portes de la Grande Salle.

"Vous êtes en retard, Mr Potter" reprocha Dumbledore.

"J'ai été retardé" répondit Harry le plus tranquillement du monde, avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, ignorant les appels de Ron et Hermione.

Il n'écouta pas la chanson, ni la Répartition, ni le discours, absorbé comme il l'était dans ses pensées. Une reine vampire ? Pourquoi Serya ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Sans doute était-ce un des plus grands secrets des buveurs de sang… Serya ne lui avait certes pas tout raconté des secrets de son peuple. Il frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ils avaient intérêt à retrouver ce coupable. Mais c'aurait été bien plus facile s'ils avaient eu un peu plus d'indications…

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement au beau milieu du repas. Harry tourna la tête et plissa les yeux. C'était Namach qui était là, mais ce n'était plus le vieux vampire rieur. C'était un meurtrier, capable de tuer en un claquement de doigts. Et très en colère, si on en jugeait par l'aura ténébreuse qui pulsait autour de lui, prometteuse de mille morts à quiconque le défierait. Il paraissait totalement indifférent aux baguettes pointées sur lui.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Dumbledore, paraissant lui aussi en colère. Namach eut un sourire cruel.

"Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?" susurra-t-il. "Alors je me présente : Namach, Seigneur du Sang."

A leur étonnement général, Dumbledore pâlit monstrueusement. Namach s'avança d'un pas, son aura grandissant de plus en plus autour de lui, faisant vibrer quelques objets parmi ceux éparpillés dans la salle.

"Je ne fais que passer un message" poursuivit le vieux vampire d'une voix mortellement calme. "Vous savez six jours pour nous livrer celui qui a blessé notre Reine. Après…"

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses crocs jaillirent hors de sa bouche.

"La Guerre du Sang… commencera."

Il vrilla des yeux mortellement froids dans ceux du directeur, puis s'évanouit purement et simplement dans l'air. Pourtant, les ténèbres et la mort qui exsudaient de son aura ne se dissipèrent pas tout de suite, augmentant encore la terreur des élèves. Harry était aussi pâle que les autres. Il venait de se remémorer le combat extrême entre Namach et Serya. Si tous les vieux vampires étaient comme eux… Même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, les sorciers n'auraient aucune chance. Il se leva, indifférent aux regards posés sur lui, et quitta la Grande Salle, avant de transplaner dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Six jours… C'était si peu.

* * *

-

"Messieurs, cela ne peut plus durer."

Les regards de tous les sorciers présents se tournèrent vers celui qui avait pris la parole. Assi Anur était connue au sein de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, qui rassemblait tous les Ministères de la Magie du monde, pour sa position de tolérance envers les créatures dont l'essence avait été modifiée par magie, telles que les lycanthropes ou les vampires.

"Un homme a commis le pire aux yeux des vampires… et c'est notre communauté toute entière qui va le payer. Il nous reste deux jours. Nous devons trouver cette personne."

"Ou éliminer la menace" lança une voix dans le fond de la salle. La femme à l'allure de crapaud se leva. "Pourquoi tolérons-nous ainsi l'existence de ces hybrides ? Ils vivent à nos crochets, et ont le culot de nous menacer d'une guerre."

"Croyez-moi" coupa Assi Anur en s'échauffant "ils n'ont nullement besoin de nous pour vivre. Lâchez un sorcier et un vampire dans la nature, vous verrez bien qui survivra ! Là n'est pas la question. Je me suis penché sur la culture vampirique depuis des années. Il y a trois choses qui comptent pour les vampires du monde entier, et leur Reine en est une. C'était folie que de s'attaquer à elle. Je refuse de voir notre communauté disparaître à cause de cette personne…"

"Disparaître ?" interrogea le Manitou Suprême, plus connu sous le nom d'Albus Dumbledore. "Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu loin ?"

Assi Anur se leva soudain.

"Non, je ne vais pas un peu loin ! Avez-vous déjà fait face à un vampire ? Un véritable vampire, pas un de ces fous qui se croit maître du monde sous prétexte qu'ils sont immortels ! Les vampires de plus de trois cent ans sont pratiquement insensibles à tous les sorts que vous pourrez inventer !"

"Il suffit !" fit Dumbledore d'une voix sèche. "Si vous ne pouvez vous contrôler, veuillez sortir."

Il le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis saisit sa veste.

"Je vous aurai prévenu… Les vampires sont parfaitement dans leurs droits, et vous êtes en tort !"

Il quitta ensuite la salle à grands pas furieux. Ils étaient prévenus… Quiconque avait parlé un jour à un vampire savait qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer leur Reine.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nouveau chap... Bonne lecture à tous !_

_-_

_-  
_

Harry regardait le calendrier en serrant le poing. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de commandement, parfaitement silencieux. Le sixième jour s'achevait et le soleil se couchait déjà… Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

"Va à Poudlard, Harry" fit Remus calmement. "Tu pourras ramener des gens ici, si c'est nécessaire… Ils seront mieux protégés."

"Ca ne changera rien, Remus" fit Harry à voix basse. "Rien que Namach pourrait entrer ici de force et tous nous massacrer…"

Il finit pourtant par fermer les yeux et transplana en silence. D'un air morne, il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor.

"Hey, Harry !" fit Neville d'une voix peu assurée. "Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…"

"Pensant qu'une Guerre du Sang sera déclenchée ce soir, non, je ne suis pas en forme" répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

Neville s'assit face à lui.

"Tu y crois, Harry ? Dumbledore a dit…"

"Dumbledore sait parfaitement que Poudlard ne protégera personne de la fureur des Seigneurs du Sang" fit calmement Harry.

"Seigneur du Sang ?" demanda Neville, hésitant. "Le gars, Namach, l'avait dit, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Harry soupira en plantant son couteau dans sa viande, sans toutefois en manger, ignorant tous leurs voisins qui s'étaient tournés vers lui.

"Les Seigneurs du Sang, ce sont les vampires les plus vieux, et les plus puissants. Contrairement à ce qu'on croit, les communautés vampires sont très organisées, et toute personne qui défie leurs règles, par exemple en vampirisant beaucoup de personnes, est impitoyablement traquée et éliminée… Les Seigneurs du Sang règnent sur les autres vampires…et vérifient que la loi est appliquée."

Harry se tut, contemplant son assiette avec morosité. Il y eut soudain un vent de ténèbres qui fit frissonner absolument tout le monde. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas tonna dans l'air, empli de magie à l'état brut.

**"Ils n'ont pas répondu ! Traquez-les, et capturez-les ! Peu importe la voie, appelez les chats d'enfer si vous le souhaitez, ou même des molosses sataniques, mais retrouvez-les !"**

Dumbledore pâlit monstrueusement en entendant la voix. Une atmosphère lourde régnait sur la Grande Salle, et même sur l'Angleterre toute entière. Le ciel, jusque là parfaitement dégagé, se couvrit soudain et un orage éclata en quelques instants, d'une violence extraordinaire. Harry sentit une brusque divergence dans la magie et recula brutalement, sentant la peur monter en lui.

"Des extraplanaires…" murmura-t-il. "Ils appellent des traqueurs d'autres plans…"

"De quoi tu parles, Harry ?" couina Neville, visiblement terrifié alors qu'un coup de tonnerre faisait trembler le château tout entier.

Harry secoua la tête en sentant la divergence toujours plus grande. Des aboiements commencèrent à retentir dans le lointain, semblant résonner dans la violence de la tempête qui faisait maintenant rage à l'extérieur, suivis de longs hurlements terrifiants. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement avec fracas et une créature qui n'était pas de ce monde apparut. C'était un gigantesque chien à l'échine parcourue de flammes sombres, au pelage d'un bleuté très sombre et aux yeux rouges. Il ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant des crocs qui suintaient d'un liquide qui formait des cratères en tombant sur le sol. Une seconde après, une espèce d'énorme chat au pelage fait d'étincelles plutôt que de poils, paraissant constitué d'énergie à l'état pur, atterrit avec grâce près de lui, poussant un feulement de fureur. Des cris de peur jaillirent dans toute la salle et bientôt un homme entra derrière eux, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais qui dégageait une énorme impression de puissance.

"Ici ?" demanda-t-il à voix haute. "Vous en êtes certains ?"

Le chien aboya effroyablement en lui montrant les crocs et les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent, faisant reculer le molosse. Il ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres ne remuèrent pas, mais pourtant ils entendirent sa voix qui résonnait dans l'air.

**"Ici… Je les ai trouvés, mes frères…"**

Terrifiés, les élèves comme les professeurs se levèrent et tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent, coupant toute retraite alors que l'aura de ténèbres autour de l'homme s'agrandissait. Une première silhouette en sortit, puis une seconde, puis des dizaines d'autres qui apparaissaient, se posant avec grâce sur le sol ou bondissant dans les airs pour s'installer sur les poutres près du plafond. Reculant avec désordre, les élèves se retrouvèrent entassés dans un coin de la Salle, terrifiés. L'odeur d'ammoniac s'élevait, de plus en plus forte, mais personne n'osait rire en voyant les être terrifiants face à eux. Leurs professeurs étaient devant eux, mais eux non plus n'en menaient pas large. Les murmures entre vampires se dissipèrent soudain alors qu'une arche noire s'ouvrait dans l'air. En sortit un premier homme et tous les vampires frappèrent leur poitrine du poing d'un même mouvement, baissant la tête.

"Seigneur du Sang" murmura Harry, juste assez pour être entendu par Neville à côté. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. C'étaient visiblement les vampires les plus puissants de la planète qui se rassemblaient ici. "Ils vont tous venir…"

En effet, un deuxième homme sortit de l'arche et à nouveau, tous les vampires s'inclinèrent légèrement, montrant leur respect envers leurs Seigneurs. Le dernier à arriver fut Namach et il balaya du regard la salle, les yeux froids, avant de s'écarter de l'arche. Tous la fixèrent avec avidité. Sept Seigneurs du Sang étaient sortis, alors qui attendaient-ils ? Soudain, le lien se fit dans le cerveau des élèves terrifiés. La reine…

En effet, l'arche s'ouvrit encore une fois et une silhouette en sortit, dégageant une impression de majesté et de puissance hallucinante. D'un même mouvement, tous les vampires, y compris les Seigneurs du Sang, posèrent un genou à terre en repliant leur bras devant eux, inclinant leur tête. Harry manqua de laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Cette personne… Il la connaissait parfaitement.

"Bon sang, Se…" souffla-t-il, mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer le nom dans son entier.

"Tais-toi, Harry" murmura la voix de Jethro dans son oreille. "Ils sont ivres de rage, et ils te tueraient si tu prononces un mot de travers."

Harry hocha la tête, contemplant Serya avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle était loin de la vampire un peu folle qu'il avait rencontré par hasard, des mois plus tôt. Sa longue tunique de couleur sombre dissimulait parfaitement son corps, mais laissait entrapercevoir par moment des parties pâles de sa peau, l'enveloppant comme des longs voiles. Ses yeux étaient plus acérés que jamais, et ses cheveux coiffés en une coiffure extrêmement complexe, retenus par un diadème d'un métal étincelant de mille feux. La perfection était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Si belle… Elle fit un geste de la main et tous les vampires se relevèrent en silence. Il n'y eut pas un seul bruit de tissu se froissant, pas un seul craquement d'articulation alors qu'ils se redressaient tous, la regardant avec respect et admiration.

Namach leva un doigt et aussitôt deux vampires disparurent, pour réapparaître près des élèves, avant de pousser Dumbledore d'un coup extrêmement violent, l'envoyant au milieu du cercle des Seigneurs du Sang. Le seul bruit audible fut celui de son corps s'écrasant sur le sol. Sa baguette fut saisie par un troisième vampire, qui la fit voler en éclats, puis réduisit les restes en cendres d'un simple regard. Il y eut un long instant de silence. Nul n'osait parler et la plupart des non-vampires retenaient leur respiration. Harry sentait les cercles silencieux qui s'échangeaient entre les sept Seigneurs du Sang. Serya contemplait Dumbledore tremblant d'un visage vide d'émotions. Le vampire d'aspect le plus âgé, qui ressemblait à un asiatique et marchait appuyé sur sa canne, s'avança d'un pas.

"Quel est le prix pour toucher à la chose la plus sacrée ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un silence absolu lui répondit, puis un premier cri jaillit.

"La mort par la Loi du Sang !"

Des dizaines de cris reprirent ce slogan, puis soudain une voix plus forte que les autres jaillit.

"Le pourrissement de son âme pour l'éternité !"

Les cris se firent beaucoup plus enthousiastes et Harry frémit. Plus rien ne pourrait sauver Dumbledore de la fureur des vampires. Le vampire asiatique leva une main et le silence revint aussitôt, assourdissant.

"Moi, Seigneur de Wutaishan, je t'appelle, Mañjusri. Honore-nous de ton jugement."

Il y eut un long moment d'immobilité, puis soudain le vieux vampire s'entoura d'un cercle d'une douce lueur bleutée, qui prit de plus en plus d'intensité. Une silhouette se dessina à l'intérieur, juste derrière le vieux vampire. C'était un homme, aux yeux clos, assis sur ce qui semblait être le pelage d'un animal gigantesque. Il avait la peau presque translucide et leva une main.

"Je jugerai" dit-il d'une voix si profonde qu'elle fit trembler les murs de Poudlard devant la puissance qu'elle dégageait.

Un second vampire s'approcha.

"Moi, Seigneur de Paris, je t'appelle, Gabriel. Honore-nous de ton jugement."

Ce fut cette fois-ci une lumière d'un blanc éclatant qui se dégagea du vampire. Un être apparut derrière lui, aux longues ailes blanches et à la beauté surnaturelle. Il ferma les yeux en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

"Je jugerai, au nom de Yahvé" annonça-t-il solennellement.

Les élèves le contemplaient d'un air émerveillé. Il était si beau et dégageait une telle bonté, une telle lumière… Un troisième vampire s'avança, seule femme parmi les Seigneurs du Sang, et tendit sa main droite devant elle.

"Moi, Seigneur de la Méditerranée, je t'appelle, Chronos. Honore-nous de ton jugement."

Les murs semblèrent trembler sous la pression de la magie alors que le Temps immuable apparaissait dans une aura grise, ne prenant même pas de forme précise. Harry sentit un léger mal de crâne pointer dans sa tête et remarqua alors seulement que certains élèves avaient leurs mains sur leurs tempes, souffrant le martyr à cause de la pression. Il comprit alors… Les Sept Juges n'étaient pas une légende… Les trois déjà présents avaient leur regard fixé sur Serya, qui ne bronchait même pas. Un quatrième vampire s'avança et tendit lui aussi sa main devant lui.

"Moi, Seigneur de l'Inde, je t'appelle, Shiva. Honore-nous de ton jugement."

L'homme aux bras multiples qui apparut derrière lui, entouré de flammes, paraissait heureux d'être présent à ce jugement. Sa voix résonna comme les flammes qui grondent. Quelques élèves commencèrent à s'effondrer sur le sol, ne supportant plus la pression infernale qui se dégageait des quatre êtres d'une immense puissance face à eux. Harry posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Neville, ne prononçant pourtant pas le moindre mot. Un cinquième s'avança.

"Moi, seigneur de la toute-puissante forêt, je t'appelle, Quetzalcóatl. Honore-nous de ton jugement."

Le long serpent qui apparut derrière lui semblait plus terrifiant que bienveillant. Il lissa ses plumes d'un mouvement de sa queue, mais parla avec une voix humaine, évoquant irrésistiblement le chuchotis du vent dans les arbres.

"Je jugerai."

Le sixième s'avança alors. Plus de la moitié des élèves s'étaient effondrés, certains gémissant faiblement. Harry sentit Ril s'enrouler autour de lui, ajoutant son pouvoir à son esprit pour le protéger de l'assaut des puissances présentes.

"Moi, Seigneur de l'océan, je t'appelle, Léviathan. Honore-nous de ton jugement."

La tempête à l'extérieur redoubla de fureur et la quasi-totalité des élèves encore debout s'effondrèrent alors que le vampire s'entourait de bleu marine. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était ce qui se dessinait derrière lui, mais cela ressemblait vaguement à un gigantesque dragon aux ailes semblant faites d'écume.

"Je jugerai" promit-il d'une voix aussi puissante que la tempête.

Alors Namach s'avança, un sourire de cruauté à l'état pur sur les lèvres. Il s'inclina devant Serya.

"Ma reine, je vous demande l'autorisation d'appeler ce que nous combattîmes ensemble."

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Serya ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

"J'accepte."

Namach se releva et tendit le bras devant lui, s'entourant d'une aura de ténèbres à l'état pur. L'ange Gabriel battit des ailes d'un air agacé, mais ne dit rien. Un Jugement impartial devait représenter tout le monde, qu'ils soient issus de la lumière… ou des ténèbres les plus profondes.

"Moi, Namach, seigneur des plaines glacées, je t'appelle. Viens à moi, Asmodée, archifiélon, souverain de Baator, maître de Nessus. Honore-nous de ton jugement."

Les ténèbres jaillirent, envahissant une bonne partie de la salle. Harry cligna frénétiquement des yeux, se concentrant à tout prix sur son Occlumentie. Il ne devait pas céder maintenant… Il voulait savoir ce qu'étaient les Sept Juges, ce qu'il s'était passé pour que les vampires soient prêts à prendre un tel risque pour venger leur Reine… Enfin un être sortit des ténèbres. Il ressemblait à un humain, mais était bien plus grand, et vêtu de pourpre et de vêtements de grande richesse. A la main, il tenait un sceptre de rubis dont le pouvoir pouvait se voir à l'œil nu. Deux cornes se recourbaient sur son crâne. Harry n'y tint plus et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Asmodée se redressa et regarda brièvement autour de lui, saluant d'un signe de main moqueur Gabriel.

"Je jugerai" dit-il simplement.

A nouveau, tous les vampires s'inclinèrent en direction de leur Reine, qui n'avait pas remué d'un pouce. Asmodée se tourna vers elle et l'observa longuement.

"Tu es bien différente d'il y a mille ans, petite vampire. Où est passée ta rage guerrière ?"

Serya releva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux.

"Où est passée ton mordant, Asmodée ?"

"Je crains de l'avoir laissé en enfer… J'attends toujours ta mort avec impatience. Je serai ravi de t'intégrer à ma cour."

"On ne te la laissera pas" fit Gabriel d'une voix qui claqua dans le silence.

Asmodée leva un sourcil en direction de l'ange. Les deux se firent face un long moment, puis sourirent en même temps et retournèrent à leur place.

"Le temps n'est pas encore venu" fit Léviathan de sa voix profonde.

"Nous sommes ici pour prononcer un jugement" renchérit le serpent à plume.

"Exact" accorda Asmodée avec un sourire cruel. "Qui est l'accusé ?"

Leurs regards se posèrent sur le vieil homme toujours immobile au centre du cercle, tremblant régulièrement de terreur face aux êtres immensément puissants face à lui.

"Qui est la victime ?" demanda l'homme toujours assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Serya qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais releva la tête, les fixant tour à tour avec un visage sans émotion.

"Il aurait fallu s'en douter" fit remarquer le serpent. "Jamais nous n'aurions été convoqués pour autre chose que la Reine elle-même…"

"Assez parlé !" claqua la voix d'Asmodée.

Il paraissait en colère, maintenant.

"L'enchantement sur toi lui est-il dû ?" demanda-t-il en fixant Serya.

"Oui. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à le retirer" répondit Namach à sa place.

"_Vous_ n'y êtes pas parvenus. S'il est injustifié, nous le retirerons" fit Léviathan.

"Donnez-nous les faits" fit Shiva, des flammes dansant toujours autour de lui.

Serya ferma les yeux longuement, puis écarta lentement les bras. Une lueur l'entoura et rejoignit les sept Seigneur du Sang et les Sept Juges. Un long filament se détacha de la masse lumineuse et se dirigea droit vers lui, mais passa au-dessus de sa tête et frappa Jethro qui s'immobilisa, lui aussi. Le silence régna un long moment. Instinctivement, Harry devina qu'ils _voyaient_ les faits, la mémoire inaltérée de ce qu'il s'était produit. Qu'ils entendaient chaque pensée qui avait traversée chaque participant.

Puis la lumière disparut. Il y eut encore un moment de silence alors que les Juges semblaient réfléchir. Enfin l'homme assis leva sa main gauche.

"Verdict ?" demanda-t-il.

"Coupable" répondit le serpent à plumes.

"Coupable" fit Léviathan.

"Coupable" annonça Chronos de sa voix intemporelle.

"Coupable, avec circonstances aggravantes" déclara Shiva.

"Coupable, avec circonstances aggravantes" renchérit Gabriel.

"Coupable, avec circonstances plus qu'aggravantes" tonna Asmodée.

"Coupable" compléta l'homme assis. "Quel sera le châtiment ?"

"La brûlure de son âme pour l'éternité" gronda Asmodée.

Il y eut un long silence.

"J'accepte" fit Chronos.

Les uns après les autres, ils acceptèrent le châtiment proposé et Asmodée fit un sourire digne du Maître des Enfers qu'il était.

"Dans ce cas-là, je l'emmènerai avec moi" dit-il d'un ton tranquille.

"J'exige de pouvoir venir vérifier que le châtiment est appliqué" fit Gabriel.

"J'accepte" rétorqua Asmodée d'un ton narquois.

"Nous allons retirer la malédiction" fit Léviathan en observant Serya, qui était toujours immobile, semblant encore absorbée par ses souvenirs.

Harry se tourna à moitié. Jethro était juste derrière lui et avait les yeux fermés, mais le visage déformé par la rage et la haine. Léviathan se pencha vers Serya. Un éclat bleuté l'entoura, mais fut absorbée par un autre rouge sang.

"Un bouclier ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Gabriel se mit à ses côtés, mais n'eut pas plus d'effet. Un rire grinçant les fit se tourner.

"Inutile, il ne peut être retiré" fit Dumbledore. "J'ai perdu la partie, mais elle souffrira pour l'éternité…"

Une telle aura de ténèbres se développa autour d'Asmodée que son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Impérial, le diable s'avança vers Serya et lui posa sa main libre sur la joue, la forçant à croiser son regard.

"Tu connais ma loi" fit-il d'une voix grave. "Il y a dix siècles, tu es venue en enfer, et tu en es ressortie vivante. J'ai perdu mon duel face à toi et ton ami."

Il jeta un bref regard vers Namach, qui était parfaitement immobile, puis relâcha Serya et lui tendit son sceptre, à plat sur ses deux mains.

"Tu peux t'en servir… Le rêve de Nessus."

Les six autres convoqués manifestèrent tous leur surprise d'un même mouvement. La pire créature des Ténèbres, qui prêtait son précieux sceptre ? Serya le regardait d'un air incrédule, puis finit par poser sa main sur le sceptre en voyant les yeux rougeoyants d'Asmodée. Il recula en le lui laissant et Serya s'entoura soudain de magie incontrôlable alors que le rêve de Nessus se déclenchait. Il y eut un hurlement de douleur, puis son pouvoir de Reine des vampires se libéra avec une puissance phénoménale. A nouveau, tous les vampires s'inclinèrent alors que leur Reine retrouvait sa véritable puissance, se libérant des enchantements qui la retenait. Enfin, après même pas trente secondes, tout se calma et elle se redressa, regardant le sceptre avec émerveillement, puis elle le tendit à Asmodée avec respect, qui s'en empara avec une satisfaction évidente, puis saisit le vieillard à la gorge, indifférent aux brûlures qu'il provoquait.

"Nous nous reverrons, je pense" lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître dans une bouffée noire.

Les uns après les autres, les Juges repartirent. Ils avaient rempli leur office. Sitôt partis, les sept Seigneurs du Sang s'effondrèrent en avant et les vampires les aidèrent à se redresser. Lorsque Serya vacilla, Jethro se rua en avant et la rattrapa, ignorant les regards stupéfaits des vampires au milieu desquels il était passé. Tendrement, il repoussa une mèche qui était tombée devant ses yeux.

"C'est fini, ma chérie" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant et il leva la main, déboutonnant sa chemise, puis se penchant pour qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à mordre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à boire, la maintenant toujours contre lui. Les vampires les regardaient avec stupéfaction, puis un premier fit un signe de respect vers Jethro, vite imité par les autres. Qu'elle lui demande du sang devant tout le monde prouvait sa confiance aveugle en lui…

Serya se sépara de lui, pour son plus grand regret, puis se redressa, ayant nettement plus de forces que juste avant. Elle le remercia d'un simple regard et fit un rapide geste vers les vampires. Ils disparurent comme ils étaient venus, dans le silence le plus complet, laissant derrière eux des sorciers encore choqués par la puissance de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Jethro et Serya furent les derniers à partir, bien que toujours entourés par une escorte de vampires. Dehors, la tempête se calmait enfin.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous, bon alors je tiens à précisez tout de suite que ce n'est pas l'auteur qui poste ^^, elle est un peu trop débordé pour venir la pauvre donc elle m'a filé le sale boulot ^^, donc voilà j'espère que vous aimerez la suite ^^._

"Tiens, vous êtes de retour, patron ?" demanda Tony en voyant Gibbs entrer d'un pas calme, plus de trois mois après le jugement.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil.

"Je me suis engagé dans cette guerre… Je n'allais pas m'en retirer au milieu."

Harry lui tournait le dos, en train d'éructer de rage au téléphone. Il se retourna soudain et son regard tomba sur Gibbs, qui lui fit un signe de main.

"Je vous rappelle" lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher d'un coup sec, faisant un sourire à Gibbs. "Bonjour. Je désespérais de te revoir."

"Je suis là…"

"Comment va Serya ?" osa demander Harry.

"Plutôt bien, depuis que cette foutue malédiction lui a été retirée" fit Gibbs d'un ton nonchalant. Ses yeux indiquaient pourtant clairement qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. "Elle est en réunion avec les Seigneurs du Sang."

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne posa pas plus de questions. Les affaires des vampires ne regardaient qu'eux, et ils détestaient que quelqu'un d'autre ne fourre son nez dedans.

"Bon retour, dans ce cas-là, Jethro."

"Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis mon départ ?" demanda Jethro en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Non, pas énormément" répondit Harry. "Nous sommes certains que Voldemort n'a plus aucune voie d'approvisionnement chez les moldus. On a bloqué énormément de ses attaques, le nombre de partisans de l'Aigle a quintuplé, malgré son utilisation de la magie noire… Ses discours sont de plus en plus écoutés et certains proclament tout haut qu'ils y croient."

Jethro acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"C'est bien pour toi, ça…"

"Oui, enfin sauf que j'ai été déclaré hors-la-loi" fit Harry en faisant pivoter son fauteuil, regardant l'écran. "Quand tout ça sera terminé, je pense que j'irai faire un tour ailleurs, histoire d'oublier un peu l'Angleterre."

Il y eut un claquement sec et Serya apparut, se matérialisant dans l'air. Elle fit un signe de main à Harry.

"Salut, le petit. Comment va ?"

"Ca va, ça va" répondit Harry sans s'offusquer du surnom de Serya. De toutes manières, on ne la raisonnait pas. "Et toi ?"

"Ca va" fit-elle d'un ton tranquille.

"On a une réunion dans un quart d'heure" fit Harry d'un ton calme. "Vous pouvez y assister, si vous voulez."

Serya et Jethro relevèrent la tête, croisant leurs regards.

"Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec l'ambassade américaine ?" demanda Jethro calmement.

"Avec l'ambassade, non, mais avec le directeur, si" répondit Ziva à la place de Harry. "Elle n'a pas aimé que vous vous soyez évanoui dans la nature pendant trois mois."

Jethro soupira profondément.

"Vous avez dit quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Que tu avais disparu entre l'ambassade et le QG" fit Harry calmement, pivotant sur son fauteuil. "Et que nous te cherchions depuis."

"Ok… Je vais la prévenir que j'ai été retrouvé, alors" fit-il calmement.

"Vous allez dire que vous avez été capturé ?" demanda Ziva.

"Je ne vois pas d'autre explication plausible" fit Jethro.

Elle redressa la tête.

"Dans ce cas-là, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit l'un de nous qui appelle, et qu'on dise que vous êtes au repos. On ne se tire pas d'une capture par des trafiquants d'armes sans blessure."

"C'est vrai" acquiesça Jethro. "Contacte-la, alors. Dis-lui que je la rappellerai quand je serai en meilleur état."

Ziva hocha la tête.

"Je demanderai à Ducky un rapport, ça fera plus véridique."

Les gens commençaient à entrer, certains jetant des regards surpris vers Jethro et craintifs vers Serya. Elle s'approcha de lui.

"On reste tous les deux ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

"Si Ziva appelle pendant la réunion, ça ne serait pas logique que je sois à côté" répondit Jethro. "Tu me feras un résumé ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et fit un signe de main vers Harry, avant de quitter la pièce. Le jeune leader fit signe aux gens qui arrivaient de s'installer hors du champ de vision de la caméra alors que Ziva enfilait le casque et se plaçait juste en face, s'assurant que rien de gênant n'était visible. Elle acquiesça et Harry lança la communication vers le MTAC.

"Vous avez demandé une communication vers le MTAC" fit la même voix sèche. "Veuillez décliner…"

"Officier Ziva David, Mossad" coupa Ziva, épargnant à la pauvre secrétaire la présentation rituelle.

"Je vous mets en communication avec le directeur Shepard" répondit la voix, soulagée.

Une seconde après, l'image de Shepard apparaissait sur leur écran. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et Ziva pinça des lèvres. Visiblement, elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour Gibbs pendant son absence prolongée. Elle oublia sa culpabilité alors que Shepard ouvrait la bouche.

"Shalam, officier David. Des nouvelles ?"

"Trois" fit Ziva le plus sérieusement. "Les bonnes ou la mauvaise d'abord ?"

Shepard soupira, se passant une main sur le visage.

"La mauvaise" fit-elle d'une voix lasse, craignant visiblement ce que Ziva allait lui annoncer.

"Gibbs… s'est fait salement amocher pendant sa disparition."

"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Shepard en se redressant.

"C'est une des bonnes, ça" fit Ziva en ne pouvant empêcher un fin sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. "Ducky est avec lui. Nous l'avons retrouvé."

Le visage de Shepard s'éclaira.

"Il est vivant ?"

"Oui" acquiesça Ziva. "Comme dit, son état n'était pas très beau à voir, mais il s'en tirera. Remerciez votre super informatrice. C'est elle qui l'a trouvé."

"Serya ?" demanda Shepard, avant de faire un sourire. "Je la remercierai, Ziva. Merci à toi aussi."

"Mais de rien. Je pense qu'il vous appellera dès qu'il sera assez en forme."

"Alors à une prochaine."

"Hé, attendez !" fit Ziva. "J'avais dit _deux_ bonnes nouvelles."

Leur directeur leva un sourcil étonné.

"Et quelle est la seconde ?"

"Eh bien, nous avons enfin fini de démanteler ses réseaux… Il avait effectivement sa base principale en Angleterre. Malheureusement, il a réussi à s'échapper, ainsi que quelques uns de ses lieutenants. Nos alliés sur place nous ont proposé de participer à sa traque et son élimination définitive."

"Vous les tuez, Ziva ?" demanda Shepard en fronçant les sourcils.

Le visage de Ziva se crispa un peu.

"Je suis passée derrière eux, directeur. Et j'ai vu les gens qu'ils ont, hm… Interrogés. Sans compter Gibbs. Lui, il les traquera jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous en prison ou morts. Vous le connaissez."

Shepard hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Je prolonge votre mission. Ne tardez pas trop à revenir, nous avons besoin de vous ici."

"Bien."

"Oh, et… Ziva ?"

"Oui ?" demanda l'Israélienne alors qu'elle allait couper la communication.

"Dis à Jethro qu'il a intérêt à se rétablir rapidement. Bon boulot à vous."

Ziva sourit et se mit au garde-à-vous.

"Je transmets le message. Merci, directeur."

Avant que Shepard n'ait put répondre, Harry avait coupé la communication et fit un sourire appréciateur vers Ziva.

"Réseaux démantelés mais nous voulons rester, hmm ?" demanda-t-il en souriant. "Installe-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire."

Ziva lui fit un sourire moqueur et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, jetant un sourire en coin vers Serya qui paraissait songeuse.


	12. Chapter 12

_Oui il est court ce chapitre mais bon je n'y peux rien :p ._

Jethro marchait lentement dans le vouloir, plongé dans ses pensées. Sa relation avec Serya avait pris un nouveau tournant après le Jugement. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'en buvant son sang devant tous les vampires, elle l'avait officiellement reconnu comme étant son compagnon. Pas que cela ne le dérange, au contraire. Il se sentait heureux que Serya ait clamé qu'elle avait un compagnon. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son bras et tourna la tête, regardant l'homme qui le tenait avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" finit-il par demander.

Les yeux de l'autre semblèrent soudain s'illuminer et il sentit ses muscles se figer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Paralysie ? Instinctivement, il appela son nouveau pouvoir, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour se dégager de l'étreinte immatérielle, en vain. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler.

"Un sans-pouvoir ?" demanda l'autre en le poussant contre le mur. "Quel vampire serait assez stupide pour se lier à un sans-pouvoir ?"

Jethro sentit la colère monter en lui. L'autre eut l'air d'apprécier ses yeux flamboyants car il sourit, faisant rapidement sortir ses crocs.

"Je dois reconnaître que tu as une odeur plus qu'alléchante… Sais-tu que si je bois ton sang, je récupèrerai une bonne partie de la force de ton vampire ? A quoi bon chercher de la puissance quand il suffit de voler celle des autres ?"

Jethro sentit les crocs s'approcher de lui et mobilisa toute sa volonté pour se dégager de sa paralysie, mais rien à faire. Ses pensées filèrent vers Serya. Il était en train de la trahir… Il allait donner son sang à un autre qu'elle…

_"E… excuse-moi, Serya"_ pensa-t-il alors que les crocs se posaient sur sa gorge. _"Je… je n'arrive plus à bouger…"_

La douleur irradia soudain de sa gorge, se répandant dans tout con corps. Ses muscles se mirent à trembler violemment. Il voulut crier, mais ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors que la douleur augmentait encore et il se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres. La dernière chose qu'il perçut fut la bouche sur sa gorge violemment arrachée, et une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien le rattraper alors qu'il chutait.


	13. Chapter 13

"Il faudra activer les choses" fit gravement Harry. "Voldemort est de plus en plus hardi depuis que Dumbledore est mort, et même les apparitions de l'Aigle ne suffisent plus à le stopper. Il va falloir démolir son armée. Définitivement. Une unique offensive bien organisée lui suffirait à abattre le Ministère et il le sait."

Il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête. La fin de la guerre approchait. Serya avait sa tête posée sur sa main fermée, reculée dans un coin d'ombre, les observant. Ils étaient tous si jeunes et si inconscients… Leurs corps seraient réduits en poussière qu'elle foulerait toujours la Terre, regrettant probablement le passé. Peut-être Jethro accepterait-il de rester encore un peu avec elle… Elle entendit soudain un murmure, à peine perceptible, et redressa brutalement la tête, tous les sens aux aguets.

_"E… excuse-moi, Serya. Je… Je n'arrive plus à bouger"_

La douleur de Jethro jaillit dans son corps, déformée par leur lien et elle bondit sur ses pieds, libérant son aura la plus sauvage sans y prêter attention. Un vampire… Un vampire mordait _son_ compagnon… Sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, elle fila hors de la pièce, sa vitesse centuplée par la rage qui jaillissait du plus profond de son esprit. Il lui fallut moins de trente secondes pour retrouver son compagnon et l'arracher aux crocs de l'autre.

Serya rattrapa Jethro alors qu'il chutait, mais ne parvenait même plus à se concentrer sous l'assaut de la colère. Les flammes noires jaillirent vers l'autre vampire, le brûlant atrocement sans réellement le blesser. Les hurlements de douleur apaisèrent un peu sa colère, mais elle ne le relâcha pas de sa torture, se tournant vers Jethro. Il avait la respiration sifflante, sans doute à cause de la trop grande douleur. La culpabilité l'envahit et elle caressa doucement la joue de son compagnon sans qu'il ne réagisse. Doucement, Serya pencha sa gorge en arrière, observant les plaies mal cicatrisées, tant à cause de la brutalité de la morsure que de la sortie toute aussi violente. Avec délicatesse, elle planta ses propres dents dans les plaies, les rouvrant pour pouvoir parfaitement les cicatriser.

Son regard se posa sur le vampire qui avait osé toucher à son compagnon et ses yeux commencèrent à rougeoyer. Elle leva la main et ils disparurent tous trois dans une bouffée de flammes noires.

Elle réapparut dans son appartement et vacilla aussitôt, portant une main à sa tête. Le vampire en elle était complètement réveillé, ivre de rage que l'on ait touché à son calice, et réclamait vengeance. Difficilement, elle allongea Jethro sur le lit, résistant à l'envie de le mordre pour pouvoir à nouveau affirmer qu'il était sien. A la place, elle lui caressa encore une fois la joue et l'embrassa brièvement sans qu'il ne réagisse.

"San !" appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque, résistant de plus en plus difficilement aux ténèbres.

Son frère apparut aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant titubante, son aura semblant clignoter autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir encore un peu sa sauvagerie.

"Serya !" appela-t-il sans s'approcher.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien la violence que pouvait déployer un vampire. Son regard tomba alors sur le lit où Jethro était allongé, puis sur le vampire que Serya tenait à la gorge, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son cou.

"Je veillerai sur lui" promit-il à voix haute. "Tu le sauras à la seconde où il se réveille."

Les yeux de Serya étincelèrent brièvement et elle disparut dans un nuage de flammes noires, emmenant sa victime terrifiée avec elle. San soupira, puis se changea en un de ses Animagus préférés, un énorme loup noir, avant de monter sur le lit et de s'allonger près de l'homme endormi, veillant calmement sur son sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsque Jethro se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur de ses muscles, encore endoloris. Il se rappela alors dans quelles conditions il s'était évanoui et rouvrit brutalement les yeux, sentant une énorme source de chaleur juste à côté de lui. Son regard tomba sur un loup noir, arborant des poils blancs par endroits, et qui le regardait avec une intelligence trop ostensible pour un simple animal. Il se redressa en le contemplant.

"Serya ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix presque tremblante, passant ses mains dans la fourrure soyeuse. "Non… Tu n'es pas Serya. Tu lui ressembles, mais ce n'est pas elle…"

Sa tête s'abattit soudain sur le loup et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Je l'ai trahie… J'ai donné mon sang à quelqu'un d'autre… J'avais juré qu'elle serait la seule à qui j'en donnerai, et il en a eu aussi…"

Le loup redressa la tête, le regardant avec ce qui semblait être de la stupéfaction. Bon sang, ce petit humain s'était fait mordre, s'était même évanoui sous la douleur que lui infligeait ce salaud, et il croyait avoir trahi Serya ? Sa sœur avait bien de la chance d'avoir un tel compagnon…

Jethro sentit soudain des mains fraîches se poser sur ses épaules et fut attiré en arrière dans une étreinte pleine de douceur. Il se laissa faire, reconnaissant sans peine Serya.

"Calme-toi, Jethro" murmura-t-elle. "Tu ne m'as trahie d'aucune manière que ce soit."

"Il a bu mon sang" protesta-t-il faiblement. "Il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire."

"Il te l'a prit de _force_, Jethro" répondit Serya, parlant calmement. "Si tu le lui avais donné volontairement, oui, c'aurait été une trahison. Ce n'est pas le cas."

"J'aurais pu résister…"

"Même moi, je ne peux pas me dégager d'une étreinte comme celle-là avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me mordre. Tu as lutté ave toutes tes forces. Je suis désolée, Jethro. J'aurai dû faire plus attention."

Il s'immobilisa, surpris qu'elle s'excuse. C'était lui qui s'était fait mordre… Lentement, il sortit ses mains de la fourrure du loup, qui se leva aussitôt et bondit à bas du lit, avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se tourna vers Serya, la regardant avec interrogation.

"Désolée ?" répéta-t-il. "De quoi ?"

"De ne pas avoir su te protéger…" répondit-elle d'un ton d'évidence. "Tu as dû horriblement souffrir, parce que je n'ai pas…"

Il la coupa en l'embrassant, dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité, avant de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche et de partir en exploration. Surprise, elle se laissa faire et lui répondit même au bout de quelques instants. Il finit par s'éloigner alors qu'il n'avait plus d'air.

"_Ca_, c'est pour avoir dit une grosse bêtise" souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle se jeta sur lui, le renversant sur le lit alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec fougue, forçant à son tour l'entrée de sa bouche, avant de se reculer pour le laisser respirer.

"Et _ça_, c'était pour croire que tu m'as trahie alors que tu es la victime dans cette histoire."

Il plissa des yeux et inversa leurs positions, l'embrassant à nouveau d'un baiser dur, exigeant.

"Pour m'avoir dit que Namach était ton amant pendant plus de deux mille ans alors que ce n'était pas vrai" lâcha-t-il en fixant ses yeux.

Il se retrouva de nouveau sous elle.

"Pour avoir _oublié_ de me dire que tu avais été marié trois fois" fit-elle après l'avoir relâché.

"On en a pour combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue, fortement amusé.

"Jusqu'à ce que aucun de nous deux n'ait de vêtements et que tu n'aies crié assez fort pour avertir tout le QG" répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et inversa à nouveau leurs positions.

"Tu auras crié bien avant" susurra-t-il. "Pour m'avoir caché que tu étais la _reine_ des vampires."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, en profitant pour glisser une main sous son chemisier et commencer à le déboutonner de l'autre main. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et fit soudain jaillir ses dents hors de sa bouche.

"Tu es certain que j'aurai crié avant ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent, dont l'effet était un peu amorti par les deux crocs extrêmement tranchants.

"Tricheuse" marmonna-t-il.

"Comme toujours, mon chéri" répondit-elle en se retrouvant sur lui. "Pour m'avoir dissimulé que tu avais une copine _alors même_ que j'étais dans ton lit, il y a six ans. Et si je le lui disais ?"

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

"Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît."

"Combien tu payes ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Sa main s'était posée sur sa ceinture dans une demande très explicite. Il pinça des lèvres.

"Oh, très simple. Je ne dis pas à Harry que tu lui as menti sur tes Animagus."

"Je n'ai pas _menti_" protesta-t-elle.

"Non, tu as _omis_ de lui dire que seuls les vampires et les lycanthropes pouvaient avoir plusieurs Animagus" répondit-il avec un sourire rusé.

"C'est qui, le tricheur ?" murmura-t-elle en fixant ses yeux d'un air dangereux.

Il lui fit un sourire railleur et l'allongea de nouveau sous lui, avant de lui caresser une joue et de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Pour être la plus belle des vampires" murmura-t-il en fixant ses yeux.

Elle fit un sourire.

"Flatteur" murmura-t-elle, avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent d'une lueur moqueuse. "Dis-moi, tu avais aimé la tenue de cérémonie de la Reine ?"

"Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave, je t'aurai sans doute sauté dessus" répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

"Un jour, rappelle-moi de te montrer l'épreuve du Roi" murmura-t-elle. "Je serai flattée d'arriver à faire baver le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elle prit une mine boudeuse et le fixa avec reproches.

"Tu me couches sur un lit, tu m'embrasses, tu me fais des compliments, tu commences à me déshabiller, et après tu t'arrêtes pour me poser des questions ?" fit-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Il s'immobilisa instantanément, puis sourit, avant de rire doucement.

"A vos ordres, votre Majesté" murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser, souriant alors qu'elle lui retirait sa ceinture d'un geste impérieux. Il se recula juste assez pour la fixer avec malice.

"Tu ne me retires plus mes vêtements par magie ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

"J'ai découvert que tu adorais que je te les retire en…"

Elle s'arrêta un instant et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, en profitant pour caresser longuement sa peau.

"T'éveillant ?" proposa-t-elle avec un sourire, se soulevant pour que sa cuisse touche le bas-ventre de son amant, qui commençait déjà à durcir.

Il posa sa main sur son sein en toute réponse, avant d'écarter son chemisier et de baisser son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres dessus, sentant son téton durcir au le contact de sa langue. Il était déjà torse nu lorsqu'il abandonna son sein pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Toi aussi tu adores ça" dit-il.

"C'est vrai" acquiesça-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

"S'il te plaît, Serya" murmura-t-il. "Je…"

Elle l'observa, puis posa sa main sur sa joue, l'incitant à terminer sa phrase.

"Je… je veux pouvoir dire que je suis à toi" fit-il très vite, détournant le regard. "Comme tu…"

"Comme je dis que je t'appartiens" murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête et elle le força à croiser son regard.

"Jethro…"

"Efface-le, Serya" demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Doucement, elle se redressa, puis l'allongea à côté, avant de caresser tendrement sa joue, puis son torse.

"Je ne peux pas l'effacer" murmura-t-elle. "Mais je peux te faire mien à nouveau."

A nouveau, il acquiesça et ses dents jaillirent hors de sa bouche.

"Ca risque de te faire mal" murmura-t-elle. "Parce que je vais chasser toute trace d'une autre présence."

"Je m'en fiche. S'il te plaît…"

Elle le tranquillisa d'un regard et l'embrassa, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son torse. Sur son cœur. Et de mordre, enfonçant profondément ses dents pour atteindre l'organe vital qu'elle sentait battre sur ses lèvres. Jethro sentit la magie jaillir de Serya, les enveloppant tous deux sans qu'ils ne puissent la contrôler. Sa gorge le brûla, à l'endroit où _l'autre_ l'avait mordu, puis le feu irradia dans tout son corps. Il s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur, seulement à la tendresse qu'il sentait émaner de Serya. Il leva difficilement sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux. Puis le feu repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, mais Serya ne ressortit pas tout de suite ses dents. Leurs cœurs battaient en rythme et elle sentait le sang affluer à chaque battement, l'enivrant complètement. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, un long gémissement de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres et elle s'efforça de cesser de boire avant de perdre complètement ses moyens.

Jethro se figea un instant en l'entendant gémir, puis poussa un soupir de déception alors qu'elle retirait ses dents. C'avait été si… merveilleux. Pendant un instant, ils n'avaient pratiquement été plus qu'un. Elle releva la tête, les yeux enfiévrés par le désir, et il l'attira sur lui, avant de recommencer à la caresser doucement, s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois de la douceur de sa peau et des perfections des courbes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Aucun d'eux ne sentit ou ne vit la porte s'ouvrir et Ducky risquer un œil à l'intérieur, avant de reculer précipitamment et de refermer la porte le plus discrètement possible. Le vieux médecin clignait des yeux frénétiquement. Jethro se laissait dominer ? Il ne l'aurait jamais dit, d'après sa connaissance de son ami. Il eut un sourire malicieux. Et dire qu'il était juste venu arranger les "blessures" de Jethro. Les mains dans les poches, il repartit tranquillement vers la bibliothèque après avoir sorti son propre portable et envoyé un message à son ami et à Serya. Un des deux le regarderait sûrement, tôt ou tard.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tu m'as appelé, Ducky ?" fit Jethro en s'asseyant face à son ami, dans la bibliothèque.

"Oh, oui" répondit le médecin en souriant. "Je dois faire un constat de tes blessures, tu te souviens ?"

Jethro hocha la tête et se massa distraitement la gorge. Depuis que Serya l'avait mordu, chassant toute trace de l'autre, elle le brûlait de temps en temps.

"Alors, tu veux quoi ?" demanda Ducky en sortant son bloc.

"Oh, des trucs douloureux, mais pas trop visibles" répondit Jethro. "Je n'ai pas envie de me promener avec cinquante bandages."

"Rupture de la clavicule ?" demanda le médecin.

"Par exemple."

"C'est noté. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre…"

Ils mirent presque trois heures à établir un constat de blessures qui leur convenait à tous deux. Jethro secoua la tête.

"Ca m'embête quand même de faire croire ça à Jenny…"

"Tu préfères dire que tu t'es pris trois mois de vacances avec ta femme ?"

"Ce _n'étaient pas_ des vacances, Ducky" contredit Jethro. "Je reconnais que les nuits étaient très agréables, mais on a pas mal bossé, aussi."

Ducky hocha la tête, mais ne poussa pas plus avant ses questions. Il fit un sourire malicieux en repensant à la position dans laquelle il les avait surpris.

"Dis-moi, Jethro, je n'aurai jamais, _jamais_ pensé que tu te laissais dominer…"

Gibbs se figea net et le foudroya du regard.

"Tu nous as surpris ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

"J'ai frappé avant d'entrer. Vous n'avez pas répondu" se justifia le médecin.

"Ducky, quand on a une femme comme la mienne, on peut se laisser dominer sans difficultés" fit calmement Gibbs sans relever la réponse de son médecin. "Une autre question ?"

Ducky secoua la tête, amusé. Il attrapa le bloc et soupira.

"Bon, bon, je vais rédiger tout ça et l'expédier à Washington. Ne te fais pas trop voir tant que tu n'es pas guéri, Jethro."

"Pas de problèmes" répondit calmement Jethro.

"Harry ?" appela Neville à voix basse.

Distrait, Harry tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. Neville s'était engagé chez les Aigles, oubliant sa timidité et son manque de confiance légendaires, et y avait fait des progrès incroyables sous la houlette de Maugrey, qui aimait visiblement beaucoup le jeune Londubat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nev ?" demanda-t-il, surveillant d'un œil McGonagall qui faisait son cours.

"Message du QG" fit Neville d'une voix presque imperceptible. "Je crois qu'il y a une attaque…"

Fronçant des sourcils, Harry eut instantanément son portable en main, le dissimulant sommairement sous son pupitre. Un message de Jethro l'attendait et il l'ouvrit, avant de pâlir monstrueusement.

"Quoi, Harry ?" demanda Neville anxieusement.

"Embuscade… Ils ont eu Abby et son copain biologiste alors qu'ils allaient à une conférence…" fit Harry d'une voix précipitée. "J'y vais, Nev. On va lancer une traque. Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça."

"Tu veux un Renifleur, Harry ?" murmura Neville. "Je peux aller en chercher dans la Forêt Interdite, je sais où ils sont."

Harry le regarda un instant, anxieux. Même avec ses progrès spectaculaires, la Forêt Interdite restait un lieu très dangereux.

"Emmène au moins deux personnes avec toi. Il faut absolument que tu…"

"MESSIEURS POTTER ET LONDUBAT !" cria la voix de leur professeur. "Mon cours est-il si inintéressant ?"

Harry se retint de lui lancer en pleine figure qu'il maîtrisait déjà à la perfection la conjuration d'un coussin et se leva.

"Désolé, professeur" fit-il d'un ton calme. "J'y vais."

"Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la salle si vous ne maîtrisez pas le cours" fit-elle d'un ton dangereux.

Harry fit jaillir sa baguette en main et la pointa vers l'estrade, conjurant une quinzaine de coussins en soie.

"Je le maîtrise" lâcha-t-il. "Neville, tu viens ?"

Son ami hocha la tête et conjura à son tour deux ou trois coussins. Ils filèrent hors de la salle sans demander leur reste, parcourant les couloirs à toute vitesse. Harry attrapa son portable et le porta à son oreille.

"Fleur, Bill ?" haleta-t-il. "Venez à Poudlard, vous avez une mission avec Neville. Vite."

Il avait déjà raccroché et fit un signe de main à Neville, avant de transplaner vers le QG. Il réapparut au beau milieu de la salle de réunion et changea sa robe de cours en une tenue de combat.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Gibbs était pâle et marchait de long en large, visiblement furieux d'avoir laissé Abby se faire capturer. Ce fut Ziva qui lui répondit, ses mains passant régulièrement sur la crosse de ses armes.

"On les suivait par caméra, comme d'habitude" fit-elle d'une voix nerveuse. "Mais c'était parfaitement exécuté. Ils se sont jetés sur eux et ont transplané. Le temps qu'on arrive, il ne restait plus qu'un bout de papier."

Elle le lui tendit et il frémit. Il était écrit avec du sang. _Mon cher Aiglon, tu as intérêt à te retirer de cette guerre, à donner l'adresse exacte de ton quartier général et à venir te rendre à mes Mangemorts si tu ne veux pas voir tes deux amis disparaître… Ce n'étaient que les premiers, je les aurai tous, un à un…"_ Le _LV_ à la fin suffisait à lui indiquer de qui était la lettre.

"Vous avez identifié le sang ?" demanda-t-il, nerveux.

"Personne dans le fichier" fit Tim, encore sur son ordinateur. "Mais il y a énormément de sorciers qui ne sont pas fichés…"

"Neville est parti chercher un Renifleur, mais je crains que ça ne suffise pas" fit-il en commençant à marcher de long en large. "Nous avons plusieurs de leurs bases, mais comment savoir dans laquelle ils ont été emmenés ?"

"Dans la principale" fit gravement Ducky.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il était pâle, mais confirma pourtant ses paroles.

"J'ai tout étudié, Harry. Tout ce qu'on savait de lui, depuis son enfance jusqu'à maintenant, le moindre de ses actes… J'ai fait des dizaines de profils psychologiques… Il est complètement malsain, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est un malade mental, mais il a des envies de grandeur et de puissance indéniables. S'il t'écrase, ce sera dans sa base, pas ailleurs."

"Little Hangleton…" murmura Harry, les yeux étincelants dangereusement. "On ne peut pas encore faire d'attaque en force, il reste beaucoup trop de Mangemorts en liberté…"

"Ce serait un suicide que de l'infiltrer" grogna Maugrey, son œil tournoyant follement dans son orbite.

"Pas tant que ça" nia Harry. "Nous avons des armes dont il n'a même pas idée. Aucun d'eux ne saurait se défendre contre nos pistolets ou nos tasers. Et au pire, nous avons un moyen de transport qu'il ne peut pas bloquer."

Il semblait réfléchir profondément.

"Tim, qu'est-ce que nous savons sur sa base de Little Hangleton ?" demanda Harry en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

"Elle est très grande, et s'étend principalement sous terre" répondit aussitôt Tim, fouillant dans ses données. Il attrapa la télécommande et activa le grand écran. "Le plan approximatif que nous avons pu faire d'après ce que nous avons arraché à nos prisonniers. Il reste toujours des zones d'ombres, mais tous savent où sont les cellules, la salle du Trône, ce genre de choses. Ce sont surtout les appartements que nous n'avons pas identifiés."

Harry fixait le plan, le gravant dans sa mémoire. Il attrapa un pistolet et l'arma, vérifiant les enchantements avant de le passer à sa ceinture. Gibbs fut à côté de lui en un instant.

"Je viens" fit-il d'une voix basse.

"Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher" fit Harry avec un calme surprenant. "Tu as un Portoloin de secours ?"

"Oui."

Jethro avait attrapé un bracelet argenté qu'il passa à son poignet. Une simple pensée suffisait à l'activer, ce qui était très pratique lorsqu'on était pris par surprise. Personne ne connaissait ses quelques pouvoirs magiques en dehors de Serya, mais il sentait que cela pouvait être un grand avantage.

"Je peux venir ?" demanda San depuis la porte d'entrée.

Il avait les bras croisés d'un air nonchalant, mais son regard était dur.

"Je viens d'avoir ton message, Jethro. Serya ne peut pas venir. Je la remplace."

"Trois, c'est limite" fit Harry. "Pas une personne de plus. On va passer en silence, pas en massacrant tout le monde. Ril se chargera de détecter le danger à l'avance."

Il lança une oreillette et un micro à San, qui les enfila, imitant Jethro. Harry enfila les siens propres, le regard dur.

"Patron !" appela Tony.

Il lui montrait une paire de lunettes.

"Infrarouge" expliqua-t-il. "Ca vous dispensera de lumière et ça vous permettra de repérer les gens à travers les murs."

Il y eut un craquement sec et Neville, Bill et Fleur apparurent, essoufflés, couverts d'égratignures.

"On l'a !" fit Neville d'un air soulagé. "Il n'est pas complètement mature, mais sera précis dans un rayon de six cent mètres…"

Il brandissait une plante qui semblait vivante, s'enroulant paresseusement autour de son bras.

"Parfait" fit Harry en saisissant délicatement la plante. "On va filer à Little Hangleton, et on saura de l'extérieur si Abby est à l'intérieur. Merci, Nev, Bill, Fleur."

"Faites attention" fit Neville d'un ton anxieux, pâlissant alors qu'il apprenait leur destination.

Des visages durs lui répondirent et les trois hommes disparurent ensemble.

Ils réapparurent sur une petite colline boisée, accroupis pour ne pas qu'un observateur éventuel ne les repère. D'un même geste, ils vérifièrent tous qu'ils avaient leurs armes et que leurs micros et oreillettes fonctionnaient. Harry déposa le Renifleur à terre alors que Gibbs lui tendait un des T-shirts qu'Abby portait le plus souvent, marqué par son odeur. La plante s'enroula autour, comme comprenant ce qu'on lui demandait, puis ses tentacules se tendirent soudain vers une direction bien précise, en contrebas de la colline. L'air était glacial – on était au moins de janvier – mais au moins il ne neigeait pas. La nuit tombait déjà et Gibbs posa ses lunettes sur son nez, histoire de s'habituer à la vision particulière qu'il avait avec.

"N'oubliez pas, on reste discrets" murmura Harry en renvoyant le Renifleur au QG, non sans avoir noté la direction très précise qu'il indiquait. Un Renifleur pouvait montrer une direction au degré près, et selon la tension de ses tentacules, on pouvait également déterminer la distance. Abby était légèrement en hauteur, presque au même niveau qu'eux, quatre cent mètres plus loin.

"Elle doit être dans les appartements" murmura San en réponse.

A l'affût, ils se mirent lentement en route. Ril et San repéraient les fluctuations de magie et les leur indiquaient, leur permettant de contourner les pièges. Ils parvinrent enfin devant la barrière anti-transplanage, aux portes du Manoir, et inspirèrent profondément. Les vraies difficultés allaient commencer. San dissimula son essence, ne laissant transparaître que les ténèbres qui étaient en lui. On croirait aisément qu'il était un loup-garou, ou même un vampire décadent qui aurait prêté allégeance à Voldemort. Harry et Gibbs profitèrent de la faille et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur alors que le vampire refermait le passage derrière eux.

Ils négligèrent la grande porte, se dissimulant dans chaque coin d'ombre pour faire le tour du sinistre bâtiment noirâtre. Ils savaient que tous les Mangemorts arrivaient là, c'était beaucoup trop risqué pour eux. Gibbs leva soudain un doigt, montrant quelque chose en l'air. Suivant du regard la direction indiquée, ils virent une fenêtre entrouverte, dépourvue de toutes protections magiques, sans doute parce qu'elle était à cinq mètres de hauteur. Méfiant, Harry fit sortir Ril de sous sa robe de bataille. Le serpent ternit aussitôt sa couleur et commença à ramper le long du mur, montant silencieusement, gris sombre sur le mur gris sombre. Il parvint au cadre de la fenêtre et disparut silencieusement à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes après, un léger sifflement en Noble Fourchelangue leur indiquait qu'ils pouvaient grimper. Seuls les trois premiers mètres étaient réellement lisses, sans doute pour décourager un grimpeur éventuel, mais cela ne suffirait pas à les arrêter. Croisant ses mains, San fit la courte échelle à Harry, qui put atteindre les premières prises sans trop de difficultés et commença aussitôt à escalader la paroi, se bénissant de porter des vêtements aussi sombres. Quelques instants plus tard, il parvenait à la fenêtre et se hissait à l'intérieur. Son entraînement avait définitivement été une bonne chose. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça à la fin de sa cinquième année. Il se pencha par la fenêtre. Gibbs était en train d'escalader le mur à son tour, préférant éviter de se servir de la magie tant qu'ils pourraient l'éviter. Il saisit la main d'Harry avec reconnaissance et se hissa à son tour à l'intérieur, sortant son arme par automatisme, tous les sens aux aguets. San n'aurait aucun problème à les rejoindre. Il était amplement capable de sauter à trois mètres de hauteur, c'était un vampire.

En effet, ils étaient tous trois dans la petite pièce une minute plus tard, prêts à réagir à la moindre menace. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un petit débarras, ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi la fenêtre n'était pas fermée. L'odeur leur soulevait le cœur, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y attarder. Jethro augmenta la puissance de ses lunettes, cherchant à détecter toute vie de l'autre côté de la petite porte de bois. Ils étaient visiblement à côté d'un couloir relativement fréquenté et il le fit savoir à ses deux coéquipiers en quelques mouvements de mains.

"Un à un" murmura Harry. "On se planque de l'autre côté."

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry posa la main sur la porte. Au signal de Gibbs, il jaillit silencieusement à l'extérieur, suivi de près par San. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se dissimuler dans un recoin, le vampire tissant une toile d'ombre autour d'eux deux alors qu'un Mangemort passait, grommelant dans sa barbe des insultes à l'encontre de diverses personnes, dont l'Aigle. Il avait disparu un instant plus tard et Jethro les rejoignit. Silencieux comme des chats, ils commencèrent à parcourir les couloirs, se cachant dans tous les recoins pour éviter les Mangemorts. Quand soudain ils prirent un virage et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Mangemort. Ils eurent tous trois la même réaction, à savoir bondir en avant et l'immobiliser avant qu'il n'ait pu remuer. Harry saisit son bras où la baguette avait jaillie alors que Jethro lui plaquait une main sur la bouche, arrachant le masque au passage. San fut bien plus expéditif et un discret craquement leur indiqua que sa nuque venait de se briser. Le vampire jura à voix basse. Un cadavre était très difficile à dissimuler. Il y eut un bruit de pas et Jethro leur fit un signe, indiquant la direction d'où approchaient les trois personnes. Harry leva les yeux, montrant le haut plafond parcouru par des poutres. Il attrapa Jethro par le bras et bondit en l'air, se rattrapant à une poutre alors que l'ancien Marin tendait les mains pour s'y accrocher à son tour, se rétablissant sur la poutre. San avait saisit le gars qu'il avait tué et bondit, se dissimulant dans les combles. Il était temps : trois autres Mangemorts arrivaient, parlant de voix fortes et grasses de leur magnifique capture des deux scientifiques. Une quatrième voix féminine les réprimanda sèchement, affirmant qu'il était encore heureux qu'ils puissent capturer deux moldus de rien du tout et Harry grimaça de colère en reconnaissant la voix de Bellatrix Lestranges. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vue arriver.

La Mangemort releva soudain la tête.

"Vous sentez ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix agressive. "J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir dans le Manoir."

"Ca m'étonnerait" fit une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Lucius Malefoy. "Le Seigneur le saurait immédiatement."

Bellatrix avait pourtant l'air anxieux et repartit en marmonnant des mots sans sens dans sa barbe. Les trois hommes s'envoyèrent un regard inquiet. Leur intrusion avait-elle été détectée ? San accrocha solidement le cadavre dans les combles. Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux le dissimuler sans s'attarder trop longtemps.

"On fonce'" murmura Harry. "Il faut qu'on les trouve, et vite."

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ils n'avaient plus aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient, s'étant enfoncés dans les appartements dont ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir les plans. Gibbs montra soudain une porte. Il y avait deux personnes complètement immobiles derrière, plus deux autres debout, qui avaient l'air de profondément s'ennuyer, faisant les cent pas en s'arrêtant de temps en temps prêt des silhouettes immobiles, leur envoyant sans doute des moqueries. San s'approcha de la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, et renifla les odeurs qui venaient de l'autre côté, avant d'hocher doucement la tête, confirmant leurs soupçons. Harry ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, puis pointa sa baguette sur lui-même, s'enveloppant du masque et de la cape d'un Mangemort de grande richesse, avant de modifier sa voix. San et Gibbs se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte, prêts à surgir. Harry se redressa, arborant une posture arrogante, et entra dans la pièce sans frapper.

"Je viens rendre visite à nos invités" fit-il d'une voix féminine, minaudante. La voix exacte de Bellatrix Lestranges, et son ton imité à la perfection.

Les Mangemorts s'y trompèrent d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils se mirent au garde-à-vous.

"Madame, le Lord a interdit que…"

"Le Seigneur m'a autorisé à venir" poursuivit Harry d'une voix minaudante. "Je n'aurai pas osé lui désobéir…"

Il s'accroupit près d'Abby et l'observa avec ce qui semblait être de l'avidité. Elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, si l'on excluait les bleus violacés et la terreur visible dans ses yeux. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première visite de Bellatrix. Doucement, continuant de parler d'un ton menaçant et insultant Abby, il leva une main à son masque et l'écarta légèrement, laissant voir ses yeux émeraude si reconnaissables, avant de lui faire signe de se taire. Abby ne broncha pas, mais une brève flamme de soulagement apparut dans ses yeux. Il se redressa, marchant dans la salle de long en large. Bellatrix aurait sans doute lancé Doloris sur Doloris, mais il ne _pouvait pas_ infliger ça à son amie. Il sentit soudain une présence bien connue s'approcher de la chambre alors que sa cicatrice le brûlait légèrement et blêmit sous son masque. Sans plus hésiter, il bondit sur les deux Mangemorts et les tua d'un unique sort, avant d'ouvrir la porte précipitamment.

"Voldemort arrive" murmura-t-il.

Gibbs et San se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux. Jethro se rua vers Abby et lui caressa doucement la joue alors que les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme.

"Du calme" murmurait-il en boucle, la serrant contre lui. "On va s'en aller, et on lui fera payer ça…"

Harry paniqua en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et porta sa main à sa bouche.

"Diversion, vite" fit-il d'une voix suppliante.

"Je m'en charge" répondit la voix de Serya dans les écouteurs, royale.

Sa cicatrice le picotait atrocement. Voldemort devait être tout près. Il s'accroupit près d'Abby et de son ami.

"S'il vous fait quoi que ce soit, on se pointe aussitôt" fit-il d'une voix tendue. "Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous voit… Vous pouvez tenir une minute ? Je ne pense pas qu'il vous touchera, il essaiera surtout de vous faire peur… Pensez qu'on est juste à côté, ok ?"

Une nouvelle flamme revint dans les yeux d'Abby et elle acquiesça. Doucement, mais fermement, San tira Jethro loin de la jeune femme. Ils se dissimulèrent derrière la penderie après que San ait fait disparaître les corps d'un sort vampirique, indétectable pour les sorciers, et le vampire tissa une toile d'ombre autour d'eux alors qu'Harry et Jethro envoyaient des regards encourageants à Abby et son ami, indiquant clairement qu'ils ne laisseraient pas Voldemort les toucher.

Voldemort entra dans la salle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Comment vont mes invités ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante. "Bien, j'espère… Vous êtes supposés me servir de monnaie d'échange…"

Il s'accroupit près d'eux et laissa ses doigts courir sur la joue d'Abby, la faisant reculer, terrifiée. Harry dut retenir Jethro qui allait tirer sur la face-de-serpent.

"Bien sûr, il demandera à vous voir avant d'accepter" fit-il d'un ton presque joyeux. "Il faut que vous soyez encore vivants… Mais vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici. J'ai contacté un clan de vampires, ils seront sûrement ravis de mon cadeau…"

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Voldemort se releva, foudroyant du regard le Mangemort qui était entré sans frapper. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux.

"Excusez-moi, mon Seigneur" fit-il d'une voix précipitée "mais la Reine vampire de la Côte Est vient d'arriver."

"_Endoloris…_" siffla Voldemort d'une voix froide. "Pour t'apprendre la politesse, Avery" ajouta-t-il en levant le sort après de longues secondes de hurlements. "Qu'attends-tu pour aller la chercher ? Amène-la ici. Ces jeunes gens seront sont premier cadeau si elle se montre intéressée…"

Jethro, Harry et San sursautèrent en même temps. Voldemort avait contacté Serya, et elle ne leur avait rien dit ? Au moins, elle portait sûrement une oreillette et avait entendu les dernières paroles de Voldemort. Il resta immobile un instant, semblant réfléchir, puis se conjura un grand fauteuil, presque un trône, de velours vert, s'installant dessus confortablement, avant de faire un mouvement de baguette et de conjurer un autre fauteuil, lançant quelques sortilèges dessus qu'Harry reconnut comme étant destinés à retenir celui qui s'asseyait, voire à le torturer sur commande. Il pria intérieurement que Serya ne s'en aperçoive avant de tomber dans le piège. Voldemort ne parla pas plus pendant tout le temps que dura l'attente, semblant réfléchir profondément. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et le Mangemort entra, s'inclinant à nouveau avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer Serya, qui avait un sourire cruel sur les lèvres alors que ses dents sortaient dangereusement.

"Bien le bonjour, Voldemort. Ou tu préfères Tom ?" attaqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne releva pas et fit signe au Mangemort de déguerpir, ce qu'il fit avec un soulagement évident. Serya le contempla sortir.

"Oh, tu tiens bien tes chiens en laisse…"

"Les imbéciles doivent être contrôlés" répliqua-t-il calmement. "Installe-toi, je t'en prie."

"_Vous_. Seules les personnes de plus de deux mille ans peuvent me tutoyer. Ce n'est pas ton cas."

Un éclat de colère traversa les pupilles rouges de Voldemort, mais il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

"Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de venir" fit-il en lui désignant le fauteuil d'un geste de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Elle eut un sourire narquois, dévoilant encore plus ses dents, et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un fauteuil encore plus somptueux que celui de Voldemort apparut, de riches tissus rouge sang et argentés. Elle s'y assit, croisant les jambes dans une posture royale, appuyant nonchalamment sa tête sur son poing fermé en contemplant Voldemort avec un sourire moqueur.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un petit jeune comme toi peut bien proposer qui intéresserait la reine de la Côte Est ?"

Les pupilles de Voldemort rougeoyèrent un peu plus en voyant la femme face à lui, dans cette posture nonchalante, presque lascive, le regardant avec des yeux mi-clos.

"La liberté… pour ton peuple" répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

"Oh, vraiment ?" fit-elle avec un sourire railleur. "Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais. L'Aigle aussi propose cela… Pourquoi te croirai-je, toi, plutôt que lui ?"

"Tu as déjà vu l'Aigle ?" demanda-t-il en plissant des yeux.

"Oh, bien sûr…" répondit-elle d'un ton d'évidence. "Une autre question aussi stupide ?"

Il pinça des lèvres, mais ne répliqua rien. Ce n'était pas un bon plan pour lui que de se mettre la reine vampire à dos. Il perdrait un potentiel allié très précieux.

"Que veux-tu d'autre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Qui te dis que je veux autre chose ?" rétorqua-t-elle en avançant un peu ses jambes, les étalant devant elle.

Il se leva, la rejoignant en quelques pas, et posa une main sur sa joue.

"Je peux te donner beaucoup de choses" fit-il d'un ton enjôleur. "Plus qu'aucun autre mortel ne pourrait t'en donner…"

"Quel prétentieux" fit-elle d'un ton badin. "Et si j'avais déjà un amant ?"

"Je le tuerai… et je prendrai sa place" souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de frôler ses lèvres car elle s'était levée d'un bond, le saisissant à la gorge alors que son aura la plus dangereuse se développait autour d'elle, l'entourant de flammes noires.

"Tu devrais savoir que menacer l'amant d'un vampire est une très mauvaise chose" fit-elle avec un sourire cruel. "Tu prétends nous donner la liberté, mais ne connais même pas nos coutumes ? Les vampires sont très _possessifs_ vis-à-vis de leurs amants."

"Excuse-moi" articula-t-il à contrecœur.

Elle renfila de mépris, mais le lâcha, le balançant violemment dans son fauteuil avant de se rasseoir le plus calmement du monde. Il se redressa pourtant.

"Tout amant, tu le verrais mourir" fit-il avec un sourire à nouveau séduisant. "Moi, je ne te laisserais pas…"

"Tu te crois immortel ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton franchement sceptique.

"Je _suis_ immortel" répliqua-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

Elle haussa un sourcil et il lui répondit d'un sourire engageant.

"J'ai cherché longtemps, mais j'ai fini par trouver" fit-il avec une satisfaction évidente. "Je ne peux plus mourir."

"Oh, et comment ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique. "En te changeant en liche ?"

"Oh, non" fit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant. "J'ai découpé mon âme en morceaux. Tant qu'un seul sera intact, je ne pourrais pas mourir."

Elle secoua la tête en souriant faussement.

"Ca alors. Je ne pensais pas qu'un mortel aurait un jour le culot de faire ça. Quel démon as-tu choisi pour le pacte ?"

"Le meilleur" fit-il d'un ton vaniteux. "Démogorgon, le prince des démons."

Les yeux de Serya se plissèrent et elle ferma un instant les yeux. En une seconde, elle fut en contact avec les esprits de San, Jethro et Harry.

_"Il ne me laissera jamais partir… A la prochaine incartade, je l'attaque. Récupérez Abby et son ami, je disparaîtrai dès que vous serez partis."_

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour couper la connexion. Si elle était restée plus d'une seconde, Voldemort l'aurait senti. Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là.

"Tu acceptes ?" demanda-t-il en lui souriant. "Toi et moi, immortels, maîtres pour toujours…"

"Dis-moi, tu as déjà étudié les codes des vampires ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton négligent.

"Non, vous êtes bien trop secrets sur vos coutumes. Mais je serai ravi d'en apprendre plus. Un peuple aussi noble que le tien mérite qu'on s'y intéresse."

"Quel flatteur" dit-elle négligemment. "J'accepte, à une condition…"

"Laquelle ?" demanda-t-il avec avidité.

"Que tu me laisses essayer sur toi une de mes techniques favorites" fit Serya avec un sourire cruel. "Elle s'appelle _l'orgasme mortel_…"

Elle disparut soudain de son fauteuil alors que le rayon noir le frappait, le réduisant en poussière. En un bond, elle fut sur Voldemort et posa ses crocs sur sa gorge.

"Ne _jamais_ attaquer un vampire" murmura-t-elle. "Même quand il vous provoque… Tu as lamentablement échoué à mon épreuve."

Il poussa soudain un hurlement de douleur et elle le relâcha, recrachant son sang avec dégoût, avant de cracher plusieurs fois.

"Ecœurant" marmonna-t-elle en crachant encore une fois, mettant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Voldemort au passage, avant de faire signe aux trois hommes dissimulés de se dépêcher. Voldemort se relevait déjà et elle évita son sort en se ruant en avant, dague en main, le plaquant contre le mur. Le combat s'engagea alors qu'elle frappait à toute vitesse, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle. Elle se laissa projeter contre la porte et la fracassa en sortant, se redressant aussitôt, sa dague entourée d'une lueur rouge sang en main. Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Je t'ai proposé une alliance" siffla-t-il haineusement. "Puisque tu ne veux pas, je t'aurai par la force…"

"Mais bien sûr" lança-t-elle railleusement, voyant Jethro qui était contre Abby et détachait rapidement ses liens magiques qui empêcheraient le transplanage, alors que Harry faisait de même avec son ami.

Voldemort se rua vers elle et elle l'esquiva à une vitesse quasi-divine, frappant avec sa dague au passage. Une longue estafilade apparut sur sa robe, coupant son torse en une fine ligne rouge. Elle aurait dû frapper plus fort. Sans attendre plus, elle bondit à nouveau en avant, lançant un sort de sa main libre. Il l'évita et la dague se planta dans son ventre alors qu'elle faisait un sourire narquois.

"_Daedel…"_ murmura-t-elle en voyant que ses amis avaient disparus.

Elle sentit la douleur irradier dans sa poitrine alors que le serpent de Voldemort la mordait, mais le sort fit soudain tout exploser autour d'eux et elle trancha instinctivement la tête du serpent, avant de transplaner en catastrophe.


	16. Chapter 16

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, vous avez interet à avoir laissé des reniews sur cet Fic, sinon il ce pourrait bien qu'un smilodon très amical face joujou avec votre PC d'amour ^^. Je vous remercie au nom de l'auteur d'avoir lus cette fiction et je pense que je vais maintenant vous laissez lire._

_Bye tout le monde_

_Smilodon_

"Ca va, Abby" murmurait Jethro, serrant sa presque fille contre lui. "On est au QG, plus personne ne pourra te toucher…"

Abby était en train de pleurer abondamment, enfouie dans sa veste sans qu'il ne s'en offusque. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la tranquilliser, la berçant doucement en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Elle finit par s'endormir avec un dernier hoquet, accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il passa doucement une main sur son visage, écartant ses mèches trempées en grimaçant devant ses ecchymoses, avant de sentir la colère monter en lui.

"On a de la potion dans l'appartement" fit-il en se redressant, soulevant Abby.

San vint à son secours. Son ami était allongé sur le sol et les sorciers Aigles étaient déjà penchés sur lui, lui prodiguant des sorts de soin et des paroles de réconfort. Harry hocha de la tête.

"Je vous envoie Serya. Elle devrait arriver."

"Merci" répondit brièvement Jethro alors qu'ils soulevaient Abby, l'emmenant vers son propre appartement.

"Jethro ?" appela San à voix basse.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il sur le même ton, s'assurant qu'on ne pouvait pas les entendre, désactivant son oreillette et son micro.

"Serya est déjà à l'appartement" répondit San dans un murmure. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, on peut accélérer ?"

Soudain inquiet à son tour, Jethro acquiesça et ils parcoururent rapidement la distance les séparant encore de l'appartement. San ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et referma sitôt après leur passage, jetant instinctivement sorts de silence et d'inviolabilité.

"Serya !" appela Jethro en la voyant allongée sur le lit, leur tournant le dos.

"Jethro ?" demanda-t-elle. "San ?"

"Tu es blessée, Serya ?" demanda San, sentant parfaitement l'odeur du sang.

"Son serpent…" fit-elle faiblement. "Je ne l'ai pas senti, ce n'est pas normal."

"Arrête de parler" ordonna Jethro en se dirigeant vers le second lit, où il allongea doucement Abby endormie, ôtant ses vêtements tachés de sang, puis la recouvrant d'une couverture. San posa une main sur son bras.

"Je la soigne. Occupe-toi de Serya."

Il lui fit un signe de tête, ne se sentant pas capable de discuter, et rejoignit rapidement Serya, s'inquiétant en voyant la flaque sombre sous lui.

"Serya, où tu es blessée ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Poitrine" murmura-t-elle. "Je crois qu'il est passé à travers…"

"Chut" fit-il doucement, posant une main sur sa tunique, puis la lui retirant d'une petite onde de magie, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur alors que les tissus collés à la peau par le sang disparaissaient.

Il eut un frémissement d'horreur. Elle avait bien senti : un trou traversait presque toute sa poitrine. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas encore morte. Se fichant d'employer sa magie devant San, il laissa la douce chaleur l'envahir et posa sa main dans le dos de Serya. Il savait que sa magie fonctionnait mieux lorsqu'il ne pensait qu'à la personne à qui il voulait apporter de l'aide, aussi se pencha-t-il en avant, observant les yeux de Serya avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, laissant son amour pour elle prendre le dessus. Il sentit la magie passer dans son corps et le soulagement l'envahit alors que le trou sous ses doigts se refermait. Enfin la magie cessa d'agir et il s'effondra presque sur le lit, épuisé, passant ses doigts dans son dos, puis sur sa poitrine, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de plaie.

"Jethro" souffla-t-elle, yeux clos.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Il savait… que je refuserai" haleta-t-elle. "Ce n'était pas du venin…"

"Quoi, alors ?" demanda-t-il en se redressant soudain, sentant la panique l'envahir.

Il vit son teint de plus en plus pâle et comprit instantanément.

"San !" appela-t-il. "On a de l'antidote contre l'allium ?"

San sursauta violemment et se tourna vers lui, pâle comme la mort.

"Je vais en chercher" fit-il.

Il disparut, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, pratiquement sur le lit. Doucement, mais autoritairement, il ouvrit la bouche de Serya et lui versa le contenu de la fiole entre les lèvres, la forçant à avaler malgré ses yeux flamboyants. Jethro retira sa chemise et l'attira contre lui alors que San s'éloignait.

"Prends ce qu'il te faut" murmura-t-il. "L'hémorragie l'empêchait d'entrer dans ton organisme, c'est ça ?"

Lentement, elle acquiesça et il plaça sa bouche contre sa propre gorge, l'incitant à boire.

"Vas-y" murmura-t-il.

Elle n'attendit pas plus et le mordit. Ils se laissèrent tomber ensemble sur le lit alors qu'elle buvait longuement, indifférents à San qui leur avait tourné le dos, ne souhaitant pas les déranger dans leur intimité et terminant de soigner Abby. San allongea ensuite la jeune femme sur son lit, la recouvrant d'une épaisse couverture après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait plus de blessure interne ou externe. Il se pencha ensuite sur Jethro et Serya qui s'étaient endormis, l'une épuisée par son combat et ses blessures, l'autre par la magie et le sang qu'il avait donné. D'un sort, il nettoya le lit, retirant toutes traces de sang, puis embrassa doucement sa sœur sur le front. Il ne se serait jamais permis un tel acte si elle avait été réveillée. Enfin il se conjura un fauteuil et s'installa dedans, veillant le sommeil des trois personnes après avoir envoyé un message à Harry pour préciser que Serya était ici.

Ils furent réveillés au milieu de la nuit par un faible gémissement de terreur. Serya ouvrit les yeux, puis se sépara de Jethro et bondit jusqu'au lit d'Abby, la secouant doucement pour la réveiller.

"Abby… Abby, réveille-toi… Tu es en sécurité, ici" appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Abby ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur ses yeux gris, et se jeta aussitôt sur elle. Jethro les rejoignait une seconde après, les serrant toutes deux contre lui.

"Ca va, Abby" fit-il à son tour, se mordant la lèvre de n'avoir pas su la protéger. "Tu es dans notre appartement, personne ne peut te toucher…"

Enfin Abby finit par s'apaiser, sans pour autant sortir de leur étreinte.

"Désolée" murmura-t-elle.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises" fit Jethro d'un ton calme. "Est-ce que tu veux parler ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit et il n'insista pas, se contentant de caresser encore une fois ses cheveux. Abby resta un long moment dans leur étreinte à tout deux, recherchant leur chaleur sans le dissimuler.

"Je ne veux pas dormir" murmura-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas les revoir…"

Serya et Jethro croisèrent leurs regards, puis Serya baissa les yeux vers Abby dans ses bras.

"Abby… on te réveillera aussi souvent qu'il le faudra, mais il faut que tu dormes" fit Jethro d'une voix apaisante.

"Je ne veux pas" répéta-t-elle, se serrant un peu plus contre Serya.

La vampire se mordit la lèvre, puis ferma les yeux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, chantant sur un ton mélancolique, presque lancinant.

In a world, so far away

At the end of a closing day

A little child was born and raised

Deep in the forest on a hidden place

Mother never saw his face.

Refrain (x2)

Ancient spirits of the forest

Made him king of elves and trees

He was the only human being

Who lived in harmony,

In perfect harmony.

The woods protected, fulfilled his needs

Fruit by birds, honey by bees

He found shelter under trees

He grow up in their company

They became his family.

Refrain (x2)

A thousand seasons they passed him by

So many times, have said good bye

And when the spirits called out his name

To join forever, forever to stay

A forest spirit he became

Refrain (x2)

Abby l'écoutait d'un air émerveillé, semblant s'apaiser alors que la chanson avançait.

"Dors, Abby" murmura Serya d'une voix rauque après avoir terminé. "Nous veillerons sur tes rêves."

Abby ne protesta pas cette fois-ci et se recoucha alors que Jethro lui embrassait doucement le front. Un instant plus tard, elle dormait à nouveau profondément. Jethro et Serya se regardèrent.

"Un mois" fit Jethro d'une voix dangereuse.

"Deux. Le temps de rassembler mon armée" rétorqua Serya.

Leurs yeux étincelèrent de cette même lueur dangereuse. Non, Voldemort n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre.


	17. Chapter 17

_Aïe, il y a eu légère confusion... Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas la fin de l'histoire, je ne couperai jamais une histoire comme ça. Non, c'était la fin des publications pour ce jour-là. Bref, voici la suite, et une légère modification de la chanson du chap précédent. Bonne lecture, et désolée pour l'incompréhension ^^._

_-  
_

Harry soupira en observant distraitement McGonagall face à lui, en train de lui reprocher allègrement ses absences répétées. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Voldemort attaquait de plus en plus violemment.

"… et vos ASPICS, Mr Potter, vous y songez ?"

"Professeur" fit soudain Harry, sentant son portable vibrer et souhaitant achever cet entretien au plus vite " mes ASPICS, je pourrais déjà les avoir. Pour l'instant, mon objectif, c'est d'arrêter ces massacres à l'extérieur, et après de changer ces foutues lois qui n'ont pas de sens. Alors oui, je sèche les cours. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une armée, ce n'est pas si facile que ça à constituer, vous voyez. Tout le monde a peur de Voldemort, et peu de gens sont prêts à lutter contre lui de toute leur âme."

Son portable se mit soudain à sonner et il ferma les yeux, désespéré. C'était foutu, McGonagall saurait qu'il se servait de technologies moldues. Il répugnait à se servir de sortilèges d'Oubli sur des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. D'un geste las, il sortit son portable.

"Harry Potter, y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit pour une bonne raison" fit-il d'un ton sec.

"Désolée" fit la voix de Serya, absolument pas désolée. "J'ai fini, Harry. Tous les vampires d'Angleterre se sont levés. Tu devrais te dépêcher, Jethro est de plus en plus intenable. Bientôt, il risque de dévoiler nos armes."

Harry soupira.

"Merci, grande sœur. Tu as une idée de date ?"

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Serya parla, hésitante.

"Si tu veux que notre pouvoir soit décuplé, ainsi que celui des lycanthropes, prend l'équinoxe, Harry."

"C'est dans six jours" fit-il d'un ton calme. "Si Voldemort le veux, j'y serais."

Il soupira en raccrochant, restant un instant songeur. S'il parvenait à provoquer Voldemort pour qu'il attaque ce jour précis… Où choisirait-il d'attaquer ? La réponse lui apparut aussitôt, évidente, et il releva la tête, regardant McGonagall.

"J'aimerai vous parler, professeur" fit-il d'une voix calme. "Ainsi qu'aux autres directeurs de maison. Maintenant, et en toute confidentialité."

"Et pourquoi donc, Mr Potter ?" demanda sa directrice d'un air sceptique.

Il cligna des yeux, puis parla à voix basse, s'assurant que personne ne l'entendait à part son professeur.

"Parce que Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard."

McGonagall plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre.

"_S'il vous plaît_, professeur" murmura-t-il. "Suivez-moi chez moi, c'est beaucoup plus sécurisé pour parler de ce genre de choses. Avec les professeurs Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick."

McGonagall finit par acquiescer, sans doute intimidée par la flamme émeraude dans les yeux d'Harry. Elle contacta par cheminée les trois autres professeurs et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

"Minerva ?" interrogea Rogue, visiblement de mauvaise humeur en voyant le gamin Potter.

"Venez avec moi" ordonna Minerva, sortant déjà dans le parc à la suite d'Harry.

Ils marchèrent rapidement puis, dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de vue des fenêtres du château, Harry porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla brièvement trois fois. Il y eut un cri d'oiseau et Serya jaillit des branches sous sa forme d'aigle, avant de se poser sur son épaule. Il avait su qu'elle était dans l'enceinte de Poudlard alors même qu'elle lui téléphonait.

"Mr Potter" fit McGonagall, stupéfaite.

"Oui" acquiesça simplement Harry en passant un doigt sur la tête de Serya. "Voulez-vous me suivre jusqu'à mon QG ? Parler ici reviendrait à ce que Voldemort soit mis au courant dans l'heure."

Sous le choc, ils acquiescèrent pourtant et Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie de Poudlard après que Serya n'ait à nouveau décollé, filant à tire d'aile vers la sortie. Elle les attendrait sous forme humaine.

"Vous faites de la magie noire, Potter ?" souffla Rogue à voix basse.

"Non" réfuta Harry. "Il n'y a ni magie noire ni magie blanche. La magie est neutre, ce sont nos intentions qui compte."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord" fit vivement McGonagall. "Prétendez-vous que l'Avada n'est pas de la magie noire ?"

"Je prétends que lancer un Avada sur quelqu'un condamné à souffrir le reste de sa vie n'est pas _mauvais_" répondit calmement Harry "et que lancer un Stupéfix sur quelqu'un au bord d'une falaise parce qu'il a dit quelque chose qui ne nous a pas plus est _mauvais_."

Un long silence lui répondit. Ils arrivèrent aux grilles de Poudlard. Serya était bien là, les attendant, adossée à la grille, bras croisés.

"Je vois que tu as voulu révéler ton identité" fit-elle d'une voix calme.

"Je n'avais pas le choix" répondit Harry. "Et ne me sors pas qu'on a toujours le choix, s'il te plaît, grande sœur."

"Très bien, je ne le dirai pas" fit calmement Serya.

"Tu peux en emmener deux ?" demanda Harry.

"Je suis là pour ça" rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton narquois.

Elle saisit les bras de Flitwick et Chourave et transplana avec un bruit sec. Harry leur fit un sourire d'excuses.

"Elle est assez énervée. Voldemort a capturé sa fille adoptive et l'a torturée, alors ils ont hâte d'en découdre…"

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa à son tour deux bras et transplana, réapparaissant dans la salle de réunion, faisant violemment sursauter Tim.

"Harry" souffla-t-il avec une main sur son cœur. "Jamais, _jamais_ derrière moi, s'il te plaît."

"Désolé" fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"Des nouveaux membres ?" demanda Tim en les détaillant.

"En fait, ce sont mes professeurs" fit Harry avec un petit sourire. "Appelle Jethro, s'il te plaît. Nous connaissons la date de la dernière bataille."

Les traits de Tim se firent plus graves.

"Tu ne fais pas de réunion générale ?"

"Ce soir seulement" fit calmement Harry, s'installant dans son fauteuil en faisant signe aux quatre professeurs de s'asseoir.

Serya était à califourchon sur sa chaise, les coudes appuyés sur son dossier. Rogue la regarda, détaillant ses traits.

"Serya ?" murmura-t-il en la fixant. "Serya d'Ombrecendre ?"

"Dis-moi comment tu connais mon nom" fit-elle d'une voix calme.

Rogue se mordit la lèvre, puis fit un signe étrange avec sa main gauche. Les yeux de Serya se rétrécirent.

"Vraiment ?"

"Je le jure" répondit Rogue d'une voix enrouée.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda Serya d'une voix tranquille.

Rogue ferma les yeux.

"Voldemort l'a capturée, puis tuée quand elle a refusé de mettre son pouvoir à son service" fit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Oh. Cela explique pourquoi tu l'as trahi" fit tranquillement Serya. "Es-tu sûr qu'elle est morte ?"

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

"Que te dit ton cœur ?" demanda Serya.

"Qu'elle est vivante… mais c'est impossible."

"Ne sous-estime pas ce lien" fit Serya. "S'il te dit qu'elle est vivante, c'est qu'elle l'est. Donne-moi son nom, et je la chercherai. Je trouve que Voldemort a torturé et tué trop des miens."

Le silence retomba alors que Rogue regardait Serya avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la reconnaissance. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Jethro entra, lançant son manteau sur la chaise voisine de celle de Serya.

"Tu m'as appelé ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa compagne.

"Oui. Nous connaissons la date de la dernière bataille."

Les yeux de Jethro se plissèrent.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il avec satisfaction. "Et le lieu ?"

"Poudlard" répondit tranquillement Harry. "C'est la dernière réelle place forte face à Voldemort, s'il veut écraser l'Aigle, c'est là qu'il le fera. Il s'agit de déterminer qui y sera. J'ai fait venir mes professeurs pour qu'ils soient un peu mieux au courant des forces de Voldemort, et éventuellement qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont intérêt à accepter notre aide."

"Ne parlez pas de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là, Potter" grogna Rogue.

"Pour l'instant, vous êtes dans mon domaine, professeur" répondit tranquillement Harry. "Et je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas mon père, et que je ne lui ressemble que très peu."

Il avait terminé sa phrase d'un ton sec et Rogue se le tint pour dit. Harry se renversa dans son fauteuil.

"Bien. Nous connaissons la date de l'attaque. Nous connaissons le lieu. Reste à savoir quelles forces il aura et comment s'en défendre au mieux. Tim, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

"Serya et Abalam sont très doués" fit tranquillement Tim en allumant l'écran plasma, laissant voir un organigramme. "A la tête, Voldemort en personne, bien évidemment. Il a six lieutenants, on connaît le nom de quatre d'entre eux : Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestranges, Augustus Roockwood, Avery. Il en avait un septième, Yaxley, qui était chargé de lui fournir son argent, mais tu t'en es occupée, Serya…"

Elle agita la main.

"C'est vous qui vous en êtes occupés. Je vous ai juste dit où il était et ce qu'il y faisait."

"Bref" coupa Harry. "Le résultat final est le même : il n'est plus là et ne risque pas de ressusciter. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas tant l'armée de Voldemort. Nous avons les moyens de la contrer, et je fais parfaitement confiance aux trouvailles d'Abby. C'est Voldemort lui-même. Serya, qu'est-ce que tu as compris de ce qu'il t'a dit lors de votre… rencontre ?"

"Tu veux dire, quand il a essayé de tuer ma fille ?" fit Jethro d'une voix dangereuse.

Serya posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

"Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, Harry. Il pue – si je le pouvais, je le tuerai moi-même."

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?" demanda Harry en l'observant attentivement.

Elle contempla un moment le plafond, renversée dans son fauteuil.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. Ca a un rapport avec ma naissance."

"Serya" fit-il d'un ton patient. "J'ai _besoin_ de savoir si tu peux te battre pour cette bataille. Tu y joueras sans doute un rôle énorme."

Serya soupira profondément.

"Harry, je m'occuperais de ses Horcruxes dix minutes avant la bataille, en les détruisant tous d'un coup. Cela signifie que je ne _participerai pas_ à cette bataille. Tu me demandes un acte de magie d'extrêmement haut niveau. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une autre personne qui serait capable de l'exécuter seul."

"Trouve-toi de l'aide" suggéra-t-il.

"Non" fit-elle d'un ton définitif. "C'est hors de question."

"Pourquoi ?" insista-t-il.

Elle se releva d'un bond et le regarda froidement.

"Harry, je t'aime beaucoup, alors je vais te répondre. Si je demande de l'aide pour faire ce rituel, dans l'heure qui suit, mon pire ennemi débarque. Et, franchement, aussi doué que tu sois, il t'aura tué en une fraction de seconde. _Je_ ne suis pas sure d'arriver à le battre en étant en pleine forme, un sorcier n'a aucune chance. Compris ?"

Elle avait quitté la pièce avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir. Gibbs soupira.

"Je t'avais prévenu, Harry" fit-il d'une voix lasse. "Elle est à cran."

"Je vois ça" marmonna Harry. "Bon, au moins on sait que Voldemort ne sera plus immortel pendant la bataille. Donc, il pourra être tué. Bien sûr, il reste un sorcier extrêmement doué, ça va être dur…"

"Sauf si on fait des attaques éclairs" fit Gibbs d'une voix calme. "Ils ne connaissent rien aux armes qu'on va utiliser, il faut les abattre avant qu'ils ne réagissent. Ils restent plus nombreux que nous, mais nous sommes mieux organisés. C'est notre principal atout, il faut en tirer le maximum."

Harry acquiesça gravement. Ils mirent presque cinq heures à dresser un plan de bataille, aidés par leurs professeurs qui connaissaient mieux que personne les raccourcis de Poudlard. Le plus difficile serait de maîtriser ses alliés les plus dangereux – Harry se chargerait des serpents, aidé par Ril. Si certains parlaient le Noble Fourchelangue, ils se laisseraient convaincre sans difficultés par le serpent de glace. Puis ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, jurant de garder le secret de cette attaque. Harry resta seul dans la salle de communication pendant un long moment. La fin approchait. La fin de quoi ? Ou peut-être était-ce un début ?

"Détends-toi, Neville" fit Harry avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

"Je sais, Harry" fit Neville d'une voix nerveuse. "Mais…"

"C'est la fin, Neville" fit Harry. "Oui, je le reconnais. Nous pouvons tous mourir, certains d'entre nous mourront certainement. Mais les autres survivront et honoreront leur mémoire."

Neville sourit.

"J'adore quand tu parles comme ça, Harry" fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils étaient pour l'instant installés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, devant le feu. Harry fit jaillir sa baguette entre ses doigts, la regardant avec des yeux étincelants.

"C'est une dure bataille qui nous attends" fit-il d'une voix basse.

Il n'y avait plus de Gryffondor – ils étaient tous au petit-déjeuner, et McGonagall ne tarderait pas à faire l'annonce de l'attaque imminente. Ils ne l'avaient pas dit tout de suite pour ne pas que Voldemort ne sache qu'ils savaient, et lorsqu'il serait averti, il serait trop tard pour qu'il recule. Surtout que l'Aigle serait là en personne. Avec toute son armée. S'il voulait écraser ses derniers opposants, c'était une occasion unique pour lui. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent, et Neville s'enveloppa dans la cape marquée de l'Aigle dans le dos, de même qu'Harry. Ils descendirent, pour retrouver plus de cinquante personnes enveloppées dans cette même cape. Il y eut un petit cri de rapace amusé, et Serya décolla d'une épaule qu'il supposa être celle de Jethro, pour se poser sur la sienne.

"Merci d'être venus" dit-il simplement. "Notre journée sera consacrée aux dernières vérifications de notre défense, et à l'accueil des deux armées qui vont nous rejoindre, ainsi que les derniers aigles."

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence et Harry les guida vers la Grande Salle, Serya planant silencieusement au-dessus d'eux. Elle ne serait là que le matin – ensuite, elle irait se préparer pour ce rituel. Elle avait refusé tout net de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait précisément, et il se doutait que ce devait être une magie que seuls les vampires connaissaient. Ils parvinrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle et Harry les poussa doucement. Elles s'ouvrirent et il entra en premier, ses amis le suivant toujours.

"Nous vous attendions" fit son professeur de Métamorphoses d'une voix calme, se levant de sa place directoriale.

"Nous sommes là" répondit simplement Harry de sa voix métallique.

McGonagall ferma les yeux, inspirant longuement.

"Bien. Je m'adresse maintenant à tous les étudiants… Nous savons de source sûre que Voldemort attaquera Poudlard ce soir."

Il y eut quelques cris de terreur et elle ramena l'ordre d'un flash lumineux de sa baguette.

"Il est hors de question que nous vous mettions en danger" poursuivit-elle. "Ceux qui veulent quitter le château le pourront bien évidemment, mais songez qu'il reste l'endroit le mieux protégé d'Angleterre. Je sais que certains d'entre vous voudront se battre – nous ne laisseront que ceux qui sont majeurs prendre cette décision sans l'accord de leurs parents. Les Aigles resteront ici, ils ont émis le souhait de se battre à nos côtés face à Voldemort, et nous avons accepté."

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant.

"Je remets la défense de Poudlard entre vos mains. Puissiez-vous triompher cette nuit."

"Je vous remercie" fit Harry, reprenant sa vraie voix sous le coup.

Il se tourna vers ses amis.

"Nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire… "

Il leva la tête, observant Serya qui tournoyait encore sous la grande salle.

"Bonne chance" fit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce "jusqu'à ce que ton _bar_ ne te reçoive à la fin du voyage !"

Serya fondit vers le sol et se changea en humaine juste avant de toucher le sol, y atterrissant souplement, ne trouvant pas l'intérêt de dissimuler ses traits.

"Que la Terre sous tes pas te porte où le soleil fait route et où la lune chemine, petit homme" répondit-elle en lui souriant légèrement, avant de s'approcher d'une personne enveloppée dans une cape.

Il sut que c'était Jethro alors qu'elle l'embrassait tendrement.

"A ce soir, mon chéri" murmura-t-elle de telle manière qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. "Veille sur toi."

Il lui répondit d'un simple baiser, puis elle quitta la salle sans se retourner, la tête haute et la démarche fière, son pouvoir commençant déjà à tourbillonner autour d'elle.


	18. Chapter 18

_Eh non, je ne suis pas morte... voici l'avant-dernier chap de cette fic, la bataille finale... merci pour toutes vos reviews, même si j'avoue qu'au vu de nombre de gens qui m'ajoutent en alerte ou en favoris, j'aurai aimé en avoir un peu plus... enfin bref. Bonne lecture._

-

Le silence régnait, lourd. Harry s'avança, seul, alors que Voldemort faisait de même en face.

"Le petit Aiglon" attaqua Voldemort d'une voix froide.

"Le sac à main ambulant" rétorqua Harry calmement.

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans ses propres rangs et des regards de stupéfaction de ceux qui s'étaient joints à eux. Traiter le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sac à main ?

"Tu t'es enfin décidé à mourir ?" fit Voldemort. "Je suis curieux de voir quel visage se cache sous cette capuche."

"Tu ne l'as toujours pas deviné ?" demanda Harry sur un ton ironique. "Je suis déçu. Je pensais que tu le savais depuis plusieurs mois."

D'un simple geste, il fit tomber sa cape, révélant ses robes de bataille, laissant bien plus de liberté que les robes traditionnelles. Le cuir de Basilic le protégerait de beaucoup de sortilèges mineurs dont il n'aurait ainsi pas besoin de se préoccuper. A sa ceinture, la lame de Godric Gryffondor étincelait, et sous sa tunique, deux pistolets étaient dissimulés. Il les avait lui-même enchantés, investissant une énorme part de son pouvoir à l'intérieur. Seul quelqu'un de pratiquement aussi puissant que lui pourrait bloquer les balles explosives.

"Harry Potter, pour ne pas te servir" fit-il avec un faux sourire amical. "J'irai même jusqu'à dire : pour te tuer."

Le silence abasourdi qui régnait sur ce qui allait devenir un champ de bataille le satisfaisait parfaitement.

"Tom, Tom, tu me déçois" fit-il d'une voix claironnante. "Tu n'as pas deviné qui j'étais, et tu n'as pas non plus su que mon Aigle n'était qu'un Animagus… Tes chiens dans Poudlard te l'ont-ils décrite ? Si oui, tu sais certainement qui elle est…"

Il n'eut aucune réponse et sut qu'il avait gagné la première bataille. Voldemort avait dû s'incliner devant son sarcasme et sa connaissance supérieure des plans de l'autre. Il ne savait pas ce que lui avait préparé Harry, alors qu'Harry connaissait une bonne partie de ses plans.

"Rasez-moi ce château" lança-t-il d'une voix forte, tournant les talons pour rejoindre son armée immobile derrière lui.

Les sortilèges commencèrent aussitôt à fuser, pratiquement que des Impardonnables. Harry remit calmement son oreillette en place.

"C'est parti pour la première manche… Faites ce que vous avez à faire… et revenez en vie."

Une distorsion dans la magie lui indiqua que Serya avait commencé le rituel pour détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Il ferma les yeux un instant, priant pour que Serya y parvienne… et survive à son rituel. Contre les Impardonnables, des boucliers argentés s'élevèrent, alors que des dizaines de détonations se mettaient à retentir. Ils eurent fauchés plus de quarante Mangemorts avant qu'ils ne réalisent que leurs boucliers étaient inefficaces. Harry n'intervint pas tout de suite. Il savait qu'à l'instant même où il se lancerait dans la bataille, Voldemort ferait de même. Le ciel se couvrit soudain d'un nuage de créatures ailées et il reconnut des harpies.

"Repli" fit-il dans son micro.

Il resta dehors un instant, sachant que les portes se refermeraient dès qu'il en franchirait le sol.

"J'espère que mon premier cadeau t'a plu" lança-t-il d'une voix claire, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Plus de vingt Aigles étaient aux fenêtres et faisaient joyeusement le ménage dans le ciel.

"Laissez tomber les harpies" ordonna Harry. "La nuit tombe, nos alliés s'en occuperont. Tu es déjà là, ô général des armées vampires ?"

"Juste ceux d'Angleterre" fit la voix de San alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sol devant lui. "Les harpies sont nos ennemies mortelles…"

"Alors elles sont à vous."

San sourit, puis bondit par une fenêtre, se changeant en un gigantesque oiseau d'espèce indéterminée, avant de fondre sur les harpies. A sa suite, des dizaines de vampires surgirent de l'ombre, se changeant en oiseaux ou en chauve-souris pour fondre sur les horreurs ailées. Le combat s'engagea dans le ciel, plus violent que jamais. San dominait tout, et soudain reprit forme humaine dans l'air, écartant les bras autour de lui. Une aura écarlate l'entoura, des dizaines de harpies chutèrent en poussant des cris terrifiants, s'écrasant comme des pierres au milieu des Mangemorts. Même s'il ne portait pas le titre de Seigneur du Sang, San était très vieux et très puissant, et il venait de le montrer dans une gerbe de sang. Dès qu'ils n'eurent plus d'adversaires aériens, les vampires fondirent vers le sol, décidés à se venger de cet homme qui avait torturé et tué tant des leurs. Harry fit signe de rouvrir les portes et ils partirent pour le deuxième assaut. L'armée de Voldemort ne savait plus comment réagir, mais parut reprendre confiance alors que trois gigantesques Basilics arrivaient en rampant, suivis d'une douzaine de Chimères.

"Harry" fit la voix de Jethro dans son écouteur. "Serya a terminé. Je vais la retrouver. Si je lui rends assez de forces, on reviendra peut-être."

"Remercie-la de ma part" fit Harry avant de se redresser de toute sa taille.

Il sentit Ril s'agiter sous lui.

_"Laisse-moi les Basilics"_ siffla le serpent.

Harry hocha la tête et Ril jaillit de sous sa robe de combat, avant de prendre sa taille réelle, soit plus de deux mètres de long, et de se redresser, sifflant en Noble Fourchelangue. Les Basilics s'immobilisèrent net, puis répondirent dans la même langue. Les négociations durèrent longtemps alors que tous s'étaient immobilisés, écoutant avec crainte cette langue sifflante emplie d'accents de pouvoir. Voldemort semblait frustré de ne rien comprendre puis soudain un des Basilics se redressa, tournant son regard vers Harry sans pour autant le blesser.

_"Prouve-le, jeune Parleur !"_ siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue commun.

_"Vous prouver que Ril m'a jugé et a accepté de devenir mon ami et mon professeur ?"_ rétorqua Harry en Noble Fourchelangue.

Il y eut un moment de silence abasourdi parmi les serpents.

_"Nous ne nous battrons pas contre toi"_ finit par siffler l'un des Basilics. "_Mais nous ne souhaitons pas nous battre à tes côtés."_

_"Je ne vous le demande pas"_ répondit Harry calmement. _"Je ne veux pas vous blesser si vous ne cherchez pas à _nous_ blesser."_

A la stupeur générale, les Basilics se laissèrent retomber sur le sol et retournèrent vers la Forêt Interdite, renonçant ouvertement à participer à ce combat. Ril siffla paresseusement – visiblement, il estimait que cette manche avait été gagnée très facilement.

_"Il reste les Chimères, Ril"_ répondit Harry.

Il ferma les yeux.

"Le temps est venu, je crois" fit-il d'une voix basse. "Papa, Maman…"

Il ne se sentait même pas stupide à les invoquer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer en avant.

"Cédric… Sirius…"

Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis se rouvrirent et il reprit, parlant dans son micro, sachant que tous les Aigles l'entendraient.

"Merci à vous. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont aidé."

Le premier sortilège jaillit de sa baguette, fusant droit vers Voldemort qui eut tout juste le temps de dresser un bouclier. La magie rencontra la magie alors que le bruit d'un gong grave retentissait, comme s'il s'agissait de l'annonce du crépuscule. Lentement, ils s'avancèrent tous deux, face à face, puis le duel commença. Si Voldemort préférait les boucliers, lui préférait l'esquive, se servant de son endurance et de sa vitesse durement acquises pour esquiver les sortilèges. Il sentait l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, plus fortes que jamais, il sentait la haine qu'il avait accumulée contre cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie prête à jaillir, augmentant encore sa force, mais il sentait surtout sa simple envie d'en finir, de le vaincre une fois pour toutes puis de cesser ces massacres, tout ce sang inutile. Soudain ils se séparèrent, se toisant. Harry sentait le sang qui coulait sur son bras gauche, mais il ne sentait presque pas la douleur. Voldemort ne pourrait plus très bien bouger, il avait une large coupure dans la cuisse. En dehors de cela et de l'énergie magique qu'ils avaient dépensée, ils n'avaient rien.

"Tu as bien progressé, gamin" lança Voldemort.

"J'ai fait ce que j'estimais nécessaire pour te vaincre" répondit Harry.

"Le seul problème… c'est que tu ne peux pas me vaincre" répondit Voldemort avec un drôle de sourire.

"Tu veux parler de ta soi-disant immortalité ?" rétorqua Harry. "Elle est réglée. Depuis plus d'une heure. Tes sept morceaux ont été détruits."

Le teint crayeux de Voldemort s'éclaircit encore, si la chose était possible, puis il lança un sortilège à une telle vitesse qu'Harry ne put que bondir en arrière, l'esquivant d'un flip élégant. Voldemort en avait profité pour commencer une incantation, et un énorme tas de terre se souleva devant lui, prenant une forme vaguement humanoïde. A une vitesse stupéfiante pour son allure pataude, le golem se rua vers Harry, qui eut tout juste le temps d'éviter l'assaut, bondissant en l'air puis se laissant retomber plusieurs mètres plus loin, gardant un œil sur Voldemort. Avec un golem, cela devenait pratiquement impossible pour lui de vaincre… A moins qu'il n'utilise quelques… armes…

Il lança trois sortilèges simultanés, deux depuis sa baguette vers le golem, le troisième de sa main libre vers Voldemort. Son ennemi l'évita, mais Harry avait déjà son pistolet en main et tira cinq fois. Les cinq détonations retentirent, une gerbe de sang partit de Voldemort. Harry plissa les yeux, aveuglé par la sueur. Il l'avait atteint dans sa jambe déjà blessée, dans son ventre et… dans son bras. Un craquement violent accompagné d'une douleur fulgurante lui indiqua que son bras gauche et plusieurs de ses côtes venaient de se briser sous l'effet d'un coup de poing du golem et il se maudit. Il avait espéré que les deux sortilèges le ralentiraient un peu plus longtemps. Haletant, il recula, ayant du mal à se concentrer à cause de la douleur. Une main fraîche se posa soudain sur son bras blessé et il sentit les os se ressouder alors que la douleur disparaissait.

"Deux contre deux me paraissait plus équitable…" fit Jethro avec un petit sourire, les yeux plus froids que la mort.

"Mais moi, je trouvais qu'à tricheur, tricheur et demi" fit une autre voix de l'autre côté.

Serya était là, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

"Laisse-nous venger notre fille, Harry" fit Jethro en armant son pistolet.

Harry sourit légèrement, se sentant bien plus fort avec son frère et sa sœur de cœur prêt de lui. Serya siffla en voyant le golem.

"Bon, je prends le tas de boue, je vous laisse le reste" fit-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

Harry acquiesça en souriant, nettement détendu par la bonne humeur perpétuelle de Serya.

"Tu n'es même pas capable de te battre seul ?" demanda Voldemort d'un ton méprisant.

"C'est toute la différence entre toi et moi" fit Harry en se redressant, le visage rayonnant. "Ma force me vient des gens que j'aime… Parce que je ne te laisserai plus faire de mal au moindre d'entre eux."

Voldemort était focalisé sur lui, Jethro en profita pour calmement ajuster son tir. Voldemort fut soudain projeté en arrière alors que la balle renforcée par son envie de venger Abby le percutait en pleine poitrine. Le temps qu'il ne se relève, Harry était devant lui, et lui lança trois sortilèges de son cru en Noble Fourchelangue. Serya leva une main alors que le golem fonçait sur elle et sourit.

"Que l'invocation soit brisée, et que la Terre se venge de l'offense qui lui a été faite !" cria-t-elle en braquant une paume ouverte vers le golem.

La terre se souleva soudainement sous la créature d'argile, l'engloutissant alors qu'un râle lui échappait. Elle vacilla légèrement, épuisée par son rituel et l'enchantement qu'elle venait de briser, mais se releva pourtant, s'avançant d'une démarche fière vers Voldemort. Jethro l'attira contre lui.

"Harry se débrouille bien, hein ?" demanda-t-il en voyant le piètre état de Voldemort.

"Oui…"

"Tu n'as plus beaucoup de force, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Harry non plus" fit-il à voix haute en voyant Harry qui respirait difficilement, pourtant concentré sur Voldemort qui paraissait ivre de rage et de douleur, du sang s'écoulant abondamment de sa poitrine et de son bras et sa jambe gauches. "Alors finissons-en…"

Ils se séparèrent, pour réapparaître de deux côtés de Voldemort, formant un triangle parfaitement équilatéral avec Harry. Celui-ci leur sourit, un sourire radieux qui pouvait paraître bien déplacé face à la personne qui lui faisait face et se préparait à le tuer. Il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine.

"Je demande la protection pour ceux que j'aime" lança-t-il clairement.

"Je demande la vengeance pour ceux qui souffrent" ajouta Jethro en plaquant à son tour sa main sur sa poitrine.

Voldemort pâlit et tenta de reculer, mais un triangle de lumière se dessina soudain entre les trois personnes. Serya plaqua à son tour sa main sur son cœur.

"Je demande la mort pour celui qui hait" fit-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Le triangle s'inscrivit dans un cercle, puis une lueur éclatante les entoura. Voldemort poussa un hurlement d'agonie alors que la magie entrait en lui, puis fut projeté en l'air avant que son corps ne retombe en poussière. Il y eut un long moment d'immobilité, puis Serya, Jethro et Harry sourirent d'un même mouvement, avant qu'Harry ne coure vers Serya et ne se jette dans ses bras. Déséquilibrée, trop faible pour le rattraper, elle tomba sur le sol et il tomba sur elle. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, puis éclatèrent tous deux de rire sans se retenir. Jethro se laissa tomber près d'eux, assis sur le sol, riant avec eux alors que Serya saisissait sa main et la serrait. D'autres rires les rejoignirent : les membres des Aigles d'abord, puis leurs alliés, n'ayant d'autres raisons de rire que d'être simplement là, vivants et libres de penser ce qu'ils souhaitaient sans risque de se faire tuer.

Tony fut le premier à cesser de rire, regardant l'armée face à eux qui paraissait pétrifiée. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Ziva. Rapidement, ils eurent constitué une petite équipe et s'avancèrent prudemment dans les rangs de l'armée adverse, regardant s'il y avait la moindre personne vivante. Peine perdue : tous ceux qui portaient la Marque de Voldemort étaient morts au même moment que leur maître. Tony s'éloigna un instant et vomit dans un coin, écœuré. Un type qui marquait ses propres hommes comme du bétail et refusait qu'ils vivent après sa mort…

Ils parcoururent soigneusement tout le campement, à la recherche de la moindre personne vivante. Il y avait eu bien trop de morts pour qu'ils en permettent un de plus, mais il n'y avait plus nulle vie dans aucun endroit. Alors ils retournèrent vers le grand château, rejoignant Jethro, Harry et Serya sur la colline. Harry leur fit un sourire libéré en les apercevant, accompagné d'un signe de main, mais Ziva se contenta de se pencher et de le serrer dans ses bras, avant de le relever.

"Allez, viens, on va te soigner" fit-elle en montrant les longues déchirures sur certains de ses membres.

"Vous êtes blessés ?" demanda Tony en s'accroupissant près de Serya et Jethro.

"Non" répondit rêveusement Jethro.

Tony sourit et les laissa. Serya était allongée sur le sol, tout près de son amant, et ils observaient le ciel d'un même air rêveur. Jethro passa un bras sous les épaules de Serya, la rapprochant encore de lui, et elle resserra sa prise sur sa main en posant sa tête sur son torse, observant toujours les étoiles de l'équinoxe qui brillaient haut dans le ciel. Ils ne se sentaient pas l'envie de parler, le simple fait d'être vivants, ensembles, leur suffisait pour les faire sourire.


	19. Chapter 19

_Et voilà la conclusion... merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews tout du long. Bonne lecture pour ce petit ending._

-

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère rêveuse dans Poudlard et le monde magique d'Angleterre. La bataille avait fait la une de leurs journaux, et les discours d'Harry se retrouvèrent bien plus écoutés maintenant que son identité était dévoilée et que la gloire de la défaite de Voldemort l'auréolait. Il avait réussi à faire abolir les lois les plus discriminatoires. Les lycanthropes et les vampires pouvaient maintenant trouver du travail, et il était interdit aux patrons de les refuser sous prétexte qu'ils risquaient d'être dangereux. Après une rude lutte, il était également parvenu à faire abolir les privilèges des familles Sang-Pur. Son héritage de la famille Potter et de la famille Black l'avait énormément aidé, en montrant qu'on pouvait être Sang-Pur et ne pas vouloir tout contrôler.

Il observa longuement l'équipe du NCIS, augmentée de Serya, qui l'observait en retour. Le temps des adieux étaient venu, mais il savait qu'ils se reverraient régulièrement. Un à un, il les étreignit, s'attardant dans les bras de Serya.

"J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt" fit-il en leur souriant. "Merci."

"Harry" fit Tony en se penchant en avant. "Si un jour j'ai un fils, je veux qu'il ait une place dans ton école."

Harry sourit.

"Elle lui sera réservée, Tony. Mais j'espère bien te revoir avant que tu n'aies décidé d'avoir des enfants. Trente ans, c'est long."

Les éclats de rire fleurirent dans leur groupe alors que Tony haussait les épaules d'un air désespéré.

"Bonne chance pour ta vie, Harry" lui fit Jethro en lui tendant la main, qu'il serra avec force.

"Merci, Jethro. Restez ensemble pendant quelques siècles encore, vous êtes magnifiques à voir."

Deux sourires lui répondirent et un appel insistant du haut-parleur leur fit tourner les talons, non sans un dernier signe de main vers Harry. Comme à l'aller, bien des mois plus tôt, ils étaient en première classe, offerte par Harry qui affirmait joyeusement qu'il avait largement assez d'argent pour leur payer un billet d'avion. Ils s'installèrent relativement silencieusement dans leur vaste cabine.

"Ca va faire bizarre, hein ?" lança Ziva alors qu'ils avaient déjà décollé. "Revenir aux enquêtes, comme ça…"

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent.

"Hé, Serya !" lança Tony. "Tu as déjà pensé à t'engager au NCIS ?"

Serya sortit sa tête de la chemise de Jethro.

"Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai plus de réseau, je suis bien trop connue pour ça…"

"Tu ne vas pas rester à t'ennuyer" fit remarquer Ziva.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"J'en sais rien…"

"Moi, j'ai une autre idée" fit Abby. "Tu fondes ton groupe de musique et tu deviens millionnaire…"

Serya sourit vers sa presque fille.

"Problème technique, Abby : je suis _déjà_ millionnaire. Je suis reine, tu t'en souviens ?"

"Groupe de musique ?" répéta Tim sans comprendre.

"Eh oui" fit Abby. "Et je suis prête à parier qu'elle aurait un succès monstre."

Serya secoua la tête, amusée.

"Montre-leur" fit Jethro en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ce n'est pas le genre de musique qu'on joue n'importe où, Jethro" fit-elle, de plus en plus amusée.

"Tu leur montres" fit-il d'un ton plus menaçant. "Sinon…"

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelques mots. Serya pâlit, puis secoua la tête.

"Tu n'oseraies pas" fit-elle, sûre d'elle.

"Tu veux tester ?" demanda-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Elle pâlit encore un peu en voyant ses yeux déterminés, puis secoua la tête.

"Ca va. Tu me paieras ça, Jethro."

Un sourire provocateur lui répondit et elle le foudroya du regard.

"C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui ne dit pas à sa propre femme qu'il a été marié trois fois" susurra-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, se redressant, dos bien droit pour pouvoir chanter.

Sur une voix joyeuse et ouvertement moqueuse, elle commença à chanter ses déboires successifs avec ses femmes, lui envoyant des sourires railleurs pendant ses brèves pauses. Tous étaient morts de rire devant ses descriptions plus qu'hilarantes et Jethro se frappa le front d'un air désespéré. Elle raconta joyeusement son deuxième divorce provoqué par un club de golfe, puis le troisième par une batte de base-ball, avant de se taire alors qu'il la coupait en l'embrassant.

"Hé, on veut la suite !" lança Tony, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit.

"Tu l'as cherché" lança Serya alors que son compagnon la relâchait pour respirer.

"Elle a raison" fit Abby en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Tu chantes très bien" la complimenta Ducky. "Et les paroles étaient très bien trouvées."

Un sourire joyeux lui répondit. Ils arrivèrent aux Etats-Unis bien plus détendus qu'ils n'en étaient partis, sachant qu'ils garderaient un souvenir inaltérable de ce qui les avait unis en Angleterre.

"Je me vengerai" murmura Jethro à l'oreille de sa compagne alors qu'ils sortaient de l'avion. Un sourire lui répondit et il sourit à son tour, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
